The Net: Shikamaru's Nightmare
by LBCwriter562
Summary: AU: Our personal lives depend on computers today. What if the wrong person gets their hands on these systems? Shikamaru learns that accessing a system he shouldn't have can ruin his life. Based on the film The Net. ShikaSasu, ShikaNaru. Shounenai, Yaoi.
1. The Suicide, The Virus, A Night Alone

**Author's Note #1**: This fanfic is based on the 1995 movie _The Net_. It stars Sandra Bullock and is directed by Irwin Winkler. I would highly recommend this movie if you have yet to see it. The characters are based from the anime/manga series _Naruto_. There will be some changes that differ from the movie, but will more or less parallel the original film.

**WARNING**: There will be **_some light yaoi_** a.k.a. homosexual pairings in the story so if such easily offends you, I would not recommend reading this fic. Instead just go out and rent the movie and imagine all of the actors/actresses as _Naruto_ characters. Again, the yaoi will be on the _light_ side so if you choose to read the story, I will warn you which parts have _**lemons **_so that you may choose to skip that part and continue on with the story.

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE _NARUTO _CHARACTERS nor DID I CREATE OR DIRECT THE MOVIE _The Net_. I DO NOT INTEND TO MAKE PROFITS OUT OF THIS FIC!!! This is just something I want to do for fun!!! PowerMac and MacBook Pro is a registered trademark of Apple, Inc. XPS is a registered trademark of Dell Inc. FedEX is a registered trademark of FedEX Corporation. I am not affiliated with Honda Motor Corporation. Lexus is a registered trademark of the Toyota Motor Corporation. I DO NOT OWN PIZZAHUT or IN N' OUT or McDONALD'S.**

**Author's Note #2**: Thoughts and dreams are denoted in _italicized _text unless other noted (such as song lyrics, signs, titles, phone/TV conversations, etc.)

**Author's Note #3: **Fic will contain ShikaSasu / SasuShika, and ShikaNaru / NaruShika.

**Author's Note #4: **This chapter **WAS NOT **beta'd so expect _bad grammar_ _and conventions_...

**Tagline:** _His driver's license. His credit cards. His bank accounts. His identity. __**DELETED.**_

**Enjoy Chapter One!!! I hope you'll like it!!!**

**---  
**

* * *

It was a rather cloudy and grim day in Washington D.C. Despite the depressing atmosphere, citizens went about their personal business. Traffic was at a gridlock, the subway system buzzing with patrons trying to get from Point A to Point B, the sidewalks covered with pedestrians trying to get to their destinations, and of course, politicians trying to get to their offices around town. 

After an exhausting day in Capitol Hill, Secretary of Defense Kakashi Hatake slowly began to descend upon the grand white steps to where he would meet his chauffer. The silver-haired politician was plagued with anxiety in his thoughts. _Why won't people accept that such a move in our government would be severely dangerous to all? If it were to be implemented, who knows what demon could access such classified information… Anyways, I wonder what could the results be on that test from a week ago…_

Before he could delve deeper into his train of thought, his cellular phone began to vibrate and ring inside the left pocket of his charcoal toned slacks. He lazily reached for it inside. With the phone in his hand, he checked into the screen to see who could be trying to contact him.

"Hmm, it's Dr. Tsunade… I better answer it." Kakashi pressed the accept button and slowly put the earpiece next to his ear.

"So… have the results come in yet?" the Secretary of Defense spoke in an unhurriedly fashion.

"_They indeed have, Mr. Secretary_," the doctor replied calmly, but with a hint of somber in her tone.

"Hmm… so is it… positive… or negative?" Silence came between the conversers after Kakashi slowly asked the question. It seemed as if the world around the secretary prolonged in pace. A cold breeze slowly blew onto his pale face while patrons around him ascended or descended the steps in a lengthy fashion.

"_It's_… _it's_…_ it's_… _p-p-posi_…_ p-positive…_" Dr. Tsunade replied in a grim voice. More of the hush atmosphere continued to descend upon the two. Kakashi closed his eyes for an inordinate amount of time, trying to take in the response from the doctor. He then managed to spit out a reply to the mouthpiece.

"I… guess… then… this… is… truly… a… reality…" The secretary then clicked on the end call button before putting the cellular phone back into his left pocket. He soon opened his eyes once again and continued to descend down the white colored steps. His chauffer was waiting for him to be completely on the sidewalk.

"Your car is ready Mr. Secretary," the chauffer meekly addressed.

"Thank you very much," Kakashi gave a reply as his driver escorted him to the limo parked on the side of the street. The silver haired politician stepped into the back of the automobile and sat comfortably into the ash toned leather seats. He let out an exasperated sigh as the limo began to traverse onto the nation's capital arterials.

The Hatake observed the landscape outside of the moving automobile. He saw the lush green landscape of West Potomac Park and the dark blue waters of Tidal Basin. The politician then let out a small sigh. He then spoke to his driver.

"Could you stop by the park please? I need a bit of time to relax in the outdoors."

"No problem sir," the driver immediately replied as he began to drive towards the park. They stopped at an area to where an available picnic bench was located. Kakashi then pulled out an apple and a brown paper bag inside the wet bar's cabinet before stepping outside. He then proceeded to stroll to the picnic bench while his driver remained inside reading _The Washington Post._ The silver haired man sat onto the bench facing Tidal Basin and the ducks by the shore while eating his apple in a very lethargic pace.

After managing to devour the apple, Kakashi began to gaze at the basin for a lengthy amount of time while delving deeply into his train of thought.

_Do I really want to do this? Is there a way to fix the mess that I'm in? Could those results be a sign for something to come? Is there really no way out of this…? Well… I guess this is the only way out of this_.

Kakashi reached into the brown paper bag and pulled the contents out of it. He now held a shiny silver magnum in his right palm. _I guess reality has only one way out of it_. The silver haired secretary proceeded to place the barrel of the gun into his mouth. He then began to silently weep as his finger met the cold metal of the trigger. _This is it… I'm sorry… to all those whom I cared about and loved... that I must do this. _

With that though completed, he pulled onto the trigger. A loud bang echoed throughout the entire vicinity as the ducks began to flee away from the origin of the sound.

* * *

"Why must life be so… troublesome? What a drag…" Shikamaru Nara sighed as he cleaned all of the dust off of the two computer systems that rested upon his grand office. Nara was a twenty-one year old young adult who lives a pretty lazy and solitary confined life in his Venice, California home. His stature stood at a slender 5'10". For hair, Nara had long, smooth, and soft brunet colored hair while sporting a seemingly spiky ponytail in the back. His eyes are of dark chocolate color. And aside for living such a lazy life, he is a work-at-home computer software beta tester for his company, Hokage Software, which is located in San Francisco. 

Shikamaru's home was small, yet cozy. The interior of his home was plain and simplistic. His living room consisted of his personal workspace, an executive leather chair, a picture frame that contained Shikamaru and his mother, Yoshino, and a 42" plasma TV resting on a small glass stand. The dining room contained a small round oak table that was covered with dust and another computer system that can activate a variety of screen savers with a touch of a remote. The kitchen can be described as very small and very plain with all of the necessary appliances for one's need. The master bedroom only contained a queen sized bed, a dresser, a nightstand, a closet, and the bathroom. One common feature of the interior of the house were the portraits of deer that hugged the walls of the home. This showcased the love of deers that Shikamaru had in his life.

After Shikamaru accomplished the task of cleaning his computers, his head turned towards the front door as it rang.

"Hello, Shikamaru Nara?" a man's voice could be heard outside the front steps.

"Who is it?" the brunet responded towards the door.

"FedEx."

_How troublesome. I have to go all the way to the front door, sign for a package, and open it… what a pain. _"Okay, just a sec…" Shikamaru lugged his lazy self to the front door. He opened the main front door. He took a peek towards the screen door enclosing the porch before opening it. The brunette saw a tan-skinned man whom also had smooth brunette colored hair complete with a ponytail in the back. He also noticed the distinctive dark scar running across the bridge of his nose. He gave a small smile towards the FedEx employee after opening the screen door.

"Sign on line five please," the deliveryman instructed towards the Nara. After Shikamaru complied, the FedEx employee handed him an envelope.

"Have a nice day sir!" the deliverer said before leaving.

"You too," the brunette lazily replied as he returned back into his home. After closing and locking the screen and front door, Shikamaru opened the envelope and pulled out a CD case with a sticky note attached to it.

_Shika-kun,_

_Can't figure out what's wrong with it. Try game first. Customer's name is Temari. Call her at (310) 555-1440 when you get software. Company has billed her already. _

_- Ino_-_chan_ -

"Hmm…" Shikamaru wondered as he put the game's CD into his PowerMac system. The title _Sand Village Ninja_ popped onto the screen. The brunette began to play the game while looking for the problem. In the game, he was a ninja who had to take out all of the bad guys with kunais, shurikens, and special "jutsus" to save the Sand Village. At first, Shikamaru did not seem to play with much enthusiasm. As the game progressed on, however, he started to love the graphics and dynamics of it. Ten minutes into playing, the game seemingly crashed, leaving all sorts of jagged graphics all over the screen with random placed alphanumeric characters.

"Hmm… I think I know what the problem is." With that deduction, he turned on the speakerphone on his left side and proceeded to call Temari. The phone rang for a bit and a female's voice was on the other side of the line.

"_Hello, this is Temari_."

"Good evening, Temari. My name is Shikamaru Nara with Hokage Software. I have your disc and I'm pretty sure I know what's wrong with the game," the brunet gave his best professional sounding voice, despite giving a hint of a dull tone. He restarted the game as the customer responded back.

"_Oh thank you very much Mr. Nara_, _it's very much appreciated_," Temari responded with much enthusiasm.

"No problem. I also like to mention that this game is very dynamic indeed," the Nara added in.

"_Thank you very much again. Believe me, this game gets as bloody and realistic as it can get. I'm sure that all of the kids will eat this up when it hits stores_," Temari responded, "_but you gotta tell me what's crashing the goddamn thing_."

As the customer finished her last word, Shikamaru pressed the escape button on his keyboard. The graphics of the game began to "melt" as the phrase _You Are Dead _stood in the center of the screen.

"Well, Miss Temari, you have one hell of a fucking virus in your game… and not a very nice bitch either," the deer lover lazily replied.

"_You're the best Mr. Nara! So what should we do at my company?_" Temari asked the beta tester.

"Well, don't even think about hitting the 'escape' key on any of your systems for a while. One keystroke will _wipe out_ your entire system." The brunet pulled up a scanning segment software onto his screen. He proceeded to type in several commands to search for the virus in the game.

"_Oh god I d-don't know how these things happen. You know, I just got that new software from Itachi Microsystems. Jeez, what's it called_… _Ninja Guard_?" the customer wondered.

Shikamaru blurted out a small chuckle. "That's what they all say Temari… Did you install it?"

"_Absolutely! The minute we got it… I think…_"

"It's okay. Everything will be all right and you should be able to get the game on the shelves by week's end the earliest," Shikamaru gave a reassuring voice to his customer. He then pulled out and inserted a blank CD into the drive. After a few more keystrokes, the virus was being transferred onto the blank CD. _I'm sure this will make you happy for your collection, Ino_.

"_You are a genius Mr. Nara! I totally can't thank you enough!_" Temari began to squeal over the phone.

"Heh, you might think differently once you receive my bill from Hokage," the beta tester lazily chuckled.

"_Look whatever it is, it's worth it! Mr. Nara, I'd love to show you my appreciation. How about dinner tonight, a movie, and some drinks? You know, to get you out of the house, __pllleeeaaassseee???_"

_Hmm, she's asking me out on some sort of date huh? Nah, that would be too troublesome for me. Picking clothes to wear, making sure my house is secure, driving there to meet her, actually talking to her… it's a nice gesture, but what a pain it'll be…_

"I really, really, really appreciate it with all of my heart, Temari, but I unfortunately have other standing arrangements for tonight that I must attend to… but I really appreciate the offer… and I'll take a rain check for it."

"_Are you sure Mr. Nara?_"

"I'm sure Temari. Thank you very much though"

"_Okay… well I'll hold you to that rain check Mr. Nara…_" Temari paused a bit before giving her goodbye, "_…well, you're still the best Mr. Nara. I'll talk to you later then. Bye bye!_"

"See ya!" Shikamaru proceeded to hang up the phone. _Should I have gone out with her? Nah, it'll just be too troublesome. _With that though passing the brunette by, he went over to his Dell XPS system on his right. After a few clicks to open up the Internet browser and going through his "Favorites" folder, the browser displayed the Pizza Hut online ordering form.

"Hmm, I think I'll have a medium hand tossed sausage pizza with buffalo wings," the Nara said aloud and clicked his order away. After placing the order, Shikamaru sluggishly dragged himself into the kitchen to take out a can of Pepsi and make himself a Gibson, which is a martini with an onion instead of an olive. With his drinks in his hand, the deer lover went back to his office to set his drinks down. In addition, he grabbed the remote to his screen saver system and switched the screen from a fish aquarium to a roaring and crackling fireplace as it sets the cozy mood.

_Man, what a drag to wait for my dinner to arrive. It's been like… what... half an hour! I'll never get my- YAY, it's here! _The doorbell rang and the lazy brunette made his way to the door to retrieve his dinner. After receiving his order and tipping the delivery girl very generously, Shikamaru opened up the box of pizza. The hot steam took a good whiff at his face as he deeply inhaled the intoxicating scent of a freshly made pizza and buffalo wings.

"Alright! Time to chow down dude!" Shikamaru began to devour the pizza in a very non-lazy fashion. After a good fifteen minutes, only two slices of pizza were to remain in the box while all of the buffalo wings have been consumed. The brunette strolled into the kitchen to put the leftovers into the fridge and throwing away all of the trash. _Hmm, what should I do now that doesn't require to do much… I guess it's online chat time... yet another lonely night...  
_

Shikamaru returned to his PowerMac system. He logged onto a random chat room as "LazyD33rLov3r87" and began to randomly converse with the people inside the room. He was particular intrigued with what a _SoundDude88 _said.

"No one leaves the damn house anymore. No one has good fucking sex. The net is soooo the next condom."

The brunette decided to respond to that notion. "Come on SoundMan, talk like that will lead to the extinction of our species." The beta tester couldn't help but chuckle at what he had just typed to the entire room.

"My sympathies exactly LazyD33rLov3r! Let's have a date and totally procreate ;-)" the response from a CyberChoCho totally amused Shikamaru. He grinned as he typed away a response to CyberChoCho.

"lol, no thanks. I'm off on vacation in a few days. Just me, the beach, and a book."

"I'm there babe, look no further ;-)" CyberChoCho typed back.

"I'm flattered, but I can't with you as we don't have _opposite reproduction organs_, lol." Shikamaru relinquished out a laugh as he typed his response.

"Aww, too bad :-( but still, let's have a date" CyberChoCho's reply made the lazy beta tester roll his eyes while giving off a smirk.

"Sorry, I may be fair game to all orientations… but you're not my type," is what Shikamaru replied to the cyber acquaintance.

CyberChoCho immediately responded with, "I'm crushed :-( So wat do u want in a lov3r?"

Shikamaru gazed at the question that was just addressed to him. He gave it some thought before slowly typing away a response.

"Lazy... beautiful… brilliant… intelligent… must like deers… I guess you can say Vash the Stampede meets Maria Sharapova… or something like that :-)"

"Settle for one who loves doughnuts and tennis and who flushes the toilet with noise?" the brunet began to laugh hysterically at CyberChoCho's remark. After calming down a bit, responses from both SoundMan and CyberChoCho came on screen.

"Listen LazyD33rLov3r, ur dreaming, ur totally one of us," SoundMan typed.

"SoundMan is right on the money, u r definitely one of us :-)" CyberChoCho responded.

The brunet couldn't help but smile at their responses. He typed a simple "I knoe :-)" in response.

Shikamaru looked at the time on his computer. _It's already 1:00 in the morning. Well, I better go to bed since I gotta pack for my vacation to Cancun and I have to visit mom at the rest home. _The brunet logged off of the chatroom and turned off all of his systems and lights. He checked to be sure that all windows and doors were locked. After completing that task, he went into his room to get ready for bed. The brunet went inside the bathroom to take care of business on the toilet and to brush his teeth. After turning off the lights in the bathroom, he stripped off all of his clothes off to reveal a lean, slender body. With only his boxers on, he slid into the comfortable queen sized bed. He tried to drown himself into sleep knowing that if he didn't go to sleep now, that he would indeed have a troublesome morning. _What a drag… Tomorrow is gonna be really busy for my tastes. _

With that though passing through him, he drifted off to sleep facing the moonlit sky.

**--- **

* * *

**YAY!!! First Chapter is done!!!**

I do hope you all like the start of this story. Your reviews will help me keep the inspiration within me to finish this fic.

Sorry to all Kakashi fans that he had to die so early in the fic, but there is a reason for it... and it shall appear in later chapters. So again, sorry... but please continue to read the story.

**Post-Author's Note #1:** Again, sorry for the really bad grammar but this chapter was not beta'd. I'll try my best to fix all of the grammatical issues, but if anyone out there wants to be a beta for this story, let me know in your review, or e-mail me by going to my profile.

**THANKS FOR READING!!! IF YOU WANT MORE STORY, DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!**

A/N: Vash the Stampede is the main character from the anime _Trigun_, for those who didn't know.

_Ja neh!!!_


	2. Visiting Mom, A Weird CD, A Plane Crash

**Author's Note #1:** Domo arigato **jackalakala and NinjaMuffinRochelle** (as of 8/24) for your reviews. Much, much, much appreciated!!!

**Author's Note #2:** Well, here is Chapter 2 of our beloved Shika's adventure. I hope it'll be all to your liking. Keep the inspiration alive for me to continue this fic and _**REVIEW!**_

**Author's Note #3:** Thoughts and dreams are denoted by _italicized _text unless otherwise noted (such as song lyrics, titles, TV/phone conversations, etc).

**Author's Note #4:** Again, this chapter **WAS NOT** beta'd, so don't go crazy on me if you run into _crappy grammar and conventions_.

**Disclaimer**: Again, **I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE NARUTO CHARACTERS MENTIONED IN THE FIC and I DID NOT CREATE NOR DIRECT THE MOVIE **_**The Net**_** and I don't own any of the name brands or companies that I mention.**

**Tagline:** _His driver's license. His credit cards. His bank accounts. His identity. __**DELETED. **_

**Enjoy Chapter 2!!!**

**---**

* * *

"Riiissseee and shhhiiinnneee Los Angeles! It's now 7:00AM and what a beautiful morning it is in the City of Angels! Today's weather will be bright and sunny with a light breeze coming in from the coast. Highs today will be at a gorgeous 75º in Downtown and the basin, a cool 70º in the Westside, a pleasant 73º in Orange County, and a mild 80º in the Valley and Inland Empire. For traffic, it's going to be quite a commute for all. On the 405 Southbound at Santa Monica Blvd, there is a multi-vehicle accident in the left two lanes with traffic backed up all the way to the Sepulveda Pass. In the Valley, on the 118 Westbound at Porter Ranch Rd, there is a stalled vehicle in the #3 lane. Lastly in the I.E. on the 10 Eastbound at Archibald, there is a couch on the left lane of the freeway, so beware of that. Traffic is brought to you by-" Shikamaru slammed his hand onto the snooze button of his alarm pretty hard to get the troublesome radio to shut up. 

_What a drag, it's already 7AM? I feel as if I only got like about three hours of sleep. I could just stay in bed all day or go out to the patio and go cloud watching all day if I wanted too… but then again, I do have to pack and buy things for my well deserved vacation… and I have to visit mom and tell her I'll be out of the country for a week... Should I stay in bed or get up? _Shikamaru began to wrestle around with his mental powers for a moment before deciding on what to do. _Dude, I might as well just get up and get this day over with… How troublesome_.

Shikamaru sat upright from the cozy and comfortable position he had on the soft bed. His long, soft, and smooth brunet hair covered his entire face from the sleep. After pulling his hair back, he began to rub his eyes for a moment as the bright sunshine began to glisten through the window onto his soft and smooth pale face. He then yawned very lazily while stretching his toned arms around his back, revealing a bit of muscle. After completing the two tasks, he slowly lowered his head down and gazed in the area of his crotch and noticed that a particular member of his had popped-up a tent in his boxers.

"Hmm, morning wood eh? That can be very troublesome indeed," the deer lover quietly said, "Especially if someone else were in bed with me. Well… I guess I better go to the bathroom and take care of this situation," Shikamaru chuckled to himself as he got up from the bed. He slowly walked towards the bathroom and turned the light on. His first stop was to relieve himself from the morning wood. After a good fifteen seconds over the toilet, he flushed the waste down. The shower was his next stop as he turned the faucet on in the tub. The beta tester kept his right hand under the running water until the temperature seemed just right. When the ideal temperature was reached, he turned on the shower. He slid out of his boxers and tossed it into the nearby hamper before entering the shower.

The warm water began to beat down onto the Nara's flat, smooth chest. He slowly spun around in a circle while raising his arms to be sure that all parts of his body were being washed. After making sure that his entire body has been washed, the deer lover turned away from the showerhead and tilted his head back so that he could let the tap water rinse his smooth and silky hair while slowly slicking it back. He then proceeded to shampoo and condition the hair, followed by applying green tea body wash on his entire torso with a washcloth. The brunet began to wash his member by stroking it up and down. A fine tingling sensation went up through his spine as he continued to stroke his erection while closing is eyes and giving out a soft groan. Suddenly, he stopped immediately when his mind told him to not continue. _If I continue to give myself pleasure, I'll be in the shower forever. Now that'll be troublesome. _After he stopped stroking himself, he spent about five more minutes rinsing off his body before finally turning off the shower.

The shower curtains opened and the newly refreshed Shikamaru grabbed his towel to dry himself off before putting it around his lean waist. He stepped out of the tub and the bathroom before he lazily drove himself to his dresser to fetch a new pair of boxers to wear. As he took off the stationary towel on his waist, his spine began to tingle as a rush of cool air collided with his once covered crotch, rump, and legs. He slid the boxers on and found relief for his once revealed areas. His next move was to put lotion on his arms and legs to keep his pale skin silky and smooth. The next stop was the closet. Shikamaru opened the closet and gazed onto the variety of clothes in his inventory.

_Hmm, I guess I'll wear this and that today, as it'll be too troublesome if I stand here and ponder on what clothes to wear._ With that notion passing him, he put on his favorite gray colored shirt that featured a green outlined circle with a slanted line that ran inside the circle. The brunet then slid into a pair of baggy stonewashed jeans. Since the weather was quite cool in the Westside today, he decided it would be best to put on an ash-toned Hollister zipped hoodie on.

After managing to get his socks on and putting his hair into a spiky ponytail, the beta tester casually strolled into the kitchen to grab a bowl of Cocoa Puffs with a glass of orange juice. When he completed devouring his breakfast, the Nara went into the bathroom again to brush his teeth and rinse his mouth with mouthwash. With that completed, he made sure that every window and door was securely locked. The deer lover then grabbed his Billabong wallet, his keys, a list of items he needed to buy for his vacation, and a box of chocolate almond rocas that his mom highly adores. He proceeded to put on his worn out, low cut black Chucks, lock the front door, and step into his gray 2007 Honda Accord EX-L V6 complete with a navigation system, to which he hardly ever used since Shikamaru knew where most of his destinations were in the Westside.

_When I'm in this car, I don't have that troublesome feeling in life anymore. It's like my getaway from the drags of everyday life… this is so not a pain… Well, it looks like I'll visit mom first before going to Target. _After turning on the engine, he blasted his radio enough for the dashboard to vibrate. He then drove off to his first destination he had in mind. Shikamaru couldn't help but to blast the radio even louder and "Shika-shake" his head to the beat when one of his favorite songs began to play over the airwaves.

_State of Emergency_

_Yeah yeah_

_Yeah yeah_

_Remember the time baby (echos)_

_Yeah yeah_

_I ain't got no money_

_I ain't got no car to take you on a date_

_I can't even buy you flowers_

_But together we can be the perfect soulmates_

_Talk to me girl_

_(Oh) Baby, it's alright now, you ain't gotta flaunt for me_

_If we go and touch, you can still touch my love, it's free_

_We can work without the perks just you and me_

_Thug it out 'til we get it right_

_Baby if you strip, you can get a tip_

_'Cause I like you just the way you are_

_(I'm about to strip and I need it quick_

_Can you handle me the way I are?)_

_I don't need the cheese or the car keys_

_Boy I like you just the way you are_

_Let me see ya strip, you can get a tip_

_'Cause I like, I like, I like..._

_I ain't got no Visa_

_I ain't got no Red American Express_

_We can't go nowhere exotic_

_It don't matter 'cause I'm the one that loves you best_

_Talk to me girl_

_(Oh), baby, it's alright now, you ain't gotta flaunt for me_

_If we go and touch, you can still touch my love, it's free_

_We can work without the perks just you and me_

_Thug it out 'til we get it right_

_Baby if you strip, you can get a tip_

_'Cause I like you just the way you are_

_(I'm about to strip and I need it quick_

_Can you handle me the way I are?)_

_I don't need the cheese or the car keys_

_Boy I like you just the way you are_

_Let me see ya strip, you can get a tip_

_'Cause I like you just the way you are_

_Yeah, baby girl, I don't got a huge ol' house I rent a room in a house_

_Listen baby girl, I ain't got a motorboat but I can float ya boat_

_So listen baby girl, once you get a dose of D.O.E. you gon' want some mo'_

_So listen baby girl, when I make it I want you there, want you there, want you there, yeah_

* * *

"Good morning, I am here to see my mom, Yoshino Nara," Shikamaru lazily requested to the receptionist of the sanatorium located on Westwood Blvd in the Westside of Los Angeles. 

"Okay, just sign your name on this sheet and then we'll call her up," the plump receptionist replied. After the lazy deer lover signed his name onto the clipboard, the old lady at the desk used her telephone to summon one of the orderlies to bring his mom to the front. In a matter of minutes, Shikamaru saw his mom strolling down the corridor towards him.

Yoshino was about the same height as Shikamaru. She too also shared the same brunette colored hair as her son, except she lets it swing freely around her. Her dark chocolate eyes are identical and her skin was just as pale as her son's, but slightly wrinkled due to age.

When Yoshino was standing right in front of her only son, Shikamaru couldn't resist his troublesome mentality but to hug his dear mother.

"Hi mom! How are you?" the beta tester had a hint of gleam in his eyes.

"Oh, um, hello to you too… I'm fine… and how about you?" his mother replied.

After relinquishing the hug, Shikamaru presented his mom the candy that he had brought for her. "Oh, aside from the troublesome life, I'm okay. Look, I brought you your favorites!"

"Ah, almond rocas! Thank you very much!" Yoshino smiled as she began to eat some of the presented candy.

"Do you want to go for a walk in the courtyard mom?" Shikamaru inquired as he watched the person who brought him to life eating the candy.

"Oh sure, let's go!" Shikamaru took in arm to arm as his mom replied. They began their slowly paced walk down the corridor until they've reached the courtyard. The atmosphere of the courtyard was the perfect place to take for walks. There was the lush green landscape that abound, squirrels that roamed freely amid the walnut trees, other patrons slowly walking about the gardens and talking to their friends, and one person could be spotted painting a portrait of the central water fountain.

Shikamaru began to speak while they we're in the courtyard. "Well mom, the reason why I came here today was to tell you that I will be going on vacation tomorrow and I will not be here in L.A. for a week."

"Uh-huh…" was the reply the son got from his mother while they continued to stroll towards the water fountain.

"And, uh…" Shikamaru took in a quick breath of air before continuing his sentence, "…well, if anytime that you need me for any reason, even those troublesome, here is the name and number of the resort that I'll be staying at." The brunet gave his mother a piece of paper with the mentioned information. Yoshino stared at the paper for a moment. She then gazed up at Shikamaru and said something that somewhat stunned the brunet in a way.

"You must be one of my students," the mother said to her son.

"Uh, no mom… my name is Shikamaru, your son…" the lazy beta tester looked at his mother with a perplexed expression. _Oh mom, ever since the doctors have diagnosed you with Alzheimer's disease, it's been really troublesome for you to remember key elements, especially of the name of your only son_.

Yoshino looked back at her son for a few moments. She then turned away from him and began to stroll towards to the fountain. Shikamaru then followed.

"Could you bring me some candy when you come again," Yoshino spoke to her son while they finally reached the fountain. "My favorite are those-"

"Almond roca," Shikamaru anticipated, "Don't worry, I will as always. When I come back from Mexico, I'll definitely come and visit you again."

"That sounds very lovely," the brunet's mother spoke as she gave him a huge grin before gazing at the fountain and clouds. Shikamaru couldn't help but to smile back and too gazed at the fountain and cloud watch.

* * *

"Oh man, what a drag… traffic and all in the Westside… L.A.'s traffic can just be so… so… troublesome," Shikamaru stated out loud while he plopped onto his couch, putting the In N' Out and Target bags onto the small coffee table. It was around 3PM and the brunet had yet to eat lunch. 

_Before I start packing for tomorrow's vacation, I better eat first. _With that thought passing through his mind, he grabbed the remote for his plasma TV and tuned to ESPN to watch a tennis match between Martina Hingis and Svetlana Kuznetsova at Roland Garros (French Open).

"Alright, some tennis. Now that's a game where strategy and power will get you a Grand Slam. But for Hingis, she just needs her strategy and guile to play well," Shikamaru articulated while pulling out his double double burger and fries and sipping on some 7-UP. The brunet deeply inhaled the exhilarating scent of a freshly made In N' Out burger before devouring it and the fries while enjoying a tennis match that the Swiss Miss (Hingis) won.

After being his lazy self on the couch, Shikamaru turned off the television before going to the kitchen to throw his trash away at a very lethargic pace. Just as the brunet was throwing his trash away, a loud sound played throughout the house.

_DING DONG!_

"Shikamaru Nara?" a man's voice called out from the front door.

"Who is it?" Shikamaru spoke towards the door.

"FedEx."

_Again, another package? How troublesome! Again, I must drag my lazy self to the front door, sign for a package, and open it to see what's inside. Once again… What a drag! _"Okay, I'll be there in a sec!" Shikamaru began to walk to the front in his usual slothful pace. He opened the door and took a gander towards the screen door. _Wow! Him again!_

The tanned skin deliveryman with the brunet ponytail and the distinctive dark scar running across the bridge of his nose appeared again at Shikamaru's house.

"Oh, hello again," the lazy deer lover greeted the man at the front door.

"Hello sir! I have yet another package to deliver to you," the FedEx employee gleefully replied.

"That's nice…" _Rather, how troublesome. _Shikamaru let that thought of his stay silent rather than spoken. _Although I would have to admit, he does look kinda cute… but it would be too troublesome to have relations with a dude I only saw twice… what a pain._

_Hmm, this guy does look cute, with his spiky ponytail and all in the back. _"Sign on line five please," the deliverer gave Shikamaru the clipboard while drabbling on with his thoughts of the brunet that stood in front of him.

_Oh yeah, I better send out Ino's virus as well_. "Oh, I have another one coming out," Shikamaru said.

_Coming out, huh? I wonder what he really means by that, ehhh… But I'm sure he means another package to send out_. "Oh okay, well here you go sir," the scarred man gave the lazy beta tester another envelope in addition to the delivered one. _Oh, I wish I could go inside the house and… do a little delivering of my own, hehehe_.

Shikamaru grabbed the envelope and went back into his house. He quickly grabbed the burned CD that contained the virus from Temari's video game and put it inside the envelope. He then went back to the front where the FedEx employee was waiting for him. The deer lover sealed the envelope.

"Can I borrow your pen?" Shikamaru requested to the man in front of him.

_My pen huh? You can sure grab it if you want, but you're gonna have to look below_. "Yeah, no problem," the FedEx deliveryman gave Shikamaru a pen to use to fill out the sending address. "Uh, by the way… my name… is… Iruka Umino and… you have a nice place here…" Iruka began to blush in velvet red after giving his name to the lazy brunet.

Shikamaru eyed the scarred man in front of him for a second, but then looked back down to finish filling out the rest of the sender information. He then gave the deliveryman the envelope. "Thanks very much, Iruka," a lazy tone could be heard in Shikamaru's voice.

_Wow, he actually thanked me for that… and he knew my name! Maybe I can score with him one day._ Inner Iruka began to dance all around in his head."Well… I guess… have a nice day sir!" Iruka grinned at Shikamaru and waved goodbye as he left.

_Hmm, I wonder why he would say his name and then say that my house was nice and all… nah, it'll be too troublesome to figure out. _"You too… Iruka!" Shikamaru replied as he returned back into his home.

The beta tester examined the delivered envelope in his hand. _Hmm, wonder what it could be this time? _He opened up the envelope and pulled out its contents. Another CD case with a sticky note attached to the front found its way to the Nara's hand.

_Shika-kun,_

_Total weirdness here! Call me ASAP when you get this! _

_- Ino-chan -_

"Heh, what could this 'weirdness' be?" Shikamaru pondered as he put the CD into the drive of his PowerMac. A window popped up with a _Beethoven's Spirit_ icon in it. He proceeded to double-click the icon as a _Connecting to the Internet via TCP/IP _notification briefly appeared. When it disappeared, a splash screen of a red curtain appeared with the words _Beethoven's Spirit _in a dark green font flashing on it, blaring rock music in the background.

"Beethoven's Spirit: The hottest band on the Internet!" a rocker's voice screamed out as a CGI of a silhouette Beethoven appeared rocking out with a guitar.

"How troublesome… weirdness was most def right," the brunet chuckled as he began to randomly explore the website. He looked up the band's bio, song lists, merchandise, lyrics, and whatever else he was able to click on. The beta tester then proceeded to click on the speaker phone and pressed the speed dial key #1 to call Hokage Software where Ino was working at.

"Hokage Software," the squeaky voice of the operator answered.

"Ino Yamanaka please," Shikamaru lethargically requested.

"Please hold…" The phone rang twice before another woman's voice was heard on the other side of the line.

"_Hello, this is Ino._"

"Hey Ino-chan, it's Shika-kun!" Shikamaru spoke to his long distance friend with a lazy tone.

"_Hi Shika-kun!_" Ino began to squeal somewhat on the other side of the line. "_Well, well, well, looks like FedEx shipped you the software and had you signing for that CD about five minutes ago. What took you so long?_"

The lazy deer lover couldn't help but snicker at the question. "Well, you know how troublesome it is to sign for a package and then to open it. Also I was having way too much with this Beethoven's Spirit thing. Oh yeah, I've also sent you a _whopper_ of a virus for your hall of fame. Just be careful with the 'escape' button."

"_Oh cool, cool. Thanks Shika-kun!_" Ino remarked with an enthusiastic tone in her voice. "_Okay, and now for the problem: Pop yourself into_ _Concert Information_."

"Okay, no problem…" Shikamaru clicked onto the _Concert Information_ icon. He widened his eyes as he saw something completely different appear on the screen instead of tour dates and ticket purchasing information. "Okay, um Houston Electric Utilities… uh, Ino-chan, I think you took a wrong turn here."

"_Hahaha, not quite Ticketmaster, isn't it Shika-kun... See anything unusual?_"

The beta tester examined the Houston Electric Utilities webpage a bit closer. He saw the company's logo against a blue toned background, a password entry box with a blinking insertion point, and a _Protected by Ninja Systems_ banner on the lower left corner. "Um, no Ino-chan, it looks like a normal webpage to me…" Shikamaru took another closer inspection and noticed something else on the lower right corner of the screen, "… except that… there is this strange lower case alpha icon at the bottom of the screen."

"_Click on it and press control and shift_," Ino told the deer lover. Shikamaru complied with the request. What he saw next was something that totally amazed his troublesome world.

"Oh… my god…" Shikamaru watched as the screen started to flash and display various colorful screens and strange alphanumeric characters at a very fast rate that would freak out any computer user. After ten seconds of the strange display, an _Unauthorized User _notification popped up, flashing against a red background. The screen went blank for a few seconds before returning back to the Beethoven's Spirit home page.

"_So…_" Ino said over the phone, "_…what do you make of all this?_"

"Simple…" Shikamaru replied to his friend's question, "… it's a programming glitch. Just a futz keystroke that sends you to the wrong Internet address that's all."

Ino's rebuttal sounded very concerned in tone. "_Last night it sent me to Amtrak's central mainframe, and then into the Mayo Clinic's mainframe AND neither of them are on the same subnet... Shika-kun, I've seriously accessed a system that I shouldn't have you know. If anyone gets a hold of that CD you have, they can have an awful lot of fucking power on their hands._"

Shikamaru rubbed the back of his head, taking in Ino's response with much concern. "Well why don't you just go into the system, find the goddamn program error, and delete the fucker?"

"_Nah, I'm not quite ready to do that sort of action yet…_" Ino replied as the two conversers suddenly became silent. After an inordinate amount of time passed, Ino spoke into the mouthpiece. "_Listen… uh… Shika-kun… what's your day like tomorrow?_"

_Oh great, this is gonna be a troublesome thing to get out of. What a drag! _"Oh, no… no, no, no, no, no Ino-chan! I'm going on my first vacation in YEARS! I've just bought my airline tickets online and confirmed that THERE ARE NO REFUNDS," Shikamaru tried to fend off the chances a rendezvous from happening.

"_Well what time is your flight?_" the woman inquired.

"At 12 noon, but I have to pack and do a bunch of other things, so I'm gonna be a busy dude… so why don't you just wait until I get back Ino-chan," the lazy brunet went to his XPS system to pull up the checklist of things he must accomplish before leaving for Mexico.

"_Heh, I don't think so,_" Ino was not going to give up on the opportunity to see Shikamaru.

"Come on, why don't you tell me what this is all about-"

"_Look, Shika-kun, I'd rather not talk about this over the phone…_" the woman's voice became firm as she continued on, "_… look, I could fly down from the Bay Area to L.A. tonight and be there by breakfast. We'll have five hours too! Come on, Shika-kun! I know that you know this shit better than any-_"

_Ugh, this is going to become a troublesome argument if I don't just give in… what a drag! _"Fine… fine, fine, fine, fine. I'll see you at 7AM tomorrow Ino-chan," Shikamaru lazily sighed, knowing that he was defeated.

"_Awesome Shika-kun!_" Ino began to gleam at the fact that he was going to finally meet the mysterious, yet lazy Shikamaru Nara. "_Well, we finally get to meet… I'll be the, uh, tall blonde chick._"

"Yeah, and I'll be the one with the word _laziness_ tattooed to his forehead," Shikamaru sighed as he put a sticky note on his forehead, "Okay… well, bye then, I'll see you tomorrow morning Ino-chan."

"_Bye Shika-kun. Can't wait to meet you!_" With the last of Ino's word said, Shikamaru clicked off the speakerphone as he examined on what just happened.

_Why do I do these kinds of things? _With that thought passing through, Shikamaru proceeded to pack up his clothes for his long awaited vacation to Mexico.

* * *

"Okay, well I'm off for the day Sai!" a fairly tall and slender blonde woman called to her co-worker on the left side of her cubicle. 

"What are you doing tonight, Ino?" Sai asked while trying to finish up the tremendous amount of work on his desk.

"Well, I'm gonna go pack another pair of clothes for tomorrow because I'm going to fly down to L.A. tonight to rendezvous with a friend of mines to help solve a problem with this program I've stumbled upon," Ino replied as she was gathering up her things.

"So I take it that you're not coming to work tomorrow eh? You owe me big time Blondie," the co-worker chuckled at the blonde.

"Don't worry, I'll cover for you when the need arrives… Bye Sai, I'll see you in two days!"

"Bye Ino, dri-, I mean _fly,_ safely!" Sai waved off to Ino as she left the office.

* * *

Up several thousand feet into the air, Ino was flying her pink Cessna from Oakland Airport (which is closer to Downtown San Francisco than SFO) on her way to Los Angeles. The whole time, she had been thinking about what could possibly the mysterious, yet lazy Shikamaru Nara possibly look like. She has yet to even see a photo of the brunet as well. _Hmmm, I wonder if he's tall, short, fat, skinny, tan, pale, blond, brunet, short haired, long haired..._ The blond gazed onto the computerized GPS system in the middle of the plane's console. _Well, it looks like I'm almost at__ Burbank Airport. Better call the control tower. _Ino clicked on a few buttons of the communications radio and then began to speak into her mouthpiece. 

"Burbank Tower. Cessna 7-3-9. India Yankee. Intercepting approach course. ILS Runway 8." Static was heard on the radio before receiving a reply.

"_Uh, 3-9 India Yankee. We've lost radar contact… Say your position and altitude._"

In a calm and firm voice, Ino replied while inspecting the systems panel, "Um, just passing the middle marker at 1,300 feet."

"_3-9 India Yankee. That's a negative… Verify your position and check your instruments please._"

_Huh, but everything looks fine here… they must be nuts._ "All normal for crying out loud," Ino pressed a button for the lights on the exterior of the plane to activate, "You should now be able to see my lights."

"_That's a negative. Execute a misapproach immediately. Contact approach control at frequency 124.5._"

"Okay Burbank, still you sh-" Ino's aqua green toned eyes began to widen with extreme fear as what she saw before her. A large series of ash toned smoke stacks was in view of Ino's window… and her plane was going to head straight for them! An alarm beeping sound activated as her plane was going to fly straight into a foreign object. "SHIT!" Ino cried out as she desperately tried to steer the plane onto the left side as the right wing was going to hit one of the smoke stacks. The plane did start to tilt to the left, but it was to no avail as she was going too fast.

"OH GOD, NO!" the blonde cried out as the right wing of the plane detached. To make things even severely grim, the nose of the plane was heading straight for another smoke tower. The Yamanaka covered her face and braced herself for impact. In a matter of seconds, the once pink Cessna crashed into the gray smoke tower, causing a huge fireball of an explosion to be created at impact. Everything was destroyed into a fiery oblivion, including the pilot herself. She would never get the chance to see her friend, Shikamaru Nara, ever again.

**---**

* * *

_**AWESOME!!! You have managed to survive the long ass Chapter 2!!! Congratulations!!! I promise I'll try my best to keep future chapters a bit shorter!!! **_

I hope all of you are still into the story. Your reviews and encouragements will keep the inspiration in me alive and well to finish the story.

The name of the song in the middle of the chapter is called _The Way I Are _by Timbaland feat. Keri Hilson and D.O.E.

I'm really sorry to all Ino fans out there, but just like Kakashi, there is a reason why she had to die in the story. Connected??? Maybe… you'll just have to keep on reading to see...

Oh yeah, I used _India Yankee _as the code of Ino's plane as those are the alphabet codes of NATO for IY aka Ino Yamanaka.

**Post-Author's Note:** Again, sorry for the really crappy grammar, but this chapter was not beta'd, so I corrected it myself to the best of my abilities (hopefully those three years of Honors English in high school are working… somewhat). Again, if anyone out there wants to be a beta for this story, let me know!

**Post-Author's Note #2:** Yeah, I know Hingis didn't play at the French Open this year, but I wish she did :-)

_**THANKS FOR READING!!! IF YOU WANT MORE STORY, DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!**_

_Ja neh!!!_


	3. A Neighbor, News about Ino, Trip to LAX

**Author's Note #1: **As usual I would love to say _**domo arigato**_ to the following reviewers (as of 8/27) for chapter 2:

**Dr. J. – **hahaha, you're so right about how a pink Cessna is very Ino-like. And of course Shika is great (he's the best!!!). There'll be a whole lot more of him since he is the protagonist here. Thanks very, very, very, very much for reviewing.

**NinjaMuffinRochelle – **awwww, I'm sorry that Ino-chan had to be killed, but I promise you that there is a reason on why it had to happen. As always, thanks so, so, so, so very much for keeping up with my story with your reviews. You're my #1 fan so far on this story )

---

**Author's Note #2: **Here comes another chapter in the exciting adventure of our beloved Shikamaru Nara. With all of you reading and reviewing, the _inspiration _has been kept alive within me to march on with the fic.

**Author's Note #3: **As always, all thoughts and dreams are represented by _italicized _text unless otherwise noted (such as song lyrics, titles, signs, announcements, conversations from the TV and phone, etc.).

**Author's Note #4: **Again, this chapter WAS NOT beta'd… so _bad grammar and conventions_ up ahead!!! I really try my best to correct it though...

**Tagline: **_His driver's license. His credit cards. His bank accounts. His identity. __**DELETED**_

**ENJOY CHAPTER 3 EVERYONE!!!**

**--- **

* * *

Shikamaru was lugging his packed suitcase for his long-awaited vacation all the way from the house to his car parked on the side of the street. After putting it into the trunk, the brunet strolled back to the steps of the porch where he was awaiting the arrival of Ino. 

_Hmm, it's already 7AM and she said that she would be here by then… maybe she is the late kinda person… how troublesome can that be… I'll just wait here for another fifteen minutes or so. _

Shikamaru went back inside the house to grab a bowl of Cocoa Puffs and his iPod. He went back outside to the front yard to wait for the potential rendezvous. While the deer lover was lazily munching away at his cereal and listening to Yellowcard in the earbuds, his dark chocolate eyes sighted his neighbor across the street, taking out the trash. She looked to be about the same age as the Nara. She sported long, pink hair that had a red band on top. Her stature stood at a slender 5'9". Although the two are neighbors, they both have never spoke a word to each other as Shikamaru always stayed inside the house.

As the woman across the street finished putting away all of her trash, her green toned eyes caught a glimpse of the dark chocolate eyes across the street. For a brief period of time, the two never stopped staring at each other. Only the occasional blinks were the highlight of the moment. As the iPod-listening, cereal-eating Nara was continuing to gawk at his neighbor, he couldn't help but to dig deep into his thoughts.

_Hmph, I wonder why she's even staring at me… hell, I haven't ever spoken to her ever… I could try and maybe say "Hello"… but then it'll be too troublesome if I start making friends now… at this sort of random moment… while I'm trying to wait for someone else to arrive_.

Before Shikamaru decided on how to handle the situation, the pink haired woman looked away from the brunet and returned inside her home. _Well… that was certainly… random… what a drag… _Shikamaru proceeded to look at his watch. _It's 7:45AM… I guess she "stood me up" in a sort of way… oh well; at least I avoided the troublesome rendezvous. _With that though passing by, the brunet finished up the last of his cereal and walked back inside his home. After cleaning the cereal bowl, Shikamaru went to his office and put his silver cased MacBook Pro laptop into the carrying case. _Hmm, maybe I should call my supervisor and tell him that I'm leaving. _The brunet clicked on the speakerphone and pressed speed dial key #1 to call his office.

"_Hokage Software,_" the operator answered.

"Hi, Neji Hyuuga please," the future vacationer requested.

"_Yes, one moment please,_" the phone rang once before a man's voice answered.

"_Neji Hyuuga here_."

"Hey Neji, it's Shikamaru," the brunet replied as he was ruffling through his laptop bag.

"_Shikamaru, I though you'd be long gone,_" the supervisor responded in a very dumbfounded tone.

"Well that's why I called. I was just getting ready to leave," Shikamaru spoke while looking for the CD Ino gave him.

"_Well it's good that you're still going, but when you get back we need to talk… now uh, we're really desperately short of your genius up here,_" Neji replied.

Shikamaru couldn't resist but to scoff and chuckle at his supervisor's remark, releasing a smirk while responding to Neji's notion. "Oh _puh-lllllleeeaaaaasssseeeee, _I am far from being a genius Neji. Especially in a room with a bunch of people looking over my shoulder. Listen, the reason I called was-"

"_Just think about it, will you,_" Neji interrupted Shikamaru's drabbling, "_The head honchos up here aren't gonna let me pick someone new to replace Ino. Not with all of the security breeches we've have here in the past_."

The brunet furrowed his brow and widened his eyes as he tried to take in on what the supervisor had just said. _What does he mean "replace" Ino? What happened? _"Okay, uh… _replace _Ino… wait, you're kidding right?"

"_Oh god, I'm sorry… I thought that you'd heard_," Neji's voice all of sudden became grim and serious.

"Wait… what happened?" the lazy beta tester's facial expression suddenly became serious while his tone showed a sense of concern.

The two became silent for a few seconds before Neji responded to Shikamaru's question. "_Shikamaru, Ino is dead… Her plane crashed last night outside of Los Angeles_"

The brunet froze in place after realizing on what his supervisor had just said. He became overwhelmed with the thought that a friend he was going to meet for the first time had died on the way to the rendezvous. Shikamaru fought off tears, as it would be too troublesome for him to cope with. He gathered the strength to continue to speak. "But… but… but I just talked to her yesterday… and she was coming down here to see me…"

"_Yeah… it puts things in perspective, doesn't it...?_" Neji stumbled upon his words as he tried to figure out on what to say next. "_Listen… let's talk when you get back… and, uh… please, please, please try to have a good vacation_."

Shikamaru sighed before giving his goodbyes. "Okay… I'll talk to you soon Neji…" the brunet clicked off the phone as Neji hung up as well. _I… seriously… can't… believe… that… I… won't… get… the… chance… to meet her... Even though I thought it would be troublesome… I was actually looking forward to meeting with her_. The brunet sadly gazed at the CD that the now late Ino Yamanaka had given him. After an inordinate amount of time passed, Shikamaru made sure that everything was locked and secure around the house. He took his laptop case and headed out the front door, locking it in the process. The lazy deer lover then stepped into his beloved Honda Accord, turned on the engine, and headed off to L.A.X. (Los Angeles International Airport).

* * *

After fighting off the troublesome traffic on Lincoln Blvd, Shikamaru finally arrived at L.A.X. He proceeded to park his car in Lot H-4 in the long-term parking area. He then waved towards the oncoming shuttle bus that would take him to the airport. As the shuttle stopped next to the brunet, he grabbed his suitcase and laptop case before proceeding to secure his car. As Shikamaru boarded the bus, the drover briefly spoke to him. 

"There no need to rush sir. There's nothing that'll be departing or arriving anytime soon."

_What does he mean by that? _The beta tester thought for a bit before taking a seat and letting the shuttle take him to Terminal Six where his Aeroméxico flight will depart from.

* * *

Shikamaru finally got off the shuttle after going through the usual heavy traffic in the L.A.X. compounds. As he stepped into the terminal, he noticed that the environment was a bit more chaotic then it would normally be. 

"_Ladies and gentlemen, your attention please,_" Shikamaru gazed upwards as he heard a woman's voice making an announcement over the different loudspeakers of the terminal, "_We are sorry to announce that there is a computer malfunction and that all flights have been temporarily cancelled. As soon as we have more information, we will advise you immediately. Thank you very much for your patience and cooperation!_"

As soon as the announcement was over, Shikamaru assessed the environment that he would be swallowed in. The numerous different flight screens on the walls were flashing random background colors and displaying random plane flights with statuses such as _missing_,_ delayed_,_ hijacked_,_ on time_, _canceled_,_ and arrived_. There were patrons everywhere either asking each other on what the hell was going on, questioning and screaming at flight attendants and airport employees, and just a look of utter confusion on the many passengers in the terminal. _What a pain indeed… looks like I won't be going on my vacation anytime soon…_ With that notion passing through the brunet, he decided to just go to some random fast food joint and drink Pepsi until all of errors are fixed. The deer lover walked amid the chaos to the nearest fast food place inside the terminal.

As Shikamaru took a seat at an empty table, a waiter walked over to the resting customer.

"Good morning sir… looks like your stuck here in this crazy mess, eh?"

The brunet managed to release a small laugh inside the aura of craziness. "Hahaha, it's very _troublesome_ indeed."

The waiter smiled back. "You can say that again… well what would you like today sir?"

"Um, just a large Pepsi with no ice please," Shikamaru lethargically replied.

"Right away sir," the waiter acknowledged as he went to go fetch the brunet's order.

While waiting for his drink, Shikamaru grabbed a copy of the _Los Angeles Times _and began to read it. He noticed the headline on the front page was "HATAKE COMMITS SUICIDE: Was infected with AIDS Virus" with a recent portrait of the late Secretary of Defense, Kakashi Hatake. As the lazy beta tester read the news under the headline, his drink arrived.

"Here you go sir," the waiter said as he put the drink on the table before leaving.

"Thanks very much," Shikamaru grabbed the drink and started to consume the Pepsi as he read more of the _L.A. Times_.

The front page, _California_, _Opinion_, and _Calendar _sections later, the brunet's large drink was finished.

"Would you like another refill sir?" the waiter inquired as he heard the slurping sounds coming from the deer lover.

_They haven't said anything about the computer malfunction… so I might as well since the troublesome problem has yet to be fixed. _"Sure," Shikamaru handed over the large empty plastic cup to the waiter. As his second refill was being retrieved, the brunet pulled out his iPod and started to listen to Fergie while laying his head down to the side on the table.

When the refill arrived, Shikamaru began to drink the Pepsi once again while listening to his music. As he was drinking, he looked at the various patrons surrounding him. Some were still asking on what's happening with the computer malfunction, others were just conversing with each other to pass time by, while some were sleeping on chairs and benches and the floor. Within a matter of moments, Shikamaru finished his second large refill of Pepsi.

"Another refill sir?" the waiter appeared in front of the brunet, seemingly out of nowhere. Shikamaru jolted a bit, but then sighed, as it was the same waiter he's seen twice already.

_I guess it wouldn't be too troublesome to have one more as there seemingly hasn't been any progress made here… What a drag! _"Sure… why not…" the Nara gave the waiter the once again empty plastic cup. Once the third refill arrived, Shikamaru began consuming it once again while watching the television screen that was on his left. Just like what he read in the paper, the news talked about the recent suicide death of the Secretary of Defense, Kakashi Hatake, and all that he has accomplished when he served as secretary. They've also mentioned on how he was also an opponent of the creation of the _Ninja Guard_ program from Itachi Microsystems.

"Are you okay?" the same waiter asked the future vacationer.

"Oh yeah… it's just… well all these people and all…" the brunet responded to the question while gazing up at the waiter.

"No, I meant… are you okay with your soda?" the waiter chuckled.

_What a pain… doesn't even wanna know my own personal welfare… how troublesome indeed. _"Oh no… that's okay… it's already my third refill. If I have another, I'll probably be able to fly myself to Mexico and all," Shikamaru laughed at his own remark. _Heh, since when did I become funny? I've always thought that I'm too lazy to be funny._

"Well sir, it looks like you won't have to. Enjoy your flight!" the waiter remarked as an announcement suddenly sounded through the loudspeakers.

"_Ladies and gentleman, your attention please. The computer malfunction has been repaired. Please consult the screens to check when your flight will be leaving. We apologize for the inconvenience. Los Angeles International Airport thanks you for being patient and cooperative._"

Further proof of the repair were in the nature of the flight screens. After constantly flashing random colors and odd information, they were restored to their original statuses, displaying the correct blue background and flight information.

"Finally," Shikamaru gave an exasperated sigh as going on vacation was possible now. The slender brunet gathered his things as he strolled over to the screen to check when his flight would depart.

_Aeroméxico Flight 600. Cancún. Gate 10. Departs at 1:30PM_

Shikamaru checked the clock above the screens. It was 1:00PM.

"Well, I better head over there now so I can get through security and enjoy my vacation!" Shikamaru relinquished a grin as he joyously strolled off to the security checkpoint and eventually to the departing gate and airplane where his weeklong trip to Mexico awaits him.

* * *

"So… is that him… at that table right there?" the mysterious figure dressed in a black leather jacket and stonewashed jeans pointed at the brunet with the spiky ponytail down below in the food court. 

"Yup… that's him all right… the dude that accessed the system," the other mysterious figure dressed in a blue zipped hoodie and a black shirt with white cargo shorts replied in a low voice.

The two alchemistic men were on the second floor of the terminal, spying on a certain brunet who was sitting down at a table, drinking three refills of Pepsi. One of them stood at a stature of about 5'11". He had a slight build of muscle, very pale yet delicate skin, smoke toned eyes, and sported raven like, jet-black hair. The other companion stood at about 5'10". He had smooth sun-tanned skin, a slight build of muscle as well, strange reddish upside down triangle tattoos under his eyes that ran down his cheeks, charcoal toned eyes, and sported very messy yet spiky brunet locks of hair. Whenever he smiled, his canines shined and looked extremely sharp; sharp enough to tear a hole in one's flesh.

When they spotted the brunet below leaving to check the screens and eventually to the departure gate, they spoke to each other once more.

"You know what to do… right?" the spiky brunet in the leather jacket spoke.

"Yes… I do…" the raven-haired man started at the eye of the tattoo-faced brunet next to him, "… you know what to do as well… right?"

"I'm pretty sure I know…" the leather jacket man replied. After the last words were spoken, the pale but muscular boy began to walk off into the direction of where the brunet from the food court was heading. The tattooed brunet looked on as his companion walked towards to the departing gate leaving for Cancún. He delved deeper into his thoughts as he continued to stare into the direction of his comrade.

_My flight to San Francisco isn't until a few hours later… until then, I just hope that he doesn't fuck up the whole mission... his arrogance and all..._ With that thought passing through, the tattooed brunet smiled in an evil manner, revealing his shiny yet sharp canines, and walked off towards the opposite direction of his companion.

**--- **

* * *

_**YAY, Done with Chapter 3!!!**_

Sorry it seems a bit shorter this time, but I think the next chapter will be longer since our super awesome Shika will be in Cancún, Mexico.

So… did you figure out who the two mysterious stalkers of Shikamaru are??? If you didn't, you will eventually, hehehehe.

Again, sorry for the crappy grammar and conventions... I'm doing my best here, hehehe...

_**THANKS FOR READING CHAPTER THREE!!! AS ALWAYS, IF YOU WANT MORE STORY, DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!**_

Ja neh!!!


	4. One to San Francisco, Others to Cancún

**Author's Note #1: **As always, I will do the honorable mentions for those who took the time to review Chapter 3:

**- jackalakala: **Thank you very, very, very, very much for reviewing another one of my chapters. Hehehe, I too wonder who could the stalkers be… hmmmm, hehehe (I'm sure you do as a true Naruto fan)!!! I also give you my sincere gratitude for your full support as people like you keep the inspiration alive within me to continue this fic. I give you my most respectful bow –bows to you while saying **domo arigato**- And I too agree with you that more people should review. I dearly hope you still continue to follow this story as it progresses along.

**- NinjaMuffinRochelle: **as always, thank you so, so, so, so very much for your review!!! I am glad that you are still following my fic. I thank you for your total support!!! I will also give you my most respectful bow –bows to you while saying **domo arigato**- Hehehe, I'm glad that you know whom the stalkers are as a true Naruto fan. And you will find out what "unplanned" things will happen in Cancún, hehehe.

---

**Author's Note #2: **Well, it looks like our one and only Shikamaru Nara is on vacation in beautiful Cancún, Mexico. What kind of adventure and/or troublesome predicaments will he be caught in now? Well, you will all find out when you read the chapter, hehehe…

**Author's Note #3: **Originally this chapter was going to be ONE LONG adventure in Mexico; however, I have noticed in my stats that many are still trying to read CHAPTER 1 and CHAPTER 2 with barely anyone reading CHAPTER 3. Because I want other readers to try to catch up, the Cancún adventure shall be split into two or three chapters. I think I am updating a bit too fast, but it's exciting to write up another chapter and to release it to all of you for reading. Hopefully, all interested readers will catch up to this chapter so that I may release Chapter 5 real soon.

**Author's Note #4: **_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_ I know that many of you are reading this fic, but if no one takes the time to even write a quick review, I will begin to think that many are starting to lose interest in this story, thus discouraging me to continue on. Please do me the favor and take the time to write a review each chapter so I will know on what you all think of the fic. Even a quick review is fine for me. Thanks very much for your cooperation! It really means so much to me. _Also if you review, you WILL be honorably mentioned when the next chapter is released!_

**Author's Note #5:** As always, all thoughts and dreams are represented by italicized text unless otherwise noted (such as song lyrics, titles, signs, announcements, notes, conversations from the TV and phone, etc.).

**Author's Note #6:** Again, this chapter _**WAS NOT **__**beta'd**_… so bad grammar and conventions up ahead!!! I really do try my best to correct it though...

**Tagline:**_ His driver's license. His credit cards. His bank accounts. His identity. __**DELETED**_

_**ENJOY CHAPTER 4 EVERYONE!!!**_

**--- **

* * *

**  
**

The tattoo-faced brunet arrived at Oakland Airport at around 7 in the evening (_note: Again, Oakland Airport is much closer to Downtown San Francisco and is cheaper to fly to than to San Francisco Int'l_). He kept quiet and his head low while strolling patiently to the baggage claim area. The spiky brunet felt very uncomfortable around the public atmosphere, not wanting anyone to stare at the strange marks on his face or at his malicious eyes. As soon as he reached the moving conveyor belt, he grabbed his luggage and a dog cage that contained his closest companion.

"Hey Akamaru, how are you doing boy? Did you have a nice flight?" the tanned brunet cooed to his small companion.

"Arf! arf!" The small white yet sharp brown floppy-eared dog replied to his owner.

"Good boy!" The owner tossed in a small, black food pill treat. "Now remember boy, we are here on a certain mission… we must do it and complete it in order to receive compensation to make our lives better for you and me…" The spiky brunet exasperatedly sighed and glanced up towards the ceiling before returning his attention to his scruffy best friend. "I'm tired of running from them… and if we get caught, we'll be separated forever… this could be our chance boy…"

"Arf! arf! arf!" The caged dog replied.

The scruffy brunet began to walk with his belongings to the outside. The rough yet cool breeze of the San Francisco Bay caressed his tattoos as he sharply inhaled it. He then searched for an available taxicab. After finding one and stepping inside, the cab driver spoke to him.

"Where to sir?"

"1205 Pine Street in San Francisco please," the spiky brunet replied as he was searching for his cell phone.

"You got it." The driver drove off from the curb and outside of the airport grounds to his customer's destination.

When the cab finally reached onto the San Francisco-Oakland Bay Bridge, the tanned skin boy couldn't help but to gaze on the night lit skyline of Downtown San Francisco, reflecting onto the cold waters of the San Francisco Bay. _What a beautiful city... and what a place to have my mission in… I wonder if I'll be here temporarily or if I can maybe move here after the mission or—_

His thoughts were interrupted as his cell phone began to ring. He looked into the screen; it was his companion that he was last with in Los Angeles. He proceeded to answer his call. "Yeah, what is it?"

"_Did you arrive in San Francisco already?_" the raven-haired boy on the other side of the line questioned.

"Yeah, I did about 10 minutes ago. I'm on the Bay Bridge," the spiky brunet replied in an annoyed tone. "You're in Cancún… right?"

"_I arrived a few hours ago dog boy,_" the partner spoke in a very flat tone. "_You remember the plan… right?_"

"No shit Sherlock… I just hope that you remember the plan. Just remember that it should not be executed _until _the _last day_ of his vacation."

"_Right, bitch_… _hahaha get it? Oh, but you're not a female dog… ah well, you're still the bitch... anyways_ _I'll call you when it's all done. See ya,_" the pale muscular boy responded as he hung up hastily from the other side. _Dude, look who's talking about who's the bitch…_ The dog boy proceeded to hang up his phone as well and continued to gaze onto the Downtown skyline as the cab continued to finish crossing the Bay Bridge and into the San Francisco city limits.

* * *

Shikamaru had to say it to himself; this was by far the best vacation that he had ever taken! For the entire week, the brunet did a bit of shopping, sampling the local cuisine, exploring the historical El Rey ancient Mayan Ruins, going on various tours of the Yucatán Peninsula, did some snorkeling and scuba diving in the Caribbean, and checking out the different clubs and bars of the Cancún nightlife. Despite being by his lonesome self amongst the other tourists, he still enjoyed himself. Nothing seemed to be too troublesome in tropical aura of Cancún... so far… 

Today was the last day of Shikamaru's Mexican vacation. Tomorrow he would be returning back to the solitary confined life of his in Los Angeles. Since he had already accomplished many of the available activities in the Yucatán, the lazy brunet decided to just keep it chill for the day and spend it on the white sandy beach of the Krystal Cancún Resort where he was staying. A lounge chair, his almost finished book _The DaVinci Code_, and his iPod would the perfect items to bring along.

As Shikamaru walked on the white sand to the nearest vacant chair, his dark chocolate eyes couldn't resist to gaze at the beautiful clear and cerulean waters of the Caribbean. _Perhaps I should go for a swim in the water first. It wouldn't be at all too troublesome to go into the beautiful sparkling waters, possibly for the last time… until my next vacation, that is._ The lazy brunet released a smirk as he reached a decision. He went to the nearest available lounge chair where he proceeded to put down his beach towel, his book, and his laptop bag. He then stripped off his green Hollister shirt, revealing his now newly tanned, slender, toned body that would make anyone melt into a puddle of jelly. The brunet was now only in his green, white, and black waist hugging Billabong board shorts. He removed the hair band that normally held his spiky ponytail into place. His hair slowly went down to his shoulders, being able to move the silky and smooth strands freely around the back as he would "Shika-shake" his head. After putting the hair band on the chair, the lazy deer lover strolled over to the beautiful Caribbean waters in a lethargic pace. The second that his feet met with water, Shikamaru ran and dived into the cobalt sea. After a few seconds being underwater, the deer lover went back up to stand straight. His long, smooth, and silky hair had covered his entire face. He bent his upper body forward a bit and jolted it back, letting his hair fly from his face to up in midair and then to the back of his head.

After spending an inordinate amount of time in the water, Shikamaru returned back to his lounge chair. He quickly dried himself off before lying down and putting on the earbuds to his iPod, playing music from Fall Out Boy, and began to finish his book. He was also getting a nice tan from the brilliant tropical sunshine in the process.

A few hours passed by as Shikamaru finally finished the book. _Wow, that was a great book… even though that was like the millionth time that I've read it… not such a drag though… hmmm, maybe I should cloud watch now… even though the sky is brilliantly blue with no patches of white in sight… so I guess it's "sky watching" now… what a pain!_ Shikamaru placed the finished book down at his side. He then proceeded to put his hands behind his head, flexing his toned arms in order to get into a more comfortable position to "cloud watch."

While "cloud watching", Shikamaru's dark chocolate eyes noticed a particular figure amongst all others on the beach. In the corner of his vision, he spotted a pale yet muscular man emerging from the azure warm waters. His body was very well defined with broad shoulders, toned arms, a strong chest, and smooth abs. He was about the same height as the lazy brunet and sported very shiny obsidian toned raven-like hair. His eyes were a mysterious and smoky onyx color.

Shikamaru couldn't figure out why his field of vision couldn't stop partially staring at the mysterious figure, whose toned body was dripping with water from the sea. _It would be too troublesome if I keep on staring at him at the corner of my eye_. Shikamaru relinquished the stare and proceeded to take out his MacBook Pro to work on the _Beethoven's Spirit _program glitch. While working, the brunet's ears tweaked as he heard someone's voice ordering something he thought no other person drank anymore.

"Waiter, I would like a Gibson please." Shikamaru's eyes began to wonder from his laptop to the same mysterious figure that he had been staring at previously. "It's a Martini with an onion instead of an olive. Is that okay? Gracias señor!"

The waiter walked away from the pale muscular boy after taking down the order. _Hmm, a Gibson sounds pretty fucking good right now… the drink to take away the troublesome-ness of life_. "Excuse me, could I have one too please?" Shikamaru requested.

"Claro!" The resort waiter acknowledged the order.

"Um… I'll take mines up at the bar," the raven-haired boy told the waiter.

"Está bien!"

The mysterious figure gazed over to the lounging brunet working on his laptop. A smirk relished on his face. "Heh… I didn't think that anyone else drank those anymore."

"Hehehe, I guess I'm not as _unfashionable_ as I thought that I once was," Shikamaru chortled while working on his laptop.

The raven-haired boy slowly sauntered towards the brunet in front of him. When he was close enough, he slowly crouched down next to him while gazing at the laptop. "Is that business or pleasure?"

"Is there a difference?" The deer lover continued to use the laptop.

"Not a great deal if you're a hacker…"

Shikamaru glanced up eye to eye with the newly met acquaintance. He wasn't sure on how to reply to that question. He suddenly looked over towards the other boy's beach blanket, spotting another MacBook Pro. "That's a nice piece of hardware… I assume you're in the business?" the Nara pointed at the other laptop.

"Isn't everybody?"

"Noooppppeeeee…" Shikamaru replied languorously while continuing to fidget around with his electronic hardware.

The raven-haired boy sharply released an exasperated sigh. "God, we're pathetic aren't we?"

The brunet briefly took his eyes off of the screen to look at the stranger with a perplexed expression on what he had just said. "Excuse me?"

"Well…" the pale muscular boy cleared his throat; "we're sitting here on the most _perfect_ beach in the world… and all we can think about is-"

"Where can I get my internet access?" Shikamaru anticipated while snickering.

"Exactly!" the raven-haired boy snorted while giving off a smile at the brunet's anticipation.

_Oh wow… what a cute smile he has… and such white teeth… still… it might be troublesome if he we're to ask me out or something_. An inordinate amount of silence arose between the two.

_I better introduce myself now before he shoos me away... but better do it in a charming sort of way... I think… _"Um… uh… je m'appelle Sasuke Uchiha."

The brunet's ears winced as he heard the boy next to him introduce his name in another language. _Did he just speak French to me? Hmmm, this could get interesting… what a drag… _"So… that's… _Sasuke_… right?"

"Right… yeah sorry, I just added a lil' bit of French there, hehehe."

"Oh… that's cool… uh… well… my name is Shikamaru Nara."

"Shikamaru?"

"Uh-huh," the brunet nodded.

"That's a cool name! A pleasure to meet you!" Sasuke offered his right hand out. Shikamaru, reluctant at first, decided to shake the hand back.

"Listen, uh, Shikamaru… I was wondering if you would like to come with me to the restaurant, grab our Gibsons, and… uh, maybe get to know each other a lil' more? What do you say dude?" Sasuke's voice became real smooth. His usage of such a tone would turn anyone into a puddle of goo just hearing his voice purr into one's ear… and Shikamaru was no exception.

_Damn, his voice sounded fucking sexy there… is he asking me out of sorts? It could be troublesome and all… but I'd be crazy as hell not to take up an offer like this… _"Uh… that's cool… yeah, I would like to," the brunet gave off a gleaming smile towards the man with the raven hair.

"Great… well then… let's get going, I guess."

Shikamaru grabbed his personal items before walking side by side with his new friend of sorts up to the beach restaurant.

* * *

At the restaurant, Shikamaru and Sasuke were enjoying their Gibsons as the two conversed with each other. The topic at the moment was embarrassing secrets.

"My most embarrassing secret…" Sasuke began to verbalize, while playing with the onion in his drink, "…you know _Breakfast at Tiffany's_?"

Shikamaru couldn't help but to grin at the fact that Sasuke had mentioned one of his favorite movies. "Yeah, it's on the list of my favorite movies. I actually wore out my membership constantly renting it with my other favorite movies."

Sasuke continued his story. "Well, when I was about thirteen… I had this... sort of… _identity crisis_…"

Shikamaru furrowed his brow as to what he had just heard from the boy sitting across.

"… I used to think that… I was one of the characters…" the raven-haired man concluded.

"You thought that you were Audrey Hepburn?" the brunet inquired, looking seemingly amused.

"No… actually I used to think that… I was the cat," the Uchiha replied, sipping the remnants of his Gibson.

_Whoa, that's… really interesting… yet troublesome. _"The cat?" Shikamaru chortled.

"Yeah… and I would play out the last scene of the movie. I would just play it over and over and over again," the smoky onyx-toned eyes of Sasuke gazed into the dark chocolate eyes of Shikamaru. "You know the last scene?"

"Yes, I know the last scene," the brunet replied.

"And well, yeah… I'm out in the pouring rain in the alleyway… and I'm soaked to the bone… and I'm _scared_… and _abandoned_… and _all alone_…" Sasuke became woeful and tried to fight off any sign of tears wanting to drain from his eyes, knowing he had just confessed to Shikamaru on how he felt during his teens.

_Wow… he was kinda like me when I was a teenager… I… I know how he feels…_ Shikamaru began to look at Sasuke with sympathy in his eyes. He couldn't reply to what the buff raven-haired man said, thus he just kept silent. A moment of hush passed by as Sasuke began to speak… or rather sing.

"_Moon river…_"

"_Wider than mile_," Shikamaru joined in unison. He then relinquished a hearty laugh.

After consuming all his Gibson, Sasuke pulled out his right arm towards Shikamaru, placing his hand on top of the brunet's. Shikamaru's eyes gazed at the sudden warmth of contact. _Wow… for a dude… his hands are really, really soft… kinda girly though… how troublesome_.

"Would you… like to have dinner with me tonight?" the Uchiha proposed to the Nara.

Shikamaru gave a bodily expression of reluctance. _Dude, I've only known him for like an hour or so and that could lead to a troublesome situation… but then again… he and I are so… so… so… alike. We like the same drink… we like the same movie… we had the same feelings when we were young… _The brunet gazed at the smoky eyes across him before returning back at the two hands that were still in contact with each other. _You know… he could be the one I've been looking for… even though it could be troublesome… I should give him a chance though… maybe our chemistry is right with each other._

"You know what…" Shikamaru spoke while gazing into Sasuke's eyes, "… I would… I would really like to!"

"Awesome!" Sasuke's tone had a hint of excitement and joy. "Well then, I guess I'll see you tonight then… _Shika-kun…_" the suffix was highly stressed as Sasuke stood up and leaned his face towards Shikamaru's. He gently brushed his lips over the smooth cheek of the brunet's for a moment before backing off. The muscular Uchiha gathered up his personal belongings before walking back towards the hotel.

_Oh my god… he actually… actually… ki-… kis-… kissed my cheek_. Shikamaru held his hand over the spot where the Uchiha's lips had made contact earlier. After letting his hand rest onto the table, the lazy brunet finished his Gibson and gazed over towards the turquoise sea. While gazing, Inner-Shikamaru was throwing a party of a lifetime.

---

**C'est la fin du chapitre 4!!!**

* * *

**Yay! I hoped you all enjoyed Chapter 4!!!**

**Post-Author's Note #1: **As stated earlier, Shikamaru's trip to Cancún was originally going to be ONE LONG chapter, but since it seems that people are trying to catch up to Chapter 3, I've decided to divide the Mexico trip into two or three chapters. I promise that there will be _**action **_and a _**lemon**_ in the conclusion of the Mexican trip with… well, I'll let you figure that out.

**Post-Author's Note #2: **I have seen _Breakfast at Tiffany's _but it's not my all time favorite, all though I do like it. I used that movie as it coincides with the original film that this fic is based on, so don't think it's random.

_**PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!! JUST LIKE WHAT **_**jackalakala **_**SAYS, MORE PEOPLE NEED TO REVIEW. YOU DON'T NEED TO WRITE A PARAGRAPH LONG REVIEW, BUT A NICE AND QUICK REVIEW WON'T HURT AS WELL. YOU WILL BE FEATURED IN THE HONORABLE MENTIONS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**_

**Post-Author's Note #3: **Yes, I do speak a little bit of French (I've studied it all four years in high school including taking AP French).

Ja neh!!!


	5. The Cancún Incident: PART I

**Author's Note #1: **Happy Labor Day Everyone (Labour Day to all Canadian readers) (as of 9/03/07 at 6:04AM PDT)!!! Yeah, I basically stayed up all night writing this chapter, but it was worth it!!! As always I will do the honorable mention(s):

**Jackalakala – **As always, **THANK YOU SO SO SO VERY MUCH **for being a very consistent reviewer and your words of encouragement (and for being the only sole person to review chapter 4 as of 9/03)! It means a lot to me that you want to keep reading my fic as it gives me the will to continue on! Again, I shall give you my most respectful bow to you –bows to you while saying **domo arigato**- . And for your question in the last review: Well I did write two rough drafts with each character doing a different role, but in the end, the one that will be shown is the one that coincides with the actual film of _The Net_ but I hope it pleases you when you read on. Again, thanks so so so very much!!!

**-**--

**Author's Note #2: **Well, well, well, our Shika decided to go out to dinner with that Uchiha… oh yeah, Sasuke. Will things go as smoothly and troublesome-free as Shikamaru would want, or will something just too troublesome will pop in the way? Read on to find out!

**Author's Note #3: **There will be a **lemon** at the end of the chapter. It will be denoted so if you want to skip it, just head on to the next chapter (if finished of course). So again, **YOU'VE BEEN WARNED! **

**Author's Note #4:** As always, all thoughts and dreams are represented by _italicized_ text unless otherwise noted (such as song lyrics, titles, signs, announcements, notes, conversations from the TV and phone, etc.).

**Author's Note #5:** Again, this chapter WAS NOT beta'd… so bad grammar and conventions up ahead!!! I really do try my best to correct it though...

**Tagline: **_His driver's license. His credit cards. His bank accounts. His identity. __**DELETED**_

**ENJOY CHAPTER 5 EVERYONE!!!**

* * *

Shikamaru was contemplating about what he had gotten himself into. Just to think that a dinner would be enough, the events that preceded it would fill up the bottle for sure. Sasuke decided that before he and his new friend would go on the night out to the beach's restaurant, a boat ride into the Caribbean would be the perfect "appetizer" of sorts to impress the brunet out of his shoes. The lazy deer lover briefly ruminated on the events that occurred before dinner. 

_"It's a company perk!" Sasuke gleefully uttered while commanding his boat through the azure waters of the Caribbean._

_"Goddamn, this is a perk?!?" Shikamaru was flabbergasted at what the raven-haired boy's office would give for such hard work. "Gosh, I think I got a calendar and a mug from Hokage one year."_

_Sasuke relished off a meaningful chortle as he continued to drive his boat towards the setting sun and eventually returning back to the Yucatán Peninsula. "We better hurry up before we miss dinner. I'm fairly hungry!"_

_Shikamaru couldn't help but to gawk at the cheerful smile that Sasuke was beaming towards the brunet. In return, the deer lover retuned a smile of his own to the pale Uchiha. "Does your boat have a name?"_

_"Yeah… The Sharingan."_

"Shika-kun? Heeeellllloooooo? Is any one home?" Shikamaru suddenly awakened from his little stupor as Sasuke waved his hand in front of the dark chocolate eyes. The brunet realized that the two were sitting at a candle lit table with a view of the now full moonlit coast. The beach restaurant they sat in had a fair intimate yet romantic atmosphere, complete with lit torches, strings of mini lights, and a guitar playing entertainer singing romantic tunes in Spanish.

Shikamaru decided to sample the Panuchos, which are fried tortillas stuffed with Mexican beans with shredded pork on top with a Pepsi to drink. For Sasuke, he ordered the Lima Soup, which was limejuice flavored chicken broth with shredded chicken and tortilla chips with mineral water to drink. The two also ordered a side of nachos and tamales for the both to share.

Before their dinner arrived, a photographer of the restaurant took a picture of the two. After she left to get the photo developed, the brunet and the raven-haired boy began to engage in a conversation.

"So, where are you originally from?" Sasuke inquired to Shikamaru.

"Originally, I am from-" the boy next to him cut off the brunet.

"Wait… your accent sounds like that you are… from the Land of Fire… right?"

"Right! I am from-" the lazy beta tester was cut off again.

"Wait… I'm thinking… I'm thinking…" Sasuke tapped his temple while looking up at the moonlit sky. "…I think you are from… the Hidden Leaf Village… Konoha… right?"

"Yeah…" Shikamaru eyed the muscular Uchiha with amazement. "How… did you know? Is my accent still strong after all of these years?"

"Oh no, hehehe," the Uchiha began to rub his hand on the back of his head. "It's a trick that I do. I'm pretty good at recognizing accents and thus I can deduct where people might originate from."

"Oh I see…" Shikamaru lazily replied, giving off a bored look into the air.

"So…" Sasuke cleared his throat before continuing. "Why _'after all these years'_? Where have you been to?"

"Oh wow… it's been awhile since I've actually thought about that…" the brunet shifted in his chair to a more comfortable position before continuing his story. "Well yeah, I've lived in Konoha pretty much in my early youth. I had friends and had a pretty nice life there, living by the deer reserve that belonged to my family. Of course, I was training to become a shinobi, or ninja, in my home village. And well, one day, my dad went out on a mission… and never came back..." Shikamaru's tone became very low at the last part of his sentence. He cleared his throat and reverted back to a more normal tone. "So one day, my mom decided that we should move to the United States. I was pretty sad that I had to leave everything and everyone I knew from the village, but it also was kinda exciting as well to live in a different country. We moved from San Francisco to San Jose to San Diego and then finally to Los Angeles where I currently live in Venice in the Westside."

"Wow… that's quite a life you've got there…" Sasuke began to nod his head up and down. He then proceeded to gaze into the dark chocolate eyes of Shikamaru with much lust.

"What are you looking at?" The brunet furrowed his brow at the gawking Uchiha.

"Why at _you_, Shika-kun…" Sasuke's voice became rather heavily husky at the reply to Shikamaru's question.

_Whoa, he used that tone of voice again. Damn, it's sounds so sexy! I just… I just… wanna make out with him right now! _Without knowing it, a blushed Shikamaru began to slowly advance his face towards Sasuke while staring at his lips. At the same time, the Uchiha himself began to magnetically move his face towards the brunet. The two we're only mere centimeters away from contact, their warm breaths ghosting each other's facial features. They both closed their eyes, anticipating their lips to be crushed into each other.

"Aquí está la foto. ¡Es muy bonita!" The photographer interrupted the potentially hot moment. Shikamaru and Sasuke retreated their faces away from each other, blushing in the process. The Uchiha proceeded to pay the photographer for the photo and then gazed at the photo before letting the brunet next to him take a look at it.

"Hehehe, look at you!" Sasuke chortled as he pointed out the bunny ears that he made behind Shikamaru, while the brunet did the usual victory pose with one eye closed.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Hahaha, real funny Sasuke-kun," Shikamaru sarcastically replied before putting the photo down on the table. Not a minute too soon, their dinner finally arrived.

While the two were enjoying their "romantic-esque" dinner, Sasuke once again began a conversation.

"So computers are your life, huh?"

"Yeah… the perfect hiding place," the brunet paused before taking another bite of his Panuchos on his plate.

"Do you have any sort of specialty skills with computers?" The raven-haired boy inquired while taking a heaping spoonful of his soup.

"Um… pretty much anything. Beta testing mostly, but pretty much anything." _Dang, I think I sounded kinda conceited there._

Sasuke gazed onto the brunet with wonderment. "That's way over my head I'm afraid…"

"Oh well, it's not that all amazing. All I have to do is to go into people's programs, find its faults, and fix it. That's all," Shikamaru tried to downplay on what he does.

"What about if they don't have any faults?" The Uchiha began to look at the photo once again.

"I don't believe I've met one yet…" The brunet chuckled while giving a bright smile to Sasuke. The Uchiha returned an equally bright smile as both continued to finish their delicious meals.

* * *

After dinner, Sasuke insisted that the two of them go for a nice stroll on the moonlit beach. At first Shikamaru hesitated, insisting that it may be too troublesome and suggested that they go back to the hotel. In the end, the Uchiha used his striking charm to get the lazy brunet to go for a stroll. 

It was a very beautiful night to be at the beach. The moonlight reflected off of the shimmering waters of the Caribbean while a gentle tide ebbed upon the coast. A cool sea breeze gently caressed the two strollers. Not being quite the genius that others proclaim him to be, Shikamaru was only wearing a light baby blue Hollister shirt with flip-flops and a pair of baggy brown shorts that didn't have any pockets. Because of that, he carried his backpack with him slung on one shoulder. In contrast, Sasuke was wearing a nice black dress shirt with leg hugging slacks and a nice white blazer with black Doc Martins.

Sasuke looked in the corner of his eyes to a shivering Shikamaru.

"You must be a bit cold there, Shika-kun."

"Oh no, really, I'm fine. It's not troublesome, really." It was rather the opposite as the brunet's teeth chattered while replying.

"Here, wear my blazer." Sasuke took off his blazer and proceeded to put it on the shivering brunet's body. After putting it on the brunet, the two began to delve into each other's eyes.

_Wow, he looks so adorable when he's shivering… and he looks fucking hot in my blazer! I wanna make out with him so bad! _The Uchiha began to wrap his muscular arms around the slender waist of the Nara and pulled him towards his body.

_He wrapped his arms around my waist and now he's pulling me in. He feels so warm though! I would want to kiss the living daylight out of him right now! _Shikamaru wrapped his delicate arms around Sasuke's neck as the boy in front of him started to pull his body in. Their eyes met with each other's as their noses were only a mere centimeter apart. Right after, their foreheads made contact with each other as they continued to gaze into each other's eyes while each boy could feel the warm, soothing breath of the other.

Sasuke could only delve deeper into his thoughts as he continued to stare on. _His forehead feels so soft… and his eyes… they are so dark… yet so delicious… like dark chocolate._

Shikamaru too swam deeply into his mind. _Well… our heads at least made contact with each other. I really wanna kiss him. _The brunet began to purse his lips in order to let the raven-haired boy know that he wanted to have their lips meet one another. Suddenly, Shikamaru dropped the lip act and backed away from the muscular boy across from him.

"What's wrong Shika-kun?" Sasuke looked obviously puzzled and confused.

"Oh, nothing… really," Shikamaru began to blush. _It'll be too troublesome if we go too fast and then have sex on the beach. _

"Are you sure? It seemed like something came into mind for you…" _Damn it! I could've sworn that his lips were begging me to smooch the crap outta it!_

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure…" The lazy beta tester tried hard to fight off an embarrassing blush. "I just felt a little bit flustered, that's all. Let's just keep walking down the beach. It'll wear off by then." The deer lover began to resume their casual stroll on the beach.

"Oh… okay… let's continue on then," Sasuke walked a little bit faster to catch up with Shikamaru before slowing down once again.

Sasuke gazed down onto the moonlit sand. He was thinking about how else he could get Shikamaru's attention. _Maybe if I do this… _He pulled out a packet of Newport Cigarettes. _I can definitely get his attention for sure… Sasuke, you're a genius._ "Shika-kun, want one?"

Shikamaru turned his attention from the sky to Sasuke. The brunet widened his eyes in surprise at the packet of cigarettes that the Uchiha was offering him. "God, I used to smoke those."

Sasuke put the packet away and pulled out a lighter, lighting up the cigarette in his mouth. "But you quit, right?"

"Yeah, years ago." Shikamaru sighed as if he wanted to smoke once again.

"Well, I refuse to…" The muscular Uchiha took a huff of tobacco into his lungs until he released all of the white smoke in his nose and mouth. "…I reckon that you gotta try things in life once in a while without a safety net."

The brunet grinned at the words of Sasuke. _Jeez, I wish I could live the way of his lifestyle… makes mines sound pathetic and troublesome. _"Well… I do have my own shares of risks once in a while," Shikamaru retorted.

The raven-haired Uchiha took in another huff and puff. "Oh yeah? Such as?"

"Well I don't always floss…" _Hahaha, yeah… nice one Shikamaru! _"…um… well I rip the tags off the pillow when they're new." Shikamaru began to laugh and blush as Sasuke decided to crack up at that "risk".

After the Uchiha began to calm down from his spell of laughter, he once again wrapped his muscular arms around the brunet's slender waist. "Well… we could always go on a risk of our own… what do you say… Shika-kun?" His voice became husky once again, something that would definitely please Shikamaru.

_Oh god, his arms are around me again. And that voice again! Gives me pleasure just hearing that purr into my ears. How… not so troublesome at all. _Shikamaru gave a seductive chortle. "Heh, I would most def like that!"

All of a sudden, Shikamaru felt a rough tug on his backpack, pulling his body with the unforeseen force. Before he comprehended with the situation, his backpack was gone. "Oh FUCK, my backpack!" The brunet saw the mysterious thief go off with his backpack into the dense tropical forest next to the beach.

_Oh shit! I better go get it then! _"Hey! You there, STOP!" Sasuke left Shikamaru's side, pursuing the robber in a hurried fashion.

"Wait, Sasuke-kun! It'll be too troublesome to be getting killed over!" Shikamaru called out to the already pursuing Sasuke. "Sasuke?! Come back!" Before he tried calling out once more, both disappeared out of the brunet's sight. _Sasuke-kun! Just please come back SAFE! With or without my backpack! _

* * *

Sasuke ran into the tropical forest in order to pursue the thief of Shikamaru's backpack. After a few moments of running, he caught the sight of the robber, putting the bag on top of an abandoned barrel, searching through it. Finally catching up, Sasuke pushed the robber away from the bag. 

"Move! I'm the one that's supposed to look through it, remember?" The Uchiha began to rummage through Shikamaru's backpack in a brisk fashion. "Where is it, god dammit?!" After dropping out all of the contents of the bag, Sasuke's mouth turned into a devilish grin as he eyed the one thing he was looking for: _The Beethoven's Spirit_ CD that Shikamaru got from Ino.

"Well, I did it like you said ¿qué no? Fast and disappearing quickly. Whoosh, like a magician."

Sasuke began to hellishly chuckle at his accomplice. "Hell yeah. You're the midget Houdini."

"Okay now… ¿Dónde está mi dinero?" Sasuke's accomplice stretched out his arm and opened his hand, expecting payment.

Unknowingly to the accomplice, Sasuke quickly pulled out an item from under his shirt and slacks. He now held a shiny black PPK handgun in his hand, complete with a silencer. He pointed it towards the accomplice.

"¿Qué tú estás hacien-"

_POP_

Before the accomplice could complete his sentence, Sasuke pulled onto the trigger, killing him in the chest. He hovered over the now dead body. _I better do it once more just in case._ The muscular Uchiha pointed his PPK towards the forehead of the body.

_POP_

Sasuke couldn't help but to relish off a demonic smirk.

"Sasuke! Where are you?"

The raven-haired boy turned his head as he heard Shikamaru call out his name from a distance. _Better do something that'll make it believable that I ran after this guy. _Sasuke pulled out a pocketknife. He opened his left palm and began to slice it with the knife. He winced at the pain running in his left hand. After completing the task, he put his PPK, the CD, and the knife away under his shirt and pants, neatly tucking in his shirt so it wouldn't be too obvious. He left the scene to go back to the brunet that he left on the beach.

* * *

Shikamaru and Sasuke were now aboard on Sasuke's boat. After Shikamaru was relieved that Sasuke came back from the forest, he became worried about the wound that the Uchiha sustained on his left palm. The brunet insisted that they go back to the hotel to see the Infirmary, but the raven-haired boy stated that he had first-aid material on his boat that was much closer to where they were on the coast. Shikamaru agreed, stating that it would be probably more troublesome to walk all the way back to the hotel. 

At the moment, Shikamaru was treating Sasuke's fresh wound with iodine, a cloth, and bandages. "God, I had everything in my backpack! I had my passport, my wallet, my credit cards-"

"Oww! That hurts Shika-kun!" Sasuke screamed in pain, once again wearing his blazer.

"Sorry Sasuke-kun, but it'll heal your wounds… unless you want it to turn into gangrene." Shikamaru tried to calm the muscular boy across form him, continuing to treat the wound. "Sorry for being such an asshole right now though. You're the one like bleeding to death and I'm here complaining about my missing credit cards and shit like that. If you hadn't met me, this would've never happened to you. It's troublesome, really!" Shikamaru's facial expression became despondent.

Hearing on what the brunet just said, the Uchiha lifted his right hand to caress the lazy deer lover's smooth cheek as the bandaging finished up. "Look… there's no need to blame yourself. I was the one being the fucking asshole. Trying to impress you and all… stupid me." Sasuke let go off the caressing and scoffed as he turned away from the brunet.

"Just remember," Shikamaru placed his hand under Sasuke's chin and turned his head towards him, "that the living tend to interest me more than the dead." The lazy brunet gave the buff raven-haired boy a reassuring smile.

"Okay… I'll remember that next time!" Sasuke gave his own smile as he held the brunet's hand in his own. "Well, I ought that we should contact the Cancún Police on the ship-to-shore." The Uchiha stood up and began to walk towards the contact radio near the steering instrument panel.

"Okay, sounds cool." Shikamaru shifted his position on the sofa into a more comfortable one.

The raven-haired boy began to press several buttons on the radio while fidgeting with the receiver. "Hello? Hello? Is anyone there?" Static was the only thing that Sasuke was getting. He turned around to talk to the sitting brunet. "It looks like we'll need to head further out a bit."

"Oh, well you can boat out all the way to Morocco if you want to, it's beautiful out here Sasuke-kun!"

"Okay, well here we go!" Sasuke turned the engine on for the boat. He shifted the lever in order for the boat to go at a moderate speed as he steered. As he was steering, he quickly glanced at Shikamaru sitting on the couch behind. _God, he looks so beautiful out here in the moonlit sea! _

After a few minutes of going away from the coast, Sasuke finally stopped the boat. They were now somewhere in the Caribbean, a few miles away from the Yucatán coast. "I'll be back Shika-kun. I need to check something in the galley below."

"No problem Sasuke-kun!" Shikamaru replied while "star watching."

Sasuke went down to the boat's galley below. He went to the first drawer on the right and opened it. Next, the Uchiha pulled out his PPK, Shikamaru's CD, pocketknife, the boat's keys and the picture of Shikamaru and him from dinner. He proceeded to put away all of the items in the drawer, except for the PPK and picture. For the PPK, he pulled out the ammunition clip and discarded it, putting a new pack inside before cocking the gun and placing it in his blazer with the safety on. And for the picture, he proceeded to put it on the counter, briefly examining it. _That was a lovely dinner that we had… I truly wished it would last forever… _After closing the drawer, the Uchiha headed back up deck.

As Sasuke returned up deck, Shikamaru briefly gazed at him.

"Maybe we didn't head out far enough…" The brunet stood up from the couch, slowly advancing towards the raven-haired boy.

"No, this should do it… I guess." Without knowing it, Sasuke was startled at the fact that Shikamaru had just wrapped his delicate arms around his neck.

"Tonight… has… been… way… outta… control…" Shikamaru's tone became swiftly husky and seductive as his dark chocolate eyes stared deeply into the smoky onyx eyes of Sasuke. "Wouldn't… you… say… Sasuke… _kun…_?"

_Oh my god… his voice… so damn sexy and seductive… I just wanna fuck him right now! _"Uh… yeah… it has…" Sasuke returned an equally husky and seductive voice as he wrapped his muscular arms around the slender waist of Shikamaru's. He pulled the brunet close to him so that their bodies would be in close contact, feeling each other's warmth. The Uchiha slowly advanced his head towards the brunet while closing his eyes. In a matter of moments, two pairs of lips romantically collided with each other.

**LEMON BEGINS HERE!!!**

Shikamaru kissed Sasuke back pretty hard, letting him know that he wanted all of this to happen. _Oh god, this feels so good! This is not troublesome at all!_

After a few minutes of exchanging heated kisses, Sasuke's tongue began to brush the bottom lips of Shikamaru. The brunet moaned at the sudden pleasurable sensation. Knowing damn well what he wanted, Shikamaru parted his lips to let the playful tongue in. As the Uchiha's tongue began to explore the wet caverns of the Nara, the lazy brunet couldn't help but to let out a loud moan through his mouth while ruffling his hand through Sasuke's raven hair.

_Yum! Shika-kun's mouth tastes so fucking good! I just want more and more of it! _Sasuke's tongue became more aggressive in the brunet's mouth as he began to caress the other tongue present very fiery. An even louder moan by Shikamaru ensued.

_Fuck me, that feels so good! Hmm, I wonder what would happen if I tried this... _The brunet began to suck on the intruding tongue.

Sasuke gave a very throaty and husky groan while his body winced at the brunet's actions. _Wow! Where did he learn that from? _The Uchiha began to let his smooth hands slide down from the brunet's slender hips to the firm and toned ass behind. He gave it a good squeeze. Sasuke made it more pleasurable by bringing Shikamaru's hips forward to rock against his own.

"Oh, Sasuke-kuuuuuuun!" The beta tester released his mouth from a game of tonsil hockey and moaned out from the friction of their hips. Shikamaru made it even greater by grinding back. _Fuck, how long has it been since I've felt this much pleasure?! God I've been missing out in my solitary confined life!_

_Shika-kun is driving me so wild! Where has he been all my life? _"Ahhhh Shika-kun! This feeeellllls soooooooooo fuuuuccccckkkkiiinnng goooood!" Sasuke continued to rub his hips on Shikamaru's, causing their now arousing members to brush against each other. An aura of lust was growing in the air.

_Hmm, maybe I should do it now… _Shikamaru began to work on stripping off all of the clothes that Sasuke had on his back. When the blazer was taken off, a loud thud was heard on the ground as Shikamaru dropped it on the floor. _I wonder what that was? Ah, the hell with it! Must continue to take off clothes! _The brunet managed to get off all of it.

In return, Sasuke helped Shikamaru get rid of all of his clothes that were on his back. After taking off the last article of clothing, the two horny boys took a brief step back to examine each other. This would be the first time that both of them saw each other completely naked without their board shorts on.

_Damn, Sasuke must be the hottest person I've ever seen. His skin is so pale, but his muscles are so defined and his body is just so… buff. And his arms are so toned! _Shikamaru began to lower his gaze at the Uchiha's abdominal region. _Damn, that's what I call a six-pack! So defined, yet it looks so soft and untouched. _The brunet continued to lower his gaze at Sasuke's erection. _Fuck! He looks so goddamn big!_

_ Wow! Shika-kun looks so beautiful. His skin is so tanned now! And even though he is slender and delicate, his body is really toned and his shoulders are so broad. I mean, look at his arms when he stretches it. And his stomach, I mean it's flat and I can see a bit of abs developing there._ Sasuke lowered his gawk at Shikamaru's erection. _Hmmm, not bad at all… not bad at all. _

Sasuke began to kiss Shikamaru passionately once again. As they continued to exchange lips, the brunet started to move the Uchiha over towards the couch until Sasuke managed to sit himself down. Shikamaru let go of the kiss from the raven-haired boy's mouth. He started to plant kisses down from the jaw to the neck to the chest and finally to the muscled abs. Now the brunet's face was hovered over Sasuke's huge member. Shikamaru grabbed the erection and began to stroke it vigorously up and down.

Sasuke's body began to shake violently as he relinquished out a deep moan at the stroking. "Shika, what are you gonna do n- _OOOHHH!_" The Uchiha let out another deep satisfied groan as the brunet's warm mouth wrapped around the erection and sucked hard. Sasuke ruffled the lazy deer lover's hair as Shikamaru bobbed his head up and down, his tongue caressing the underside of Sasuke's member, while teeth skimmed the top for teasing, and a hand was still stroking below the mouth. Dark chocolate eyes were now locked onto the smoky onyx eyes as the brunet continued to suck. Shikamaru enjoyed the different facial expressions and sounds the Sasuke made.

"Fuck Shika! You suck so fucking good!" Sasuke growled as Shikamaru began to suck even harder.

After a few minutes more of sucking, the deer lover finally released Sasuke's erection from his mouth, make a sort of wet pop noise in the escapement. Sasuke became sad at the loss of contact, but was compensated when Shikamaru began to kiss him passionately once again.

_I should do it now so that I can start feeling the mad pleasure. _"Shika-kun, hold on one sec. I just need to get something." Sasuke gave the brunet a quick kiss before heading for the cabinet near the wet bar. He pulled out a bottle of lotion and brought it with him to the couch.

By then Shikamaru decided to take a seat on the couch, anticipating on what would be happening next. _Damn, I used to be the seme in my last relationship, but if things hitch off in the right direction, it wouldn't be too troublesome for the role switch of uke._ The brunet watched Sasuke put some of the lotion on his fingers before putting down the lotion. _Well, I better get into a more comfortable position. _Shikamaru began to shift his position on the couch so that his butt could be on the edge on the couch while making his head comfortable.

_Wow, I guess he knows what to do already… I like this dude! _Sasuke began to hover over Shikamaru in the position where his hips would meet the brunet, rubbing their exposed erections together. Both groaned loudly at the pleasurable friction. The Uchiha then began to kiss the Nara once again. While lip exchanging, Sasuke slid one of his lubed finger inside the tight entrance of Shikamaru.

Shikamaru couldn't help but to flinch at the foreign object invading his entrance. Luckily, Sasuke continued to kiss him in order to calm his nerves and the pain from the moving finger inside of him.

The Uchiha seized the opportunity to insert another finger inside the brunet's tight entrance. Shikamaru didn't flinch as much as the first one as he was now accustomed to the strange feeling.

When the raven-haired boy decided to enter one more finger inside, the brunet began to wither somewhat violently, almost wanting to cry out in pain and shove Sasuke from him. A brief moment passed by and the pain inside the deer lover started to assuage.

After a few seconds, Shikamaru cried out in pleasure and bucked his hips up against Sasuke's as the Uchiha had found the one spot that caused the brunet to scream as such. Sasuke searched for the spot again. The brunet cried out once again and began to squirm quite wildly under the Uchiha. After constantly brushing that spot, Sasuke prepared to enter his throbbing member inside Shikamaru.

The raven-haired boy slid his fingers out of the brunet. He grabbed the lotion again and squirted some onto his member. He rubbed the lotion all over so that his erection would be nice and lubricated. After setting the bottle down, Sasuke positioned his member onto Shikamaru's entrance, letting the brunet's strong legs rest on his body while he held his hips.

"Uh, Shika-kun… have you ever been fucked before?" Sasuke inquired in a puzzled manner.

"Um, I can honestly say that I myself haven't been fucked before," Shikamaru lethargically replied while giving off a seductive smile.

"Oh okay, well this is gonna hurt a bit at first, but then it'll be downhill pleasure after that." _At least, that's what I've heard. _

"Just _fuck me_ already Sasuke." Shikamaru chuckled at his own reply.

Sasuke couldn't help but to chortle as well. "Okay, then let's get this party started then!" The Uchiha slowly entered his erection into the brunet's entrance.

Shikamaru flinched at the pain of something rather big entering him. _Fuck this hurts! So this is what it must feel like when I did it… to him… years ago. Okay Shika, just relax, you can do this! _The brunet began to calm down and let the pain go with the flow.

After Sasuke had his member fully inside Shikamaru's tight entrance, he paused for a brief moment, letting the brunet adjust to the rather large invasion. When Shikamaru acknowledged that it was okay to go on, the raven-haired boy slowly pulled his erection out of the entrance until the tip of the head was barely inside the gateway. He then proceeded to thrust back inside and continued the cycle in very lethargic paces.

Wanting Sasuke to go faster, Shikamaru wrapped his legs around the Uchiha's waist and began to forcefully push harder on the thrusts, wanting that pleasure to continuously grow faster.

Sasuke began to thrust his member in and out of Shikamaru, faster and vigorously. He then leaned his head down to the brunet's sweaty neck where he planted kisses before biting and sucking on the skin, thus marking his new potential lover. The Uchiha then went to the lazy deer lover's lips, kissing them with passion of fire.

After kissing, Sasuke locked his eyes onto the dark chocolate eyes of Shikamaru. _Did I already mention that those eyes are just fucking beautiful? Jeez, it just makes me wanna fuck him harder! _The Uchiha followed up on his thoughts as he again started to pick up the speed of the thrusting.

The boat was now filled with an aura of love, sex, and lust. Loud moans, groans, lovemaking, and words could be heard from a large radius.

"Fuck Sasuke! Fuck me harder!" Shikamaru cried out loudly.

"Ugh Shika! You're so goddamn fucking tight! And it feels so fucking good!"

"HARDER DAMMIT! HARDER!"

Sasuke had been adjusting the angles of his thrusts in order for his member to brush up on that one pleasure spot that made Shikamaru melt into goo. To make it even more pleasurable, the Uchiha grabbed onto the brunet's lonely erection and began to stroke it with much vigor.

"Oh YES Sasuke!" Shikamaru screamed out while Sasuke was stroking his member while thrusting. The brunet pulled the sweaty Uchiha down and kissed him with fervency.

After a few more minutes of the kissing and feeling of the wild thrusting, Shikamaru pulled away from Sasuke's mouth as he felt his orgasm reaching to a climax. "UGGGGGH! SASUKE!" The brunet was the first to release his seed. The sticky, warm fluids covered Sasuke and Shikamaru's stomach. _Oh god that felt sooooooooo good!_

Sasuke knew that he would soon reach his own orgasm as his member continued to rub against the brunet's tight walls. As soon as he felt an internal tingle, he began to thrust even harder and faster. _Fuck, I know I'm almost there, just a few mo-_ "AAAAHHHHHHHH, FUCK!" Sasuke tilted his head back and screamed as his seed was released hard deep inside of Shikamaru. His body began to involuntarily vibrate as he thrusted a few more times. Finally reaching the point of exhaustion, the Uchiha slowly but gently collapsed onto the Nara below. Both were sweating and panting heavily.

"That was _the _best sex I've had in a while!" Shikamaru purred into Sasuke's ear.

"I couldn't agree more!" Sasuke proceeded to quickly kiss Shikamaru before getting up to get a towel to clean up the mess of sticky fluids. After getting all cleaned up, the Uchiha grabbed a blanket for the both of them to tuck into. Shikamaru and Sasuke laid by each other on their sides, both facing towards the edge of the couch. Shikamaru looked onto the starlit sky while Sasuke was caressing the brunet's shoulder.

**END LEMON!!!**

---

* * *

**C'est la fin du chapitre 5!**

**  
**

* * *

**YAY! You've made it through long ass Chapter 5! It's so far from over though...  
**

**Post-Author's Note #1: **Shika's Mexican vacation will continue into the next chapter where there will be some _**action **_going on. I can assure you it will get exciting so stay tuned!

**Post-Author's Note #2: **As always, **PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**Post-Author's Note #3: **I got the idea of the PPK handgun from the James Bond game series.

Ja neh!!!


	6. The Cancún Incident: PART II

**Author's Note #1: **Sorry for the long wait for the update everyone!!! This week has not been quite ideal for me at all. First, the temperature here on Labor Day reached an immense 108 degrees, which is NOT normal for the L.A. basin. To make things worse, we also had a power outage that lasted for nearly two days and well… you get the idea of a power outage with ridiculously high temps. And then next off, Justine Henin, a tennis player whom I severely despise of (I call her the _**Itachi of the WTA tour**_), defeated both Serena and Venus Williams and will play in the US Open finals on Saturday, which really makes me sad… But any who, I've managed to get Chapter 6 down, YAY!

**Author's Note #2: **As always, I will acknowledge the one(s) who took the time to review the previous chapter:

- **Jackalakala: **As always, thanks so very much for being the only reviewer of the previous chapter! Even though only one has been reviewing (so far as of 9/08), it makes me happy knowing that I've at least made one person happy with my fics. –bows to you while saying **domo arigato**- Hehehe, looks like you did read the lemon I wrote and I hope that nosebleed has been taken care of.

---

**Author's Note #3:** Well, it looks like that Shikamaru and Sasuke got to have some hot action on Sasuke's boat. What else could happen on Shika's vacation? Read on and find out!

**Author's Note #4:** As always, all thoughts and dreams are represented by _italicized_ text unless otherwise noted (such as song lyrics, titles, signs, announcements, notes, conversations from the TV and phone, etc.).

**Author's Note #5**: Chapter _**no **_beta… no beta means possible bad grammar and stuff… bad grammar and stuff may irritate people… people been warned….

**Tagline:**_ His driver's license. His credit cards. His bank accounts. His identity. __**DELETED**_

**ENJOY CHAPTER 6!!!**

---

* * *

_Wow, just a few minutes ago, Sasuke-kun and I were just making some hot love with each other. Now that's what I call taking a risk… yet… it's not exactly my style… is it? _Shikamaru displayed a wondering facial expression as he continued to look up at the moon lit sky. 

Sasuke continued to caress the broad shoulder of Shikamaru as the brunet leaned into the touch. _What a night this has turned out to be! Shika-kun is an awesome person to be with more ways than one… _The Uchiha let out a quiet exasperated sigh. _Do I still have to carry out the objectives that were given to me? I mean Shika-kun could be the one that I've longed look for… but still… I can't get let my emotions get into the way… can I? Ugh, this is gonna be so hard to deal with!_

After a brief moment of silence ever since the end of their lovemaking, Shikamaru began to speak. "You know Sasuke-kun? All of this isn't exactly my style in life."

_What does he me- Oh, I think I know… _Sasuke relished a mild smirk. "I thought you like taking risks, Shika-kun."

"Well… yeah… but…" The lazy brunet began to blush, thinking of a reply in Sasuke's notion.

"Ah, come on, what? Tell me." The raven-haired boy began to slightly hover over the brunet.

Shikamaru's facial tone began to change into velvety red. "Well… you know… first date… sex… one night stand-"

"Oh, _sex_?" Sasuke emphasized the last word in his sentence.

"Yeah, sex…" The lazy brunet couldn't help himself but to chortle on the way the Uchiha said that word.

"Hmmm, well…" Sasuke began to rest his chin onto the warmth of Shikamaru's shoulder. "You always seemed like the relationship kinda dude, you know?"

_What a drag! The last time that ever happened was quite a while ago… with that blond idiot… by the way; I wonder how he's doing? _"Well, yeah I guess. I mean, it only happened to me once in life so far." Shikamaru slightly shifted his position in order to get more comfortable on the couch.

"Was it a chick or dude?" Sasuke inquired while beginning to caress the lazy brunet's silky arms.

"It was… a… certain… _blond_… dude…" The Nara closed his eyes momentarily, thinking about the image of his previous love of their last encounter. _Despite not talking about him for a long ass time… I kinda miss him… even though it's the most awkward time to think about that… how troublesome! _

"So, was he like your high school or college boyfriend?"

"Um, well…" Shikamaru closed his dark chocolate eyes once again, trying to remember his past. "Yeah, we met each one day in the counseling center during my junior year. I was going through some rough times in high school socially and academically." The brunet took in another deep breath before proceeding. "One day I was sent to the Guidance Office and they sent me to a Peer Counselor, who was basically a student trying to help another student with their problems. The moment we met, we couldn't take each other's eyes apart, despite him being a senior… and well you know the story… I thought that I was lonely… and he forgot that he had a girlfriend and was supposed to be counseling me…" Shikamaru briefly turned his head towards Sasuke. "Don't worry. It ended during our college years since he wanted to concentrate so much in getting a doctorate very quickly and I ended up dropping out."

"Oh, well, don't worry. What's in the past is now gone." Sasuke gleamed off a small smile towards Shikamaru.

The brunet slightly nodded and shifted back to his previous position. "And well after that…" The tone in the Nara's voice started to become low. "My mom started to develop Alzheimer's… and… well…" One could hear the brunet trying to stifle a sob while the boy behind him looked on with concern. Shikamaru cleared his throat very hoarsely as he tried to return back to a normal tone of voice. "You know what? I'm just gonna shut up right now. I'm just gonna be quiet."

Sasuke started to feel sympathetic towards Shikamaru as the brunet's life had been a rough one from his account. He started to caress the brunet's hair, hoping to soothe him. "No, it's okay… no need to worry."

"Heh, well it's actually _me _that doesn't want to hear it right now." The lazy brunet closed his eyes and softly moaned at the fondling of his smooth and silky hair. "Sorry, I'm just rambling quite a bit just because… I'm a bit nervous… that's all."

_Nervous, eh? I think I know the perfect solution to settle that and all. _"Say, Shika-kun? Do you want to share a bottle of Chardonnay Wine to drink with me?" Sasuke began to get up off of the couch, putting his stripped off clothes back on his skin before heading down into the galley.

_Hmm, well a drink does sound pretty damn good right now. Might calm my troublesomeness down a bit. _"That sounds awesome, Sasuke-kun! I appreciate it, thank you!" Shikamaru simpered as Sasuke walked down to the galley.

_Ugh, I might as well put my clothes back on. Despite the hot sex earlier, it's starting to get quite chilly now. It'll be too troublesome if I catch a cold on the last night of my vacation… what a pain! _Shikamaru shifted his slender body in a sit-down position. He briefly stripped off the blanket that now exposed his lean and toned torso. The brunet shivered as the cool sea breeze caressed every part of his body. After managing to put on all of his clothes, the lazy Nara went over to grab the white blazer that Sasuke left on the floor. _I'm sure he won't mind that I wear this since it's cold… Speaking of cold, I might as well just have one cigarette to keep me warm and- WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?! _As Shikamaru searched the interior pockets for the packet of Newport Cigarettes, the brunet discovered something more than just cigarettes hiding in the pockets. He furrowed his brow.

_Why the hell would Sasuke-kun have th- holy shit… No, he couldn't have! _The brunet began to recall the events that occurred earlier in the evening, particularly to the backpack robbery incident. _Hmm, well Sasuke-kun did say that the thief got away and his hand was cut… but maybe he killed the thief since he took such a long time and he probably cut him- NO! I doubt he would do such._ Shikamaru placed the newly discovered black and shiny PPK handgun on his lap before lighting the cigarette in his mouth.

_I think I better confront him about this. Maybe he has an explanation to all this... or we're gonna have a troublesome situation in our hands. _The brunet took a long and soothing puff of tobacco before exhaling an intense amount of white smoke that quickly blew away with the breeze. _Dude, that feels so good. Haven't done that in a while since with that blond idiot. _

* * *

_Ah, I haven't met anyone quite like Shika-kun in such a long, long, long time. I just can't believe that my mission objective is to- Hmm, maybe if things go smoothly, I think I can find away to avert the objectives… and then Shika-kun and I can live happily ever after… jeez Sasuke, stop with the damn clichés. _Sasuke opened up one of the cabinets to pull out two wine glasses. After placing them on the counter, he walked over to the wine fridge to reveal the immense amount of alcohol available.

"Hmm, let's see… Grey Goose… Absolut… Finlandia… Red Wine… ah, here it is!" The Uchiha pulled out the chilled bottle of Chardonnay, a smirk relishing on his face. As he went to go retrieve the two wine glasses, the buff raven-haired boy noticed the photo left on the counter from dinner. He observed it with much content. "Awwwwww, Shika-kun looks so cute in that picture… I truly do wish he and I could be together forever…" The Uchiha stared at the picture for a few more minutes before letting out a small sigh. He then proceeded to go back up deck where Shikamaru was awaiting.

* * *

Sasuke proceeded to put the bottle of wine and glasses down on the wet bar. "Hey Shika-kun, sorry it took me awhile, but I finally-" The Uchiha widened his smoky onyx eyes and froze as he gazed upon the smoking Shikamaru… and the object that was sitting on his lap.

_I got him where I want him. Better confront him about this. _"So… what's this for?" The brunet pointed at the black and shiny PPK with his cigarette, very casually.

_Shit! I can't just say that I carry it around and kill random people… come on, think Sasuke, think… well since we are on the ocean… _"Um… it's a… it's for shark fishing." Sasuke's response caused his forehead to perspire a bit while his muscular frame began to shake in nervousness.

_Oh my god, he's such a liar! How troublesome! But just to make sure… _"Really? With a silencer?" Shikamaru kept a calm and soothing tone, taking in another pleasurable puff of his cigarette.

_Fuck… I wonder if he's on to something… I really hope he doesn't suspect anything. _Sasuke approached the smoking Shikamaru vigilantly, taking the gun away from the brunet's lap in a slow fashion. "Well, you seem to know your ordinance."

_Wow, he really must think I'm that naïve. _The lazy deer lover managed to relish off a scoff in his throat. "Just because I grew up in Konoha doesn't mean I haven't seen a few guns here and there." A smirk could be seen on Shikamaru's face. "In fact, on some of my missions, I have collected the enemy's guns as evidence and studied their anatomy and usages and stuff like that." A strong exhale of smoke followed thereafter.

_I think he's on to me of my true intentions. _"Uh… yeah…" Sasuke turned his glance away from Shikamaru, seemingly lost on words and in thought. He closed his eyes and began to inhale the sea air in a dawdling way.

_Better make him come clean about all of this. _"So…" Shikamaru began to smirk before continuing. "Who… are you… Sasuke-kun?"

In almost an instant after the brunet finished his words, Sasuke turned his muscular frame around very hurriedly while giving off an evil glare towards Shikamaru. "Who am I?... WHO AM I? I'LL FUCKING TELL YOU WHO I AM!" The Uchiha had now just snapped.

Shikamaru's facial tone was that of bewilderment. His mouth dropped opened and the cigarette fell out of place. Luckily, his quick reflexes caught it between his right middle and index fingers. He continued to stare at Sasuke.

"I AM VASH THE STAMPEDE MEETS MARIA SHARAPOVA! THAT'S WHO I GODDAMN WELL AM!" The Uchiha gave off an evil smirk towards the lazy Nara before continuing his speech. Shikamaru continued to stare confoundedly. "ISN'T THAT WHAT YOU WANTED? AH, YES, I REMEMBER… IT WAS: LAZY... BEAUTIFUL… BRILLIANT… ITELLIGENT… AND MUST LIKE DEERS, ISN'T THAT ALSO CORRECT SHIKA-KUN?"

Shikamaru's dark chocolate eyes widen opened even more at what Sasuke just uttered. _No! Fucking! Way! How does h-… How does h-… How does he know all that shit I typed a few nights ago? Was he… spying on me in the chat rooms? HOW TROUBLESOME INDEED! _The brunet began to perspire, his heart beating at an irregular pace. He first fixed his gaze onto the eyes of the Uchiha. It wasn't the normal smoky onyx tone that he first saw, but rather a fiery red tone with three fireball comma-like symbols around the cornea. Being frightened of what he saw, Shikamaru shifted his eyes to Sasuke's evil smirk.

"And now if you will excuse me…" The Uchiha spoke in his normal, calm, and charming voice once again, but not without a special treat to go along with it. With the PPK still held in his hand, the raven-haired boy slowly shifted his arm, pointing the gun towards the forehead of the sitting dumbfounded brunet. "… I think I would be doing the world a favor if I have you… _deeeeaaaad_." Sasuke's voice at the last word especially became low and malicious as he moved the gun even closer to the brunet.

_Oh god… is this really the end of the line for me? I haven't even finished all of the troublesome things that I wanted to do in life. Oh man, what a drag! _Shikamaru's eyes were now fixed at the barrel of the gun that was mere inches from his forehead. His heart started to thump even faster, although everything around him seemed to slow down. He then eyed the index fingers of Sasuke on the trigger. It started to move. The brunet then let out a sigh as if it were to be his final one before closing his eyes. _This is it… It's the end of my troublesome li- _

_CLICK_

_Huh? _Shikamaru's body winced at the sound the gun made. He opened up his left eye, surprised at the sound it was still making.

_CLICK_

_CLICK_

_What the fuck? _Sasuke had a bemused facial expression as he looked at his gun. He inspected the area of where the magazine clip should be. The buff Uchiha widened his eyes to find that the clip was absent. "Where's the clip?" Sasuke asked the now relieved Shikamaru.

_Oh yeah, duh. _Shikamaru opened up the fisted left hand he kept concealed from the ordeal, exposing the magazine clip that he removed earlier while Sasuke was getting the Chardonnay.

"Give me that!" Sasuke lunged towards the brunet, trying to snatch the magazine into his possession.

Anticipating the lunge, Shikamaru used his quick reflexes to turn around and drop the clip into the Caribbean, much to the dismay of the Uchiha. Now with a certain muscular boy on his back, Shikamaru tried to fight off Sasuke. _Ugh, what should I do? Hmm, well this is gonna hurt for him. _The brunet moved his hand that still held the cigarette he was using. He shifted his arm so that the cigarette could get close to the Uchiha's pretty-boy face. The lazy beta tester proceeded to let the butt of the cigarette make contact with Sasuke's pale sink.

"SHIT! THAT BURNS!" Sasuke yelped out in pain as he felt something extremely hot touch his beautiful face, dropping his gun in the process. Shikamaru suddenly pushed him down onto the floor while he kept a hand over the injured spot, trying to nurse it. However, in nearly quick timing, the Uchiha was back on his feet, going after the brunet who now "scarred" his face.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH!" A terrifying voice can be heard from the Uchiha as he slowly stalked towards the Nara, whom was stepping away.

_Shit! What am I gonna do? I can't just let him clobber me to death and- Oh, clobbering sounds like a good idea. _Shikamaru eyed the bottle of Chardonnay that was sitting upon the wet bar. He grabbed it and immediately swung it towards Sasuke's temple, creating a distinctive clang sound at impact. The brunet then dropped the bottle.

"OWWWW!" The Uchiha yelled as his frame suddenly fell onto the couch, rendering him unconscious for the time being.

"Okay, here's my chance…" Shikamaru became desperate on thinking what to do at the given opportunity. "Ah, the radio!" The brunet ran to the contact radio next to the steering wheel. He grabbed the receiver and started to fidget around with the buttons, hoping to get help.

"Hello? Hello? Hello? Is anyone out there? I need help! Please, somebody? Hello? Somebody?" The lazy deer lover's voice began to tremble with panic as only the sound of static came as a reply to his plea of help.

"Okay, come on, think Shika! Think, think, think… the keys!" Shikamaru hastily ran down to the galley in search of the boat's keys. He opened every cabinet and drawer he could find, quickly ransacking everything in sight. During the search, the brunet began to blush and perspire in frustration, knowing that it would only be time until the terrifying Uchiha would wake up and try to annihilate him. _Come on, where are you?! _

When the brunet finally found the drawer that had the keys, he froze in place at the sight of other things in the drawer.

"What… the… FUCK?!" Shikamaru couldn't believe that his _Beethoven's Spirit _CD was inside. _He must've hired that thief to steal my backpack… and then he killed his accomplice with the gun he tried to use on me. _After completing the brief thought, the lazy brunet quickly grabbed the CD and put it into the pocket of Sasuke's blazer that he was still wearing. He also grabbed the keys and Sasuke's red Billabong wallet.

Shikamaru quickly ran back up deck. He took a quick gaze at the couch. _Hmph, he's still out… Better hurry! _The brunet immediately put the keys into the ignition. He tried to get the boat started by fidgeting with all of the buttons on the driver's console.

"Shit! How do work this piece of crap?" Being frustrated, Shikamaru abandoned trying to get the boat to start and quickly paced around, trying to think of another plan.

"Okay, come on Shika! You're good at coming up with plans at times like this… Now think… think… think…" Shikamaru placed his hand under his chin, desperately thinking of a way to get away from this mess. "AHA, BINGO! The small boat in the back!"

Without any delay, Shikamaru ran towards the bow (or back) of the boat. He opened the door that led him to the emergency inflatable boat in the water. The brunet grabbed the rope and pulled it in. He proceeded to step off of Sasuke's boat and into the inflatable boat. Making sure just in case Sasuke would ever get back up, Shikamaru ingeniously untied the rope that was connected to the main boat and pushed away from it, creating a fair amount of distance between the boats. The lazy deer lover then crawled over to the boat's motor propeller and began to pull on it, hoping it would turn on within a few pulls.

Unknowingly to Shikamaru, Sasuke managed to recover from his brief unconsciousness from the whack of the wine bottle. After getting back up and checking to see that his temple wasn't bleeding, the Uchiha quickly eyed the brunet that was trying to escape. Wasting no time, the raven-haired boy ran to the back of the boat. Before going any further, Sasuke noted the distance of how far the inflatable boat was from the one he stood upon.

_If he thinks he's gonna get away from me, well he better think twice before messing with an Uchiha! _"Oh no you don't Nara!" Sasuke howled as he jumped from the boat towards the inflatable one. The Uchiha landed in water, but managed to get his muscular arms to snag onto the sides of the brunet's getaway boat.

_How troublesome! I can't believe he would jump just to get his hands on me. _"Get the FUCK AWAY from me Uchiha!" Shikamaru continuously pulled onto the motor's cord, panting with fear and exhaustion as he desperately tried to get it to start. _Come on you piece of shit, START ALREADY!_

After a few more exhausting pulls, the motor finally started to run. _Hallelujah! Now I can get away! But first, to take care of a troublesome problem… _Shikamaru grabbed the handle of the propeller and began to steer it towards Sasuke's boat. It happened to be that side that Sasuke was trying to hold onto was the one that would impact with his main boat. With only a few centimeters to spare, the Uchiha let go of the inflatable boat, his left arm still colliding with the big boat. He was now underwater.

After getting rid of the troublesome Uchiha, Shikamaru began to steer the inflatable boat away from Sasuke's and headed back towards the Yucatán Coast. _Holy shit! I actually got away from all of this troublesome mess! Hahaha, Shika, you're a genius! It's all ov- WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?! _The brunet tried to get a closer look on what was up ahead of him in the dark sea. He suddenly gawked in fear as a seemingly enormous object came into visual.

"HOLY SHIT!" Shikamaru screamed in terror as a huge sea rock was within several feet of his course. Knowing that he wouldn't have time to evade it, the brunet braced himself for impact.

In a matter of seconds, the inflatable boat the brunet was on violently crashed into the sea rock. Not having any sort of safety restraints to be held down, Shikamaru's body flew up several feet into the air for several seconds. He then splashed very hard into the Caribbean… face first.

His body was now unconsciously floating within the dark sea…

---

* * *

**C'est la fin du chapitre 6!**

---

* * *

**AWESOME! You've made it through Chapter 6! Remember, this story is FAR from over…**

**Post-Author's Note #1:** OH NO, Shikamaru is now floating somewhere in the Caribbean! Is he dead? Is he alive? Will he make it? What's his fate now? Is Sasuke also dead as well? Also, who is this "blond idiot" that Shikamaru has dated in the past? All of these questions shall be answered… in the NEXT CHAPTER of _The Net: Shikamaru's Nightmare_! **STAY TUNED!**

**Post-Author's Note #2:** I know there's a lot of people reading this fic and I do appreciate you all checking out this story. But I would be truly happy if you could just take a bit of time to _**REVIEW!**_ Thanks so much!

Ja neh!!!


	7. The Aftermath

**Author's Note #1: **Watup everyone! Sorry that it took me soooo long to get an update through. For the past few days, I've been roommate searching since school is going to start on the 27th (remember I go to UCR). So I've been driving back and forth from Cerritos to Riverside trying to find a place. Luckily, I found a house that is very close to campus with very chill roommates. I will probably be moving in during the weekend and with the start of school around the corner, updates will probably become a bit slower (since I have Computer Science which requires my full attention just to pass), but I will indeed finish this fic. We still have a long way to go! I'll try to get a couple of more updates before school starts though. So after the 27th, don't think that I fell off the face of the planet, lol.

**Author's Note #2: **Domo arigato to **Jackalakala** and **NinjaMuffinRochelle** for your kind reviews. As always, it's very much much much much much appreciated!!!

**Author's Note #3: **I would like to mention that **Shikamaru's Birthday **is **THIS SATURDAY (September 22)!!! **Since I won't be able to update on Saturday, I would like to wish him an early **HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!** So on Saturday, do something for the day of Shika's birth. It could give you an excuse to throw a party, hehehe.

**Author's Note #4**: Ouch, it looks like our beloved Shikamaru took quite a hard plunge into the Caribbean, trying to escape from Sasuke. Will Shika be okay? Is Sasuke still alive? Will we see that blond idiot anytime soon? Read on and find out!

**Author's Note #5**: As always, all thoughts and dreams are represented by _italicized_ text unless otherwise noted.

**Author's Note #6:** Chapter no beta… no beta means possible bad grammar and stuff… bad grammar and stuff may irritate people… people been warned….

**Tagline**: _His driver's license. His credit cards. His bank accounts. His identity. __**DELETED**_

**Quote for the moment: **_"...jeez, you'd think Sasuke was bipolar or something..." - _Jackalakala (hehehe, I didn't think of that initially... but I guess we have a bipolar Uchiha now)

**ENJOY (lucky) CHAPTER 7!!!**

---

* * *

"Ahhh, such a fly apartment we have here! Right, Akamaru?" The tattoo-faced brunet spoke to his companion while fixing up a portrait of himself and his dog up on the living room wall. 

"Arf! Arf!" the little white puppy yapped in agreement.

As the new tenant gazed around in his new dwelling, the phone suddenly rang.

"Hmm, I wonder who could that be?" The boy with the sharp canines pondered as he strolled over to the telephone resting on the kitchen counter. "Hello?"

_"Well, it seems like you've already settled into the new apartment we provided for you…" _A man's deep, peculiar, and malicious voice was heard on the other side of the line.

"Oh… uh… Boss…" The spiky brunet's vocal tone became firmer. "…I uh… didn't expect to get a call from you so soon."

_"Neither did I as well… anyways I called you up just to recap your mission objectives over there in San Francisco."_

"I'm pretty sure I've got it all covered, you know" The dog lover gave off a slight hint of annoyance in his tone, knowing that he hated being told things twice.

_"Well just to be safe, let's just go over it one more time… unless you want to lose your job and then report you to the au-"_

"Okay, okay Boss! I was just kidding!" The tattoo-faced boy panicked, knowing that he was on the run from… them.

The man on the other side of the line vented out a villainous chuckle. _"Heh, I thought so… Well anyways, remember that your first objective is to pay a visit to a certain… supervisor… that a particular brunet knows very well. Next, you will then infiltrate that company and pose as an employee, while trying to get rid of the traces in their programs that have been occurring for days. Got it?"_

"Right Boss!" The spiky brunet barked out.

_"But before you do the second part of the mission, there's another objective that has been added due to recent… unexpected events… that occurred in Cancún."_

_Fucking Sasuke! What the hell did he do? _The aggressive dog lover contemplated before speaking into the phone. "Really? What else do I have to do?"

_"After you complete the first part of your mission, you will need to fly back down to Los Angeles where you will need to sell… a certain dwelling… in Venice. And then, you will return to San Francisco to finish up your mission."_

"Tonight?! But I thought that we wouldn't carry that out until-"

_"Like I said earlier, due to the unexpected turn of events in Mexico, we need to do it now. Some of the plans have changed… but you on the other hand will remain mostly the same."_

The boy with the tattooed-face exuded an exasperated sigh before speaking into the phone. "Ugh… well okay then. I'll fly down back to L.A. after I do the first objective."

_"Good then… and don't fuck up!" _The line clicked dead as the spiky brunet hung up the phone.

_Jesus Sasuke! You just had to use too much your fucking charm to realize what the mission is all about! _After growling viciously to himself for a few moments, the boy in the black leather jacket went out to his balcony while his dog followed. He took a long moment to gaze onto the Downtown San Francisco skyline and Coit Tower while enjoying a cigarette. After finishing it up, he gathered up a few things for his mission and walked towards the front door.

"Come on Akamaru! We gotta mission to complete!" The dog lover whistled. His little companion came running to his side as he locked the front door of his apartment.

* * *

_UUUUUUGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH! My… head… FUCKING… hurts… so… MUCH! _Shikamaru moaned while he slowly began to open his eyes, fighting off grogginess in the process. Since his vision was unable to register his current whereabouts, he began to speak very slowly for attention, hoping that someone was nearby. 

"Hello?... Hello?... Hello?... Where am I?" The lazy brunet called out with a very raspy voice, as if he had not spoken in days. He suddenly felt a warm touch on his hand of another's.

"Shhhhhhh… tenía un accidente…" An old lady's voice began to speak in a soothing, calm manner.

When the deer lover's vision finally began to clear up, he realized that the woman next to him was a nurse and nun of sorts, trying to calm him down. He also recognized that he was in a missionary hospital, tucked well in bed.

"What...? Um… how did I-… how did I-… how did I get here?" the Nara inquired, still seemingly mystified about where he was.

"Lo siento, pero no hablo inglés…" the nurse/nun continued trying to calm down the confused brunet. A few seconds after, a man's voice cleared up behind the woman, revealing himself to be the doctor. He gestured the nurse/nun that he would talk to the lying brunet in bed.

"A fisherman found you and brought you here. You were very lucky that they came by!"

Shikamaru was relieved that the doctor spoke English. He took a good look at the middle-aged, bald yet tall man dressed in a doctor's uniform with a stethoscope wrapped around his neck. He inquired the doctor while resting his hand onto his bandaged temple. "Doctor, how long have I been here for?"

"Oh… for about three days. Try not to use so much energy huh?"

_Three days! Oh my god, that must've been one hell of an accident! How troublesome! _Shikamaru eyed the doctor as he began to grab a worn red Billabong wallet. _Isn't that Sasuke-teme's wallet?_

"We found a man's wallet filled with an immense amount of Pesos and U.S. Dollars." The doctor showed it to the deer lover in bed.

"No…no… no he-" The lazy brunet tried to complete his words, but was unable to since he still felt too groggy.

"No, no, no. There was no luck finding this man."

_Ugh, I better ask about the CD then. _"Uh-… uh-… there-… was a… CD… inside a… jewel case…"

"Ah yes!" The doctor grabbed what was supposed to be the CD, but looked more like a wrecked, scratched up circular thing-a-ma-jig. "The CD was ruined by the intensity of the sun here."

_Fuck, it's ruined! What a drag! _Shikamaru managed to slowly sit up on the bed, despite the protest of his sore body to stay down.

Knowing it was a bad idea for the patient, the doctor began to hold the brunet's shoulder to stop him from moving his body anymore. "You need to relax now and get well. You don't have the strength and energy to get up and move."

Shikamaru resisted, knowing that he must get moving now since three days has passed. "Um, I need my clothes now. And how much do I owe you?" The brunet opened the red wallet and began to take out all of the bills and pesos within.

The doctor simply waved his hand at the offering. "Please, you need to rest now and get well."

After an inordinate amount of time between Shikamaru and the doctor, the brunet finally convinced the M.D. to let him check out of the hospital.

When the staff gave Shikamaru his now tattered clothes, he went to the bathroom to change out of his hospital gown. While changing, Shikamaru began to look at himself in front the mirror. He noticed that he had several cuts and bruises all over his lean body. There was also a small cut on his lower lip and on his left eye orbital. His normally silky and shiny hair was now all tattered and frizzy, with plenty of split ends. Overall, he looked like he had just come out of a car wreck… or more like a boat wreck. The brunet sighed heavily as he resumed to put on his clothes.

* * *

After walking for quite a distance from the missionary hospital, Shikamaru finally arrived at the hotel that he was staying at during his vacation... even though his vacation was supposed to be over three days ago. While walking through the lobby, other people began to stare at the brunet. _They're probably staring at my clothes… all tore up and shit and whatnot… although I do admit that I look like shit right now. Ugh, how troublesome!_ In a matter of moments, he found his way to the guest registration area, where there was quite a line of people. _A line full of people? What a drag! _

In order for time to pass for the lazy brunet, he decided to watch the news on the television nearby. He watched as the anchorman mentions that trading on Wall Street has been suspended for the day, due to losses being at an all time low, reminiscing the Black Tuesday Crash of 1929. He also states that officials ruled out that loses were fictitious and were caused by computer pranksters.

"Hello sir, can I help you?" Shikamaru nearly jumped as the receptionist called him to step forward. The tattered brunet walked up to the desk.

"Hi, um, I need my room key for 2806."

"And what is your name sir?"

"Shikamaru Nara." As the receptionist began to type away on the computer, the deer lover turned his attention back to the television. An interview with the president of Itachi Microsystems, Itachi U. (no one knows what his actual surname is yet), happened to be in progress.

_"What about that prank downtown?" _a random woman asked as a swarm of reporters surrounded a well dressed tall and pale man with black long hair. The interview was taking place in front of the building where Itachi's penthouse was in Manhattan.

_"Prank? Short sheeting someone's bed is a prank. These 'Akatsukis' could've done some serious damage to our economy. Such as the actions recently at L.A.X. and the Atlanta DWP and-"_

"No, I'm sorry. Shikamaru Nara check out of here last Saturday night," the receptionist stated after typing.

The brunet expressed a dumbfounded look. _What the fuck? The hell I checked out! _"No, no, no… I'm sorry, you don't understand. _I am _Shikamaru Nara… I'm standing right here sir. I didn't check out." A tiny sense of panic can be detected into the Nara's voice.

"Uh, I'm sorry… it's not on the computer here… Um, let me just check one more thing just to be sure." The receptionist began to type at the keyboard again. After a few moments, the following information displayed on the computer:

-

_**NARA, Shikamaru**_

_**This guest has checked out**_

_**Este huésped ha salida**_

**-**

"No Shikamaru Nara. He checked out last Saturday night."

_What the hell is going on? This is a lot more troublesome than anything! _Shikamaru began to get a sick feeling in his stomach, knowing that he didn't do such a thing as he was knocked out for three days. His voice started to become more terrified as he spoke. "No, I-… I didn't check out… I would know if I checked out… I didn't check out, I-"

"Sir, according to the computer, you checked out. There's nothing I can do for you, okay? I'm sorry… Next please!" The receptionist gave off a cold stare for the now roomless brunet to go away.

Shikamaru walked away from desk and strolled over to the water fountain in the middle of the lobby, where he took a seat on the ledge. _What the hell is going on here? I am pretty goddamn sure that I didn't check out on Saturday night… cause I was with that FUCKING BASTARD Sasuke! Fuck man, what a drag! _The brunet began to lightly slap himself on his temple. _Okay, okay, okay! Think Shika, think… Okay, well it's not gonna do very much if I stay here since all of my things are now stolen, including my passport... so I better go the U.S. consulate so that I can get back into the country. _

After pondering for an inordinate amount of time, Shikamaru raised his tattered self up to his feet and walked out of the resort, heading towards the nearby U.S. Consulate._ I hope you're still NOT alive Sasuke… otherwise my life will be a living hell… how TROUBLESOME!_

* * *

Shikamaru arrived at the U.S. Consulate. Before entering, the brunet had to get through a protest demonstration about immigration and labor policies. In addition, he had to go through a long security check line. After several minutes passed by, the lazy beta tester requested and filled out an application for a visa in order to get back into the United States. Since he had to wait for the application to process, the deer lover decided to check on the statuses of his bank account and credit cards. 

Shikamaru strolled over to the nearest pay phone. After putting the proper amount of money in, he dialed the number to his bank.

_"Please dial the number of your account now." _

Luckily for Shikamaru, he knew all of the numbers for his bank account and credit cards. He entered in the digits of his account.

_"The account number you have dialed is not valid. Please dial it again." _

"What the hell?" The brunet gave a perplexed facial expression to what the operator had just said. He entered in his account number again.

_"The account number you have dialed is not valid. Plea-"_

Out of frustration, Shikamaru hung up the phone. _What the hell is going on here? I'm sure I dialed the right digits. I may have been out of it for days… but I certainly DO NOT have amnesia! How troublesome! _The frustrated Nara picked up the phone again and dialed the number to check on his credit card.

_"Please dial your card number now." _

Shikamaru complied with the instructions.

_"The card number you have dialed is not valid. Please dial your card number again now."_

"What… the… FUCK?!" The tattered brunet dialed again in vexation.

_"The card number you have dialed is not valid."_

Unknowingly to the seething brunet, a middle-aged woman was trying to call him from behind. "Uh, Mr. Inuzuka?"

Shikamaru still couldn't hear the woman trying to get his attention. "What the hell is going on?" He again dialed in anger.

"Uh… Kiba Inuzuka?"

"Mother fucking shit!"

"EXCUSE ME SIR!"

The lazy brunet was startled at the sudden raised voice coming within his senses. "Oh, I'm sorry ma'am." He looked at the gray-haired woman whom was holding a clipboard with bemusement.

"Sir, are you Kiba Inuzuka?"

_Who the hell is that? _"Uh… no…." Shikamaru continued to stare at the woman with confusion.

"So, you're not the man who is here about a temporary visa?" The customs worker inquired to the tattered brunet.

"Actually, I am here about a visa and they're-"

"Is your social security number 915-30-1717?" The employee began to show the paper on the clipboard to Shikamaru. "And is your address 292 Howland Canal Court in Venice, California?"

Shikamaru widened his eyes as he saw his driver's license photo, social security number, home address, and personal information were on a piece of paper… that didn't have his own actual name on it. _Okay… I am definitely sure that I am NOT Kiba Inuzuka… I am Shikamaru Nara… aren't I? Oh jeez, what a drag! _"Uh… yeah…" The brunet replied with uncertainty in his voice.

"Uh, well then according the computers at the California Department of Motor Vehicles, you are definitely Kiba Inuzuka." The consulate employee reached for the pen attached to the clipboard and took off the cap. "So… if that's who you are, you need to sign on the dotted line and we will issue you your visa."

"Well, I'm not-… I'm not-" The lazy deer lover stumbled through his words.

"You're not, what?" The clipboard-holding woman looked puzzled at the brunet.

_Hold on Shika! Think through this carefully… this could be our only ticket to get back into the U.S. We wouldn't be in this mess if it weren't for Sasuke-bastard. _"Um… I'm not clear on something here. Uh, without this I cannot get back into the United States. Is that correct?"

"That's correct sir."

"So all I would have to do is sign _Kiba Inuzuka _and, uh-"

The consulate worker pointed at the dotted line with the pen. "Right there, sir."

_This is the only way Shika, otherwise it'll be troublesome times here in Mexico. _Shikamaru was hesitant at first about forging the visa, but he initially gave in, knowing it was a necessity to return back home. The tattered brunet took in a deep breath before signing his "name." After getting the visa processed and ready to go, Shikamaru went to the airport and bought a ticket to a flight back to Los Angeles as Sasuke left a lot of money within his wallet.

* * *

Shikamaru arrived at L.A.X that late afternoon. He caught the shuttle bus that took him to Lot H-4 in the long-term parking lot, as that's where he left his beloved car. After getting dropped off in the exact area where he parked his car, the brunet's stomach began to churn violently as to what he saw before his eyes: a car that wasn't his. 

_Dude, I remember parking here at this exact spot! What the hell is going on here!? _Shikamaru began to pace around in panic, looking around to see if he could find his beloved Honda Accord anywhere in sight. After a few minutes of mindless searching, he came to no avail. _Okay, okay, okay. Weird ass things are definitely happening right now! And I'll be damned if this is all a sick joke! _The lazy deer lover growled to himself irritably. _Well… I guess then I'll have to take a cab back home then. _Shikamaru waited for the next shuttle to take him back to the terminal so he can catch a cab to take him back to Venice.

* * *

While the cab took Shikamaru back home, the lazy brunet took the time to reflect on all the events that's been happening to him ever since Saturday night. 

_Okay… I end up waking inside of a missionary hospital and I was supposedly knocked out for three days. Ino-chan's CD is now ruined. Then the hotel thinks I checked out on Saturday night, even though I was with Sasuke-teme the whole fucking night before he screwed me over to an accident. Next, I try to check on my bank account and credit cards and now it's like they don't even exist. And now, the whole world thinks that I am some dude named Kiba Inuzuka. WHO THE FUCK IS THIS KIBA DUDE? UGH, HOW TROUBLESOME!_

Shikamaru began to mutter at himself in discontentment, giving off an exasperated sigh in the process. He then began to calm down as the cab drove him into his familiar neighborhood. _Thank God I'm home now though! Maybe all of this will assuage soon enough. _

As the cab pulled up towards Shikamaru's house, the lazy deer lover spotted a red Lexus ES350 parked in front of his house. _Hmmm, I don't know anyone that has a red Lexus. _In addition to the vehicle, the brunet spotted a white object on his front lawn. As the vehicle pulled even closer, he finally made the object out: a sign. When the cab finally pulled to a stop, Shikamaru read the sign posted on his lawn.

**-**

_**FOR SALE!**_

_**Shino Aburame**_

_**Aburame Realty**_

"_**Buy the most by the coast"**_

_**(310) 555-1998**_

**-**_**  
**_

_Why is God's name is there a for sale sign in front of my house?! Seriously, what the hell is going on here?! _Shikamaru paid the driver and stepped out of the taxi. _Okay, this is starting to get weirder and weirder… ever since my little accident, things have just been beyond abnormal! _

Wanting to get to the bottom of this, Shikamaru walked up to the front door of his home. As he opened the door, he couldn't see much due to the lack of light. When the lazy brunet flipped the light switch on for his living room, Shikamaru nearly went into cardiac arrest on what he saw before his dark chocolate eyes…

---

* * *

**C'est la fin du chapitre 7!**

**---**

* * *

**Dude, you've made it through Chapter 7! AWESOME!**

**Post-Author's Note #1:** Uh oh, it looks like Shikamaru Nara is really not Shikamaru Nara anymore… well he actually is… but everyone else doesn't think so. And what is this _Kiba Inuzuka _name that he got stuck with? And why does Shika look like he's gonna have a heart attack from just stepping inside is home? And where is Sasuke? Any ideas? **STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER OF** _The Net: Shikamaru's Nightmare_!

**Post-Author's Note #2:** If you have any suggestions or ideas for this story, don't hesitate to e-mail me. Otherwise, _**please review!**_

**Post-Author's Note #3: **The social security number is fictitious and is from the movie… just thought you'd like to know.

Ja neh!!!


	8. An Empty House, A Fugitive, An ExLover

**Author's Note #1: **Yo yo yo, watup everyone!!! Ugh, I know I promised updates before the 27th of September, but even before school, I've been drowned with so much work. And ever since school has started, let's just say "bring on the heavy ass workload"… ugh, that's what I get for majoring in Computer Engineering at UCR. Not to mention that I have a calculus teacher who can barely speak English :-/ Well, luckily I have managed to update today right before I have to go to my cousin's engagement party. This chapter was originally intended to be longer and it was quite rushed, but due to lack of time, I will try really, really hard to get an update for tomorrow (Sunday, October 7, 2007) afternoon or evening that will have a _**lemon **_in it as a make-up gift for you all for my lack of updates. So keep on checking for updates.

**Author's Note #2: **Domo arigato to **Jackalakala** as always for your kind reviews!!! Always appreciated!

**Author's Note #3: **I hope you all did a bit of something in observance of Shikamaru's birthday on September 22nd.

**Author's Note #4**: Oh wow… can you believe that Shikamaru walked into an empty home… _his _empty home? Oh, the agony he must be feeling right now, knowing that he didn't sell his house while he was in Mexico. Who's behind all this? Whatever happened to Sasuke? When will we see or hear from this _blond idiot_ Shikamaru keeps on talking about? Will it get any worse for our beloved Shikamaru? Read on and find out.

**Author's Note #5**: As always, all thoughts and dreams are represented by _italicized_ text unless otherwise noted.

**Author's Note #6:** Chapter no beta… no beta means possible bad grammar and stuff… bad grammar and stuff may irritate people… people been warned….

**Tagline**: _His driver's license. His credit cards. His bank accounts. His identity. __**DELETED**_

**Thought for the moment: **Yes, we do have a bipolar Sasuke indeed in this story… hehehe…

**ENJOY CHAPTER 8!!!**

---

* * *

"Oh… my… god…" Shikamaru began to saunter inside his home… or at least what was supposed to be his home. The lazy brunet's heart began to beat irregularly fast as his dark chocolate eyes began to take in what was right before him: a completely empty house!

_Where… where… where is my furniture?! Where is my office?! Where is my TV?! Where are all of my pictures?! Where are all the deers?! _

The only items in view of the lazy beta tester's eyes are a small foldable table, a folding chair, and an open suitcase.

_Oh my god... who the hell could've done such—_

_**FLUSH**_

Before the brunet was able to wrap up his musings, the door to the hallway bathroom suddenly creaked open. His natural instincts told him to immediately turn around and the get the hell out of there.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Where you running? Don't run! Take your time. Relax!" A man's voice shouted towards the fleeing Nara. Instead of continuing to run away, Shikamaru decided to stop and turn around.

A light brunet haired man about the same height as Shikamaru walked out of the bathroom, wearing a beige-toned trench coat featuring a sizable collar that covered the lower extremities of his face. Another notable feature of the man was that he wore sunglasses, despite being indoors and the sun being nearly set already.

"Hello sir, my name is Shino Aburame with Aburame Realty where you can buy the most by the coast!" The trench-coated man spoke while adjusting his collar. "Come on in, let me show you around this gorgeous property. You'll really like it."

Shikamaru stood in place, biting his thumb in the process. "Well, that sounds real lovely and all, but there's one tiny problem…"

"A… problem… sir?" Shino scratched his head, signifying confusion.

"Uh, yeah… THIS IS MY HOUSE!"

"Yeah, sure… this _can _be your house if you choose to," the realtor replied enthusiastically, "Now the question is: What will it take for you to buy this house?"

_Oh my god, are you serious? _Shikamaru furrowed his brow at the sunglass-wearing realtor in front of him."Um, sir, I think you misunderstood me. Now you see, this is actually _my _house. I am the owner of this house! This house belongs to me, Shikamaru Nara!"

"Wait a minute…" Shino brought his finger up, signaling for the lazy brunet to pause in speaking. "… You're Shikamaru Nara?"

The lazy brunet shook his head with dignity. "Yes sir, I AM Shikamaru Nara!"

The Aburame put his hands on his hips. "Well if you really are, then show me the deed and mortgage papers sir."

"Well I wish I could, but I was in Mexico for over a week now and—"

"How can you be Shikamaru Nara if you've been in Mexico for the past week and yet the true Shikamaru Nara put this house for sell _three days _ago and had the deed and mortgage papers? Huh?"

"How the fuck am I supposed to sell a house while I'm in another country?"

"I have no idea… but I am pretty damn sure that you are _not _Shikamaru Nara!"

After a few more moments of bickering, Shino decided it was best if the police were involved in this dispute. And as a bonus, the pink-haired neighbor was also called in to help with the dispute.

Two officers arrived at the (alleged) Nara residence. A tall man with long, light brunet hair covering the right side of his face stepped inside the house first. Shikamaru looked closely at his badge. _Officer Izumo Kamizuki eh... _Another officer stepped into the house. He too was tall and had very long, dark brunet locks. _Officer Kotetsu Hagane as well, eh… _

"What is your name ma'am?" Officer Hagane asked the slender pink-haired woman from across the street.

"My name is Sakura Haruno, sir," she replied immediately.

_Oh, so that's her name… Sakura huh… goddamn… she has a huge forehead too… _Shikamaru briefly rubbed his chin absentmindedly.

After Officer Kamizuki wrote some notes down in his notepad, he inquired a question to Sakura that would definitely get the lazy deer lover's attention.

"Oh, I definitely saw him move out of the house," the pink haired woman replied to the officer's question.

"Okay, so when was this?" Shikamaru jumped into the conversation, while pacing around the kitchen area.

"Umm…" The oversized forehead, pink haired woman began to adjust her red headband while musing over the lazy brunet's question. "About three days ago. Moving van, moving men, furniture—"

"No, no, no, no!" The Nara cut off the Haruno. "I've been in Mexico for over a week now. How can I be in L.A. selling my house at the same time?" _Shit, three days ago? That was the last time I was actually conscious before meeting Sasuke-teme. _

"Maybe because it wasn't your house to sell! It's not him, I'm telling you! It's not Shikamaru Nara!" Shino screeched out, raising his arms in a frustrated manner.

"Please sir, calm down," Officer Hagane tried to assuage the Aburame's frustration.

Shikamaru glared hard at the sunglass-wearing realtor. _Dude, this guy is so fucking hardheaded! _"I am Shikamaru Nara dammit!"

"Oh, come on! The real Shikamaru Nara would have the deed and mortgage papers!" Shino aggravatingly replied. "I already got 20,000 in the computer and I checked every record and it's not him! Jesus Christ people!"

"Look, sir, it would help everything if you could just produce some form of identification," Officer Kamizuki remarked towards the tattered deer lover.

"You know what? I totally agree with you on that… but as I've already mentioned for the umpteenth time already that I had everything stolen in Cancún!" Shikamaru's tone couldn't be anymore vexed. He continued to pace around the living room area.

"Oh puh-llleeeaaassseee!" The Aburame tilted his head, rolling his eyes in the process, although it was unseen due to his sunglasses. "Ask him how he got across the border without a passport."

"I had a temporary issued," the lazy beta tester replied.

All of a sudden, Sakura decides to thrown in her voice back into the conversation. "Do they do that? I don't think they do that," the Haruno eyed the Nara suspiciously.

Shikamaru couldn't help but to let out an angry grunt before answering his neighbor's inquiry. "Oh my god… this is ridiculous beyond belief…" The brunet reached into his pocket and pulled out the document he was issued at the U.S. Consulate. "Here it is! This is it! It's just… it's under a different name!" The document was handed over to Officer Hagane.

"Why is that?" Sakura inquired towards the brunet with wonder in her tone.

"It's simple: Because they don't think I'm not me!"

Officer Hagane examined the temporary visa very closely. He noted that the signature did not read _Shikamaru Nara _but rather _Kiba Inuzuka_. "Is this your signature sir?"

"Well… yeah… I just signed the different name they game me—"

"It's a federal offense to forge a visa!" Sakura added her two-cents.

_Damn, what a prick I have for a neighbor. It would've been so troublesome if I knew her any longer than right now. _"Oh really? Then tell me what is it to steal an entire house? Huh?" Shikamaru received an angry glare from Sakura for that remark.

"Yo Izumo, can you go run this?" Officer Hagane gave the temporary visa to his partner.

"I'll be right back," Officer Kamizuki replied as he grabbed the document and headed out for the squad car parked in front of the house.

"You know what? It's not going to make a difference because they screwed with all of my information and—… and my fingerprints!" The lazy brunet rambled towards the only policeman in the living room.

* * *

Unknowingly to all of those present in the house, and especially to Shikamaru, a certain buff, pale, raven-haired man was outside in his sporty black Lexus SC430, eavesdropping into the amusing on-going argument occurring within the (supposed) Nara residence, courtesy of a bug that his partner dropped into the house a few days ago. He pulled down the sun-visor to reveal a particular photo that was taken in Mexico during their date.

"Hehehe… you though that you could get away from me forever… _Shika_-_kun_..." An evil smirk can be seen on the man's pretty boy facial features, "… but you better know damn well that I, Sasuke Uchiha, am one pretty persistent bastard. I will never go down that easily… especially to you..." The "resurrected" Uchiha cackled very evilly after finishing his remark. He continued to listen to the conversation taking place in the residence.

_"Who are 'they'?" Sakura inquired to the brunet. _

_"I… have… no idea…" Shikamaru replied. _

_"Where do you work? Do you work around here?" The Haruno asked, making it seem that she was interrogating the Nara. _

_"Well… no… I work in my house— I mean, my office is in San Francisco and I've never been there, but I work inside my house."_

Sasuke pulled out his MacBook Pro and turned it on. After a few clicks and typing here and there, he pulled up a screen that read _Criminal History_. A noticeable feature on the screen was that of a DMV photo of Shikamaru, yet the name on file was indeed _Kiba Inuzuka_. Currently on the screen, it read _No Prior Arrests on File _and _No Outstanding Warrants on File_.

"Hehehe, well Shika-kun, you did say that you wanted to take some risks in life…" The raven-haired Uchiha again flashed a devilish smirk, "… So why not make that a reality… courtesy of yours truly…" Sasuke began to type away, keeping that particular smirk the entire time.

* * *

"You don't anyone in a city that you've lived in for several years that can vouch you as Shikamaru Nara? Not even a mother or a father?" Officer Hagane inquired towards the tattered brunet.

"My mother is not well and my father is—" Shikamaru suddenly cut himself off, realizing that he doesn't wasn't to recall about anything in regards to his father ever since that one day when he went onto that mission. "No… no…" The brunet heaved out an exasperated sigh, trying to think of other people that can vouch for him. _Well there is that blond idiot whom I haven't spoken to in a long ass time… but it'd be best not to mention him this time, as it may not help… How troublesome!_

* * *

In the squad car parked outside, Officer Izumo Kamizuki was on the on-board computer in order to process the temporary visa that was given to him. He typed the name _KIBA INUZUKA _into the system. After a few seconds of processing, a _Criminal Records and Outstanding Warrants Page _came up onto the screen. The following information was displayed:

_**PRIOR ARRESTS**_

_**- 12/04 LAPD Narcotics**_

_**- 03/05 SFPD Prostitution**_

_**- 07/05 Santa Monica PD Petty Larceny **_

_**- 01/06 SDPD Petty Larceny**_

_**OUTSTANDING WARRANTS**_

_**- 6/06 LAPD Prostitution **_

_**- 3/07 San José PD Narcotics**_

Immediately seeing the two outstanding warrants flash on the screen, Officer Kamizuki grabbed the handset for the communications radio. "Yeah, we got a Kiba Inuzuka trying to run a scam at a house. He's wanted for prostitution and narcotics, so we are going to bring him in."

* * *

While the other three we're still discussing the home issue at hand, Shikamaru had been eyeing Officer Kamizuki the whole time. The brunet flinched a bit as he observed the officer grabbing the communications radio handset and speaking into it. _Shit! They must've put something on file… like an outstanding warrant or something. Well, the hell with going to jail for something I probably have never done! Okay, think Shika, think! How can I get out of this sticky situation? _Shikamaru nonchalantly moved his head around, thinking of an escape plan. His dark chocolate eyes gazed at two items: Shino's iPhone and the bathroom door. _Aha! I got it!_

"Um, will you all excuse me for a sec?" The three patrons in the room turned their attention towards the tattered brunet. "I just got to use the bathroom…"

After hearing the lazy deer lover's announcement, the three simply went back to minding their own business. As Shikamaru calmly sauntered his way towards the bathroom, he stealthily grabbed the sleek and stylish black iPhone that was resting on the foldable table. He slowly closed the door behind him once stepping into the bathroom.

_All right, better do this quickly! _Shikamaru opened the bottom cabinet of the sink and pulled out a set of pliers. He then opened the fairly sizable window next to the toilet and quickly went to work on cutting open the screen. _Ugh, I gotta hurry up and get the fuck out of here before they become suspicious! _While working on his escape plan, Shikamaru can easily hear more of the conversation going on in the living room.

"Miss Haruno, is he or isn't he?" Officer Hagane inquired.

"He just kept to himself, didn't talk to anybody…"

After hearing the pink haired woman speak, Shikamaru successfully cut open the screen. For insurance purposes, the lazy brunet flushed the toilet to make it seem that he was really using the bathroom. After completing that task, he jumped out of the window, landing perfectly flat-footed on the ground. _Heh, thank goodness for my ninja reflexes. _Before making the escape, the Nara could hear Officer Kamizuki speak to his partner.

"Where's the dude?"

"He's—"

Shino abruptly cut off Officer Hagane. "My iPhone! Has anyone seen my iPhone?

_Shit! I guess that's my cue to get the FUCK OUTTA HERE! _Shikamaru began to run through the side yard. He plowed through the side fence door with much force. He was now running onto the streets, huffing and puffing with much intensity, trying to get away from the very troublesome situation that he's now placed himself now into, or rather "they" placed himself into. _Holy Shit! I'm a fucking FUGITIVE now, running away from the police. Oh man! What a drag! _The tattered brunet continued to run towards the canal bridge. _Goddamn it! I can't believe that I'm running in flip-flops! This is so gonna fucking hurt my feet later! How! Troublesome! Indeed! Well, I can't keep running onto the streets, as they'll just go after me. _While on the bridge, Shikamaru eyed the pedestrian path besides the canal. _Perfect, Ill just run along the canal and go on from there! _

Again unknowingly to the running deer lover, Sasuke was parked somewhere on the street in his beloved black Lexus. "Holy shit!" The Uchiha's onyx-toned eyes caught sight of the running Nara on the street. "He actually escaped from the police's clutches! Well, better make sure that I at least get my _hands _on him... hehehe…"

Sasuke pressed the remote engine start button to get his car to run. The engine roared as soon it was activated. He turned on the headlights and released the handbrake before pushing on the gas pedal, pursuing the running brunet. As soon as the speedometer reached twenty, the pale Uchiha slammed on the breaks, the tires making a distinctive squealing noise against the pavement, as he saw a police officer with long, dark brunet locks holding a flashlight in the middle of the street. The officer made his way towards the driver's side window.

"Excuse me sir, have you seen a young, brunet dude running around here?"

_Ugh, I really don't want them to be involved with my Shika-kun, hehehe. I just needed them to get him to run away after all. _"Uh, no sir, I haven't seen anyone…" Sasuke calmly replied.

"Thanks anyways!" The officer made his way towards the squad car. When the pair got into the car, they sped off in pursuit of the runaway brunet.

_Ugh, I better find Shika-kun first before they do! _With that musing completed, the Uchiha sped off towards the direction that Shikamaru ran towards.

Meanwhile, after making it across the bridge, Shikamaru made a sharp left onto the pedestrian walkway of the canal. The now lazy fugitive's lungs started to hurt, as the night air of the Westside was extremely cool, making a sharp sensation every time he inhaled deeply. _Ugh, I feel like as if someone were stabbing my lungs! _As the path was nearly coming to an end, Shikamaru decided to make a right turn, as it would bring him into a residential alley, secluded away from the police. _Ugh, what am I gonna do now?_

* * *

As Sasuke drove over the bridge, his own iPhone began to ring. The Uchiha answered it. "Yeah?"

_"What the hell happened Sasuke?!" _A very deep and malicious voice can be heard on the other side of the line.

"Don't worry about what's currently going on. We can find whomever he was speaking to. Remember, he's out here all alone so he can very vulnerable… if you know what I mean…"

_"Fuck Sasuke! We don't want another Cancún incident! He's your responsibility, deal with it!" _

"Jesus Christ, calm down there dude! I _said_ I'd take care of it… aniki…" After finishing up his last sentence, the person on the other side of the line immediately hung up. _Jesus I swear, he thinks that he's better than me all the time! Well I'll show him who's the better of the two! _

* * *

Shikamaru was now running down an alleyway that spilled out onto Venice Boulevard. Before running across the busy boulevard, he made sure that there weren't any signs of a police car following him. When all was clear, the brunet quickly dashed across the street, nearly avoiding the oncoming traffic. As soon as he reached the other side, the lazy beta tester pulled out the now stolen iPhone he got from the house. _I should call Neji, he'll know what to do! _Shikamaru immediately dialed the number to his office.

_"Hokage Software," _the same operator answered.

"Neji Hyuuga!" Shikamaru replied while panting deeply from his marathon run.

_"I'm sorry, but Mr. Hyuuga is no longer with the company…"_

Shikamaru's dark chocolate eyes widened like saucers as he heard what the operator just said. His heart was beating even faster despite the workout he got from evading the police. _What the hell is she talking about! I just talked to him nearly a week ago. _"What—… what—… what do you mean…" The Nara was still trying to catch his breath.

_"Would you like me to connect you with someone who can help?"_

"Well—… um—… I—…" Shikamaru still couldn't find the words he wanted to say.

_"Whom may I connect you to?" _The operator began to sound impatient.

"Well… I don't know anyone else over there…" The lazy brunet started to calm down eventually in order to speak clearly into the phone. "Look, connect me to the head of security, just tell them that it's Shikamaru Nara and—"

_"Thank you, I'll put you through Mr. Nara," _The Operator replied.

_What do you mean "I'll put you through Mr. Nara"? _"Huh... No, wait… I AM SHIKAMARU NARA!... Hello?"

_"Hello, this is Shikamaru Nara…"_

As soon as those words were heard on the other side of the line, the lazy brunet nearly froze in place. His heavy breathing began to cease while his dark chocolate eyes began to widen like saucers once again. In other words, the tattered Nara was nearly in disbelief as he heard his own name being spoken into the phone. Calming his nerves, Shikamaru decided to speak to the "imposter" on the other side of the line.

"Um… who is this?" Shikamaru stated calmly, running his hand into his tattered brunet locks.

_"This is Shikamaru Nara, hello?" _

_Oh my god, who is this imposter?! Is someone posing as me in the main office in San Francisco? _Shikamaru again stood frozen in place, nearly lost in words on what to say.

_"Look, I know who you are and this is someone that can help you out dude!" _The man on the other side of the line spoke. _"Just give us the CD Shikamaru."_

"Look, you have the wrong person, I don't—… I don't know what you're talking about and—"

_"Shikamaru! We are not offering you an option here! Just give us the CD and we will give you your life back!" _The man agitatedly replied.

His mental state drowning into confusion, Shikamaru couldn't seek the words on what to say. "Look… I don't have your CD… I don't know what your talking about bitch!"

_"Give us the CD Shikamaru…" _

A strange, repetitive tapping noise was heard on the line. _What the hell is that sound? _The brunet mused for a bit, before deciding it was best to hang up the line and discontinue to conversation with his imposter. After hanging up, Shikamaru rested his back on the side of a building. He slowly slid down until his bottom was firmly set on the ground. He set his arms on his knees and rested his head on them. The confused and runaway brunet just couldn't take it anymore. He began to slowly but silently cry and sob, which was the first time ever since he found out that his mother was diagnosed with Alzheimer's. A light, warm stream of tears began to secrete from his eyes and run down along his smooth and cool face. The stream found it's way to the ground. _Oh my god… I just… I just… I just don't know what's happening to me anymore... Am I even me anymore? Is this really reality or just a sick joke? I still remember from my shinobi training back in the day that one shouldn't show his emotions… but dammit, this is just one of those times where I can't take it anymore!_

Wiping the tears away from his face and sniffing, Shikamaru began to look up at the clear and dark late spring night sky. _I wish I could just go back into time and enjoy the days where I can just lay there on the big grassy field and go cloud watching with Na— _The sobbing brunet interrupted his own musing as he almost mentioned the name of his ex-lover, Naruto Uzumaki. _That's it! Even though I haven't talked to him in like forever, maybe he can help me get out of this troublesome situation. I mean, when I was with him, it was the best time of my life… and he is my last hope on this planet… Oh god, I hope he still has the same number. _Shikamaru proceeded to dial the number of his former lover. The phone rang for a couple of times before an answering machine came up

"_Hi, this is Dr. Naruto Uzumaki! Sorry I can't come to the phone right now, but just leave your name and number and blah blah blah, you know the drill dattebayo." _

_**BEEP**_

"Naru-kun, are you home...? Please be screening… please be screening… please—"

"_Hello? Hello? This is Naruto…" _A pleasant sounding voice came onto the other side of the line. It made Shikamaru smile as hearing the voice of the person he once loved was a big time relief.

"Hey Naru-kun, it's me, Shika-kun… Listen, I need your help… I'm in a big time troublesome situation right now…"

---

* * *

**C'est la fin du chapitre 8!**

---

* * *

**Sweet, you've finished Chapter 8! Awesome props to you!**

**Post-Author's Note #1:** Oh no! Our beloved Shikamaru is now a runaway fugitive! With the police and Sasuke chasing after him, he can only turn to his former lover, Naruto. Will Naruto be able to help Shikamaru out? Can Shikamaru get his own life back? And who is this imposter posing as Shikamaru in San Francisco? **STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER OF** _The Net: Shikamaru's Nightmare_!

**Post-Author's Note #2:** If you have any suggestions or ideas for this story, don't hesitate to e-mail me. Otherwise, _**please review!**_

**Post-Author's Note #3: **Remember to check for an update tomorrow, Sunday, October 7, 2007 around late noon Pacific Time. Please be advised that there will be a _**lemon**_ in the next chapter!!! Also the iPhone is a registered trademark of Apple.

**Ja neh!!!**


	9. No Hay a Quien Culpar

**Author's Note #1:** Watup one and all! Like I said yesterday, I did another update as a bonus for the lack of updates I've been giving you all due to school. And I did promise that I would update today in the afternoon, but this chapter took me a bit longer to write so I apologize that it's coming in so late today (if you're reading this on Sunday, October 7). But anyways I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I will try my best to keep the updates to every Saturday (possibly Friday as well), assuming that I take care of all of the workload. If you all want to check up on me, feel free to send me e-mail at **gabriel.baldovino **_at_ **gmail **_dot_ **com**. I will reply as soon as possible as I do check it daily so if you have any idea, suggestion, comments, or just want to randomly talk, knock yourself out :-)

**Author's Note #2:** Domo arigato to Jackalakala for your review! Ah, yes, Sasuke the rapist… didn't realize it before but since you've mentioned it, now that's all I can think of him as well, lolz… and a house selling Shino, hehehe. For some reason when I watch the actual movie, the guy who plays the realtor reminds me of Shino for some odd reason… so that's why I made Shino the realtor in this story, hehehe.

**Author's Note #3:** Well it looks like that our beloved Shikamaru was on the run out on the streets from the police… and from Sasuke… After managing to steer clear of the police, he manages to call his former lover, Naruto. Can Naruto help Shikamaru out of this ordeal? Will Sasuke ever get his hands on the elusive Shikamaru? Will we ever find out on whom the imposter is posing as Shika in San Francisco? Read on and find out!

**WARNING: **There is a _**LEMON **_in this chapter. It will be denoted so if you don't want to read it, then skip it!

**Author's Note #4:** As always, all thoughts and dreams are represented by italicized text unless otherwise noted.

**Author's Note #5: **Chapter no beta… no beta means possible bad grammar and stuff… bad grammar and stuff may irritate people… people been warned….

**Tagline:**_His driver's license. His credit cards. His bank accounts. His identity. __**DELETED**_

**Thought for the moment:** Sasuke the rapist… what an interesting concept :-P

_**ENJOY CHAPTER 9!!!**_

---

* * *

"Did you get the number?" Sasuke asked one of his partners in the operation. 

_"(310) 555-7605," _the man on the other side of the line replied.

"And the address?"

_"It's 3100 California Avenue in Venice."_

"Okay thanks. I'll head over there right now," Sasuke hung up the line after his reply. _All right Shika-kun, it looks like we've finally put a trace on you… and I don't mean putting a trace of my finger on you… quite yet… hehehe. _The raven-haired Uchiha blushed a bit at his own perverted thoughts, courtesy of Inner-Sasuke. _It was a good thing that you called your office in San Francisco; otherwise I might've never been able to… seek… you… out… in more places… than… I… can… imagine… _The buff Sasuke immediately grabbed a Kleenex tissue in order to control his nosebleed.

Sasuke reached the address that his partner gave him on the phone earlier. The moment he stepped out of the sports convertible, the pale Uchiha stared at place in a dumbfounded fashion.

"This is 3100 California… right?" What stood in front of the raven-haired boy was nothing but the office building of Aburame Realty. _Well, I highly doubt that Shika-kun would be here… considering that the place is closed! Ugh, what a bunch of dumbasses! _Sasuke immediately pulled out his iPhone and called his partner in operations.

"Dude, you gave me an address to an office!" Sasuke gave out an irritated tone.

"_Well, that's what our computers picked up Sasuke."_

"Wait a minute… hold on a sec…" The raven-haired pursuer rubbed his chin for a sec. "… the number you guys picked up; it's a cell phone, right?"

"_Well, yeah so we can't put a normal trace on it—"_

"No, no, no…" Sasuke interrupted the man on the phone. "… this is actually okay because we can still do a pinpoint location on where he is. Okay, first send out a signal to the number, but don't dial it. And then find me two repeater cells within the vicinity of the phone, give me the bisect locale and it should find him within a few hundred feet or so. Got it?"

"_Okay Sasuke, I'll get on it right away." _

"Okay, now get on it!" Sasuke clicked the line shut and proceeded to drive out of the area. The pale Uchiha decided to drive back to the vicinity of Shikamaru's home, thinking that the fugitive brunet would return there, although it would've been unlikely.

Before driving into Howland Canal Court, Sasuke's iPhone rang. He promptly answered it. "Did you get it?"

"_Yeah, the phone should be around the vicinity of Venice Boulevard and Pacific Avenue."_

"Okay, thanks!" The Uchiha ended the call and hastily drove to those mentioned streets.

Within a few minutes, Sasuke arrived at the corner of Venice and Pacific. He began to slowly drive in the area, scouting out of any possible sightings of Shikamaru. _Hehehe, you have just got to be around here… Shika-kun… I seriously can't wait to put traces of my hands… on you… _The raven-haired boy relinquished his signature smirk as he continued to look around the area.

After driving within the area for an inordinate amount of time, Sasuke gave out a very aggravated sigh of frustration as he has yet to see the runaway brunet.

"Goddamn it! Where the fuck are you Shika-kun?!" Sasuke slammed his hand onto the steering wheel. After releasing his emotions, he saw an old homeless man steering a shopping cart of his belongings on the sidewalk. What caught Sasuke's attention to the man was what he was holding onto his ear: an iPhone.

"I swear to god, I just asked him for a quarter. Instead he gave me his iPhone. Yeah, and I'm calling everybody!" Sasuke overheard the tattered clothed man while driving past him.

"Hmph, how… _ingenious_... of my Shika-kun…" Sasuke drawled. Although he really should be pissed that Shikamaru evaded his clutches, the buff Uchiha was rather… happy that he got away from him. "You know what Shika-kun… I _like_ this game of cat and mouse… and the moment I catch you, I'll so… have… my… way… with… _you_…" Sasuke chuckled devilishly as he rapidly drove off.

* * *

Shikamaru sat on a white, lonely, and cold bench in a garden at a local church on the corner of Venice and Abbot Kinney Boulevard. The tattered brunet shivered as the cool Pacific breeze caressed the exposed, smooth (with a few cuts and bruises from the Cancún incident) skin. He rubbed his arms together, desperately trying to keep warm while his teeth chattered involuntarily. The bushes and trees rustled with the force of the wind, creating a desolate and lonesome atmosphere.

It had been fifteen minutes ever since he had talked to Naruto on the phone and (ingeniously) got rid of the phone. They both agreed that Naruto would pick him up at that particular location.

_Ahhh… even though it felt really good hearing that sweet voice of his once again… we did have some awkward moments on the phone… _The beta tester shrugged his shoulders. _Hmm, hopefully it doesn't become even more awkward in the car, even though I feel glad that I'm going to get to see him again… hmmm… I wonder if he's changed within the last couple of years_.

While Shikamaru was musing over Naruto, a silver-coated Lexus IS 250 roared up in front of the shivering brunet. The bluish HID headlamps glared intensely at the lazy brunet, nearly blinding his dark chocolate eyes. The driver's side window went down and a person's head popped out. Shikamaru was unable to discern the figure as the headlamps continued to shine upon him.

"Yo, Shika-kun!" A familiar voice spoke out towards the shivering brunet. "Get in here already, it's so goddamn cold outside dattebayo!" The man slapped the side of his door, beckoning the brunet outside to get in. _Whoa, what happened to Shika-kun? He looks like a mess! I hope everything is okay dattebayo…_

Shikamaru winced his eyes in an attempt to make out the person's facial features, even though he already figured out who it was in the vehicle with the voice and the _dattebayo_. "N—… N—… Naru-kun?" The lazy brunet gleamed out a small smile. He hastily strolled to the Lexus, opened the passenger's side door, and proceeded to rest his figure on the plush, heated leather seats. _Ah, dude, this feels muuuccchhhh better… but I can't fool around with these heated seats. We gotta get outta here before that creepy Uchiha finds me. _

"Go! Go! Go! Go!" Shikamaru rapidly put on his seatbelt.

"Nice to see you too," Naruto gleamed off a fox-faced grin towards the tattered brunet, despite Shikamaru not paying attention to him.

"Come on already, let's go!" The Nara tried to get the Uzumaki to get the hell out of there.

_Dude, I've never seen Shika-kun so impatient before… not even when we dated. _"Well come on, Shika-kun! I'm not a cab! Say 'hi' to me at least… pwwwweeeeeaaaassseeeee? Pwweettyyy pwwweeeaaassseee" Naruto gave his best cute-looking puppy dog eyes, complete with quivering lips, folding hands, and a beaten whimpering noise.

_Awwwwww!!! I LOVE that puppy dog look Naru-kun makes! I missed that so much! How can I say 'no' to that face? _"Alright, alright… Hi Naru-kun!" Shikamaru gave Naruto a tight hug. The warmth from the whiskered-face boy's body helped the brunet's cold, slim body become ideally warm once again. _Mmmm, Naru-kun feels so warm… this feels so… so… un-troublesome._

Naruto first gave off a startled look as Shikamaru unexpectedly pressed his body against his. As the contact went on, the blonde's face went from surprised to a smile. _I thought something like this would never happen between us ever again. This feels so great… I wish this could last forever… oh Shika-kun, I can't believe that we ever parted away from each other_.

Shikamaru let go of the hug after an inordinate amount of time passed. He then paused for his dark chocolate eyes to take in the boy that was in front of him. _Well, it looks like his looks haven't changed at all. His blond hair is slightly longer and freer flowing… and those cute whisker marks on his face are still there… and did I mention those big, beautiful blue eyes that he has? They are just like the sky that I love to gaze upon all day… with the clouds on them of course. Naru-kun, you are still as beautiful as the day I've met you. _

When the lazy brunet released the hug from him, Naruto too also took the time to ogle at the boy in the passenger seat. _I seriously can't believe that Shika-kun is right in front of me dattebayo! Aside from the tattered clothing he's wearing, in which I must ask him about later, Shika-kun just looks even more beautiful than ever. He even looks a bit more tanned than the last time we've spoken to each other. I've always wondered how he keeps his body so slim and toned. Oh, and those brunet locks he has on his head. It's sooooo soft and silky and smooth. And those dark chocolate eyes… I just wanna melt every time I stare upon them. _"It's really good to see you again, Shika-kun," Naruto gave off a sweet smile.

"You too, Naru-kun… you too," Shikamaru happily replied.

After getting himself back together, Naruto put the Lexus into drive and sped out of the parking lot onto Venice Boulevard.

"Did you bring your black MacBook with you?" Shikamaru inquired as the blond next to him drove.

"Yeah, I'm wearing it right now… _Shika-kun…_" Naruto's voice became significantly husky at the reply. _Oh dude, I think I might give Shika-kun a nosebleed right now, hehehe_. The Uzumaki smirked at his own musing.

_Naru-kun! Are you trying to give me a nosebleed! Well I now definitely know that his perverted remarks haven't changed… oh dude, my inner self must be enjoying this right now. _"Naru-kun, I'm serious! Did you bring it or not?"

"Don't worry, I brought it."

"Okay, well can you take me to a hotel room please?"

"A hotel room?" Naruto stared at Shikamaru in bewilderment. "Why not just stay at my place?"

_I really want to Naru-kun but… _"It's just that it would be unsafe if I were to stay at your place," Shikamaru stated.

"But—"

"Please Naru-kun?" The lazy brunet interrupted the driving blond. "I'll try to explain everything once we get there, so please… just take me to a hotel room?"

"Oh… okay, anything for Shika-kun, I guess," Naruto bitter sweetly replied.

"Thanks Naru-kun!" Without realizing on what he was doing, Shikamaru brushed his lips onto Naruto's whiskered cheeks. The Nara stared at the cheeks that he had just kissed for a few seconds, before turning around to face the road. _Whoa, I can't believe that I just did that… I hope it wasn't too troublesome for Naru-kun…_

Even though he was still calmly driving, Naruto became shocked on what Shikamaru had just done. His face became flushed red while he absentmindedly ghosted his right hand over the spot where Shikamaru's lips made contact. _I… I… I… that felt pretty damn good dattebayo! _The doctor (believe it or not) gave off a small simper while driving.

After an inordinate amount of time of silence in the car, a particular song started to play from the car's radio. A song that Shikamaru hasn't certainly forgotten… as it was their last song that they listened together before the eventual split back in the day.

_Por los dos, brindo aquí_

_La cuenta se saldó_

_Lo que fué calidez,_

_El frio invadió_

_Aves al pasar, tú y yo_

_Migramos con el sol_

_Hacia un verano nuevo_

_Sin oscuridad_

_Hoy que todo terminó,_

_No hay a quien culpar_

_Somos dos, que ayer_

_Vivimos soledad_

_Nuestra unión se quebró_

_Con toda dignidad_

_Aún buscamos cielo azul_

_En nuestro caminar_

_Gracias por un gran amor_

_Y la felicidad_

_Hoy que todo terminó,_

_No hay a quien culpar_

_Bien se da que al caer,_

_Hay posibilidad_

_De surgir otra vez_

_Y ver la realidad_

_Todo claro al final,_

_No hay nada por probar_

_En el cruce del camino_

_Sólo un nuevo andar_

_Hoy que todo terminó,_

_No hay a quien culpar_

_En el cruce del camino_

_Sólo un nuevo andar_

_Hoy que todo terminó,_

_No hay a quien culpar_

"You still have this song, Naru-kun?" Shikamaru inquired.

"Well… uh… yeah… Shika-kun… Actually the CD that we made together from awhile ago is in the CD player right now," Naruto replied, putting his right hand behind his head while giving off a fox-faced grin.

"Wow… I still can't believe that you have our CD…" Shikamaru drawled, his cheeks becoming flushed.

"Neither did I as well, dattebayo…" Naruto replied.

* * *

After a few more minutes of driving on the streets of the Westside, Shikamaru and Naruto arrived at a fairly luxurious hotel in Santa Monica on the corner of Ocean Avenue and Santa Monica Boulevard. After checking in and paying for it (courtesy of Dr. Naruto Uzumaki and his salary), the two arrived at room 220. Naruto did the honors of opening the room.

"Voilà! Je vous présente votre chamber monsieur!" Naruto spoke with a French accent, moving his hands in a presenting-like fashion.

Shikamaru stepped inside in what would seem like the place he would need to call home until he can resolve all of the troublesome happenings occurring in his life at the moment. He proceeded to turn on all of the lights and close the curtains of the window that featured a spectacular view of the Santa Monica Pier and the Pacific Ocean.

"Um, you don't have to uh—… uh, stay if you don't want to Naru-kun," Shikamaru continued to pace around the room, looking for other things to open, close, or turn on, "I'm sure that you have a busy schedule to deal with tomorrow and all that stuff, so…"

"Don't worry Shika-kun!" Naruto interrupted the pacing brunet. He proceeded to put down a duffle bag and a laptop case on the bed. "I will always have time for you no matter what."

Shikamaru froze in place, taking in on what the whiskered-face boy near him had just said. "Thank you so much Naru-kun. You have no idea how much you mean to me…" After finishing up his words, Shikamaru again gave Naruto a warm hug.

Naruto couldn't help but to smile again as he felt the warmth of the brunet. "Anytime, Shika-kun."

After Shikamaru let go of the hug to pace around once again, Naruto began to slowly saunter around the room, particularly at the mini bar located by the TV. "You know, this so bizarre dattebayo. I mean, the two of us in the same room once again… I mean, what are we even doing here?"

"Well, I'd figure that you would be safe and all," Shikamaru lazily replied.

"Heh, so I've gone from being a self-centered asshole to safe. Thank you very much," the Uzumaki sarcastically replied.

"No, no, no… it's not like that at all I mean… you are the only person whom I can turn to right with all of this shit happening to me right now…" The lazy brunet sincerely replied.

_Awwww, he really does care about me. _"And you know what Shika-kun? I'm gonna take that as a big, big compliment dattebayo!" An enthusiastic and happy tone can be discerned from the Uzumaki. "How about a drink then?" Naruto opened the mini-bar fridge. "How about your favorite, a Gibson?"

_A drink does sound pretty damn good right now… but for now I'd better pass_. "You can go on ahead, I'll pass, but thanks anyways."

"No drink, Shika-kun?"

"No drink."

"Oh, okay then…" Naruto strolled towards the duffle bag and opened it. He pulled out a few items in a stack. "Well I've come bearing gifts, here, try these on."

Shikamaru caught the stack of items that were thrown towards him. A new green Billabong shirt, a new pair of stonewashed jeans, and a new pair of low-cut black Chucks were among the items that were in the stack. The lazy brunet first had a small smile on his face; relieved that now can get out of the tattered clothing that he was currently wearing. Suddenly, his facial expression changed into one of sadness and depression. He began to sniffle as tears began to run down on his face, dripping onto the clothing that Naruto had given him.

"Oh my god… this is such a _**NIGHTMARE**_! It's like… I'm not even _me_ anymore…" Shikamaru exasperatedly shrugged his shoulders as he began to sob uncontrollably.

Knowing that the lazy brunet needed some comforting, Naruto immediately strolled up to Shikamaru, placing the Nara's head into his shoulder while hugging him. "Shika! Shika, you have got to calm yourself… Come on, you're starting to scare me now… This is not the Shika I know!" The whiskered-face boy continued to tap the brunet's back, trying to soothe him into comfort. He then took Shikamaru's head from his shoulders and made it focus onto Naruto's eyes. "Listen to me… If you are not 'you'… then who do you think you are?"

_Oh my god, he's not even listening to my true feelings. You're supposed to be a psychiatrist damn it since you have your doctorate! _"Ugh, you're not even listening to me!" Shikamaru let out an exasperated sigh as he got out of Naruto's clutches and headed into the bathroom, slamming the door in the process.

"Oh, come on, I am listening! Someone out there stole your backpack!" Naruto aggressively replied. _Great, it sounds like one of our classic fights_.

"No you're not, Naru-kun!" Shikamaru angrily stated from the other side of the door, trying his new clothes on in the process.

"Okay, okay, you know what I think? I think you are one frightened dude and that you feel disconnected from the human race. I feel that you're quite out there on your own and you mix in with your father leavi—"

"Oh fuck no! Don't you dare even go there!" Shikamaru gave out a very infuriating tone towards his old lover. "My father has nothing to do with the fact that my home is empty! My father has nothing to do with the fact that the Los Angeles Police Department is chasing after me and that some psycho, bipolar raven-haired freak is out there trying to rape and kill me! No!"

"Well, listen to yourself Shika! Everything that you're saying just doesn't make sense… I honestly think that you are just trying to reach out…" A long period of silence ensued between the two quarrelling boys. Suddenly Shikamaru aggressively opened the bathroom door, walking angrily towards the bed in his new clothes. _Wow, Shika-kin looks fucking HOT in those clothes. _

"You know what?! You're right! I am reaching out! I am reaching out!" Shikamaru began to dig through the duffle bag in an irate manner. "You know, reaching out to people to people I know, or whoever wants to be my friend! You know—"

"Hey, hey Shika. I'm sorry okay?" Naruto interrupted the very unusually angry deer lover. "You know, it's just easier for me to play counselor or doctor than it is to listen."

Shikamaru has yet to cease his frustrated attitude as he continued to talk very rapidly. "I don't understand! Why me? Why me? I am nobody! They knew everything about me! They knew—… they knew—… they knew what I ate! They knew what I drank! They knew where I was from! They knew what movies I used to watch! They knew what cigarettes I used to smoke… and… and practically everything! I don't know? They must've watched my credit cards online?! Our whole lives are on the computer! They knew that I can be vanished and that no one would care and—"

"Calm down Shika! Calm down!" Naruto interrupted Shikamaru's long speech as he proceeded to bring the brunet's body down to sit next to him on the bed. "Listen, what can I do?"

"I need you to just take my mom and put her somewhere else under a different name or something like that, because I don't know what are they gonna do to her…" The Nara gave off a very concerned tone.

"Sure, I can put your mom into the Los Angeles County sanitarium and say that I want her there for observation. How does that sound?" The Uzumaki tried to give a reassuring attitude towards the emotionally wrecked brunet.

"That would mean a lot to me… cause she's all that I got right now…"

"'All that you got'? Jesus, they've really got into your head with this dattebayo."

Shikamaru just simply grunted at Naruto's comment.

"Well come on, put yourself in my shoes. I don't hear from you for a long ass time, and I get this convoluted story, come on… Listen, I'm not buying the whole package but I can tell what I can do." Shikamaru gave a hopeful expression at what Naruto said. "I have a friend in Downtown L.A. in the Federal Building. His name is Kabuto Yakushi and he's an FBI agent and—"

"No, no!" Shikamaru interrupted Naruto. "I've been running away from law ever since I've returned and that's the last thing I need."

"Well that's fine Shika-kun, why don't you live in this hotel for the rest of your life, how's that?"

The beta tester released a conceited sigh. "Well… do you trust him?"

The whiskered-face doctor chuckled. "Heh, yeah I used to hold his head over the toilet at frat parties."

"Ugh, I'm serious, do you trust him?"

"Yeah, I trust Kabuto, I do!"

"Okay then, I trust you too Naru-kun…" Shikamaru gave off a smile, something Naruto hasn't seen ever since the hug he received from the Nara earlier.

"No prob, Shika-kun!" A fox-grin was flashed from Naruto. "Now let's formulate our plan here: I'll go back to my place and try to think about the best way to transfer your mom into the sanitarium. Then I'll give Kabuto a call tomorrow and we'll try to straighten this whole ordeal out. Is that okay for you?"

"Yeah, it's not troublesome at all…" Shikamaru lazily replied.

"You know, none of this would've happened if you'd stayed with me Shika-kun," Naruto gave off a sarcastic scoff before heading towards the door.

"Wait!" Shikamaru grabbed Naruto's arm. "Before you go, I wanna give you something… rather… _special… Naru-kun_" The lazy deer lover's voice suddenly became very husky and seductive in tone. He proceeded to wrap his arms around the blonde's waist.

"Oh… really… and… what… might… that… be… _Shika-kun_?" Naruto's voice too became very husky as he wrapped his arms around the brunet's neck.

Shikamaru began to pull in Naruto's body closer to him, hungry for the blonde's warmth to come into contact with his own. The Nara steadily advanced his head towards the Uzumaki's, closing his dark chocolate eyes in the process. Within a few seconds, two pairs of lips crushed one another and the atmosphere of love and lust was now in full swing.

_**BEGIN LEMON**_

Naruto began to moan as his lips were now brushing against Shikamaru's. _Oh dear god, it's been so long since I've felt this… and it feels pretty fucking good right now!_

After a moment of heated kisses being exchanged, Shikamaru brushed his tongue on Naruto's bottom lips. The blonde let out a very sensuous groan at the pleasurable sensation. He proceeded to open his mouth and let the brunet's tongue take over.

The Nara's playful tongue explored the wet and moist caverns of the Uzumaki. _Yum, Naru-kun tastes so fucking good right now… even though I swear his mouth kinda tastes like ramen right now… Miso ramen in fact… oh well, it's still yummy as hell! _He continued the pleasure by caressing the other's tongue very aggressively.

Naruto couldn't resist but to let out a pleasurable moan through his mouth. _Oh, fuck! This feels so awesome dattebayo! Shika-kun's tongue remains playful as ever. _One of the Uzumaki's hands began to absentmindedly dig under Shikamaru's shirt, rubbing the smooth skin very slowly. Meanwhile, the other hand began to grab a fistful of the brunet's locks. _Fuck me! Shika's hair is as smooth and silky as ever! I just love playing with his hair… hmm, I've never tried this before so I wonder what would happen if I do this. _Naruto began to suck on the playful tongue that was dominating his mouth.

Shikamaru let out a very husky and throaty moan as his body shivered at the very sensual sensation that the blond was giving him. _Shit, so that's what it feels like getting your tongue sucked! Damn, that's fucking awesome! _The brunet's hands slowly began to make its way down to Naruto's ass. He slid them under the pants and boxers and grabbed a handful of skin. The lazy Nara intensified the pleasure by bringing Naruto's hips forward to rock against his own.

"Oh… FUCK Shika-kun!" The blond released his mouth from tonsil hockey as he groaned from the friction of their hard members rubbing against each other. "This feels soooooooo FUCKING good dattebayo!"

"I'm glad… you… liked… it…" The brunet stated between pants. Shikamaru decided to step up the level a bit of the intensity by pushing Naruto against the wall. With the blond trapped against the wall, the (supposed) ingenious Nara began to buck his hips even more against Naruto's. The blonde simply threw his head back and swore out "FUCK!" at the intensity.

_Holy shit! This feels… so… damn… good! It's just like how it was back in the day… _Naruto mused for a bit while Shikamaru was practically humping the blond against the wall intensely. _Hmmm, maybe I can become a bit more aggressive this time instead of letting Shika-kun have all the fun. _All of a sudden, Naruto roughly grabbed Shikamaru's broad shoulders and quickly switched places. Now the lazy brunet was against the wall.

_Holy shit! How did he do that? _Shikamaru wondered, but his musings was interrupted when Naruto decided to pugnaciously lap at the brunet's sweaty neck with his tongue, particularly at the spot where the neck met the shoulder. In the process, Shikamaru grabbed a fistful of blond hair while continuously rocking his hips against Naruto's. The Uzumaki then proceeded to plant kisses on that spot before biting particularly hard, making the Nara groan in satisfaction. The blond finished marking Shikamaru's neck by sucking on the spot that was bitten.

"Shit Naruto! Where did you learn that?" Shikamaru hoarsely inquired, but only got a chuckle out of Naruto.

After the love bite session ended, Shikamaru began to work on stripping off Naruto of all his clothes. The other boy decided to do the same for the brunet. When every single article of clothing was on the floor, Shikamaru resumed the passionate kissing, while he let his smooth hands roam all over the toned and tanned body of Naruto, while the blond let his hands play with the brunet's hair.

After another session of intense kissing, Shikamaru decided that it was time to get on the bed. He fulfilled that wish by bringing Naruto towards the bed and pushing him down onto his back. Surprisingly, Naruto decided to take control for a bit by rolling Shikamaru onto his back before kissing him once again. This time, the blond planted kisses from the mouth to the jaw to the neck and to the chest. At the chest area, Naruto decided to play with the lazy brunet's nipples a bit by pinching them, kissing them, sucking them, and swirling his tongue on them. The entire time, Shikamaru let out several different noises of moans and groans while Naruto did his work in that area. After that, Naruto continued his kissing trail by going over to the brunet's abs and finally hovering over Shikamaru's sizable member. Naruto smirked and grabbed the member in front of him and began to stroke it vigorously up and down.

Shikamaru's relinquished a very low groan while his body withered violently as the pleasurable sensation of having his member being stroke was beyond him. "Hey, Naru-kun, are you going to— _**OOOHHH**_! Goddamn, that feels good!" Shikamaru let out a deep and satisfied moan as the blonde's warm mouth wrapped around his erection and sucked furiously. The lazy deer lover ruffled the blonde's locks as Naruto bobbed his head up and down, his tongue caressing the underside of Shikamaru's member, while teeth skimmed the top for teasing. Sky-blue eyes were now locked onto dark chocolate eyes as the whiskered-face boy continuously sucked. Naruto particularly enjoyed the different facial expressions and sounds that Shikamaru made.

"Damn Naruto! It's been awhile since you last sucked me… and you're still soooo goddamn good at it!" Shikamaru growled. This encouraged Naruto to suck even harder than before.

After an inordinate amount of time sucking, the whiskered-face boy released Shikamaru's erection from his mouth, make a wet pop noise in the escapement. The lazy brunet became sad at the loss of contact.

_Hmm, I better get the lube now so that I can fuck Naru-kun senselessly. _"Naru-kun, let me get some lotion so that we can start feeling the mad pleasure of fucking." Shikamaru gave Naruto a quick kiss before heading for the dresser. He grabbed the bottle of lotion and brought it back to the bed. The brunet then opened the bottle and put some of the lotion on his fingers.

_Wow, I can't believe that I'm gonna get fucked by Shikamaru once again. I feel like as if I had gone back in time or something like that… Well, I better make the best of it and enjoy all of the damn pleasure I can get. _Naruto began to lie down on his back on the bed, knowing well that he would soon be fucked. After preparing his fingers with the lotion, Shikamaru hovered over Naruto in the position where their hips met, rubbing their exposed erections together. Both moaned loudly at the pleasurable friction. Shikamaru then began to kiss Naruto aggressively once again. While lip locking, Shikamaru slid one of his lubed fingers inside Naruto's very tight entrance.

Naruto flinched at the foreign object invading his entrance. Shikamaru continued to kiss the blond in order to calm his nerves and the pain from the moving finger inside of him.

The brunet seized the opportunity to insert another finger inside the blonde's tight entrance. The whiskered-face boy didn't flinch as much as the first one as he was now accustomed to the feel.

When Shikamaru decided to enter one more finger inside, the blond began to wither violently, almost wanting to cry out in pain. A brief moment passed by and the pain inside Naruto started to cease.

After a few moments went by, Naruto cried out in pleasure and bucked his hips up against Shikamaru's as the brunet had found the blonde's prostate. The deer lover searched for that particular spot again. Naruto cried out once again and began to squirm. After constantly brushing that spot, Shikamaru prepared to enter his throbbing member inside Naruto.

The lazy brunet slid his fingers out of the blond. He grabbed the lotion once again and squirted some onto his member. Shikamaru bit his lips as the cool liquid made contact. He rubbed the lotion all over so that his erection would be nice and lubricated. After setting the bottle down, the Nara positioned his member onto the Uzumaki's entrance, letting the blonde's legs rest on his body while he held his hips.

"Uh, Naru-kun… I know it's been awhile since we've fucked… but do you want to go on with this?" Shikamaru inquired as he stared into Naruto's blue eyes.

"Heh, you're right about being awhile since we last did it... but to tell you the truth Shika-kun… I think I love you… again…" Naruto replied, closing his eyes as if he was expecting to be shot down by the brunet hovering above him.

"Oh Naru-kun…" Shikamaru tried to hold back tears. _It's been awhile since I've heard those words… but dammit… _"I love you too! You are the only one who has cared for me through this entire ordeal and… well… I'm not big on words, but I'll say it again… I love you Naru-kun! I know we can work things out to have a second chance in our relationship."

Naruto too tried to hold back tears of enjoyment. "Awesome! We're back together again! Woohoo! Now… just _fuck me_ already Shika-kun."

"Heh, okay then Naru-kun. Your wish is my command!" Shikamaru slowly entered his erection into the blonde's tight entrance.

Naruto flinched at the pain of something big entering him. _Shit! I forgot how big Shika-kun could feel inside me… okay, calm down Naruto… you can get through the pain… _The blond began to calm down and let the pain go with the flow.

After Shikamaru had his member fully inside Naruto's tight entrance, he paused for a brief moment, letting the whiskered-face boy adjust to the invasion. When Naruto acknowledged that it was okay to go on, the lazy brunet slowly pulled his erection out of the entrance until the tip of the head was barely inside. He then proceeded to thrust back inside and continued the cycle in very lazy paces.

Wanting Shikamaru to go faster, Naruto wrapped his legs around the Nara's slender waist and began to forcefully push harder on the thrusts, wanting that pleasure to continuously grow.

Shikamaru began to thrust his member in and out of Naruto, faster and vigorously. He then leaned his head down to the blonde's sweaty neck where he too lapped it with his tongue and planted kisses before biting and sucking on the skin, thus marking the Uzumaki as well. Shikamaru then moved onto Naruto's luscious lips, kissing them hard.

After another kissing session, Shikamaru locked eyes onto the bright, blue eyes of Naruto. _Did I already mention that those eyes are just fucking beautiful as the sky? Shit, it just makes me wanna fuck him even harder than ever! _The Nara followed up on his musing as he started to pick up the speed of the thrusting.

The hotel room was now filled with an aura of love, sex, and lust. Loud moans, groans, lovemaking, and words could be heard from all points of the room.

"Fuck, come on Shika! Fuck me even harder! I know you can!" Naruto cried out.

"Ugh Naruto! You're so goddamn fucking tight! Even tighter than the last time I remember! And it feels so fucking good! Fuck!"

"GODDAMN IT SHIKA! FUCK HARDER! FUCK! ME! HARDER!"

Shikamaru had been adjusting the angles of his thrusts in order for his member to brush up against Naruto's prostate as that spot made his blond melt into goo. To make it even more pleasurable, the lazy brunet grabbed onto the blonde's lonely erection and began to stroke it vigorously.

"FUCK YEAH SHIKA!" Naruto screamed out in response to his member being stroked. The blond pulled the sweaty Nara down and kissed him with fervency.

After a few more minutes of kissing and rapid and wild thrusting, Naruto pulled away from Shikamaru's mouth as he felt his orgasm reaching to a climax. "HOLY SHIT! FUCK YEAH! UGGGGGH! SHIKA!" Naruto was the first to release his seed. The sticky, warm fluids covered Shikamaru and Naruto's toned stomachs. _Oh dude… that felt… that felt… that just felt SO GOOD!!!_

Shikamaru knew that he too would soon reach his own orgasm as his member continued to rub against the blonde's tight walls. As soon as he felt an internal tingle, he began to thrust even harder and faster. _Fuck, I know I'm almost there, just a few mo-_ "AAAAHHHHHHHH, NARUUUTO!" Shikamaru threw his head back and screamed as his seed was released hard deep inside of Naruto. His body began to involuntarily shake as he thrusted a few more times. Finally reaching the point of exhaustion, the Nara slowly but gently collapsed onto the Uzumaki below. Both were sweating and panting heavily. The smell of sex was evident all over the room.

"That was _the_ best sex I've had with you in awhile dattebayo!" Naruto purred into Shikamaru's ear before finally resting his head onto the brunet's chest, while wrapping his arms around Shikamaru's slender waist.

"Dude, that was _the _only sex we've had with each other in awhile!" Shikamaru lazily replied as he ruffled his hand into Naruto's hair, deeply inhaling the boy's intoxicating scent. _Damn, he smells like honey with a hint of cinnamon._

"Good night, Shika-kun. I love you…" Naruto said before drifting off to sleep.

"Good night to you too, Naru-kun…" Shikamaru kissed the blonde's forehand before drifting off to sleep. This was the first time that lazy brunet had a good night in a while.

"¿No hay a quien culpar?" Naruto softly said, before finally giving in to sleep.

"No… hay… a… quien… cuplar…" Shikamaru said slowly before he too gave into slumber.

_**END LEMON**_

---

* * *

**C'est la fin du Chapitre 9!  
**

---

* * *

**Awesome, you've finished (even long-ass) Chapter 9! Major props to you!**

**Post-Author's Note #1:** Well, well, well. It looks like our Shika finally had something good to him ever since the Cancún incident. Will this feeling last forever? Can Naruto and Shikamaru battle through the drama that Shikamaru is currently facing? Will Sasuke ever catch Shikamaru in a game of cat and mouse? STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER OF The Net: Shikamaru's Nightmare!

**Post-Author's Note #2:** If you have any suggestions or ideas for this story, don't hesitate to e-mail me. Otherwise, please review!

**Post-Author's Note #3:** The lyrics featured in this chapter (and the namesake of the chapter) is from the song "No Hay a Quien Culpar" by ABBA, which is the Spanish version of their English hit "When All is Said and Done." My Spanish is not that great (even though I speak some Castilian Spanish a.k.a the Spanish from Spain, so yeah I have that lisp when I speak Spanish), but that phrase means somewhere in the woods of "There is no one whom to blame" loosely speaking. It's a great song to listen to (either version) so I'd recommend it!

_**Ja neh!!!**_


	10. A Confidential Report and CyberChoCho

**Author's Note #1**: Yo ppl, watup!!! I apologize for not being able to get this chapter on Saturday, but the site was having problems (I would guess) and it wouldn't let me upload the chapter at all yesterday... but it's here now, so yay!!! Otherwise, school has been okay with me, although I really wish that I can understand my calculus professor. Ugh, talk about language barriers... Anyways, I present you all with another update. I hope it's written to your satisfaction. Ugh, I already have a midterm this Friday on Environmental Economics and then a Calculus one next Friday. Wish me luck everyone!!!

**Author's Note #2:** Domo arigato jackalakala for your review!!! As always, much appreciated and much love!!!

**Author's Note #3:** Well it looks like Naruto and Shikamaru have gotten reacquainted in more ways than one. Will their relationship be on the rise once again? Can Shikamaru solve the mystery of his identity being wiped out? Can Sasuke actually get his hands on Shika's body? Read on and find out!

**Author's Note #4:** As always, all thoughts and dreams are represented by _italicized_ text unless otherwise noted.

**Author's Note #5:** Chapter no beta… no beta means possible bad grammar and stuff… bad grammar and stuff may irritate people… people been warned….

**Tagline:**_His driver's license. His credit cards. His bank accounts. His identity. __**DELETED**_

**ENJOY CHAPTER 10!!!**

---

* * *

Shikamaru couldn't ask for anything more better than a good night sleep. Indeed, that's what he received last night… after his intense love session with Naruto. 

The lazy brunet was lying on his side, peacefully asleep on the bed. As the morning sun glistened through the window onto the sleeping brunet's face, Shikamaru couldn't help but to crinkle up his face as the sun's warmth caressed his facial features. He then rolled his body over to the other side while stretching out his left arm, expecting it to come into contact with Naruto's waist. Instead, his arm caught the surface of the bed. The Nara opened up his sleepy dark chocolate eyes.

"Na…ruuu…to? Naruto?" Shikamaru drowsily said, moving his arm around as if he were searching for contact. "Where did you go?"

When Shikamaru finally exited out of his slumber state, he noticed a piece of paper on the bed where the blond once slept on. He first sat up straight on the edge of the bed before picking up the paper to read it.

_Shika-kun,_

_Had to go to work early today. I'll bring you back some food for dinner: Chinese! Or was it Italian? If I can't think of anything, I'll just bring back some ramen dattebayo!_

_- Naru-kun-_

"Hmph, Naru-kun and his ramen. How troublesome! But that's Naru-kun for you, hahaha," Shikamaru chuckled to himself. He took off the blankets that once covered his nude torso. He slowly sauntered towards the bathroom and turned the light on. Before turning on the bathtub's faucet, the lazy brunet first relieved himself over the toilet for a good twenty seconds. After flushing down the expelled fluids, the deer lover went over to the bathtub to take a shower.

_Hmm, this is a good time to take a shower since I haven't taken one since Mexico. _The brunet lifted his under arm and began to sniff it. _WHOA, I DO SMELL LIKE SHIT! How troublesome indeed! _Shikamaru immediately stepped into the bathtub and turned on the shower. Shikamaru groaned in much relief as the warm water began to fall upon his newly tanned and toned body. He grabbed the shampoo and began to rub it on his neglected smooth, brunet locks. _Heh, at least my hair won't smell and feel like shit anymore_.

After washing out all of the shampoo foam in his hair, Shikamaru grabbed a washcloth, put green tea body wash on it, and began to scrub his torso. While cleaning his particular member with the washcloth, Shikamaru began to stroke it more intensely than he intended to. He grunted out a soft, sensuous, and low moan as he continued to stroke. _Whoa, slow down there Shika! Again, you'll be in the shower forever and you've got to get to work on the crisis you have on hand. Now, you wouldn't want that bipolar raven-haired Sasuke with you in the shower now, would you? _The Nara shuddered in his own musings.

After stopping him self from releasing his seed in the shower, Shikamaru rinsed off all of the soap left on his body. He turned off the running water and opened the shower curtains. The lazy brunet leaned his head forward; having his wet brunet locks covering his face. He then jerked his head all the way back, the locks returning back to their normal positions while a bit of water from his hair splashed back onto the tub lining. The newly refreshed Shikamaru grabbed the white cotton towel on the rack to dry himself. He then put it around his lean waist before making his way back to the bedroom.

In the bedroom, Shikamaru hovered over the duffle bag that Naruto left for him. He took out a pair of new boxers, socks, and the clothes that the whiskered-face boy got for him. The refreshed brunet took off the towel that once covered his lower torso. His entire frame began to shiver as a rush of cool air began to caress ever inch of exposed skin. He found relief once he slid on the boxers. The Nara proceeded to apply lotion on his arms and legs to keep them silky smooth. Finally, the lazy brunet dressed into his new set of clothes. He slowly sauntered towards the mirror.

"Damn, I look good!" Shikamaru smirked at his own remark. "Not like the shitty look of yesterday."

The final touch that Shikamaru added before going on with his day was putting his hair back into that trademark spiky ponytail that he always sports, unlike the last few days.

"Hmm, I'm kinda hungry right now…" the lazy deer lover mused to himself, "… I'll just go down to the hotel's restaurant to grab some breakfast." With that thought completed, Shikamaru headed out of his room to go to the lobby.

* * *

Shikamaru sighed in satisfaction as he just completed eating a delicious breakfast meal. It composed of Belgian waffles, cereal, French toast, coffee, and milk. When it was time to pay the bill, Shikamaru grabbed his (in reality, Sasuke's) wallet to take out the appropriate amount of dollars. While shuffling through the red Billabong wallet, the lazy beta tester noted a white card with a few things written on both sides of it. He took it out and inspected it more closely. 

_**TELNET rcds.bnhnavDC.mil**_

_**HAT5348833**_

_Hmm, I wonder these mean? _Shikamaru rested his chin on his hand while musing. _Hmph, whatever it is, it must be damn important for Sasuke-teme to be carrying around._ After paying the bill, the lazy brunet rushed back to his room, knowing he must log onto the Internet right away.

* * *

Back into his hotel room, Shikamaru pulled out Naruto's black MacBook and placed it on the desk. After plugging in the AC adapter into the wall and turning on the laptop, the lazy beta tester logged onto the Internet (via wireless networking). With a few clicks and typing here and there, the _L'Internet Suisse _homepage popped up onto the browser. The word _Bienvenue _greeted the brunet, with a prompt below for the user to input a connection. Shikamaru pulled out the white card in the wallet. He briefly gazed at it, relinquishing a wondered expression on his face. 

"Hmm, you carry this around with you Sasuke-teme because you know it's so damn important," Shikamaru said while putting the card down. He proceeded to type the following into the prompt box:

_**/ip.ch/ TELNET**__**rcds.bnhnavDC.mil **_

After clicking enter, a _connecting _prompt popped up onto the screen. In a matter of moments, Shikamaru found himself on the central access homepage of the United States Naval Hospital in Bethesda, Maryland. _Hmm, this too looks like a normal webpage with the hospital's banner logo on top, resting against a white background with a password entry box in the middle of the page. Well this must be my cue to enter the password now, isn't it? _The lazy brunet then entered the following password into the prompt:

_**HAT5348833**_

After typing enter, the following prompt came up into view:

_**INVALID PASSWORD. PLEASE TRY AGAIN. **_

"Shit!" Shikamaru grumbled in frustration. After looking at the webpage closely once again, a familiar lowercase alpha icon was located on the bottom right of the screen. In addition, a _Protected by Ninja Guard Systems _banner was located on the lower left corner of the screen.

"Hmm, well you look familiar, don't you? So let's try you again…" Shikamaru dragged the mouse over to the alpha icon. He pressed down control and shift and clicked on the icon. The screen began to flash colorful screens and strange alphanumeric characters at an impressive rate before another password entry prompt came up on the screen again.

"Oh, come on! How troublesome…" the lazy brunet grumbled as he typed the same password from before. This time, however, the password was now granted and a new webpage began to load. After a few seconds of loading, the page was finally completed. However, the contents of the page made Shikamaru's jaw drop and his heart nearly stopped beating as he began to examine what was right before him.

_**THE FOLLOWING DOCOUMENT IS HIGHLY CONFIDENTIAL:**_

_**CORONER'S REPORT**_

_**PATIENT: Kakashi Hatake, Deceased**_

_**4/14 BLOOD TEST: HIV-Positive, Reduced T-cell count**_

_**DIAGNOSIS: Acquired Immune Deficiency Syndrome**_

_**AUTOPSY REPORT: HIV-Negative, T-cell count normal**_

_**CONCLUSION: Patient was mis-diagnosed. He WAS NOT infected with the AIDS Virus**_

_**-- END REPORT -- **_

"OH… MY… GOD…" Shikamaru's dark chocolate eyes began to widen like saucers, as he could not absolutely believe in what he was looking at. His body couldn't even fidget one bit as he was just nearly frozen in place. "WHAT… THE… HELL… IS… GOING… ON… HERE…?"

His eyes zoomed onto the words _WAS NOT infected _and back onto the photo of the late Secretary of Defense, Kakashi Hatake.

"SERIOUSLY… WHAT… THE… HELL… IS… GOING… ON… HERE…?" Shikamaru glared onto the alpha icon on the bottom right of the screen, still trying to comprehend on what is going on.

* * *

A certain buff, raven-haired boy was driving around the streets of the Westside in his sporty black Lexus SC430. Sasuke was particularly in a good mood time as he kept telling himself that today was the day that he was going to get his… hands… on the elusive Shikamaru. 

"Hehehe, Shika-kun," Sasuke softly said to himself, "I think today is the day that I will have contact with you… in more ways than one… hehehe," the pale Uchiha evilly smirked at his own remark as he briefly typed a few things onto his MacBook pro on the passenger seat. On the Uchiha's laptop, a _Packet Tracker Analyzer _was running on the screen. The software is intended to track down any movements that Shikamaru might make on the Internet, assuming that he wasn't using a pseudonym.

Sasuke's iPhone began to ring and the Uchiha promptly answered it.

"Yeah?" Sasuke inquired into the phone.

_"Someone's on…" _a man's raspy voice stated.

"Do you think it's my… Shika-kun?" Sasuke drawled, especially at the lazy brunet's name.

_"Well whoever it is, they are covering their tracks big times. There have been a dozen hops so far. A pop in Switzerland, a little UNIX box in the University of Montana, five different routers in Berkeley; they know what they are doing."_

"How long will it take to track _him_?" Sasuke was confident that it was Shikamaru on their systems.

_"Depending how many traps he setup, how long he stays on. Fifteen minutes to about half-an-hour the most."_

"Well, you call me the second you find him!" Sasuke barked as he hung up the phone. _Hehehe, so you decided to take a visit into our systems… Shika-kun… _The raven-haired boy again smirked at his musings while chuckling sinisterly in his throat. _When I find you, I will make sure that… you will… ride… me… all… night… long._

* * *

"Hmm, I wonder if Shika-kun wants Chinese or Italian… or ramen…?" Naruto especially smirked at the last item he mentioned while grabbing a cold water bottle from beverage section. The whiskered-face blond was at a local CVS pharmacy picking up his allergy medication. After paying for his medication and water, he went out to the parking lot to step into his beloved Lexus IS 250. He opened the bottle of medicine and took out one pill. He swallowed it with his bottle of water. 

After taking his medication, Naruto started up the engine and began to drive out of the parking lot. "I guess it'll be Chinese then… and I'll pick up some ramen along the way dattebayo," the blond smirked before driving out onto Wilshire Boulevard.

* * *

After recovering from the shock he was just in a while ago from seeing information that he really wasn't supposed to be, Shikamaru was now in his usual online chat room under _Anonymous_ instead of _LazyD33rLov3r87_. 

_Hmm, the people in this room are usually computer geniuses. Maybe they'll help me out. _Shikamaru proceeded to pull up another window that searches for members' profile. The lazy brunet first eyed on the screename _SoundDude88_. He proceeded to type in the following:

_**WHOIS SOUNDDUDE88**_

After hitting enter, the following information pulled up onto the screen:

_**NAME: Zaku Abumi **_

_**AGE: 14**_

_**IP: 21.467.31.779**_

_**LOCATION: Rancho Cucamonga, CA**_

"Ugh, a fourteen year-old is not gonna be able to help me," Shikamaru sighed. He proceeded to eye on the next screename. _Hmm, EroSennin50 eh? _The lazy brunet typed in the following:

_**WHOIS EROSENNIN50**_

The following information appeared after hitting enter:

_**NAME: Jiraiya **_

_**AGE: 53**_

_**IP: 50.908.61.334**_

_**LOCATION: Las Vegas, NV**_

"Ugh, Vegas is TOO far dude!" Shikamaru slammed his fist onto the desk, groaning in frustration. Before giving up, the lazy brunet did eye out one more screename on the list. _CyberChoCho, you are my last hope. _The lazy beta tester began to type hastily:

_**WHOIS CYBERCHOCHO**_

The following information that popped onto the screen definitely made the lazy brunet smile:

_**NAME: Choji Akimichi**_

_**AGE: 20**_

_**IP: 75.258.34.164**_

_**LOCATION: West Hollywood, CA**_

"Perfect!" Shikamaru almost gleamed in excitement. "_CyberChoCho_, I really hope you can help me!" The brunet began to get to work on the computer.

_**Anonymous: **__CyberChoCho – HELP – need your expertise. Meet me in the private chat room. _

_**CyberChoCho: **__Agreed. Just use the usual password._

With a few clicks and typing here and there, Shikamaru created a private chat room. In a few seconds, _CyberChoCho_ entered the room. The lazy brunet hastily typed away.

_**Anonymous: **__Have you ever seen a lowercase alpha icon attached to a program?!?_

Shikamaru impatiently tapped his fingers onto the laptop, eagerly awaiting a reply.

_**CyberChoCho: **__Alpha means Akatsuki_

"The Akatsuki?" Shikamaru contemplated. "Who they hell are they? Ugh, I need more info."

_**Anonymous: **__The Akatsuki?? – Who are they? _

_**CyberChoCho: **__The big bad wolf – Cyberterrotists, techonocriminals. They want to blow your house down._

"So they're cyberterrorists eh?" Shikamaru lazily stated. "Still, I need to know more about them."

_**Anonymous: **__CyberChoCho, help me! I need more info about them._

_**CyberChoCho: **__LAX, Wall Street, Atlanta – EXTREMELY DANGEROUS – Don't mess with them –_

"They're the bastards that delayed my flight to Mexico! Damn them!" The lazy deer lover angrily glared at the screen. "Ugh, in addition, they're already messing with me! Fuckers!"

_**Anonymous: **__Can't help it – they're messing with me._

The following reply from CyberChoCho made Shikamaru contemplate for a bit.

_**CyberChoCho: **__Must not continue. Must meet IRL. In private _

"Well, _CyberChoCho_ wants to meet in private… in real life…" The lazy brunet began to tap his fingers on the laptop. "No, no, no, it's gotta be a public place… where it's safe… with a lot of people… so that Sasuke-bastard can't get his hands on me without creating attention…" Shikamaru began to shift his gaze from the laptop to his window. Outside, a spectacular view of the Pacific Ocean can be viewed. In addition, the famous Santa Monica Pier can be seen in view. "I got it!" Shikamaru began to type.

_**Anonyous: **__Meet me at the Santa Monica Pier by the Ferris wheel. _

_**CyberChoCho: **__Agreed. 7PM tonight. I'll wear—_

Before the rest of _CyberChoCho'_s reply could be revealed, the chat room window suddenly closed and a prompt came up into view:

_**Communications Error. TCP/IP Link Dropped. Please reconnect to network and try again. **_

"FUCK!" Shikamaru growled as the Internet link dropped. "How the hell am I supposed to know what he's gonna wear tonight? Goddamn my luck and all!"

* * *

Sasuke continued to drive around the Westside. Within a few moments, his iPhone began to ring. The Uchiha answered it. 

"Any luck?" Sasuke asked the person on the phone.

_"8833 Rosewood in West Hollywood," _the raspy voice replied.

"Remind me to buy you dudes something nice!" Sasuke happily replied before hanging up the phone. "Hehehe, well we weren't able to find you Shika-kun… but we were able to find your friend, to which I can assure you he will tell us where you are… hehehehehe…" The raven-haired boy chuckled menacingly before driving off to the address that was given to him.

---

* * *

**C'est la fin du Chapitre 10!**

---

* * *

_**Awesome, you've finished Chapter 10! Major props to you!**_

**Post-Author's Note #1:** It looks like someone out there knows what's going and he can be Shikamaru's only help. From what it looks like, Sasuke seems to also be aware on what Shikamaru is doing. Can Shikamaru meet with his online acquaintance? Will Naruto bring the right food for Shikamaru? Will Sasuke finally catch Shikamaru? STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER OF The Net: Shikamaru's Nightmare!

**Post-Author's Note #2:** If you have any suggestions or ideas for this story, don't hesitate to e-mail me. Otherwise, please review!

_**Ja neh!!!**_


	11. Before Going to the Santa Monica Pier

**Author's Note #1:** Yo, yo, yo peepz!!! How's everyone doing so far? As for me, well I had a midterm on Friday (yesterday as of 10/20) for Environmental Economics and lemme just say right now that… _**it was MAD intense!!!**_ Ugh, I really hope that either I did well or that there will be a super giant curve in the class. Ugh, that's college for you. And for this Friday, I have a Calculus midterm… great… just great… Well anyways, I have brought you all the usual updates with another chapter. I hope it's written to your liking! Thank goodness I finished it as I'm going out tonight for my sister's 25th b-day dinner.

**Author's Note #2:** Domo arigato jackalakala and shuichi009 for your reviews!!! As always, much appreciated and much love!!!

**Author's Note #3:** Hmmm, how interesting that Shikamaru's Internet connection has "conveniently dropped"… and after seeing a medical file that he wasn't supposed to see… things will get interesting for our Shikamaru now. Will CyberChoCho(Choji) be able to get Shikamaru out of this predicament? Did Naruto bring the right food for Shikamaru? Will Sasuke actually be able to catch Shikamaru anytime soon? Read on and find out!

**Author's Note #4:** As always, all thoughts and dreams are represented by _italicized_ text unless otherwise noted.

**Author's Note #5: **Chapter no beta… no beta means possible bad grammar and stuff… bad grammar and stuff may irritate people… people been warned….

**Tagline:**_His driver's license. His credit cards. His bank accounts. His identity. __**DELETED**_

**ENJOY CHAPTER 11!!!**

---

* * *

Shikamaru was lazily lying down on the sofa in his hotel suite, watching a rousing episode of _The Simpsons_. After unfortunately having his Internet connection drop earlier, the lazy brunet spent most the day having lunch and just lying around in his hotel suite, being his lazy self. He also kept in mind that he would rendezvous with CyberChoCho within the hour. _I hope this dude can help me out. It'll be so awesome once I get out of this… troublesome… predicament. _

When the show went into its first commercial, a distinctive sound came into the direction of the desk.

_**RING**_

_**RING **_

_**RING**_

Shikamaru immediately turned about his head at the direction of the telephone. The crimson-toned light indicator glowed intensely with every ring. The Nara turned his head slightly to the side, musing whether or not to pick up the phone. _Who the hell would have my number? _He stood upright from the couch. _Should I pick it up…? Or not pick it up…? That is the question. _The dark chocolate-eyed Shikamaru couldn't help but to chuckle at his own rumination. _Nice one Shika! No need to go all Hamlet soliloquy for the phone. _After about four more rings, the lazy brunet decided to mosey over towards the phone. He picked up the receiver very cautiously.

"Um… hello?" The beta tester inquired carefully.

To a degree of surprise, there was no response over the phone.

"…ummmm… hello? Is anyone there?" The deer lover spoke again.

Again, there was no response. Before Shikamaru decided to hang up, a rather raspy, creepy toned voice began to speak into the earpiece.

_"Shika-kuuuuunnnnnnnn…"_ the anonymous voice said over the phone very lethargically.

The lazy brunet's dark chocolate eyes began to widen like saucers as his heart began to beat irregularly faster. "Who the hell is this?" Shikamaru's voice became very defensive.

_"I know where you are… and I'm gonna get you for sure…" _the anonymous person began to chuckle very maliciously over the line.

"FUCK YOU! Now tell me who you are shit-head!"

_"You wanna know who I am, eh? Well… well, I am… I am… HAHAHAHA!"_The raspy voice all of a sudden cracked up, as the person couldn't hold back his snickering.

"What… the… FUCK?" Shikamaru gave a bemused facial expression as he held out the receiver away from his ears. As soon as the laughing ceased, the spiky-pony tailed brunet brought back the receiver.

_"Oh my god, HAHAHAHAHA. I totally got you Shika-kun! That was hi-larious dattebayo!!!" _A familiar voiced finally spoke, still continuing to chortle.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, managing to release a small smirk on his face. "Naru-kun, you are so relentless... You're such a fox!"

_"Hahaha, aren't I dattebayo? Now, can you open the door Shika-kun? I'm dying out here with all this food in my arms." _

"Okay, I'll be there in a sec." Shikamaru hung up the phone. He strolled over towards the door. He opened it and saw right before him a snickering, whiskered-face blond dressed in casual business attire, holding two paper brown bags.

"Hey Shika-kun! Miss me?" Naruto said while smiling.

"Sure… why not…" Shikamaru lethargically replied as he gave the blond a quick kiss on the lips before grabbing one of the paper bags. They both went inside the hotel suite towards the great room. The hot paper bags were set down on the table as the two dudes sat down onto the couch.

"So what did you get us to eat, Naru-kun?" Shikamaru asked as he opened up one of the paper bags.

"Well I couldn't decide whether to get us some Chinese food or some ramen, so—"

"You got us both of 'em," Shikamaru interrupted Naruto as he pulled out a bowl of Miso ramen. "I'm guessing the Chinese food is in the other bag, no?"

"Yup!" Naruto flashed a fox-faced grin.

"Only you, Naru-kun!" Shikamaru smiled as he began to pull out more items from the bag containing the Chinese food.

"Yeah, yeah, I know dattebayo," the whiskered-face blond replied as began to gorge down his bowl of Miso ramen.

_Heh, I know for sure that one thing about you hasn't changed much Naru-kun: Your ability to down a bowl of ramen at record time. I guess it's not too troublesome… I suppose. _Shikamaru began to eat as he finished his musing. Aside from the bowls of Miso ramen, their dinner consisted of lo-mein, chicken fried rice, Mongolian beef, kung-pao chicken, and of course, almond and fortune cookies.

As they both finished up their dinner, Shikamaru looked at the clock on the cable box. The time read 6:45. _Well, I better get going to meet with CyberChoCho at seven._ "Hey Naru-kun?"

"Yeah, Shika-kun?" Naruto slowly replied as he was still trying to take in his dinner. He gave a rather loud belch in the process.

_Ugh, gross… how troublesome. _"How's my mom?" Shikamaru inquired while getting his shoes on.

"Your mom is fine. She is safely transferred into the L.A. County Sanitarium."

"Thank you so much Naru-kun!" Shikamaru gave a quick kiss on Naruto's forehead. "And, uh, Naru-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you take me over to the Santa Monica Pier?"

"Oh, what a great idea Shika-kun! We could go on the Ferris wheel, ride the roller coaster, go on the carousel—"

"Well, actually Naru-kun," the lazy brunet interrupted the spirited blond, "I'm actually going to rendezvous with this dude I met on the internet who knows about all of this shit that's going on with me right now."

"Oh… I see…" Naruto gave a slight disconsolate expression on his face.

_Ugh, I hate it when Naru-kun does that! It's really troublesome you know. _Shikamaru gave a long exasperated sigh before speaking towards Naruto. "You can come along too, you know Naru-kun. Besides, I want someone there to keep me warm… and also because you have a car, so—" The lazy brunet was interrupted when a big, blond bundle of energy came running towards the Nara, giving him a big tight hug.

"Really? I can go?" Naruto gazed upon the dark chocolate eyes right before him with his best puppy dog look.

_Oh god, he's doing it again! It's so freakin' ADORABLE! _"I said 'you can' already, didn't I?" Shikamaru chuckled.

"And can we go on the Ferris wheel? And the roller coaster? And the carousel? And play all the games? And eat cotton candy? Pwwwwweeeettttyyyyyyy pwwwweeeeeaaaaasssseeeee Shika-kun?" The Uzumaki continued to give his best puppy dog impression.

Shikamaru gave off a sigh, but still managed to smile anyways. "Sure, Naru-kun. Whatever you want." He ruffled through Naruto's blond locks.

"Great! Let's go then dattebayo!" The whiskered-face blond roughly and hurriedly grabbed the lazy brunet's arm. In a matter of seconds, they were out of the hotel suite and into the elevator going down towards the lobby.

"Oh yeah Shika-kun, today I talked to my friend Kabuto Yakushi. Remember, the one that I told you about last night," Naruto spoke amid the muzak playing in the elevator.

"What did he say, Naru-kun?" Shikamaru turned his undivided attention towards the blond.

"Well, I told him your story and he definitely wants to see you first thing tomorrow morning. And since I'm off tomorrow, I can take you as well."

"Hmmm…" the lazy brunet gave an unassertive expression as he sighed. "Are you sure you really trust this dude with my life Naru-kun?"

"For the umpteenth time, I do! We're brothers from our Alpha Phi Omega fraternity you know." Naruto gave Shikamaru an assuring smile.

"Well, I guess your right then…" Shikamaru rested his head onto Naruto's shoulder as the elevator continued to go down.

* * *

Somewhere in West Hollywood, Sasuke was standing over a pool… a pool of red blood, that is. With his black and shiny PPK handgun held in his hand, Sasuke couldn't help but to relinquish a very demonic smirk over the body that he had just taken life away from. The corps on the floor was a light brunet-haired man who had quite a husky and round frame. His face was also very round and had distinctive swirl markings on his cheeks. The facial expression left on the body was that of horror while still holding a bag of chips in his hand. 

"Such a horrible death you had to have, Choji a.k.a. CyberChoCho…" Sasuke voiced coldly as he pointed his handgun towards the head of the already deceased computer expert. "It was rather nice of you to let me know that Shika-kun would be at the Santa Monica Pier tonight at 7pm, but…"

_**POP**_

Sasuke's malevolent smirk grew into a diabolical smile after he shot another bullet into Choji's head. "… if you hadn't stuck your nose… and stomach… into the Akatsuki's business, then none of this shit wouldn't have happened to you, wouldn't it?" The Uchiha disrespectfully lightly slapped the deceased male's face as he also threw down a blue handkerchief on the face. "Wipe yourself up… 'Cause you're already dead… hehehehehe…" The raven-haired Sasuke began to chuckle heinously as he walked away from the body.

Sasuke got back into his Lexus SC430 and started the engine. "Hehehe, looks like we'll have our… surprise… _contact_… after all… _Shika-kun_… hehehehe…" The pale Uchiha raced off to the Santa Monica Pier.

* * *

Shikamaru and Naruto were on their way to the Santa Monica Pier as they engaged into a conversation along the way. 

"The Akatsuki are dangerous! They killed Ino-chan because of what she knew, and now those bastards think I have her program, thus they are trying to kill me," Shikamaru said while fidgeting with the radio.

"Shika-kun, I'm with you on this. Really, I am, but someone tries to kill you. And now this chick named Ino… I mean, what's going on here?" Naruto said while dodging traffic on Ocean Avenue, getting a few unfriendly honks and "birds" along the way.

"And they also put some imposter at Hokage Software posing as me to get rid of any traces there as well," the lazy brunet added while looking out the window.

"Okay, but the question I wanna know is why the hell would anyone wanna do any of this shit anyways?" Naruto inquired, giving off a muddled tone.

"To answer your question: Basically the Akatsuki would want somebody to have access to Hokage's mainframe to set traps and overwrite any-… any programs just to make sure that this wouldn't happen again, right?" Shikamaru took in a deep breath before continuing on. Meanwhile, Naruto still had a perplexed expression on his whiskered-face. "The thing is, though, is that it would take weeks to do stuff like that!"

"Riiiggghhhhttttt… go on..." The blond simply replied.

"And today, while I was eating breakfast in the lobby, as I was gonna pay the bill, I find this white card that has like an Internet number code on it in my wallet that Sasuke-teme was apparently carrying around. Well, when I plugged it into the Internet and the next think I know…" Shikamaru paused as he was trying to catch his breath from talking too fast.

"What? What was the next thing you knew Shika-kun?" Naruto was eager for an answer.

"And the next thing I know, I'm staring at the confidential personal medical files of the late Secretary of Defense, Kakashi Hatake."

"The dude who blew his head off?"

"Right!" Shikamaru shook his head in approval.

"Okay, go on…" Naruto motioned.

"Right… and so a computer blood test said that he had AIDS right? Like they said on the news."

"Right…"

Shikamaru began to slow down at the next sentence was going to give. "But when they did the autopsy… there was NO HIV found…"

The driving Uzumaki all of sudden sat up straight and widened his sky blue eyes like saucers as he attempted to take in on what Shikamaru had just said. _No way dattebayo! Then that means… could someone out there be really messing with stuff on computers? _

"Heh, maybe when they do my autopsy, I can finally fucking prove that I'm not some Kiba Inuzuka," Shikamaru sarcastically stated as he rolled his eyes.

"You know what's frightening me Shika-kun?" Naruto uttered towards the lazy brunet.

"Hmm, what's that?"

"I'm starting to think that you are NOT delusional, dattebayo."

"Jeez, I told you I wasn't delusional at all from the beginning Naru-kun," Shikamaru lightly socked Naruto's arm. "Ugh, in order to set this all right, I need to go to San Francisco to the Hokage Software office so that I can get onto that _Beethoven's Spirit Program_because that's gotta be it."

While Shikamaru was drabbling on, Naruto began to cough lightly. However it started to become gradually heavier. "They got this _Echo Systems Terminal _program that can retrace all your keystrokes and—" Shikamaru abruptly stopped himself as he noticed that Naruto's coughing began to get worse and worse. All of a sudden, the blond began to cough up blood.

"Jesus, Naru-kun! Are you okay?" Shikamaru gave an apprehensive expression towards the driver. However, the blond failed to give a reply back.

"Seriously Naru-kun, what's the matter? You know what? Pull over right now!" The lazy brunet grabbed the steering wheel and steered the car towards the right side of the street. The right-front tire ended up jumping the curb, as their initial speed was too fast before managing to get the brakes on.

Naruto continued to cough violently as tried to rasp out something. "The… pills…" the coughing blond said, barely being comprehendible as he pointed towards the medicine bottle in the cup holder. "The... pills..."

Shikamaru grabbed the bottle and read the label. His dark chocolate eyes widened as he read a particular word that shouldn't be even be near Naruto: _**PENECILLIN**_.

"HOLY SHIT, NARU-KUN! YOU'RE ALLERGIC TO PENECILLIN!" Shikamaru unfastened Naruto's and his own seatbelt. "COME ON, WE GOTTA GET YOU TO THE HOSPITAL RIGHT AWAY!"

After managing to get Naruto into the backseat, Shikamaru released the breaks and raced to the nearest hospital.

"HANG IN THERE NARU-KUN! JUST… HANG… IN… THERE! PLEASE... DON'T... DIE... ON... ME!" A small trace of tears can be seen running down the smooth cheeks of Shikamaru.

**---**

* * *

**C'est la fin du chapitre 11!**

**---**

* * *

_**Major sweetness, you've finished Chapter 11! Right on!**_

**Post-Author's Note #1:** Holy shit! Naruto is coughing out blood! And the fact that CyberChoCho is now dead! Nothing is on Shikamaru's side right now. Will Naruto be saved from his allergic reaction with Penecillin? Will someone let Shikamaru know that CyberChoCho is now dead? Will Sasuke actually catch Shikamaru at the Santa Monica Pier? Will Shikamaru be able to get out of this hellhole of a predicament? STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER OF_The Net: Shikamaru's Nightmare_!

**Post-Author's Note #2:** If you have any suggestions or ideas for this story, don't hesitate to e-mail me. Otherwise, please review!

_**Ja neh!!!**_


	12. At the Santa Monica Pier

**Author's Note #1: **¡Hola mis amigos y amigas! Yay! Happy Friday (if you are reading this from the West Coast, otherwise Happy Saturday) to all and Happy Early Update from me! Today was a rather… un-troublesome day. I was supposed to have my god forsaken Calculus midterm today on Integrals, Areas Between Curves, and Volume (yeah it sounds gross, huh?) but guess what? MY PROFESSOR DIDN'T SHOW UP TODAY! Class started at 10:10am but no one came in until 10:35am saying that the midterm was postponed 'til Monday, thus I wanted to get an early update today so that I can spend the weekend studying for my midterms on Calculus and Computer Science… HOW TROUBLESOME!!! Well, at least I get to go surfing tomorrow with my cousins (yeah, believe it or not, I am your typical So. Cal beach bum) and the quarter is halfway over and my 20th birthday is a lil' more than a month away (hahaha, yeah I'm getting old…). So anyways, here comes another update of Shikamaru's troublesome adventure. I hope it's written to your liking!

**Author's Note #2: **Before going any further, I'd like to say: _**YES, I DO HAVE A deviantART ACCOUNT! **_It's predominantly for journal entries and short stories. If you'd like to check me out and add me, my deviant ID is **gHINGISx . **

**Author's Note #3: **Domo arigato to **jackalakala, angst cupcake, **and** chocohalicsanonymus **for your majorly sweet and awesome reviews! Much love to you all!

**Author's Note #4: **Holy shit! It looks like the pills that Naruto took earlier were NOT indeed allergy medicine, but PENECILLIN! Also Sasuke managed to coldly kill Shikamaru's only chance of help to get him out of the troublesome predicament he's in. Will Naruto make it through his medical dilemma? Will Shikamaru find out that Sasuke is literally hot on his trail? Read on and find out!

**Author's Note #5:** As always, all thoughts and dreams are represented by _italicized_text unless otherwise noted.

**Author's Note #6:** Chapter no beta… no beta means possible bad grammar and stuff… bad grammar and stuff may irritate people… people been warned….

**Tagline:**_ His driver's license. His credit cards. His bank accounts. His identity. __**DELETED.**_

**¡GOCE DEL CAPÍTULO DOCE (12)!**

---

* * *

Shikamaru's heart was beating… beating quite fast… faster than usual. Cold sweat began to secret out of his pores on his forehead. The perspiration began to mark a trail down his smooth facial features. His mind and body was full of worries... Worries that one would not think of on a daily bases. He honestly that he was gonna crack if he didn't get to hear any news about his injured blond. 

The lazy brunet was tapping his finger quite impatiently onto the nurse's station counter at Saint John's Hospital in Santa Monica. He stared as the nurse by the name of Shizune typed hastily away onto the keyboard into the computer.

"Is Naruto gonna be okay?" Shikamaru asked, a sense of worry within his tone. The nurse didn't reply right away, thus making the Nara sigh anxiously. When the brunette-haired nurse finally finished typing, she gave a reply that Shikamaru has been waiting for.

"Well… he's allergic to penicillin… so they have him intubated and pumped full of epinephrine."

Shikamaru in return gave a very disconcerted expression on his face. _What the hell did she just say? Dammit, I'm not a fucking doctor. How troublesome. _"Wait, I'm sorry… I just— I just totally didn't understand on what you—"

"Look, he's just gonna be fine," Shizune gave a reassuring tone. "If you want, you can go see him now."

"That would be great! Thank you so much!" Shikamaru gleamed off a small smile.

"No problem. Just head down the hall and it's the fifth door on your right." Shizune pointed down to the direction where Naruto's hospital suite was.

"Thanks again!" Shikamaru began to walk down the long and wide corridor away from the nurse's station. The lazy brunet was not a very big fan when it came to hospitals. Sure, he enjoyed watching shows such as _House M.D., Grey's Anatomy, _and_ E.R._ Also he knew that hospitals were the place to go when a life needs to be saved. But… it was also the place where people die. The lazy deer lover didn't like to talk about that particular subject… nor does he ever want to be part of such.

Shikamaru continued to slowly saunter down the corridor. Even though the room wasn't too far off from where he started, the pure white walls, the echoing of his footsteps as he walked, and the occasional flickering of the fluorescent light tubes made the place rather… unwelcoming._Ugh, I hate hospitals. It always feels so cold here and there's always this… distinctive stench around the building… How troublesome indeed. _

After seemingly strolling down the hallway for eternity, Shikamaru finally reached Naruto's private hospital suite. He gazed onto the bed where a sleeping whiskered-face boy was. The Nara couldn't help but to gleam off a small smile at the sight of Naruto, peacefully in a slumber state. _I always knew that Naru-kun looks so adorable sleeping. Even after he had an allergy attack with the Penicillin, he can still manage to sleep like a puppy. _

The lazy brunet pulled up a chair onto Naruto's bedside and promptly sat down. As he closely gazed upon the sleeping Uzumaki, Shikamaru began to absentmindedly caress Naruto's face, particularly on the strange whisker marks. The blonde's skin felt quite warm upon contact, which made the brunet feel warm as well within the cold hospital. After continuously caressing, Shikamaru felt Naruto shift his body towards him.

"…Sh-… Shika-kun…?" Naruto peeped, his voice seemingly strained.

"Hey Naru-kun. Feeling alright?" Shikamaru replied with a gentle tone.

"Ugh… I'm… starving... dattebayo…" The blond gave off a warm smile towards the brunet that hovered upon him.

The lazy deer lover returned an equally warm smile, as well as a light-hearted chuckle towards his fallen lover. "I'll make you the best damn microwave ramen ever when you get out."

"Aww, Shika-kun… what about Ichiraku's on Sunset Blvd?" Naruto pleaded, again giving his trademark puppy dog look.

Shikamaru couldn't help but to roll his eyes while grinning. "Okay, Naru-kun. We'll have Ichiraku's when you get out. My treat as well."

"THANK YOU SO MUCH SHIKA-KUN!" Shikamaru totally didn't expect Naruto to hastily sit up on his bed and hug the living daylights out of him.

_Where does he get that extra bundle of energy? _The lazy brunet mused while returning the hug. The warm and gentle contact with Naruto made Shikamaru forget that they were in a hospital. _I wish this would last forever and ever. _The lazy brunet inhaled deeply in the blonde's golden locks. A succulent sweet smell of honey and cinnamon intoxicated his sense, voiding the weird stench that Shikamaru always sensed in the hospital.

After the hug was released, the two boys stared at each other's eyes. For one moment, they were only a few inches apart. The next moment, their lips instantly crushed into another. The kiss was rather soft instead of their usual intense make-out sessions. Shikamaru ran his hands around the blonde's back as Naruto ruffled his hand around Shikamaru's smooth brunet locks.

When they both finally ran out of breath, the lazy brunet rested his forehead onto the blonde's, trying to take in the kiss that just occurred. In return, Naruto moved Shikamaru's forehead towards his lips and gave it a few butterfly kisses. The Nara couldn't help but to smile and relinquish a small moan in response.

As Shikamaru opened his eyes again, he gazed over towards the analog clock on the wall. It read 7:15. _Great, I better go and have the rendezvous with Choji. _"Hey, Naru-kun?"

"Mmmm?" Naruto was still in a semi-slumber state.

"I gotta get to the pier," Shikamaru flatly retorted. "I'll come back here after the rendezvous takes place."

"Are you sure you're gonna be alright by yourself Shika-kun?" The blond gave a serious expression towards the lazy brunet.

_Hmm, Naru-kun could be right… That raven-haired bi-polar Uchiha could be on my tail… But it is the Santa Monica Pier… and there will be lots and lots of people over there… so I should be fine… hopefully. _"Yeah, don't worry about me Naru-kun. I'll be fine," the lazy brunet confidently spoke.

"Okay Shika-kun… but PLEASE BE CAREFUL!" Naruto interlaced his hands onto Shikamaru's smooth hands real tightly. "I'm really more worried about you dattebayo."

"I will," the lazy beta tester nodded. "I love you, Naru-kun!" Shikamaru moved towards Naruto to give him another soothing kiss before leaving.

"I love you too, Shika-kun!" Naruto returned the kiss wholeheartedly.

After having another round of kissing and hugging, Shikamaru left the hospital to continue on with the rendezvous at the Santa Monica Pier.

* * *

Shikamaru arrived at the world famous Santa Monica Pier minutes after he left the hospital. As he arrived into the amusement park area, the lazy brunet couldn't help but to take in the sudden euphoric atmosphere that he has delved himself into. The ambience was that of electronic noises from the rides and games, the typical upbeat carnival music played from the carousel, laughter from kids, and the sounds of overall enjoyment from other people he was surrounded by. It was a definite contrast from the cold and quiet atmosphere that he had to leave Naruto in. Although it was a very warm atmosphere, the cool sea breeze hailing from the Pacific made Shikamaru shiver, as it would caress any exposed skin the lazy brunet left open.

_Okay, I better head on over to the Ferris wheel as I did tell Choji to rendezvous there. Still… what the hell would he look like anyway?_ Shikamaru mused as he strolled though the crowded park. The jubilant aura didn't help much in his musings. The lazy brunet usually liked a very quiet, chill, and kickback environment to be in. However, the Santa Monica Pier was a far cry away from that. While attempting to reach the Ferris wheel, the lazy brunet has to pass through all of the running children, the large groups of people either having a good time or trying to be delinquents, the calls from vendors to get customers to try their luck at a particular game, the wafting smell of cotton candy and funnel cake, and the bright lights from nearly every structure within the park. A place like this would definitely not be suited for the typical librarians or the one's who need to study.

Shikamaru flinched when he felt something grab his waist. When contact was made, he saw purple furry arms hugging his waist. _How troublesome! Some person in a character costume is trying to grab me!_As the lazy brunet turned around, he gazed upon a park employee, dressed in a goofy purple bunny suit complete with a silly hat and silly shoes.

"Ah, come on, give Benny the Rabbit a great big hug!" The purple bunny tried to grab Shikamaru again. The lazy Nara just simply shoved off the character away from his body, giving off a distasteful look on the way while continuing to stroll towards the Ferris wheel.

"Hey I'm gonna break you arm and…" was all that Shikamaru could discern from the bunny as he walked further away from it.

_Ugh, going to amusement parks alone is so troublesome! _The lazy deer lover sighed before eventually making it in the vicinity of the Ferris wheel. "Now, where is that Choji dude at?"

* * *

Back at the hospital, Naruto was soundly asleep on his bed. As he was in his deep slumber state, one of the nurses came in with a cart full of various IV pouches in the dimly lit suite. The mysterious figure grabbed the clipboard and scanned Naruto's name on it with a scanning device. After scanning, the anonymous nurse grabbed a particular pouch before heading over to the sleeping blond. Naruto's wristband ID was inspected closely before his empty IV pouch was replaced. The nurse set in the new one and the pump speed was changed. The figure left after completing the task.

* * *

Shikamaru was standing around near the Ferris wheel. He continued to analyze the area, looking for any possible signs that maybe Choji was around. The lazy brunet figured that the online acquaintance would come alone as he held the assumption that the people in those chat rooms were just as lonely as he was… living a solitary confined lifestyle. The only problem during his analysis was that everyone within the vicinity was at least with another person or within a large group. This made Shikamaru the only solo person within the pier. He gave off an exasperated sigh. _Hmph, I guess this is what it feels like to be alone in a place where it's better to have one another with you… What a drag! _Shikamaru stared into the lightly cloudy spring night sky. The night lit stars were hard to see due to the light pollution that Los Angeles produced.

"I wish I could just…" Shikamaru inhaled the cool ocean breeze deeply before continuing on. "… get out of this hell hole of a mess I'm in… and just… fly towards the sky…" The lazy brunet gleamed off a smile before continuing to recite his thoughts out loud. "… and just lay down onto the fluffy clouds and just chillax forever. You know what I mean?"

"I know _exactly _what you mean..."

Shikamaru became startled and literally froze into place as he heard a very familiar voice within his perceptions. What made things even worse was the fact that a set of arms had just wrapped themselves around the lazy brunet's slender waist. _Hmm… these arms look fairly buff… and they look pale… and they feel VERY familiar… like the time—… like the time—… like the time in Mexi—_

"Hello… Shika-kuuuuunnnnn…" A very familiar low and malicious voice purred into Shikamaru's ear. The voice was so close that he felt the other person's breath ghost upon it. Shikamaru just stood there, dumbfounded and frozen, as he had no idea on what to do or how to assess the situation. "Sorry Choji couldn't make it… he's in a pool, somewhere… So, did you miss me? Hehehe."

"How did you—… how did you—…" Shikamaru was totally lost on words. He felt as if he was caught red handed. The brunet turned around to see if it was true or not on whom he thought the mystery person was. _Please don't let it be him! Please don't let it be him! Please don't let it be— OH SHIT! _Shikamaru ended up gazing upon the familiar pale, raven-haired boy. "How did you find me… Sasuke?"

Sasuke couldn't help but to devilishly chuckle at Shikamaru's question. "It was actually quite… simple…" The Uchiha took a moment to gleam off a dark smirk towards the frightened Nara. "But for now, you are definitely not safe here Shika-kun." Sasuke began to forcefully take Shikamaru towards another part of the park.

The lazy brunet had other ideas however. As they tried to walk, Shikamaru tried frantically to escape the buff Uchiha's clutch by constantly squirming away, using his elbows to try to break the hold. However to no avail, Sasuke ended up tightening his grip onto Shikamaru. "Hey! Hey! Hey…" Sasuke's tone became much softer. "I hope this isn't the way you greet all of your old lovers."

"That's not exactly the category you'd fit into you fucking bastard!" Shikamaru continuously tried to getaway from Sasuke's tight grip. "I'm surprised that you didn't kill me… and then FUCK me!"

Sasuke wasn't pleased at the words that Shikamaru had just spoken. He roughly shoved the slimmer Nara into a cold steel wall. The lazy brunet couldn't help but to yelp in pain, as the force was much harder than anticipated. "It was difficult, right?" The Uchiha had his face dangerously close to Shikamaru's while gripping the brunet's shoulder tightly. "Because I am attracted to you Shika-kun! I still am! I'm genuinely attracted to you!"

_Fuck! Sasuke-teme has a fucking strong grip! Goddamn it, he's hurting my shoulders! How troublesome! _"Oh yeah? Well I'm gonna genuinely attract half of the Santa Monica Police Department if you don't fucking let go of me!" Shikamaru uttered while eyeing two police officers in the distance.

"Heh…" Sasuke began to assuage the grip he had on Shikamaru's shoulders. "I know that you've been avoiding the police ever since you ran out of your house… Shika-kuuunnnn…"

_Fuck! He's got me there… Hmmm, well I could try to outsmart him… hopefully… _"Well I'm sure that they would love to hear about how you tried to kill me… and how you crashed Ino Yamanaka's plane. I'm sure they'll wanna sit down and listen." Shikamaru stared into Sasuke's onyx-toned eyes.

"Heh, go ahead and feel free to," The raven-haired boy sarcastically replied. "I'm sure that they'll be happy to make your acquaintance… especially since Kiba Inuzuka has a criminal record. Like the drugs and the prostitution."

_Shit! He's got me there… again… goddamn it! Well, I might as well keep going on. _"Oh yeah? Well I'm pretty goddamn sure that they would love to hear about how you manipulated Kakashi Hatake's suicide… and I'm sure they'll wanna know all about the Akatsuki." The lazy brunet kept a very confident tone of voice, resisting to show any signs of weakness.

_Shika-kun really thinks that he got me, eh? Well, maybe if I… played… with him of sorts, I could get him to crack and submit to me… hehehehehe. _"Well Shika-kun, everyone has their button…" Sasuke slowly moved his hands from Shikamaru's shoulders to the abdominal region, specifically at the belly button area, while caressing the Nara's slender body along the way. Shikamaru winced as the discomfort that Sasuke was causing him. "… and Kakashi's just ended up to be homophobia… It's just that… you have to know people well enough… to figure out which button to push…" The raven-haired Uchiha began to squeeze the brunet's belly button area, which caused Shikamaru's hand to try to rid of Sasuke's grip.

_Ugh, this feels totally uncomfortable… Fuck, he's not gonna let go of me. _"Look Sasuke..." Shikamaru took in a deep breath before continuing on, "… if I had the CD, I would've given it to you. It was ruined in Mexico though, so I can't give you anything."

"Don't worry, Shika-kun. It's okay," Sasuke spoke with a reassuring tone while rubbing Shikamaru's shoulders. The lazy brunet knew though that the raven-haired boy has a fausse façade on. "All we need now, though, is what's in here…" Sasuke began to slowly caress Shikamaru's forehead. "So come on and follow me."

Before heading off, Sasuke opened up his jacket to reveal that he had his familiar black and shiny PPK handgun with him. The very sight of the gun that almost took his own life away made Shikamaru wince. Sasuke tightened up his grip on the frightened Nara again. "Look, I promise I'll look after you, okay?" After finishing his sentence, the two began to walk together, with Sasuke holding onto Shikamaru as if they were a couple, which was a far cry from the truth.

As they were walking, Shikamaru began to speak up. "Look, I don't understand! What do you want from me?"

The two bumped into a man on rollerblades, causing him to lose balance and fall. Ignoring the accident, Sasuke replied. "It's not about what I want, per se... It's about what the Akatsuki… and a certain… aniki… want. They believe they can make things better around this world."

"What? By killing people?" Shikamaru hurriedly replied.

"I don't ask a lot of questions, so I'd suggest that you do the sa—" Sasuke was interrupted when the familiar purple bunny made it's return by trying to get the two to dance with him.

"Come on! Let's dance!" the bunny said, trying to grab Shikamaru. Before the purple bundle of fur could grab a hold of the lazy brunet, Shikamaru managed to dodge the person in the costume and push it towards Sasuke. Luckily, it worked as the bunny now wanted to get Sasuke to dance. "Come on big boy, let's dance!"

While the bunny distracted Sasuke, Shikamaru seized the opportunity to run away from his captor. His first intention was to run towards the police officers in the distance, but recalling on what Sasuke said about the criminal record that now followed him around, courtesy of the Akatsuki, Shikamaru decided to make a run for the carousel, as there were lots of people in that vicinity, making it easier for him to lose the pursuing Sasuke.

Sasuke managed to fend off the purple bunny by roughly shoving it onto the ground. After completing that task, he made his way towards the running brunet, shoving onto other people along the way. As he left the area, he could hear the bunny scream out "You fucking jerk!" The pursuing Uchiha came onto a three way split on the path. _Hmm, which path would Shika-kun take? _Sasuke contemplated for a few seconds before choosing the straight going path. "The carousel I bet! I'm gonna get you Shika-kun, hehehehe…"

In the carousel area, Shikamaru took a brief observation of the area to determine where he should run to next. _I think I should jump into the carousel ride since it'll continue to rotate, giving me more options. _With that thought completed, the lazy brunet made a run to the nearest open gate to the carousel, carelessly bumping into others along the way. His heart continued to beat with fear. His perspiration was no different as he was frantically trying to get away from the very person who tried to kill him in Mexico. The carousel began to run as he stepped onto it.

Meanwhile, Sasuke happened to arrive in the same area where Shikamaru was. He carefully investigated around the area to find the elusive brunet. "Come out, come out, come out where you are… Shika-kuunnnn… hehehe…" Sasuke said to himself while slowly sauntering near the carousel. At the corner of his onyx-toned eyes, he saw a particular brunet with a spiky ponytail in the back of his head. "Aha! There he is…" Sasuke said while he also eyed an empty photo booth. He decided to take refuge in there, creating the perfect angle to execute the brunet. He slowly stuck his gun outside the booth, waiting for the perfect time to shoot.

On the carousel, Shikamaru was constantly trying to move forward, crouching behind the horses in hopes of not being sighted by the pursuing Sasuke. The typically easy going, upbeat circus style music ended up playing much faster in Shikamaru's head, creating a tenser aura. While trying to walk forward, he took a quick glance over the horses to the outside for any sightings of the buff Uchiha. Before crouching back down, the lazy brunet's dark chocolate eyes fixed their sight onto the photo booth. _Why do I see a long barrel of sor— OH SHIT! IT'S A FUCKING GUN BARREL!_

_**POP**_

Shikamaru immediately ducked at the sighting of the barrel. Luckily, the bullet had just barely missed him within centimeters and ended up penetrating a stuffed animal that a little girl was holding on the carousel ride. _Jesus Christ, that was way too close! How fucking troublesome indeed! But thank you James Bond movies! _Knowing that he can't stay on the carousel forever, the Nara spotted his eye on an open door in the center of the Carousel structure. The lazy brunet stepped off of the rotating platform and walked into the little maintenance room, keeping the door slightly open while observing the outside, praying that Sasuke doesn't find him there.

In the photo booth, Sasuke hissed at himself for missing the perfect shot to Shikamaru. _Goddamn it! I can't believe that I fucking missed! _Knowing that he can't stay in the booth forever, Sasuke decided to exit out of it and jump the barrier of the carousel ride. As he looked around, he spotted the stuffed animal that his bullet penetrated. _That was supposed to be Shika-kun, not the shitty stuffed-animal. _While musing to himself, the raven-haired Uchiha spotted a particular door that was slightly open in the middle of the carousel. "Hehehe, is that where you're hiding Shika-kun? After I catch you, I'm gonna ride you like a carousel… all… night… long…" Sasuke smirked devilishly as he began to saunter towards the door.

"Holy shit! I think he's spotted me! I fucking better get outta here now!" Shikamaru began to freak out when he almost stared eye to eye with Sasuke as he passed several times around the carousel. The brunet began to desperately look for another way out; otherwise he would be in the clutches of the bipolar, raven-haired freak. As if someone was smiling down upon him, the lazy brunet found another door that lead out to the other side of the circular carousel. He couldn't help but to gleam out a triumphant smile. "Hell yeah, I'm outta here!" Before leaving the small room, the door that Shikamaru had from earlier began to creak open. _Shit, I better get outta here! _With that though completed, the lazy brunet hastily opened the door and ran for his life out of the carousel ride, the vicinity, and the fuck out of the Santa Monica Pier.

Unknowing to Sasuke that Shikamaru had just fled, the Uchiha entered into the small maintenance room. "Hehehe, I've got you now Shika-kun! Come on out so that we can play carousel and—" Sasuke stood in disbelief when he discovered that another door has been opened. Knowing damn well that Shikamaru had once again escaped from his grasp, Sasuke slammed his fist into the wall in frustration. "FUCK!!!"

* * *

Shikamaru returned back to Saint John's Hospital. Panting very heavily still, the lazy brunet was relieved that he had once again evaded the strong grip of the Uchiha. "Dude, that was too close! Talk about majorly troublesome! I hope that never happens again!" The Nara inhaled deeply and exasperatedly sighed. "And now to return back to Naru-kun."

As he was sauntering down the long corridor, several alarms began to beep as a _Code Blue Alert _was playing over the PA. A group of doctors and nurses began to rush down the corridor with a defibulator where Shikamaru was going.

"Hmm, I wonder who could be going under code blue status? It looks like they're going towa—" Shikamaru's jaw dropped in disbelief to where all of the doctors and nurses went into. "OH SHIT! They went into Naru-kun's room… Naru-kun! Naru-kun!" The Nara began to hastily run towards Naruto's suite. "PLEASE BE ALRIGHT NARU-KUN!"

---

* * *

**C'est la fin du chapitre 12!**

**---**

* * *

**Sweet! You've finished Chapter 12! You rock majorly! **

**Post-Author's Note #1:** OH… MY… GOD…!!! Naruto is now going under cardiac arrest!!! And Shikamaru had just arrived to see that happening… Will Naruto make it through? Will Sasuke have another chance of catching Shikamaru? STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER OF: _The Net: Shikamaru's Nightmare_!

**Post-Author's Note #2:** If you have any suggestions or ideas for this story, don't hesitate to e-mail me. Otherwise, please review!

_**Ja neh!!!**_


	13. Code Blue, Al andar a San Francisco

**Author's Note #1:** ¡Hola mis amigos y amigas! Hope that everyone had a Happy Halloween! Too bad that I had to study for my midterms Halloween night... it's troublesome, really...Thank god my midterms are finally over… but now I gotta worry about finals… it's troublesome, really! Well, this chapter marks about the halfway point of this story, but there's still more to come. Because of such, I'm already planning on two stories I will be working on as soon as this one is completed. One will be called "Shikamaru Nara: The Shinobi of the ATP Tennis Tour" and the other will be called "GoldenEye: Naruto Style" (yeah, that one needs work, but I'll tell you all more about it in the next update). So anyways, here comes another update of Shikamaru's troublesome adventure. I hope it's written to your liking! Also because I kinda rushed through this chapter, there may be a chance that I will add in a bonus update tomorrow, so keep a watch on it!

**Author's Note #2:** Domo arigato to jackalakala and Toru009 for your majorly sweet and awesome reviews! Much love to you all! Oh and to answer Toru009's question, there will be an explanation about Neji later on and for Naruto… uh…. read this chapter to see what will happen with Naruto…

**Author's Note #3:** OH NO! A code blue for Naruto? What will happen now? Will he make it through? Read on and find out!

**Author's Note #4: **As always, all thoughts and dreams are represented by _italicized_ text unless otherwise noted.

**Tagline**_: His driver's license. His credit cards. His bank accounts. His identity. __**DELETED**_

**¡GOCE DEL CAPÍTULO TRECE (13)!**

---

* * *

"_Code Blue in Room 515. Code Blue in Room 515. Code Blue in Room 515…_" The PA in the hallway continuously barked as Shikamaru rushed in the direction of the doctors and nurses with the defibulator machine. The brunet's facial expression was that of fear and worry as he stepped closer and closer towards Naruto's suite. _Jesus Naruto, please be okay! Just… PLEASE BE OKAY!_

When Shikamaru finally reached Naruto's suite, the lazy brunet's face became very pale to what he saw right before him: a limp whiskered-face boy on the bed. The doctors and nurses surrounding the Uzuamki tried frantically and desperately to revive the unconscious Naruto.

"Okay everyone… CLEAR!" the doctor stated as another pressed the defibulator chargers onto the blonde's chest. As the shock was administered, Naruto's body briefly jumped into the air. Shikamaru looked on with much worry, as the shock didn't revive the Uzumaki right away.

"Okay he has no pulse and—" the doctor then eyed the gawking Nara. "Get him outta here!" A nurse tried to get Shikamaru out of the way in the room.

"No, let me go! He's my friend!" the lazy brunet hissed as he resisted the nurse's grip to get him outside the room. _Ugh, I can't leave Naru-kun's side! Not at a time like this! Why won't that woman let go of me?! _

"Please help me!" the nurse requested one of the stronger doctors to get Shikamaru outside. Unfortunately for the lazy brunet, it worked as he was helplessly being dragged outside the room.

"I said let go of me! He's my friend for Christ's sake!" Shikamaru tried his best to get out of the clutches of the nurse and doctor. He kept his dark chocolate eyes onto the limp Naruto as he was getting further away from vision. He then held his arm out as the doctors gave the blond another charge into the chest. "NOOOOOOO! NARU-KUN!"

After finally being away from the aura of chaos from the suite, Shikamaru was released from the grip. The lazy brunet immediately turned around to face the window of Naruto's suite. He looked on as the doctors again tried to give the blond another charge into his body. After the charge was administered and seeing no signs of Naruto being revived, one of the doctors looked up at the clock and told another to write something down on the clipboard.

Shikamaru took on an expression of complete horror. _Please… please… please DON'T let it be them recording the time of death… oh please, oh pleas— _The lazy brunet's jaw dropped dramatically as he saw one of the doctors cover Naruto's body with a blanket. _No… no… please don't let it mean…. don't let it mean… oh my god, please don't let this be real… _Warm tears began to secrete from the Nara's dark chocolate eyes as one of the doctors began to wheel out Naruto and his bed out of the room and into another part of the hospital. _Don't let it mean… that he's…_

Before Shikamaru could've completed his musings, one of the doctors was standing near the nearly sobbing brunet. "Are you Dr. Naruto Uzumaki's friend or family member?" the doctor inquired while maintaining a professional standpoint.

Shikamaru tried to sniff away his tears. "Yes… yes I am…"

"Well sir, I am afraid that I have come to report very unfortunate news...—" the doctor took a brief pause before continuing on. "I'm afraid that… Dr. Naruto Uzumaki… has _passed away_ at approximately… 10:30PM this evening…" The man with the stethoscope looked at the brunet in front of him to see if he was crying or not. "I am… truly… truly… sorry about this news I had to break. We tried everything we possibly could to save his life… but I'm afraid that the complications were too great…"

Shikamaru couldn't find any words to say to the doctor that gave him the heartbreaking and devastating news about Naruto. His mentality was a complete mess, flooded with thoughts about hearing of Naruto's passing. The words "passed away" made the brunet wince in pain. _Is this… truly… reality…?_

"Nurse Shizune, could you take care of him please? I have to go take care of my other rounds?" the doctor said as he walked away from the shocked brunet.

"Yes doctor…" the nurse with the short brunet hair replied. As soon as the doctor left the area, Shizune gazed upon Shikamaru. The lazy deer lover continued to look down towards the shiny linoleum, biting his thumb in his mouth, and trying so hard to suppress the sobbing that wants to come out. "Look sir…. I'm sorry… but we did all that we could… there were complications…"

Shikamaru just glared with tearful eyes at the nurse whom was trying to comfort him.

"Would you like me to call you a cab to pick you up sir?" Shizune tried to be of assistance to the gloomy Shikamaru. A low grunt just came out in reply from the lazy brunet.

"Sir, would you like to talk with a counselor?" Another nurse in the station inquired. Shikamaru didn't even bother to respond. "Sir?"

"Sir, maybe you should just lay down and—"

_Ugh, this is just gonna get more troublesome by these nurses if I don't say anything in response. _"I DON'T understand! You said that he was gonna be just FINE and he was just FINE!" Shikamaru suddenly snapped at the nurses as he walked towards the counter.

Nurse Shizune simply remained calm and kept her professional attitude towards the emotionally wrecked brunet. "I know I did and I'm really, really sorry. It's just that the insulin probably caused his blood pressure to—"

_What the hell?! Insulin?! What the fuck are they talking about?! _"No, no, no… Naruto was getting treatment for his penicillin allergic reaction and—"

"No…" Shizune began to look at the monitor and type in a few commands. "Dr. Uzumaki was here for the treatment of diabetes. He went into insulin shock around 10:00PM and—"

Shikamaru suddenly went from a melancholic state to that of pure utter rage.** "NO! NO! HE WAS NOT A DIABETIC! HE WAS NOT A DIABETIC!"** The lazy brunet slammed the counter with his fists.

"Well sir I'm afraid he was. I can pull his files and—"

"**HE WAS NOT A DIABETIC!"**

Shizune began pointing at the flat screen display. "Sir, right here it says—"

"**HE WAS NOT A DIABETIC!" **All of sudden with his furious wrath, Shikamaru grabbed the flat screen display and chucked it onto the floor. The electronic device shattered into several pieces as sparks flew into the air. The room suddenly became silent as the grieving Nara walked away from the nurses' station and towards the lobby for the exit.

Shikamaru was suddenly submerged into an aura of melancholy and confusion. He felt a sense of dizziness as he walked down the long and cold and fluorescent-lit hallways, literally holding onto the wall to keep his equilibrium in check and not to fall over. The lazy brunet's face was pale in tone. _What is going on with my life? I mean… what the hell is going on? Am I truly awake…? Is this really real…? What's going on?_ As Shikamaru continued to walk down the hallway, people who passed by stared at him with either awe or confusion. _Why are they staring at me…? Why…? _When two police officers came into view with an injured criminal, Shikamaru quickly covered his face with his hands, knowing that he was still wanted by the law. _Ugh, I can't take this anymore! I gotta get the hell outta here! _The lazy brunet suddenly began to whimper and ran out of the hospital. The moment he left, he ran to Naruto's car. He immediately got into the driver's seat, started up the engine, and rushed out of the parking lot, with the tires squealing on the way.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god…" Shikamaru suddenly began to cry as he spilled out his sorrows. More tears began to secrete out of his dark chocolate eyes while he strongly wept, sniffing his nose constantly. "Naru-kun is actually… dead…" Even more trail of tears began to run down the Nara's seemingly pale face. "He's… actually… DEAD…" The lazy brunet slammed his hands on the steering wheel, trying to maintain some sort of sanity as he continued to drive… not knowing what else to do next.

* * *

Shikamaru was surprisingly fondly asleep inside of Naruto's Lexus. Since he really couldn't go back home and didn't have any other places to go, the only place that the lazy brunet could think of going was in a used car lot full of Lexus automobiles at 1200 Santa Monica Boulevard. Although it took him awhile to pour out all of his sorrows while driving around town the night before, a good night sleep did happen to fall upon the Nara. 

_**TAP**_

_**TAP**_

_**TAP**_

The sleeping brunet was suddenly awakened by the noise made on the driver's side window. A security officer for the car dealership was standing outside, staring at the lazy brunet with much disdain. _Hmmm, I guess that means that I better go huh? _Without wasting another second, the sleepy brunet started the car and hurriedly left the dealership's parking lot. Shikamaru even disregarded the stop sign on Santa Monica Boulevard as he just made a rush of a left turn onto the busy arterial, another car nearly coming within centimeters of side swiping the Lexus. He got a very angry honk and bird in return.

"Hmmm, what should I do now?" Shikamaru began to tap his fingers onto the steering wheel while musing, continuing to disregard all of the red lights as he sped on through the boulevard. "Well… there's no use staying in Los Angeles since there's no one else to help me… and it would be too troublesome as well…" The lazy brunet then released an exasperated, but lazy sigh. "Looks like it's time to head to San Francisco and complete my mission... of sorts..."

After inputting the destination into the navigation system, Shikamaru headed onto the California Incline, descending down upon Pacific Coast Highway (CA – 1). "It's gonna be a long trip… what a drag…"

* * *

Approximately four hours had passed since Shikamaru had left the Los Angeles area en route to San Francisco. The duration of the drive had been predominantly on Pacific Coast Highway, which is a major highway that paralleled the Pacific Ocean and Coastal Range most of the entire way. The majestic views of the sparkling blue ocean, complimented by the brilliantly blue sky with a few clouds here and there made the melancholic lazy brunet smile for the first time in quite awhile. 

"The blue sky and the blue ocean… how perfect life would be for me if I could just lay upon the clouds and just… let life go by me without any drama or shit like that..." The lazy deer lover relinquished a big grin on his face. "Yep… how... not so troublesome… that would be…"

It had been approximately five hours that Shikamaru had been driving to San Francisco. After passing through the cities of Malibu, Ventura, Santa Barbara, and San Luis Obispo, the lazy brunet was about more than halfway to his destination. The brunet gazed over to a sign on the side of the highway:

**San Francisco **

**150 MILES**

"Ugh, how much more longer 'til I reach the Bay Area?" Shikamaru exasperatedly sighed. Aside from the length of his journey, Shikamaru also became unhappy with the fact that the highway didn't parallel the Pacific closely anymore and that the sky was turning very gray and the clouds were getting darker and darker. In a matter of moments, heavy raindrops began to pour from the sky, making visibility very difficult for the lazy brunet up ahead. While turning on the windshield wipers to the car, Naruto's iPhone began to ring. Shikamaru picked it up and saw that it read _Private Number_. The Nara decided to pick it up anyways. "Um… hello?"

"_You have no idea what it does to me… just hearing the sound of your voice... Shika-kun…" _

Shikamaru flinched as a very familiar voice purred into his ears. "What the fuck do you want… Sasuke-teme?"

Sasuke began to chuckle over the phone. "_Well, I just wanted to say that… if you would just take one step back from all of this drama that's been going on in your life… you'd see that you and I… are really not so different after all._"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes at Sasuke's comment. "Oh, really? Such as?"

"_Well… you and I are both loners… we're both isolated… we both don't trust anybody... and we are basically looking for the same clarity…_" Sasuke cleared his throat over the phone before continuing. "_You have come to mean a great deal to me the moment we laid eyes on each other back in Cancún you know._"

"Well guess what, Sasuke-bastard? You mean SHIT to me…" Shikamaru looked over to the rear-view mirror and noticed that a California Highway Patrol vehicle had gone into thes ame lane behind him.

"_Well I must admit, Shika-kun, I had an arrogance in my perceptions of you. Heh, I still can't believe that I totally underestimated you, you know?_"

"What's your point?" Shikamaru replied flatly.

"_I'm not quite sure Shika-kun..._" Sasuke's voice started to become lower and malicious in tone. "_You see Shika-kun, I've come to visit an old friend of mine... and she resides in a sanatorium on Westwood Boulevard in the Westside of L.A... and also she sadly has a case of Alzheimer's._"

The lazy brunet suddenly became enraged at what the raven-haired Uchiha had just spoken. _How the hell does he know that she's there?_ "You leave my mother alone! You got it?"

"_Well, I'm afraid that I cannot do that Shika-kun because… she's being moved by Dr. Uzumaki..._" Sasuke began to chuckle devilishly. "_The __**LATE **__Dr. Naruto Uzumaki…_"

"You... FUCKING BASTARD!" Shikamaru hung up the line furiously, trying to hold back tears at the mentioning of his deceased lover.

* * *

"I can't believe that Shika-kun hung up on me…" Sasuke said as he gazed upon the central water fountain at the sanatorium where Yoshinio Nara was residing. As he gazed upon the fountain and the sky, the raven-haired Uchiha relished an evil smirk on his face before once again laughing viciously. 

"You're gonna regret hanging up on me Shika-kun... When will you ever learn?" The pale Uchiha began to nod his head. "I just hope that there isn't a CHP vehicle behind your car… or rather the late Naruto's car… hehehehehe…"

* * *

Inside a California Highway Patrol squad vehicle, two officers we're making their usual rounds along Highway 1. The officer that was driving the vehicle had brunette hair that had a pair of bun wrappings on the top of her head. The other officer in the passenger seat had very shiny, jet black hair in a bowl haircut. He had very circular eyes and had unusually thick, fuzzy eyebrows. The two were enjoying a conversation while doing their rounds. 

"And I told him to use the power of youth to get through the training process that we did when we were new… and it worked! Don't you think so, Tenten?" the officer with the thick eyebrows said.

"Oh please Lee! The power of youth doesn't always work in every hypothetical situation," the driving lady officer said while chuckling.

The two noticed that there was a white Lexus IS 250 in front of them.

"That's a really nice car Lee. I've always wanted to get one!" Tenten said while gleaming off a smile.

"Yep! Youth is just written all over it as I say!" Lee said.

All of a sudden, the on-board computer started to beep as the following displayed onto the screen:

_**Retrieving Data for 5VCR999**_

_**REPORTED STOLEN**_

"Looks like that nice Lexus is a stolen bitch after all… We've got a chase in our hands Lee!" Tenten said excitedly as she turned on the sirens.

"Let the power of youth help us apprehend the criminal!" Lee gave a fist pump.

* * *

"OH SHIT!" Shikamaru exclaimed as he heard the CHP's sirens go off behind him. "They must think that Naru-kun's car is stolen!" 

"_Driver, this is the California Highway Patrol. Reduce speed, carefully pull off to the side of the highway, and turn off your engine!_" The CHP squad car's loudspeaker blared off.

"Fuck, it would be too troublesome if I just surrender to them! They'll think I'm that Kiba Inuzuka dude or whatever his name is. I have to somehow evade them!" Shikamaru continued to drive, thus evading the police and resisting arrest. The lazy brunet was unable to go any faster on the highway as a big-rig truck hindered his getaway.

"Ugh, stupid slow ass truck in front of me!" Shikamaru mused for a bit before deciding on a plan of action. "Okay, this is gonna be risky…" The lazy brunet steered the car to cut across the double yellow striped marker in hopes of passing the truckm courtesy of using the other side of the highway. To no avail, another car coming from the opposite direction was there in the distance, thus making the pass impossible. Shikamaru had to lightly swerve back the vehicle into the lane that he was originally on.

"Ugh, better try it again..." Shikamaru swerved the car into the opposing lane again. His jaw dropped open when an opposing car came within a few feet within the Lexus. "HOLY FUCK!" Shikamaru tried to swerve back into his original lane, but due to the slipperiness of the road from the heavy downpour, the Nara was unable to regain control of the car.

"OH SHIT!" Shikamaru exclaimed as the car crashed into a sign that read:

**San Francisco **

**125 MILES **

"OH GOD NO!" After pieces of the sign and support poles came off of the windshiled, the Lexus began to veer off the highway, rushing down on a fairly steep and muddy hillside. Desperately trying to get the moving car to stop, the lazy brunet began to press on the breaks really hard, but to no avail. As the car continued to go down into a riverside canyon, the force of the fall and the bumps of the terrain made Shikamaru's forehead and the steering wheel collide head-on. The lazy deer lover now had a nasty open gash on his temple.

In what seemed to be an inordinate amount of time, the car managed to finally stop on level ground, swerving 90 degrees due to the moist muddy ground. A now bloody Shikamaru exited the vehicle with a few cuts and bruises, including a cut on his lips. Knowing that the CHP was after him, he decided to book it, despite the heavy rain. The running brunet ran downhill towards the swollen rocky creek, desperately trying to escape arrest. As he crossed over the creek and began to run uphill, the lazy brunet could hear the chasing officers from behind.

"Freeze! This is Officer Tenten and Officer Lee of the California Highway Patrol!" the pursuing officers shouted towards the evading brunet.

"How original…" Shikamaru flatly said as he continued to run, inhaling the cold air sharply, while panting extensively.

"Stop! Don't waste your power of youth running in this rain! You'll make it harder on your self!" Officer Lee exclaimed.

Unknowingly to Shikamaru, the two officers were becoming hot on his trail.

"Ugh, running in this rain is so troub— FUCK!" Shikamaru slipped into the wet and muddy ground face first. Blotches of mud were now all over his clothes and face. "Ugh, must… keep... going…" Shikamaru got up from the ground and continued to run. After a few more seconds of running, Shikamaru could hear that his chasers we're only a few feet from him.

"Freeze!" Officer Tenten shouted once again.

_Ugh, it'll be so troublesome if a woman ends up arresting me to the ground… Oh god, please don't let this be reality! _"My name is Shikamaru Nara! My name is Shikamaru Nara! My name is Shika—" Suddenly Shikamaru found himself tackled from behind from Officer Tenten. The lazy brunet was now pinned down on the muddy ground, finding himself being roughly arrested by a woman.

"Hands around the back! Around the back!" the bun-haired officer shouted towards the Nara.

"You have the right to remain silent!" Officer Lee began to read the Miranda Rights. "Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law. You have the right to have an attorney present during questioning. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you…"

While Lee continued to give the Miranda Rights, Shikamaru stared into the muddy ground, dazed and confused on what he has now placed himself into. _Is this really happening? Has my life come down to this? Am I even Shikamaru Nara… any more…? _

---

* * *

_**C'est la fin de chapitre 13!**_

**---**

* * *

**Sweet! You've finished (Unlucky) Chapter 13! You rock majorly!**

**Post-Author's Note #1:** It looks like our Shikamaru has been arrested by the CHP… by a woman (and if you know Shikamaru, that'll be majorly troublesome for him). What will happen now? STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER OF: _The Net: Shikamaru's Nightmare_!

**Post-Author's Note #2: **I'm really sorry to all Naruto fans out there that Naruto had to die in this story. It was really hard for me to write, but remember that Sasuke and the Akatsuki are really relentless in this story... so blame them!

**Post-Author's Note #3:** If you have any suggestions or ideas for this story, don't hesitate to e-mail me. Otherwise, please review!

_**Ja neh!!!**_


	14. Jail: How Troublesome

**Author's Note #1:** ¡Hola mis amigos y amigas! Well, here's the bonus update that I promised you all! I hope it's written to your liking! Oh and I did say that I would talk about my future upcoming stories in this chapter. I've written about it in my journal entry at deviantArt. So check it out at: ghingisx **dot **deviantart**dot **com

**Author's Note #2:** Domo arigato to jackalakala and txgirl123 for your sweet and awesome reviews! Much love to you all!

**Author's Note #3: **Poor Shikamaru! He's been arrested roughly by a woman (a fact that he would never live down) and now he's in jail! What will happen now? Read on and find out!

**Author's Note #4: **Neji and Hinata ARE NOT related in this fic! You'll see why I've mentioned such…

**Author's Note #5:** As always, all thoughts and dreams are represented by _italicized_ text unless otherwise noted.

**Tagline:**_His driver's license. His credit cards. His bank accounts. His identity. __**DELETED**_

**¡GOCE DEL CAPÍTULO CATORCE (14)!**

---

* * *

Shikamaru Nara couldn't believe that his life had just reached a new low... He couldn't believe where he ended up… He couldn't believe on what he was wearing… He couldn't believe in where he would be sleeping…

"This is such a drag… indeed…" Shikamaru exasperatedly sighed, as he was lying upon a very cold and stiff bed in his dark, chilly, and lonely cell. The lazy brunet was at a local correctional facility (or jail) near the coastal city of Santa Cruz. After a woman had arrested him in a very rough and troublesome way, the lazy deer lover had been taken to the facility. "Ugh, I'll never live down the fact that a woman had handcuffed me… how troublesome indeed…"

The facility did the usual procedures when checking in a new criminal. They first took Shikamaru's fingerprints in order to confirm on the person whom they have caught. The next thing was to take the mug shot photos of the bruised and battered up brunet several times, his hair not in its usual pristine, spiky ponytail. The lazy brunet was not a big fan when it came to flash photography. Every time a flash photo was taken, Shikamaru's body winced as if the bright flashes were kunais piercing his flesh and gouging his dark chocolate eyes. After the mug shots were taken, the lazy beta tester had to surrender his (or rather Sasuke's) wallet, which was the only thing he had in his possession. The last step taken for check-in was for Shikamaru to change out of his mud ridden, tattered clothing into a gaudy, wrinkled up, orange jumpsuit that had Shikamaru's jail identification number on it. The lazy brunet was then taken to his dark, cold, and lonesome cell.

"Yo, mister!" One of the guards of the correctional facility tapped his club onto Shikamaru's cell bar. "Your court-appointed attorney is waiting for you. Come on; let's get a move on!"

_A court appointed attorney eh? I wonder if he or she will make my life better… or just even more troublesome… well, there's only one way to find out... _Shikamaru sat up from his sub par quality bed after he mused for a bit. The guard unlocked the cell and began to escort the lazy brunet through the facility to the briefing room. The facility itself was never the place that Shikamaru would ever though of being inside of. The place had many fluorescent tube lights that always flickered or didn't work at all, thus making the long, gray, concrete, and chilly hallways seem like one of an abandoned asylum. The stench in the air was very unpleasant and even made the lazy deer lover gag the first time he stepped into the building. What also made the place worse for Shikamaru was that of the other numerous cellmates that would gawk, whistle, and tease the brunet as he walked by their cells.

"Hey cute stuff! Wanna do a lil' bit of… penetration… sometime?" one whistled.

"Yo, brunet boy! How about letting me see that pretty boy face of yours up close?" another gruffly said. "That's a nasty gash you have there too… Want me to treat it? Hehehe…"

_Ugh, get me outta this hellhole! _Shikamaru began to silently whimper and perspire as the he and the guard continued to walk down the corridor. When they both finally exited the cell hall and reached the briefing room, the lazy brunet couldn't help but to sigh in relief. _Oh god, I hope I never have to go down that way again… talk about having a troublesome time in there! _

When Shikamaru entered the briefing room, his dark chocolate eyes noted the woman whom was sitting at the table. She was that of average height and had a very skinny frame. Her eyes seemed very frosty white in tone… almost _byuakugan_ like. She had fairly long violet drenched hair and she seemed to sport a very shy expression on her face when one would look at her.

"Hello…" the violet-haired woman at the table said with a very light and squeaky tone of voice. "My name is Hinata Hyuuga-Marin. I am your court appointed attorney Mr. Inuzuka." Hinata offered her hand out to shake.

_So this is the person who's supposed to help me get all of my shit straightened out… another woman… well I might as well give it a chance… _"Hi, it's a pleasure," Shikamaru shook the woman's hand very firmly. After the guard had left the room, the two remaining inside took a seat across from each other.

"Well Mr. Inuzuka…" Hinata began to shuffle through a few papers which looked to be Shikamaru's 'files', "… It looks like you have quite record in you personal, medical, and criminal history. Your wanted by the LAPD for prostitution and by the San José PD for narcotics… and you ended up in a stolen car?" The violet-haired woman gazed into Shikamaru's eyes for a second before continuing on. "Well don't worry, as your court-appointed attorney, I will do my utmost best to get you out of this whole mess with little or no damage to you." A smile gleamed out of the Hyuuga-Marin's eyes.

_Ugh, those are not my records at all! Why in the hell would I ever be a prostitute or a druggy? This is gonna be such a drag…_ "I appreciate your help, Ms. Hyuuga-Marin… but I'd like to set the record straight that I have never done any of that stuff and the car I was in was never stolen," Shikamaru calmly replied.

"That's not what it says in your files from the California Department of Justice, California DMV, and the FBI Mr. Inuzuka," Hinata said while writing down a few things on paper.

"Okay, well first of all… My name is NOT Kiba Inuzuka," Shikamaru took in a deep breath before going on, "My name is Shikamaru Nara. I am a systems and beta tester analysis from Venice, California. I work for Hokage Software in San Francisco. Ever since I have beta tested a program that my co-worker and friend, Ino Yamanaka, had sent me, everything has been hell for me. First off, this cyber terrorist group called _The Akatsuki _orchestrated a plan to crash a plane that my friend was on. Next, they change my name into some other bastard's who has this hell of a record on their files and made me a criminal. Next, they send this bipolar, raven-haired freak named Sasuke Uchiha to go out, seduce me, possibly rape me, and then kill me in the process. They also changed my friend's medical records and now he's deceased because of that..." Shikamaru began to pant as he was short of breath from his long speech. "And now, because of them, I am here in jail right now, with you being my court appointed attorney."

Hinata looked at Shikamaru with an expression of bewilderment and confusion. "Okay… I—"

"You don't believe me, huh?" Shikamaru interrupted.

"Okay, look… I wanna help you… and as your court appointed attorney, I am obligated to help you… but everything you've been saying has just been so farfetched," Hinata tried to bring the lazy brunet into reality, "They've changed your name, your friend's medical records, crashed planes, a Sasuke Uchiha going after you… because?"

_Ugh, I knew this was gonna be troublesome for a lady attorney to help me… how troublesome indeed… _"Just think about it… just think about it, will you?" Shikamaru released an aggravated sigh. "Our whole world is sitting there on a computer. It's in the computer. Everything. Such as your medical history, your DMV records, your social security number, your credit cards… It's all right there… And there's this little electronic shadow on each and every one of us, just begging for somebody to screw with… and you know what? They've done it to me and they're gonna do it to you too…"

The frosty-eyed lady sighed exasperatedly as she looked at her watch. "Look, Mr. Inuzuka—"

"Um, I'm not Kiba Inuzuka. They put that dude on your computer with my thumbprint." Shikamaru tried his best to sound punctual.

"Well, I hate to tell you this, but the California Department of Justice computers, all of them, have been protected by the _Ninja Guard Security Systems_ program for the last six months, so nothing that your describing could've possibly happened," Hinata replied punctually.

Shikamaru simply stared down onto the table as a reply. _Ugh, so then how did the Akatsuki go into these systems protected by this program and screw around with— _Shikamaru relinquished a grin as if an epiphany had just struck his mind. "Oh my god… that's it! It's the program!" The lazy brunet began to speak enthusiastically. "The program… it has a flaw! If they changed my identity and it has a flaw, then the Akatsuki would know this!"

"Then that solves it," Hinata replied, trying to sound interested in Shikamaru's epiphany. She picked up the pen and a tablet to write things down. "Now, can you tell me again on how you ended up in a stolen Lexus?"

"Yeah, well think about it! This case is just like a Trojan horse. The Akatsuki hack into these computers and cause all of this chaos, such as what happened at L.A.X, Wall Street, the Department of Water and Power in Atlanta, and so forth. This would cause all of these people to buy this _Ninja Guard Security Systems _program, thinking that they have the best security that any money can buy…" Shikamaru paused to take in a deep breath. "… When all along, they will be getting a false sense of security, and thus would let the Akatsuki just have instant gratification access into these systems. Imagine what they could do with this power…"

"This is just absolutely fascinating Mr. Inuzuka."

"My name is Nara. Write it down if you have to. It's N-A-R-A, Nara… I seriously have NO reason to make any of this stuff up."

Hinata sighed before giving a rebuttal of her own. "As your court appointed attorney, I am obligated to do as you wish. So I can call you King Juan Carlos of Spain if you wanted to, but take some advice: If you go before the judge with this craziness, they will find you incompetent to stand trial… and they will hold you…_indefinitely_…"

A very enthusiastic Shikamaru had just gone back down to a melancholic state just as before. _She's right… they'll never believe me in the court of law… what am I supposed to do then… this is more troublesome than I though it would be. _The lazy brunet stared into the nearby window, sighing with a loss of content in his spirit.

* * *

After having a very unsuccessful consultation with Attorney Hinata Hyuuga-Marin, Shikamaru decided to use the payphone near the cafeteria to call his mom to check on how she was doing.

"Hi, can I speak to Yoshino Nara? This is his son, Shikamaru Nara?"

"_Yes, one moment please…_" Shikamaru was put on hold for a second before a familiar, comforting voice came on the line. "_Hello?_"

"Hi mom, it's me, Shikamaru…" The lazy brunet said happily into the phone.

"_Oh, hello there._"

"How are you mom? And how's that new nurse treating you? She's not troublesome, is she?" Shikamaru chuckled.

"_Everything is fine here and… uh, who is this again?_"

Shikamaru widened his eyes. "It's me mom, Shikamaru…"

"…_Who?_"

"Shikamaru…" The lazy brunet tried to fight back tears as hearing his own mother struggling with Alzheimer's made his emotions go into a wreck. "Listen mom… I really need you to help me with something here… There's this lady here who doesn't believe that I am your son, Shikamaru, and she's gonna get onto the phone and I need you to tell her that I am me, mom, and, could you do that for me… mom?"

"_Sir, I think I should hang up the line now and—_"

"No mom, don't!" Shikamaru began to sob a bit, struggling to keep a normal speaking voice. "Are you still there, mom?"

"_Yes, I am still here sir…_"

"Listen…" The lazy kept sniffing his nose while wiping away the warm tears that ran down his battered face. "… I just wanted to tell you that I love you and—" In an instant surprise to Shikamaru, the line clicked the line dead. "Hello? Mom, are you still there? Mom? Hello? Are you… still… there…?" When the tattered brunet put the phone back into the cradle, he began to sob once again as he had no idea on what to do anymore. _I seriously don't have any more people to help me… I am truly… all… __**alone**__… now…_

* * *

While Shikamaru was taking a nap inside of his dark, lonely, chilly cell, one of the guards opened up the sleeping brunet's cell.

"Yo, mister!" Shikamaru was startled awake as the guard tossed him his newly washed clothes. "Change into these, you're leaving."

_I'm getting out of here? Really? But who would've released me outta here_. Without saying anything, Shikamaru followed the guard to the bathroom. After managing to change very quickly, the lazy brunet was then taken to the front desk of the facility.

"Here he is," the guard who escorted the Nara said as he presented him to the front desk secretary and walked away.

"Who's coming to get me?" Shikamaru asked the lady at the front desk. "I just need, I just—"

"Special Agent, Kabuto Yakushi of the FBI." A man dressed in a business suit with long, frosty white hair, and big circular glasses said while showing his badge off to Shikamaru.

_Kabuto Yakushi… OH YEAH! He's Naru-kun's friend! I guess I'm finally being saved after all… not so troublesome at all…_Shikamaru couldn't help but to gleam off a smile, knowing that he's been finally saved and taken out of this hellhole facility.

---

* * *

**C'est la fin du chapitre 14!**

* * *

**Cool! You've finished Chapter 14! Sweet!**

**Post-Author's Note #1:** It looks like Shikamaru had gotten out of jail after all by Naruto's friend. What will happen now? STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER OF: _The Net: Shikamaru's Nightmare!_

**Post-Author's Note #2:** If you have any suggestions or ideas for this story, don't hesitate to e-mail me. Otherwise, please review!

_**Ja neh!!!**_


	15. Kabuto Yakushi: Friend or Foe?

**Author's Note #1:** Watzup everyone!!! I hope that everyone has been enjoying the story so far!!! It really means much to me that you all take the time out of your daily lives to read something that took me hours to create! I hold the highest regards to you all! Well anyways, I must say that we are definitely coming down to the wire here in Shikamaru's adventure. After this chapter, there should be about 4 to 5 more chapters remaining, so keep it at it and continue to read on until the very end!

**Author's Note #2: **Because I will possibly be unable to update next week since I must undertake a daunting programming assignment next week for Computer Science, there will be a BONUS UPDATE tomorrow evening Pacific Time. Keep your eyes pealed for that!

**Author's Note #3:** Domo arigato to **jackalakala**,** txgirl123, Toru009, and NinjaMuffinRochelle** for your sweet and awesome reviews! Much love to you all!

**Author's Note #4: **Sweet! Shikamaru finally got out of that horrible jail thanks to Naruto's friend, FBI Agent Kabuto Yakushi. What will happen now? Can Kabuto help Shikamaru get out of this terrible ordeal that's he's been trapped in since Mexico? Read on and find out!

**Author's Note #5:** As always, all thoughts and dreams are represented by _italicized_ text unless otherwise noted.

**Tagline:**_ His driver's license. His credit cards. His bank accounts. His identity. __**DELETED**_

**ENJOY CHAPTER 15 EVERYONE!**

---

* * *

Shikamaru couldn't help but to gleam off a big smile… the biggest smile in a long time. The lazy brunet was happy… he was very happy with the fact that he's getting out of jail… and he was happy that someone that Naruto trusts has finally saved him. 

"So… you're Kabuto… right?" Shikamaru wanted a confirmation by word of mouth, despite the FBI badge presented to him.

"Yes sir, I am Kabuto Yakushi, FBI," the man with the long, frost-toned white hair and big, circular glasses replied. "I'm indeed Naruto's friend… it was a _horrible _thing that happened to him unfortunately…"

"Yes… indeed it was…" Shikamaru couldn't help but to focus on the floor for a few moments, painful memories of his deceased lover being recalled. "… But right now, I am _truly _glad to see you."

Kabuto couldn't help but to relinquish a reassuring grin, knowing that his presence has made a difference. "Yes, I remember the second after Naruto had told me your story, I had to hit up the Computers Crime Division as this is one of our biggest case to date," Naruto's friend began to sign the release forms on the counter to get Shikamaru out of jail. "And it's was quite a challenge to track you down. I've been beating every bush from here to eternity just trying to find you… Sorry it had to end up being in a place like this…"

"Heh, me too…" Shikamaru chuckled at Kabuto's last remark. _Hahaha, I can't believe that I'm getting out of here, and with Kabuto, we can totally put a stop to all of this shit… how not so troublesome indeed…_

After Kabuto finished signing the release forms and about another million documents he had to complete, he gave Shikamaru the envelope that contained his (or rather, Sasuke's) wallet. He then slipped on Shikamaru's jacket onto the lazy brunet's shoulders. "Come on, let's get out of here. Let's get you some place safe." The two began to walk outside of the jail facility towards Kabuto's car under the dark, midnight blue starlit sky.

"So… what do we now?" Shikamaru inquired while his teeth chattered. The chilly oceanic breeze of the Pacific made the lazy brunet shiver as the wind caressed his smooth face, moving his hair around just a little bit in the process.

"Well, I've got a field office up in Alameda, so we'll be going there to take care of business," Kabuto began to adjust his glasses around, "And then I'm going fishing."

"Uhhh… fishing?" The lazy inquired bewilderedly. _I thought he's supposed to help me get out of this mess. _

"That's right, fishing…" Kabuto then stopped in place, causing Shikamaru to do the same. "… A shark named 'Sasuke Uchiha' rings any bells to you?"

_Ooohhhhh, that kinda fishing… okay, then let's go fishing. _"Oh yeah, that shark does ring some bells in my mind," Shikamaru replied.

"Well okay then, let's head over to my car and then we'll talk more detail on the way, shall we?" Kabuto began to pull out his car keys.

"Sure, let's do it then," Shikamaru happily stated as they continued to walk to where the FBI agent parked.

When the two finally reached Kabuto's car, Shikamaru couldn't help to widen his eyes at the automobile that was in front of him. The lazy brunet had expected Kabuto to have a very nice car such as a Lexus, Infiniti, Acura, Mercedes, BMW, Cadillac, or any other nice and expensive automobile. Instead, his dark chocolate eyes captured a very old rusted brown 1990 Lincoln Town Car, complete with a partially cracked windshield, a dangling passenger side mirror, and a partially opened hood. _Don't tell me this is his car… _The lazy brunet's musings were just the opposite when Kabuto began to open the driver's side door to the Town Car.

"Uh, yeah..." The frosty-haired agent began to put his hands behind his neck as he smiled, "… this is indeed my car... Sure, she can be a bitch sometimes, but hey, she has yet to let me down… hahaha…" The agent tried to force out a chuckle.

"Oh no, it's okay, really…" Shikamaru replied with a smile._ Ugh, and we have to go all the way to Alameda in that? It's gonna be a troublesome ride… but then it'll all be worth it in the end… hopefully. _

After Kabuto released the lock and opened the passenger side door, Shikamaru pulled the door open and proceeded to step into the car. However, before taking a seat, a strange odor whiffed upon the lazy deer lover as his body entered inside the vehicle. His face crinkled up as the scent entered his nostrils, causing them to flair. _Ugh… it smells like… like… old pizza and garlic bread… and… cheeseburgers… and… dirty laundry..._ The Nara's senses were correct as his sight took in the scruffy interior of the car. Old pizza boxes and garlic bread wrappers and fast food bags were strewn about while old, dirty clothes were just about in every imaginable place of the interior. _Ugh, how troublesome to keep your car untidy._

"Oh god, I'm really, really sorry about this mess," Kabuto tried to gleam off the situation as he began to remove various articles of clothing and condiments out of the passenger seat. "You see, I intended to clean my car, but the moment I found you, I knew I had to postpone such so that I could get to you and help you out."

"Oh, no, really… it's okay… really…" Shikamaru stepped into the vehicle, trying not to inhale the foul odor that lingered the car. _Don't worry, it's gonna be all worth it Shika… just try not to breathe too much until we get to Alameda… what a drag!_

After getting themselves situated into the car and putting their seatbelts on, Kabuto turned on the ignition. At first, the car's engine only sputtered as if it were sick and dying. "Oh come on you bitch…" the FBI agent whispered to himself as he struggled into getting the engine to start. Shikamaru couldn't help but to look on in amusement. After an inordinate amount of time passed, Kabuto finally got the car to start. "Yataa!" Kabuto happily expressed. "Okay, it's off to Alameda then!"

"Sounds good to me!" The lazy brunet replied as he managed to get the windows to roll down.

Kabuto began to drive out of the parking lot, with the exhaust sputtering on the way. For a moment, the car sounded like it was going to die out once again, but after turning out of the parking lot and onto CA Highway 17 towards San José - Oakland, the power of youth began to bestow onto the car.

* * *

After about an hour worth of time and passing through the cities of San José, Union City, and pretty much of the eastern part of the San Francisco Bay Area, Shikamaru and Kabuto arrived in Oakland, which was across from Alameda. During their trip, the two conversed about what's been going with Shikamaru's life and his case.

"Yup, that Sasuke Uchiha. He's Akatsuki's one-man dirty-duty squad," Kabuto said while chewing on gum, disregarding all of the red lights along on the way, "That Uchiha is smart, efficient, and lethal I might add."

"Couldn't agree with you any more," Shikamaru replied while looking out of the window.

"Heh, he also has the moral conscience of a chainsaw. The scary son of a bitch that he is… but the dudes behind the keyboards, they're worse."

"Yup, the goddamn Akatsuki! Those fuckers… they're troublesome, really."

"Your case is our only good lead. We've been chasing them for years," Kabuto began to shift in his seating position, "Look, we've gotta move like ASAP here since we're close to the field office. So could you start sketching me a quick background about your case and all?"

"Um, sure…" _Now how can I sum all of this up? _Shikamaru began to muse on how to summarize all of the events that has ever occurred to him ever since Ino had sent him that _Beethoven's Spirit _CD. "Well—"

"For instance, how the hell did you access their systems in the first place?" Kabuto inquired, interrupting the lazy brunet.

"Oh… well I didn't. My friend, whom was a programmer at Hokage Software, sent the CD to me to debug," Shikamaru replied while turning his attention towards the driving agent.

"Heh, so this goddamn CD started all of this shit for you, huh?"

"That's right…" Shikamaru began to shift in his seat since he sat in the same position for the entire trip. After his last reply, there was an inordinate amount of silence in the car between the two. _Hmmm, it's getting kinda awkward in here… I wonder if I should continue to tell my story—_

"Say, Shikamaru…" Kabuto began to speak in a more lower, persuasive tone of voice as if he were trying to sniff out information. "Did you make a copy of the CD?"

"No, I—"

"I mean _before _it was ruined in Mexico?" Kabuto interrupted the lazy brunet's response once again.

Shikamaru's dark chocolate eyes began to widen like saucers. He stopped breathing as his heart began to beat even faster as he glared at Kabuto for a few moments, the driving agent unaware of such. _How… the… fuck… does… he… know… that…? Holy shit, I can't believe I fell for this stupid-ass trap! Mother fucking shit! How troublesome indeed! _"No… no, I didn't…" Shikamaru flatly replied, with a bit of aggravation in his tone.

"Damn…" Kabuto casually replied as he lightly slammed the steering wheel with his hand.

* * *

Somewhere within an industrial district of Oakland, a particular raven-haired boy was relaxing in his black Lexus SC430, parked on the side of the street while smoking a cigarette. He had been waiting there for a few hours, waiting for a particular guest to come by the "field office" of sorts. 

"Heh, I can't believe how easy it was to manipulate Naruto's friend… they should know to never mess with Sasuke Uchiha…" Sasuke began to chuckle diabolically at his own remark. "Ugh, what's taking them so long? I have so many things planned for tonight for me and…_Shika-kun… _hehehehe…"

While having an evil laughing session, the raven-haired Uchiha's iPhone began to ring.

"Ugh, it's him…" Sasuke said while looking at the display to see whom was calling. He answered the phone. "Hello?"

_"Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke…" _a deep, raspy voice could be heard over the line.

"What do you want now… aniki…?" Sasuke aggravatingly inquired.

_"I'm getting tired of you… little brother… You know, if I had the chance back then, I would've killed you along with the others…"_

"What's your point?" The Uchiha replied flatly.

_"My point is, foolish little brother, is that I'm tired of your failures of bringing in the subject in need."_

"Look, I'm waiting for him right now as we speak in Oakland and—"

_"You better bring him in! Or else, I'll have you taken out…" _The line clicked hastily shut. Sasuke began to mutter at himself as he put his iPhone away.

"I'll fucking show him! He thinks he's better than me, that stupid aniki."

Sasuke pulled out his MacBook Pro. After executing a few commands here and there, the raven-haired Uchiha began to listen in onto a particular conversation.

_"The CD is our only hope of catching these bastards. Did you give copies of CD to anyone?" _

"That's right Kabuto, keep my Shika-kun busy until he gets here… hehehehe."

* * *

Back into the old Lincoln Town Car, Shikamaru was mentally furious as the person that he would place all of his trust in, the person that was supposed to be a good friend of Naruto, the person that got him out of jail, was trying to fish out information from his mind. _I can't believe this son of a bitch trying to use me! Hmph, I wouldn't be surprised if Sasuke-teme was behind all of this shit! _

"You dudes are amazing sons of a bitches, you know that? And so troublesome," Shikamaru said flatly, although one could tell that he could snap at any moment. "Really… amazing, amazing… How did you know that the CD was ruined? Huh?"

"What are you talking about?" Kabuto coolly replied.

"Don't give me that bullshit!" Shikamaru's voice began to rise a bit in tone and intensity. "Answer the question! Huh? How did you know that it was ruined? I only told Sasuke-teme that it was ruined!"

"Heh, I seriously don't know what your talking about…" The frosty-haired agent continued to drive casually, despite the brunet of a ticking time bomb next to him.

"I told you, STOP YOUR BULLSHITTING!" The lazy brunet's voice and reaction become more and more volatile. "You know what? Is your name Kabuto Yakushi? Are you even with the FBI? Heh… you know what? It doesn't even matter anymore because it's like ever since I've touched that stupid-ass CD, I've been running from one _**NIGHTMARE**_ to the next…" The lazy brunet's mind started to become overwhelmed. "You know what, I'm so fucking tired of all this shit, I'm so fucking out of it and—_**AAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!**_"

Shikamaru had totally snapped. One moment, he was cool, calm, and collected as he thought that the person next to him was going to make everything better. The next moment, he roughly grabbed the steering wheel and put his left foot onto the gas pedal as Kabuto was still driving, making the car accelerate even faster.

"What the fuck! What are you doing?" A startled Kabuto was trying to regain control of the steering wheel that Shikamaru had now. A struggle began to ensue between the two. "Fuck! You're going to kill us both!" The frosty-haired agent couldn't take back control of his car as the lazy brunet began to swerve it left and right onto the street, resistance being apparent.

Down the street, Shikamaru spotted a parked car on the side. It happened to be a black Lexus SC430 with a certain raven-haired individual in it. _Holy fuck, I knew it! It's fucking Sasuke-bastard! Well, this is gonna hurt, but I'll show him not to keep on messing with me by manipulating with others. _Shikamaru began to steer the car in the direction of the Lexus, thus an accident was surely imminent.

"What the hell are you doing?! You're gonna kill us both!" Kabuto yelled as he was still trying to take back control.

"Us both? Hmph, I don't think so!" Shikamaru clicked the release button of Kabuto's seatbelt.

"Ugh, my seatbelt!" Kabuto yelled. The car was only about a few feet away from the Lexus. The headlights began to drench upon Sasuke's car as the Uchiha began to brace for cover.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Shikamaru and Kabuto yelled as the car collided head on with Sasuke's Lexus. At the moment of impact, Kabuto's head met head-on with the steering wheel, thus killing him in the process, as he had no seatbelt to keep his body from jerking forward at a very fast rate. Shikamaru was okay, however, as he sustained no damage at all from the impact. The lazy brunet gazed upon the now deceased FBI agent. His big circular glasses shattered into several pieces onto the floor as a big gash on the forehead began to ooze out blood. The car's horn began to blare off as Kabuto's head rested upon it. Shikamaru surely knew that the agent's neck was broken due to the awkward position the head was in.

"Shit, I better get out of here then!" Shikamaru hastily opened the car door and ran away from the scene of the accident. While looking back, he noticed that particular raven-haired boy was reemerging from the accident, seemingly unscathed. "Fuck! I can damage his car but I can't damage the bi-polar Uchiha himself? How fucking troublesome!" Shikamaru continued to run away not wasting time, knowing that Sasuke could start another pursuit at any moment.

Sasuke began to start the engine to his now damaged Lexus. After managing to get his automobile out of the wreckage, the Uchiha began the hot pursuit to capture Shikamaru. "Shika-kun! Why would you do that to my beloved Lexus? Heh, now I guess you'll have to owe me… in more ways than one… including in bed… hehehehe…" Sasuke devilishly chuckled to himself as he changed gears to his car and stepped onto the gas pedal pretty hard. "Looks like we're gonna play cat and mouse again, eh Shika-kun? Hehehe, you know that I'm gonna win this time since we're not at the Santa Monica Pier with lots and lots of people… hehehe."

Shikamaru continue to run away from his hot pursuer. His body began to perspire intensely amid the cool, oceanic air of the San Francisco Bay. He intensely inhaled and exhaled the cold air. His lungs began to hurt as the coolness of the air felt like knives stabbing his chest. "Ugh, I'm getting… too old… for this…" Shikamaru said while heavily panting. His dark chocolate eyes set upon a sign that said _To Alameda _on it. "Maybe… if I run… to Alameda… I can get away… from Sasuke… in there… I hope…" The running brunet made his way towards the drawbridge that led into the island and city of Alameda.

Along the way, warning bells began to ring while bright red lights began to flash on the drawbridge to warn motorists that a boat was coming and that the bridge was going to be lifted up. "Crap! I hope… I can… make it across…. before the bridge… starts to lift up!" Shikamaru began to run even faster towards the bridge using his last reserve of chakra stored in his body. While approaching the bridge, the barrier gates began to lift down. Luckily, Shikamaru made it before it could go all the way down. Fatigue began to its toll on the Nara's body as his side began to hurt. "Ugh, the pain!!! This is… so… troublesome!!!" The lazy brunet stated while holding his side.

Meanwhile, Sasuke too noticed that the life gates were down to prevent any automobile from going through. "If Shika-kun thinks that a bunch of barriers will stop me, well he's dead wrong!" The Uchiha began to apply even more pressure onto the gas pedal while relishing off an evil grin. "Well, my car is already damaged…"

_**BOOM**_

Sasuke's Lexus roared through the barriers with incredible force.Debris of plywood began to fly onto the road behind him.

"What the hell was that?" Shikamaru took a quick glace to his behind. His jaw dropped as he saw the black Lexus take out the barriers with very little effort. "Oh shit…" Shikamaru peeped before turning his attention back on the bridge.

Things couldn't have come at a worse time for the runaway brunet. As the road was now part of the bridge itself he was running on, Shikamaru felt a sudden shift at the bottom of his feet. "Oh please… don't tell me… it's what I… think it is…" The bridge itself began to lift up slowly with the lazy deer lover on it. "Shit! I better… get to the… midpoint before… it becomes… too steep… for me to run on… and then… Sasuke-teme will surely… have his way… with me… how… trouble… some…"

"Hmmm, it looks like the bridge is starting to lift. Looks like I'll have my way with Shika-kun after all… hehehehe…" Sasuke pressed even harder onto the gas pedal as he was closing into the surprisingly fast Shikamaru. "Closing time Shika-kun…"

"Oh god, I'm… almost… there…" Shikamaru huffed out as he began to use even more chakra trying to run against the steep slope the bridge was making. Before going any further, the lazy brunet stopped into place when he saw that there was no continuing road for him to run on… unless he jumped down. Shikamaru gazed over onto the road below him that could be his ticket to freedom. "Crap! What a jump I'm gonna have to make! I don't know if I could do it without breaking anything… oh man, what a drag!"

Sasuke was getting closer and closer to Shikamaru. He could've sworn that he was now only a few feet away. "You have nowhere to run Shika-kun!" The Uchiha yelled outside towards the sitting duck of a brunet. "Now be a good _uke_ and just stay and lay there and let me do all the work, okay?"

Shikamaru turned his attention towards the approaching Uchiha and his Lexus. "Over my dead body you will!" The brunet suddenly took the leap of fate and jumped onto the road below, inches away from possibly falling into the bay. Shikamaru landed perfectly onto the road below. "Whoa… did I just do that…?" Not wanting to look back right then and there, the Nara ran away from the midpoint to the other end of the bridge.

"HOLY SHIT!" Sasuke yelled as he applied massive pressure onto the brakes. The tires to his car squealed against the steel road of the bridge. The amount of speed was just a bit too much for the Lexus as the left front tire went over the lifting road. Fortunately for the Uchiha, the car did not go over the road. "Fuck, that was close!"

Shikamaru stopped for a bit to look back at the bridge. His dark chocolate eyes noticed that Sasuke had stepped out of his car to look in utter amazement at what he had just accomplished. The lazy brunet then glared at the Uchiha's onyx-toned eyes. _Heh, looks like I win again, Sasuke-bastard! Yataa! _After relinquishing off a victorious smile, Shikamaru then turned around and walked away from the still gawking Uchiha.

"Ugh, I should find a motel to stay at so that I can formulate a plan. After all, San Francisco is just across from the bay…" As if luck were on his side, Shikamaru smiled. A motel just happened to be down the street that he was walking on. "Finally, I can rest my troublesome body… and be ready for a troublesome adventure." While sauntering towards the motel complex, a certain song began to play within the lazy brunet's head that relates to the ordeal that he had just went through:

_Don't know how to take it, don't know where to go_

_My resistance running low_

_And every day the hold is getting tighter_

_And it troubles me so_

_(You know that I'm nobody's fool)_

_I'm nobody's fool and yet it's clear to me_

_I don't have a strategy_

_It's just like taking candy from a baby_

_And I think I must be_

_-_

_(Chorus)_

_Under attack, I'm being taken_

_About to crack, defenses breaking_

_Won't somebody please have a heart_

_Come and rescue me now_

_Cause I'm falling apart_

_Under attack, I'm taking cover_

_He's on my track, my chasing lover_

_Thinking nothing's gonna stop him now_

_Should I want to, I'm not sure I would know how_

_-_

_This is getting crazy, I should tell him so_

_Really let my anger show_

_Persuade him that the answer to his questions_

_Is a definite no_

_(I'm kind of flattered I suppose)_

_Guess I'm kind of flattered, but I'm scared as well_

_Something like a magic spell_

_I hardly dare to think of what would happen_

_Where I'd be if I fell_

_-_

_Under attack, I'm being taken_

_About to crack, defenses breaking_

_Won't somebody please have a heart_

_Come and rescue me now_

_Cause I'm falling apart_

_Under attack, I'm taking cover_

_He's on my track, my chasing lover_

_Thinking nothing's gonna stop him now_

_Should I want to, I'm not sure I would know how_

_-_

_Under attack, I'm being taken_

_About to crack, defenses breaking_

_Won't somebody please have a heart_

_Come and rescue me now_

_Cause I'm falling apart_

_Under attack, I'm taking cover_

_He's on my track, my chasing lover_

_Thinking nothing's gonna stop him now_

_Should I want to, I'm not sure I would know how_

_Under attack, I'm being taken_

_About to crack, defenses breaking_

_Won't somebody please have a heart_

_Come and rescue me now_

---

* * *

**C'est la fin du chapitre 15!**

**---**

* * *

**Major props to you that you've finished Chapter 15!**

**Post-Author's Note #1:** Shikamaru is victorious once again for evading Sasuke! Now with that troublesome ordeal aside, what will Shikamaru plan to do to make things right again? After all, he is just across from San Francisco. Remember who else is in San Francisco as well (hint: It's not just Sasuke…). STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER OF: _The Net: Shikamaru's Nightmare!_

**Post-Author's Note #2:** Don't forget about the bonus update tomorrow! If you have any suggestions or ideas for this story, don't hesitate to e-mail me. Otherwise, please review!

Post-Author's Note #3: The song used in this chapter is called Under Attack by ABBA.

_**Ja neh!!!**_


	16. Inside Hokage Software

**Author's Note #1:** Watzup everyone!!! Well here's the bonus update that I promised you all. I hope it's written to your liking. Remember that I will possibly not be able to update next weekend, so don't be surprised if there's no new update and don't think that I fell off the face of the planet. You are more than welcome to check up on me though, hahaha… We will go back on schedule two weekends from today.

**Author's Note #2: **Yet again Shikamaru has evaded the grasp of Sasuke, although it was a close ordeal. Now that Shikamaru has finally been rested up, what will he do across the bay in San Francisco? Read on and find out!

**Author's Note #3:** As always, all thoughts and dreams are represented by _italicized_ text unless otherwise noted.

**Tagline:**_ His driver's license. His credit cards. His bank accounts. His identity.__** DELETED**_

**ENJOY CHAPTER 16 EVERYONE!**

---

* * *

Shikamaru needed a shower… desperately needed one. After (again) running away from the ever so persistent Sasuke, the lazy brunet just felt too dirty to be standing around others… and himself. Even though he always used the best deodorant that money can buy, the intensity and amount of perspiration just became way too much… Not to mention that Shikamaru needed his hair to be silky smooth again. 

When the next morning arrived, the lazy brunet did just that. After spending an inordinate amount of time in the shower with the water at a very warm temperature, a newly refreshed Shikamaru stepped out of the shower, complete with fog mist. The lazy brunet grabbed the towel on the rack and wrapped it around his slender waistline. He then slowly sauntered towards the fogged up mirror, leisurely wiping it away so that a reflection of himself could be seen. The Nara gazed upon his reflection for a long moment. A slow and exasperated sigh escaped from his mouth as the lazy deer lover pressed his forehead against the mirror, closing his dark chocolate eyes in the process.

"When will all of this come to an end…? I can't keep on running away from Sasuke-teme and the Akatsuki forever…" Shikamaru opened his eyes once again, a reflection of them appearing right before him. "… I have got to get to _Hokage Software_ in San Francisco and use the _Terminal Echo_ program since a certain… imposter… happens to work there… how troublesome indeed…" The lazy brunet stood straight back up. He grabbed the plastic case that contained a brush that the motel has given him. After using his teeth to open the plastic, Shikamaru began to brush his hair in very slow strokes. Occasional "ouches" escaped from his mouth when a few tangled strands got caught into the brush. While he brushed his hair, he also listened to the local news on the TV.

_"Six of Chicago's major banks have been forced to shut their doors today due to massive computer malfunctions caused by computer pranksters, bringing the city's economic life to halt. As desperate as it may seem, essential city services will be conducted by one of Chicago's local banks that was unaffected by the computer malfunction. That bank, Nationality Fidelity, says that their computers were protected by Itachi U.'s aptly named 'Ninja Guard' program—"_

"_Ninja Guard _program huh?" Shikamaru said to himself as he walked over to the TV.

_"In a related story, Itachi U., billionaire founder of Itachi Microsystems was in Washington D.C. along with newly appointed Secretary of Defense, Maito Gai, for today's announcement that the entire federal government will be outfitting their system's with Itachi's Program. He had this to say:"_

_"We need to remember that in this day and age… that information is sacred, information is power. Society must protect that at all costs from these terrorists."_

"I have to agree on that…" Shikamaru uttered while sipping on a hot cup of Starbuck's Caramel Macchiato.

_"Ironically today's announcement just came after two weeks to the day of the recent suicide death of Gai's predecessor, Kakashi Hatake, a vocal opponent of the Ninja Guard Program." _

"Oh yeah, it's has been two weeks…" Shikamaru sipped more of his coffee before getting up to put on his clothes.

_"In local news: A spectacular car crash leaves one unidentified man dead. We'll go to Kankuro at the scene of the crash. Kankuro?"_

_"We are just yards away from where the crash occurred here in Oakland near the drawbridge to Alameda. One man has been found dead in the wreckage with a broken neck and a deep gash to his head. However, Oakland Police are looking for the passenger of the car…"_Shikamaru froze in place while putting on his boxers as he gawked at the television screen in surprise when a recent mug shot photo of himself appeared on the screen for the entire San Francisco Bay Area to see. _"A young man in his early twenties with long brunet hair going by the name of Kiba Inuzuka and is believed to be wanted on federal charges of car theft. Little else is—"_

Shikamaru immediately turned off the television after his mug shot went off of the screen. He began to hurriedly dress up, knowing that he must get out of the area before the police found him. "Looks like I'll have to execute my plan much sooner than I thought."

* * *

After managing to catch a cab, Shikamaru was on his way to the city and county of San Francisco. While on the magnificent San Francisco – Oakland Bay Bridge, Shikamaru gazed upon the beautiful and breathtaking skyline view of Downtown San Francisco that reflected onto the emerald blue San Francisco Bay and abutted against the baby blue sky. 

"I've never been to San Francisco before… but dude, it's really a beautiful scenery… especially from the height of the Bay Bridge…" The lazy brunet relished off a lazy smile. "The bay is so blue… and the skyline of Downtown is backed up by a blue sky with patches of white, fluffy clouds… it sure would be not so troublesome to just go somewhere around here and just look at the sky and clouds all day… but first, I gotta take of some business in Downtown before I can relax…"

"Excuse me sir, but where is your destination at again?" The cab driver who had short black hair and a beard, who sported a cigarette in his mouth, said to his customer.

"Montgomery and Market Streets in Downtown San Francisco please," Shikamaru flatly replied.

"We should be there in a few minutes sir," the cab driver said as he turned on the radio, playing a particular song that surely got Shikamaru's attention:

_If you're going to San Francisco_

_Be sure to wear some flowers in your hair_

_If you're going to San Francisco_

_You're gonna meet some gentle people there_

_For those who come to San Francisco_

_Summertime will be a love-in there_

_In the streets of San Francisco_

_Gentle people with flowers in their hair_

_All across the nation such a strange vibration_

_People in motion_

_There's a whole generation with a new explanation_

_People in motion people in motion_

_For those who come to San Francisco_

_Be sure to wear some flowers in your hair_

_If you come to San Francisco_

_Summertime will be a love-in there_

_If you come to San Francisco_

_Summertime will be a love-in there_

* * *

After arriving and paying the cab driver the amount due for the journey, Shikamaru arrived inside of Downtown San Francisco. The environment he was engulfed in can be described as very busy with life constantly in motion with a very cosmopolitan flavor. Tall buildings rose up to the sky including the tall, white spire of the Transamerica Pyramid Building, vintage MUNI electric streetcars rolling up and down Market Street, numerous pedestrians walking up and down the street with suitcases or shopping bags, the clanging of the bells from the Powell Street Cable Car, and the cool, gentle breeze from the bay caresses all those outside in the San Francisco air. 

"Well…" Shikamaru released a small sigh amongst the people walking past him, "It's time… it's time to get my life back on track…" The lazy brunet clenched his fist before going inside the office tower where _Hokage Software _is located. "This is for you all… Ino-Chan… Naru-kun… Neji… and mom…"

Shikamaru strolled over towards the big directory board in the lobby to check where exactly _Hokage Software_ was located. "Hmm, let's see… um…" Dark chocolate eyes began to scan the various establishments and offices within the tower. "Ah ha! There it is! Hokage Software, 5th Floor!" The lazy brunet proceeded to go inside the elevator to the 5th floor.

When Shikamaru reached the 5th floor, he saw the elaborate _Hokage Software_ logo sign affixed next to the double glass doors that led to the front desk. While the brunet sauntered towards the front door, a sudden thought passed through his head. _Wait Shika, wait! I can't just walk into the office and say that I'm the real Shikamaru Nara… ugh, I should've thought of how to get in before and— _Shikamaru noticed in the corner of his eyes that an employee was using the side door to get in, via ID card swipe. _Great, here's my chance! _The lazy brunet ran towards the door and held it just in time from being closed completely shut. _Phew, that was a close one Shika! _The lazy deer lover relished off a smile before walking inside of the office for the first time.

"So… this is what my parent office looks like, huh?" Shikamaru took in the fact that for the first time ever in his life, he was actually at the main office of _Hokage Software_. The aura was that of a typical busy office. There were desks and cubicles everywhere with employees busy at work on their computers or on the telephones or just simply chatting with other co-workers amid the interesting lavender scheme of the walls. The ambiance was that of fingers typing on keyboards, the sounds of copy machines whirring, the numerous amount of telephones rings, and just overall chatter from the people around the Shikamaru. _Ugh, this feels so awkward being here even though this is really the company that I work for… oh man, what a drag! Now to find an available computer… _The lazy brunet began to wander around the office building, seemingly lost on where to go, yet maintaining an exterior façade that told everyone that he was indeed an employee of the company.

_"Attention, all Hokage Software employees: This is a reminder that the Hokage booth at the Moscone Center is in the northwest corner of the convention hall." _

"Oh yeah, I should keep that in mind… just in case something happens to foil— Aha! Bingo…" Shikamaru strolled over to a cubicle of an employee that had just left, assumingly to take a break. The lazy brunet then used the iMac on the desk, pulling up the internal menu and clicked on _Beethoven's Spirit Program_.

_"Beethoven's Spirit. The hottest band—"_

_**ZAP**_

The program suddenly disappeared from the screen as the following prompt appeared on the screen

_**ALERT MESSAGE**_

_SERVER CODE 45_

_Restricted access. SHIKAMARU NARA only._

"Oh, don't do this to me… Don't do this to me, **I AM **Shikamaru Nara dammit… me..." Shikamaru frustratingly said while trying to keep a low tone of voice to prevent any stares from the other employees. "Well, apparently the direct access way won't work… Gotta do this the old, troublesome fashion way." Shikamaru clicked onto the _OKAY _button to bring back up the internal systems menu. His dark chocolate eyes and mouse began to scan the choices.

_Ugh, Terminal Echo, where are you… where are you… where are y— Found it! _The lazy beta tester clicked onto the _Terminal Echo_. A window popped up displaying the available workstations in the office that could be clicked on to activate the _Terminal Echo's _feature. _Now to sniff out that goddamn imposter of mine. _Shikamaru picked up the phone.

"_Hokage Software,_" the operator answered.

"Yes, Shikamaru Nara please…" Shikamaru said, trying not to laugh at the fact he was requesting for himself… but in reality was trying to find where the imposter's workstation was. The phone rang once before a familiar voice that the lazy brunet had not heard of since his fugitive run from the L.A.P.D. back a few days ago back in Los Angeles.

"_Programming, Shikamaru Nara… Hello?_" The voice on the other side of the line sounded gentle at first. Shikamaru refrained from saying anything, hoping to push the buttons of his imposter even further. "_Hello?... Who the fuck is this?_"

_Damn, what a mean ass dude. I would've never said that. _The lazy brunet was trying desperately not to peep out a sound.

"_Hello?... Look if you have anything to say, otherwise—"_

"Don't hang up…" Shikamaru finally interrupted the other person's voice on the other line. A brief moment of silence ensued as Shikamaru slowly and cautiously began to crouch up, hoping that the imposter would do the same. _Come on, come on, come on. Stand up, you piece of shit of an impost— Bingo! _Shikamaru's dark chocolate eyes took in the sight of his imposter, whose workstation was only two cubicles away diagonally. A scruffy looking 5'10" boy who was wearing a black leather jacket complete with sun-tanned skin, a slight build of muscle, messy and spiky brunet locks of hair, and strange, reddish upside down triangle tattoos that ran from under his eyes to his cheeks emerged from his cubicle while holding the telephone on his ears.

_So you must the real Kiba Inuzuka, eh? _Shikamaru relished off a victorious smile, knowing he had the imposter where he wanted him.

"…_Shikamaru…?_" the dude on the other side of the line said with a hint of shock in his tone.

The lazy brunet didn't bother to reply to the question. Instead he hung up the phone and proceeded to click on the corresponding workstation to where Kiba was. A beep sounded off, notifying the user of the following:

_TERMINAL ECHO ON __**WORKSTATION 5 **__IS NOW __**ACTIVE.**_

* * *

Kiba Inuzuka still remained standing in place at his workstation, nearly in shock to hear a very familiar voice on the telephone that he didn't expect to hear. After an inordinate amount of time passed, the spiky-haired brunet finally hung up the phone and sat back down onto his chair. 

_Who… the… fuck… was… that?!... I thought Sasuke killed him days ago! Ugh, that stupid Uchiha! Can't do anything fucking right! I swear, only if the head-up wasn't his brother… _After musing for a bit, Kiba brought up a talk function program onto the screen of his iMac. _Shit, I better get advice about this… I swear I could smell his scent right now… _

To: **AKATSUKI**

Frm:** ArcLazyD33rLov3r87**

Msg:** Suspect LazyD33rLov3r87 is near. Advise immediately!!!**

After sending the message in the talk function, Kiba started to become unwary in his seat, desperately trying to get back to work on a programming code he was assigned to make.

* * *

"Alright, Mr. Nara. Now that I know where you are, let's see if we can get you away from your little machine…" Shikamaru brought up the building's internal fire control systems program. The floor plan for the 5th floor was brought up onto the screen, with various icons within certain parts of the floor. "How about I start a little fire… right… HERE!" The lazy brunet clicked on a random icon. 

_**BUZZ**_

_**BUZZ**_

_**BUZZ**_

_"This is a fire alarm. Please proceed to the nearest emergency exit. Please proceed to the nearest emergency exit…" _the PA blared out as all of the lights went out, thus activating the emergency lights. The fire alarm continued to buzz as everyone on the floor began to walk towards the nearest emergency exit.

"Ugh, I hope this will get him to go away…" Shikamaru quietly said as he hid behind a wall while keeping an eye at the direction towards Kiba's workstation.

* * *

"Shikamaru!" One of the employees yelled at the still sitting Inuzuka. 

"What, Sai?!" Kiba irritatingly said, desperately wanting for his co-worker to go away and for _Akatsuki_to immediately reply.

"Do you think your invincible or something like that? There's a goddamn fire in the building!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! Just a sec!" Kiba tried to shoo away his co-worker… but to no avail. _Dude, just leave me the fuck alone! _

"Ugh, don't give me a sec, let go right now!"

Knowing that his persistent co-worker would not go away, Kiba aggravatingly got up out of his chair and hastily made his way towards the emergency exit, while his co-worker just sighed in irritation behind.

* * *

"Yataa! It worked!" Shikamaru happily said as he hurriedly rushed to his imposter's workstation. After taking a seat onto the surprisingly comfortable executive chair, he pulled up the internal systems menu and click onto _Beethoven's Spirit_. 

"_Beethoven's Spirit! The hottest band on the internet!_"

"It's about goddamn time!" Shikamaru said as the familiar CGI of Beethoven rocking out with a guitar appeared on the screen. After the program finished loading, the lazy brunet clicked onto the _Concert Information _icon. The homepage for the _United States Atomic Energy Commission _appeared right onto the screen. His dark chocolate eyes began to scan the page, looking for a particular icon.

"Ah, here we are!" Shikamaru proceeded to drag the mouse to hover over the familiar alpha icon located at the bottom right of the page. He pressed down Control and Shift and clicked on the icon. The screen began to flash different and colorful displays of random windows and alphanumeric characters. All of a sudden, the screen abruptly stopped flashing while a password prompt appeared on the screen.

"Oh duh, the password…" Shikamaru lightly smacked his forehead before bringing back up the internal systems menu. The lazy brunet clicked onto _Terminal Echo_. A window popped up, containing past keystrokes that Kiba had made during the day, including the password Shikamaru needed.

_**4:35PM / Password / redcloud2**_

"Interesting password choice I might add…" Shikamaru sarcastically said as he closed the _Terminal Echo _and internal systems menu. He typed away the password into the prompt. Immediately after pressing enter, Shikamaru had successfully accessed the central mainframe of the Akatsuki's systems.

"Cool…" Shikamaru coolly said as he began to scroll down the list of various companies, agencies, and names. He happened to come across his own name on the list. "Hmmmm, what could be in here…" After the Nara clicked onto his name, his dark chocolate eyes widened like saucers while his jaw dropped, attempting to take in the contents of the profile.

"Oh… my… god…" The lazy brunet couldn't believe that his DMV photo was on that file... with the name of **KIBA INUZUKA** attached on it. The file also showcased medical records, family and personal history, and criminal history… THAT WERE NOT HIS.

"Holy shit! This is not at all me! How fucking troublesome indeed!" Shikamaru proceeded to drag the mouse over to the _DELETE _button. Unfortunately, it came to no avail when the following prompt popped up:

_**INVALID COMMAND. **_

_Must have __**MASTER MAINFRAME**__ access to edit profiles. _

"Fuck!" Shikamaru blurted out when he realized that he was only at the _Guest Mainframe_ access. Not knowing what to do for the mean time, the lazy brunet walked over towards the window. He looked down upon Market Street where there were numerous fire trucks and people from the 5th floor waiting below. A health care protest march was also occurring on the street below.

* * *

Meanwhile, down below on the streets of Downtown San Francisco, Kiba looked up towards the office building, wondering on why there was no sign of any smoke. 

"Where's the fire? I don't see any smoke…" Kiba stated towards a passing fireman.

"We're looking into it sir," the fireman replied as he walked past the spiky-haired brunet.

_Shit, if there's no smoke… then there's no doubt that Shikamaru is in there… that luck ass son of a bitch! _Kiba began to glare upon the building impatiently, knowing that it was now imperative to get to his desk before someone else does.

* * *

_**BEEP**_

_**BEEP**_

_**BEEP**_

Shikamaru ran back to the workstation when he heard the computer making the beeping noises. When he sat back down, he noticed that a flashing notification was on the screen, reading _NEW MESSAGE_.

"Hmmmm, I wonder what this could be?" Shikamaru proceeded to click on the prompt. A new message window from the talk function popped up onto the screen.

From:** AKATSUKI**

To:** ArcLazyD33rLov3r87**

Msg:** Terminate all **_**Beethoven's Spirit **_**files now!!! Terminate LazyD33rLov3r87 now!!! **

"Hahaha, got you now don't I?" The lazy brunet gleefully said as he pulled up a window to search for member's profiles. He typed in the following:

_**WHOIS AKATSUKI**_

The following information appeared on another new window:

_**NAME:**_

_**AGE:**_

_**IP: 75.748.99.21 **_

_**LOCATION:**_

"Hahaha, well that was smart of you to leave you IP address onto your profile… now let's search you out!" Shikamaru pulled up a command terminal that searches out IP router addresses to obtain that person's profile and photo. He typed the following onto the terminal:

_**SEARCH IP: 75.748.99.21 **_

_**BEGIN**_

As soon as the lazy beta tester pushed enter, another new window popped up. It displayed the IP number being searched on one side while possible matches were shown on the other side. As the program began, numerous windows containing different information about locations, binary codes, and such began popping up on the screen. Shikamaru continuously typed commands to keep the search flowing efficiently.

_"Attention all employees! Please return to your offices! The fire department has just announced that this was a false alarm… Attention all employees! Please return to your offices! The fire department has just announced that this was a false alarm!" _

"Oh crap! I better hurry up since they're all coming back up here!" Shikamaru began to type more hastily as the PA continuously blared out the announcement. "Come on! Come on! Come on you stupid tracker!" Shikamaru's tone became that of fear and worry, knowing that time was now against him. His fingers connected to the keyboards much harder, the mouse clicks became much faster, his heart began to beat faster with every agonizing passing second, perspiration was secreting from his forehead. "This is so troublesome!"

Unexpectedly to the brunet, the fluorescent lights flickered back on, causing the lazy brunet to temporarily stop typing and look back towards the entrance. _Oh thank god, nobody is here yet! _The lazy brunet continued to work on the search.

* * *

"All clear!" One of the firefighters shouted as the employees were now allowed back into the building. Kiba moved along with the crowd towards the elevators. 

_Ugh, I gotta hurry up and get up there! _When the spiky-brunet reached the front doors of the elevator, he let out an exasperated sigh when he found out that all of them were stopped on the 20th floor. _Shit! This is gonna take awhile! _The Inuzuka began to fidget around in place while he waited for the elevator to descend down.

"Jeez Shikamaru, you gotta go take a piss or something?" Sai asked from behind him.

"Yeah, Sai, I really gotta go you know," Kiba sarcastically replied, looking up at the elevator's indicator. _Ugh, 15 more floors to go! Fuck!_

* * *

Shikamaru just stared upon the screen in utter shock as the IP search had just completed its task. The lazy brunet's dark chocolate eyes gazed upon _Akatsuki's _profile, complete with a photo. 

"So you did all of this troublesome shit, didn't you? You SON OF A BITCH!" Shikamaru angrily said as the personal profile of… _**ITACHI UCHIHA**_… was displayed on the screen. "I'm not surprised that you're also an Uchiha… just like Sasuke-bastard…."

---

* * *

**C'est la fin du chapitre 16!**

**---**

* * *

_**Major props to you that you've finished Chapter 16!**_

**Post-Author's Note #1:** It looks like the person behind the whole Akatsuki organization is none other than… ITACHI UCHIHA (it looks like we know his surname now, lolz). What will Shikamaru do now with this information? Will Shikamaru be able to get out of there before Kiba comes back up? STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER OF: _The Net: Shikamaru's Nightmare!_

**Post-Author's Note #2:** Remember that there will possibly be no new updates next weekend! If you have any suggestions or ideas for this story, don't hesitate to e-mail me. Otherwise, please review!

**Post-Author's Note #3**: The song used in this chapter is called, "San Francisco (Be Sure to Wear Some Flowers in Your Hair)" by Scott McKenzie.

_**Ja neh!!!**_


	17. On to the Moscone Center!

**Author's Note #1:** Watzup everyone!!! I hope everyone had an awesome Thanksgiving! Hope you all ate a lot and spent quality time with family and friends or whomever else you're close too. Also hope everyone is having a great Black Friday for those who shopped early in the morning. Hahaha, of course I didn't considering I'm such a lazy ass to get up in the morning. Anyways, yes we are back on schedule and I'll do my best to get this story done before Christmas. Remember, we are down to the wire with only a few chapters remaining. Keep on going! We're almost at the finish line and that Shikamaru can finally breathe a sigh of relief for the hell I'm putting him through… hopefully...

**Author's Note #2:** Domo arigato to jackalakala and txgirl123 for your sweet and awesome reviews! Much love to you all!

**Author's Note #3:** Well it looks like we know now that Itachi has been playing Shikamaru and everyone he knows closely for fools. Now that Shikamaru has proof of such, how will he prove that his whole life had been basically taken away from him? Will he be able to finish what he needs to do before Kiba and the rest of the employees of _Hokage Software _come back in? Read on and find out!

**Author's Note #4:** As always, all thoughts and dreams are represented by _italicized_ text unless otherwise noted.

**Tagline:**_ His driver's license. His credit cards. His bank accounts. His identity. __**DELETED**_

**ENJOY CHAPTER 17 EVERYONE!**

---

* * *

_Fuck! Come on you slow-ass elevator! Come on! _Kiba couldn't help but to constantly fidget in place inside the crowded elevator as each floor from the first to the fifth had been requested. _UGH! I need to get back to my workstation before some nosey ass person starts lookin' at it. _

"Jesus, Shikamaru…" Sai gawked upon the spiky-haired brunet in amusement, putting his hand behind his head. "Why didn't you just go downstairs when you had the chance?"

"Just… shut it, Sai…" Kiba replied to his co-worker's question with a disgruntled cold stare. His charcoal toned eyes gave off an aura of fear.

"Jeez, what's your problem today?" Sai ignored the scoff he received from Kiba. "It's not like you have a big weenie or something like that."

Everyone in the elevator, including Kiba, turned his or her attention from the floor indicator display to that of the pale, dark-haired man, giving off an expression of utter confusion.

"What…?" Sai inquired to everyone as if there was nothing wrong. "What? What did I say?"

* * *

"CD, CD, CD… UGH! There's gotta be a blank CD somewhere around this desk!" Shikamaru desperately began to ransack through Kiba's workstation, tossing folders and files and reports everywhere. "Come on… come on… come on… come o—" The lazy brunet began to gleam off a small smile when a familiar FedEx envelope sprang up in view while opening one of the file cabinet drawers. "Virus… thank you Ino-chan…" 

After taking out the virus-containing CD out of the envelope and putting it on the desk, Shikamaru proceeded to insert the blank CD into the iMac. After clicking and typing a few commands here and there, a progress bar window popped up onto the screen, indicating the computer was burning all of the information the lazy brunet gathered onto the blank CD. The bar was filling up at a snail's pace.

"Come on… come on… come on..." The Nara couldn't help but to fidget into the chair, constantly looking over his shoulder towards the front entrance. His heart began to pound faster and harder while his smooth skin began to perspire with the pressure he's up against. The progress bar continued to slowly to fill up while the CD drive was making whirring sounds. "Hurry…. hurry… hurry…" Shikamaru began to tap his fingers impatiently on the desk.

As if things couldn't have come at a bad time, the sound of doors opening came within the lazy brunet's senses. He turned over his shoulders and saw that people were starting to come into the once empty office.

_FUCK! _Shikamaru gave off an expression of grief when he saw all of the employees began to walk in his direction.

_**BEEP**_

The lazy deer lover turned his attention back towards the computer when he heard a sound. He smiled in pleasure at the prompt displayed onto the screen:

_**File(s) Copying Completed. Please eject CD out of the drive.**_

_Yataa, it's done! _Shikamaru hurriedly ejected the CD out of the drive and put it back into the case. Without bothering to close any of the windows he left onto the screen, the lazy brunet quickly grabbed the two CDs and hastily made his way towards the back exit where he originally infiltrated the office.

"Thank you very much for all of the info Kiba…" Shikamaru quietly said to himself while giving off a smirk. "… Now I gotta head on over to the Moscone Center…" Before making his way towards the exit, the Nara hastily stopped into place when his dark chocolate eyes captured a particular scruffy looking, tattoo-faced brunet into view._Shit! I can't let him see me… better head off this way then… _Shikamaru quickly went towards the other side of the office, away from Kiba, bumping two employees on the way.

"Hey! Watch it there buddy!"

_Ugh, sorry… _The lazy brunet apologized in his mind, but kept his face covered in case the bump created any attention of sorts.

* * *

_Goddamn, I swear that fucking elevator ride takes forever! _Kiba displayed an expression of annoyance on his face as he hurriedly walked towards his workstation. _Fuck, I swear, after this goddamn mission, I'm just gonna take a long ass vacation… I'm so sick of this and— OH… MY… GOD…!_ Kiba's buff stature froze into place as he gazed upon his computer screen, his eyes widening like saucers while his jaw dropped. "OH… MY… GOD…" were the words that escaped from his mouth as his charcoal-toned eyes took in the Guest Mainframe access of the _Ninja Guard _Program and the IP router search for _**AKATSUKI**_ that displayed the profile of none other than Itachi Uchiha. 

The Inuzuka hastily picked of the phone while putting his free hand over his head. "Security! We've had a break-in on the fifth floor of_ Hokage Software_. We're looking for a slender male that's about 5'10" and brunet... okay?" After Kiba put the telephone receiver back down, his sensitive ears overheard a nearby person saying a particular thing that caught his attention.

"Hey! Watch it there buddy!"

The spiky-haired brunet noticed in the corner of his eyes, aside from the two people that we're bumped; a very familiar spiky pony tailed brunet trying to cover his face and making a way towards the back exit.

"Shit! He's trying to get away!" Disregarding the program that he was assigned to finish, Kiba grabbed his iPhone and hastily made his way towards the direction of where the evading lazy brunet was heading.

* * *

_Stupid ass dude! I guess he had to make such a big ass commotion of me bumping him. Jesus, people can be so troublesome at times like this… Goddamn it, I'm pretty sure that Kiba-fuck probably overheard everything… Shit! I need to get outta this place quickly before I land into even more trouble. _Shikamaru quickly made his way out of the exit door and headed towards the elevators. Before approaching the elevator lobby, the Nara again abruptly stopped into place when he noticed that there were two security guards standing in the way of his gateway to freedom. 

_Shit, they're probably looking for me since that Kiba bastard probably ratted on me. _The lazy brunet instead tried to go through another way… but that came to no avail as well. A big ladder was blockading the hallway with an SFFD firefighter looking up into the ceilings to check on the electrical systems. However, before Shikamaru decided to abandon the hallway he was in, he noticed a few particular items left on the floor: a firefighter's hat and jacket. The lazy brunet began to quickly muse into his thoughts. _Hmmmm, maybe if I borrowed those items… people will think that I'm a firefighter… and I could make my way back outside safely. _The Nara began to creep in a smile in his mouth. _Shika! You're such a genius at times…_

Shikamaru took the items when the firefighter was all the way up into the ceiling. He quickly got dressed into them. _Jeez, this stuff is pretty damn heavy… I wonder how they could handle all of this weight when fighting fires? _After making sure that he couldn't be immediately recognized, the lazy brunet began to make his way towards the emergency stairwell, passing the two security guards along the way. After going down to the first floor and eventually out of the building back into the chilly San Francisco Bay air, Shikamaru couldn't help but to relish off a grin, knowing that he was halfway done with his mission.

_Damn, that was too close for me, heh… _The lazy brunet released a chuckle, his breath becoming visible into the air due to the cool temperature. _For a second there, I though that I was gonna screw up somewhere and— OH SHIT! _Shikamaru's figure winced when his dark chocolate eyes picked up in view a very familiar buff raven-haired man dressed in a brown leather jacket and black jeans. _What the FUCK is he doing here!_ _Oh shit, he's coming this way! Better get past him quickly!... although I'll admit, he does look kinda hot right now… Dude! What am I thinking? I better get outta here!_ Since there area was so crowded with pedestrians and firefighters alike, Shikamaru could not calculate another route to avoid the homing Uchiha coming towards his way.

_Okay… hope that Sasuke-teme doesn't see me… _The lazy brunet took in a deep breath, which stung his lungs a bit due to the air's cool intensity, before walking towards the sauntering Uchiha whom looked to be heading towards the building the Nara was in. Shikamaru's chest began to pound harder and faster with each sauntering step he took towards Sasuke. Sweat once again began to perspire out of his pores, despite the cool air that he was engulfed in. When the two finally we're practically next to each other, a minor bump of the two figures occurred. Shikamaru kept on walking, keeping his head down, hoping that Sasuke wouldn't notice. What the lazy brunet failed to note was the fact that Sasuke did indeed stare back at him for a few seconds, but didn't think of much as the pale Uchiha continued on his way.

_Phew, I though I'd never get outta here. _Shikamaru stripped off all of the firefighter's clothing before running down Market Street… amid a health care protest. _This is gonna be more troublesome then I thought. _

* * *

Kiba stormed his way though the back exit of the office. When he saw the two security guards by the elevator, he quickly walked towards to where they were chatting. 

"Did you see the brunet? Did he come by here?" Kiba hastily inquired.

"Sorry sir, no one came by here," one of the security officers replied.

"The only people coming by around here are firefighters from the San Francisco Fire Department," the other replied.

_Ugh, but I swore he was just here! Shit!_ "Ugh… okay, thanks anyways…" Kiba began to walk away from security and pulled out his iPhone. He proceeded to dial.

_"What is it Kiba?"_

"Meet me at the front of the building in a few minutes," Kiba hastily said into the phone before immediately hanging up.

The spiky-haired brunet hurriedly ran down the emergency stairwell before finally reaching the first floor. After managing to pass all of the pedestrians whom was either trying to get in or out of the building, the scruffy brunet found himself submerged into the cool air of the San Francisco Bay. His figure shivered as the oceanic air caressed his tattooed face. _Goddamn it's cold out here! _The Inuzuka began to rub his arms to keep warm. _How do people live out in this cold? _While trying to keep warm, Kiba felt a very strong finger tap is broad shoulder. He turned his body around. His charcoal-toned eyes took in the sight of a very familiar raven-haired boy, whom he hasn't seen since their last encounter in Los Angeles.

"It's about time you got here… Sasuke…" Kiba drawled.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah… it's nice to see your scruffy ass self too…" Sasuke dryly replied. He got a cold glare from the spiky-haired brunet. "Anyways… where is he?"

"The firefighters… He's gotta be with the firefighters right now. We have to find him now…" Kiba stiffly cleared his throat before continuing on. "He's… copied all the information from my computer onto a CD and—"

"HOW THE FUCK DID YOU LET THAT HAPPEN?!" Sasuke's voice clearly gave off an aura of anger as a few people around the area stared at him. The Uchiha cleared his throat before lowering it to a more reasonable level. "You were supposed to get rid of all of that shit…"

"You were SUPPOSE to put a bullet in his head a week ago in Mexico, but instead you decide to have a relationship with him!" The scruffy brunet replied irritatingly. "He wasn't supposed to be alive to make that copy…"

Before Kiba could continue to make any more remarks, Sasuke had stopped in place when he noticed that a firefighter's helmet and jacket were left strewn on the brick sidewalk.

"Heh, smart of Shika-kun…" Sasuke chuckled. The raven-haired boy quickly let a hand slick through his hair before deciding on what to do. "Okay, he's gotta be around here on Market Street… so I'll climb onto a fire truck. Kiba, I need you to call Itachi and warn him about what's going on out here. Got it?"

"Alright, alright already," Kiba replied as Sasuke went to the nearest fire truck. He climbed up a ladder where he got a very wide view of Market Street… and the health care protest march that was occurring. An immense amount of people were slowly marching northeast amid the glamorous department stores and trendy shops and cafes on Market Street, holding up various signs and posters about making health care a universal right in California and to fund for more research for a cure for AIDS. Many were holding candles and some were even dressed at the Grim Reaper himself, complete with a sickle in hand.

"Ugh, he's gotta be around here somewhere…" Sasuke slowly said to himself as he pursed his lips. For a few seconds, the buff Uchiha saw nothing but protesters and regular lookie-loos. Before climbing back down onto the sidewalk, his onyx-toned eyes caught a very familiar figure onto the street running against the direction of the protest. "Hehehe, there you are Shika-kun…" Sasuke slowly drawled out, relishing off a very manic grin before climbing back down. "Awww, are we gonna play cat and mouse again? You may have won the first two rounds, but I got a pretty good feeling about this time… hehehe…"

* * *

_Ugh! Running against the direction of a health care protest on Market Street? What a drag indeed! _Shikamaru continued to fight his way through the group of protesters along the street, continuously bumping into people and going in-between them by sidestepping. While trying to run, the lazy brunet decided to take a look back at the direction of where the fire trucks were parked. His dark chocolate eyes captured the familiar raven-haired Uchiha, grinning manically, knowing that indeed Sasuke had spotted him running on the street. 

_Shit! I think he found me! I better pick it up a notch then… _Shikamaru quickened his pace amid the group of protesters, desperately trying to get out of the mass of people so that he can run in full speed to his intended destination, the Moscone Center. _Dammit, I have to run again?! I thought I said that I was getting too old for that… ugh, how troublesome indeed! _

After a few moments of constant bumping and shoving and sidestepping, Shikamaru finally managed to get out of the protest group. The lazy brunet quickly turned around to check whether or not Sasuke had come close to him. "Heh, looks like he's still all the way back there… better make this count…" Shikamaru started to run along Market Street, huffing and puffing the sharp night cold air of the San Francisco Bay. He felt a sensation of pain running through lungs every time he breathed. "Ugh, so… much… pain… how… trouble… some…"

While running, the lazy brunet noticed a sign that lead to the Moscone Center. He veered a sharp left onto 3rd Street where traffic was one way against him. Before noticing the headlights of the cars coming right towards him, he heard a clanging of bells from behind him.

"OH SHIT!" Shikamaru immediately jumped out of the street tracks and onto the sidewalk as a bright light from a big moving vehicle came right towards him. He noticed at the last second that a big, electric MUNI street car (F Market Line) was coming right at him.

"Shit, that was close!" Shikamaru breathed heavily, his heart pumping even faster than before. After hastily getting right back up to his feet, the lazy brunet continued to run down 3rd Street towards the Moscone Center. Fatigue began to take its toll on his slender body as the lazy deer lover noticed a small sensation of pain was present in his legs. _Crap, I can't be cramping now! I'm almost there! _After a few more moments of continuous running and bumping to even more people on the sidewalk, the Nara arrived at Howard and 3rd Streets where the Moscone Center was located. His dark chocolate noticed that there were busloads of people at the entrance where a huge banner for the _Pan Pacific Computer Convention _was displayed.

"Well this is it…" Shikamaru continued to huff and puff from yet another brisk run from Sasuke, this time through the streets of San Francisco. "Either I make it… or break it here… it's a troublesome… concept nonetheless…"

* * *

_Damn, don't these people out here in San Francisco have anything else better to do then just protest about health care rights? _ Sasuke became clearly irritated, as he had to bump and shove through the mass of people that were going against his direction. The raven-haired Uchiha kept tip toeing to make sure that Shikamaru did not leave his immediate sight. _I swear Shika-kun, after I catch you this time, I'll make sure that after tonight, you won't be able to walk once again so that you can't escape… hehehe…_

After finally making it out of the group of protesters, Sasuke looked around the area in search of the lazy brunet. "Fuck, where did he—" The pale Uchiha was cut off when he hear someone shout in the direction of where the electric MUNI streetcar was at.

"OH SHIT!"

Sasuke immediately recognized the voice and headed towards the direction of it. After the streetcar moved out of the way, he noticed that Shikamaru was running down on 3rd Street.

"I wonder if he's heading to where I think he's heading to..." The buff Uchiha said to himself as he continued to pursue the lazy brunet. After a few more minutes of pursuing, Sasuke stopped only a few yards away to the place where Shikamaru had gone into. He immediately grabbed his iPhone to notify Kiba.

"_Did you find him Sasuke?"_

"Meet me at the Moscone Center right now!" Sasuke barked out as he immediately hung up the line. The Uchiha began to chuckle to himself as he slowly sauntered towards the convention center.

"Looks like we're gonna have fun after all… Shika-kun… hehehehehe…"

* * *

Shikamaru was now inside the immense and renowned Moscone Center. While inside, he noticed the amount of attendees inside the center, either chatting with others or checking out the various vendor and software booths and kiosks as the _Pan Pacific Computer Convention_ had a "Mac users" theme for this year. 

"Okay, now I gotta find the _Hokage Software _booth…" the lazy brunet softly noted to himself. "I remember the P.A. saying that it was in the northwest corner of the convention hall..." When the lazy beta tester finished musing, he began to hastily walk towards that part of the convention hall, hoping to find the booth that he needed.

* * *

Somewhere up in the dark and isolated catwalks of the Moscone Center, Sasuke was awaiting for the arrival of Kiba. While waiting, he began to look down at the busy atmosphere of the convention floor. The immense amount of booths, computers, and attendees of the convention hall was all that his onyx-toned eyes can gaze upon. The Uchiha rested his arms onto the guardrail as he leaned down to get a somewhat closer look at the floor below. _I know you're out there Shika-kun… I just know you're out ther—_

"Are you sure he's out there?" Sasuke immediately jumped when Kiba's voice surprisingly came into his senses. "He could be anywhere!"

"Dude… could you like not do that?!" Sasuke became angry with his partner. He only received a cold glare in reply. "Anyways… I'm pretty goddamn sure that he's out there alright…" The raven-haired Uchiha began to walk slowly past Kiba to get another view of the floor below. "He wouldn't be hiding in some corner like a pussy… he came here to use a computer…"

"Then we might as well split up and look for him at every booth. That way we can cover more ground," Kiba coolly replied.

"Right, you take the eastern half of the hall and I'll take the western half. Got it?"

"Got it…"

* * *

"Alright, I found it!" Shikamaru hastily walked over to the _Hokage Software _booth where there were several representatives of the company talking to attendees about their latest programming software. Luckily for the lazy brunet, there were several iMacs available for use of the demo of the software… but that wasn't exactly his objective for the use of the computers. 

"Okay, I better do this fast before Sasuke-teme and that stupid mutt Kiba-teme tries to stop me… or else they'll wanna try to have their own little fun with me…" Shikamaru shuddered at that last thought as he sat down at one of the free computers. He typed in a few keys to take the computer off of the screen saver mode. A software menu popped up onto the screen. The lazy Nara proceeded to click on the _Electronic Mail_software before another submenu popped up. He clicked on the _Change Server _option. Another window popped right before him. He proceeded to fill in the following:

_**IP ADDRESS: **__52.136.434_

_**POP name: **__POP.FBI.DOJ_

_**Server Name: **__FBI/DEPTOFJUSTICE_

_**Your Name: **__NARA, Shikamaru_

After filling out all of the necessary information, Shikamaru clicked on the _OKAY _button. A few moments later, an e-mail composition window popped up for the Federal Bureau of Investigation.

"Perfect!" The lazy brunet happily said, relishing off a smile. He began to hurriedly compose the following letter:

_**TO:**__ bcgfbi_

_**FROM:**__ User ID 1207875-3_

_**RE: **Akatsuki__ Evidence _

_**ATTATCH: **__akatsuki.doc_

_**MESSAGE:**_

_I have been a witness to serious crimes committed by, and on behalf of, Itachi UCHIHA, the founder and president and C.E.O. of Itachi Microsystems Inc. Attached to this e-mail is __**EVIDENCE**__ of these facts. _

After hastily completing the composition of the e-mail, Shikamaru loaded the CD that contained the copied information from Kiba's computer into the iMac. He then proceeded to click on the _ATTACHMENT_ icon and clicked onto the CD icon. A progress bar popped up onto the screen as the CD drive began to whir, quickly uploading the evidence into the e-mail, pleasing the lazy brunet. After a quick moment of uploading, Shikamaru went ahead and click on the _SEND E-MAIL _button. A reassurance window popped up notifying that the e-mail has been sent.

"Yataa! I did— OH FUCK!" Shikamaru's dark chocolate eyes noticed that Sasuke had spotted him and was quickly heading towards the booth. "I better load in the virus CD then!" The lazy brunet hurriedly ejected the previous CD out of the computer. He then slid the virus containing CD into the drive. Suddenly, he felt strong hands lift his entire frame out of the seat and was roughly thrown onto the next seat.

"Get away from the computer…" Sasuke coldly said in a very low tone. He then took a seat to where Shikamaru had been previously sitting. "What do you think you were trying to do? Save the world?"

"Uh… no… not the world… just myself…" Shikamaru casually replied as if nothing ever happened.

"Ah… I see…" Sasuke attempted to caress the side of the lazy brunet's smooth face. He was denied when the Nara shoved it away. "I'm afraid it's too late for that little scheme my Shika-kun. The offer has been withdrawn to me."

"Well, you might wanna take a look at the screen there, Sasuke-teme…" Sasuke slightly glared at Shikamaru when he used that particular suffix. "Everything on the CD has been sent to the FBI…_everything_…"

"What's your point?"

"My point is… Sasuke-_teme_… is that they now have proof that the _Ninja Guard _program has a back door and that Kakashi Hatake and Ino Yamanaka's murder were orchestrated by Itachi… whom I'm guessing is _your BROTHER _since you both are Uchihas… really sick, demeaning Uchihas I might add…" Shikamaru couldn't help but to relish off a smile. He also kept looking at the CD drive of the iMac every now and then.

"My, my, my Shika-kun… you sure have grown in ability as of late, I'll give you that…" Just as Sasuke finished his line, Kiba finally showed up at the booth.

"So you must be the real Shikamaru Nara?" Kiba said while putting a finger to caress the side of the lazy brunet's face. "I must say that it's an honor to meet you… Playing you was no easy task I might add…"

Shikamaru slapped away the calloused, clawed finger that was brushing his face. "And you must be the fucking imposter who's been trying to play off as me? I must say that you are totally doing a horrible job at it… you fucking tattoo-faced mutt… how troublesome…"

Kiba angrily glared at Shikamaru for a second before changing it into a smile. "You're right Sasuke. He is cute and rough…"

"Just watch him dammit…" Sasuke ordered while typing away onto the iMac. "You see Shika-kun, the beauty of the _Ninja Guard _system is that we can get in and out of the FBI like it's the public library." The raven-haired Uchiha entered a few commands before accessing the Owner Level access Central Mainframe of the _Ninja Guard _systems. He scrolled down a list of names and companies before clicking on the FBI icon. "It's a beautiful system, really…"

"Just finish the work and get the hell out of here, these people are making me nervous as hell," Kiba said while walking towards the computer Sasuke was using.

_That's right Kiba… stray your troublesome-ass over there… I'm sure that Sasuke and yourself are in for a special treat… courtesy of me, Shikamaru Nara. _Shikamaru tried very hard not to show any sort of emotions that might give away his internal intentions.

"No harm done," Sasuke stood out of the seat and slowly sauntered towards the sitting Shikamaru, grabbing his spiky ponytail. "Everything you've done will be wiped out by escaping the system."

"Really?" Shikamaru sarcastically replied, making Sasuke tug his hair a bit before walking back towards the computer.

Sasuke's onyx-toned eyes stared directly into Shikamaru's dark chocolate eyes for a few moments. The eyes then shifted towards the _Esc_key. He once again looked at Shikamaru before drawling his finger towards the key. In what seemed like an inordinate amount of time, the raven-haired Uchiha pressed the escape key.

Shikamaru winced his head a bit when he heard the click of the escape key._You've made one hell of a mistake for yourself, Sasuke… one HUGE mistake for yourself…_

---

* * *

**C'est la fin du chapitre 17! **

---

* * *

_**Major props to you that you've finished Chapter 17!**_

**Post-Author's Note #1:** Well it looks like Shikamaru did manage to complete the tasks that he needed to do in order to prove that Itachi Uchiha has been the mastermind behind all of the hell he has been put through. Now that Sasuke and Kiba have Shikamaru where they want him, what will happen next? And what does Shikamaru mean when he said that Sasuke made one huge mistake when pressing the escape button (if you need a clue, I'd refer all the way back to Chapter 2)? _STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER OF: The Net: Shikamaru's Nightmare!_

**Post-Author's Note #2:** If you have any suggestions or ideas for this story, don't hesitate to e-mail me. Otherwise, please review!

_**Ja neh!!!**_


	18. On the Run Once Again!

**Author's Note #1: **Watzup everyone! Sorry that this chapter was late, but my weekend was a lot busier than I expected it to be (evil programming assignment, niece's 10th birthday party, stuff to take care before the Fall Quarter ends, etc.). I did, however, manage to finish the chapter today! I hope it's written for your liking! At this point, I'd say there are only about two to three more chapters to go, so read on! We're almost there!

**Author's Note #2: **Domo arigato to **Jackalakala** and **txgirl123** for your awesome reviews!

**Author's Note #3: **Hmmm, it looks like that once again Sasuke has caught up with the evasive Shikamaru. Now that Kiba is with them, what kind of predicament will Shikamaru be in now?

**Author's Note #4: **As always, _italicized _text means thoughts and dreams and labels and so on…

**Author's Not #5: **CAUTION: There is only a hint of a lime in this chapter…

**ENJOY CHPATER 18!**

---

* * *

The moment after Sasuke pressed the escape key on the keyboard, the raven-haired Uchiha and the spiky-haired Inuzuka's faces became pale. The screen began to flicker for a moment before suddenly flashing random windows of colors and alphanumeric characters. After all of the chaotic transformations finally ceased, the screen once again displayed the owner level security of the mainframe access of the _Ninja Guard _program. However, there was one little problem to what was being displayed on the screen… 

"OH GODDAMN IT SASUKE! WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?" Kiba freaked out towards the pale Uchiha. The Inuzuka's reason for freaking out was quite valid: the screen was pixelating. Bits and bits of the program began to melt and fall apart into pieces. "You're in the mainframe! It's eating through Itachi's entire system! Do something dammit!"

Sasuke was doing everything in his might to try to stop whatever was destroying the program. He hastily typed away on the keyboard several commands and did several clicks of the mouse. Unfortunately it came to no avail as the program continued to "fall apart."

Meanwhile, Shikamaru couldn't help but to gleam off the biggest smile on his face. The lazy brunet tried to suppress a chuckle at the panicking Kiba and the frustrated Sasuke. His inner self was dancing for joy as the virus he loaded into the CD drive worked according to plan._ Hahaha! That's what those bastards get for messing with me! _

"Sasuke! Hurry the fuck up and do something will ya!" Kiba barked at the Uchiha who was still trying to figure out on how to stop the disaster he started.

"Dude! I'm trying here!" Sasuke gave the tattoo-faced brunet an aggravated look of annoyance.

"I can't believe you pressed the fucking escape key you moron!" The Inuzuka became even angrier with the raven-haired Uchiha.

"Shut the fuck up you stupid mutt!" Sasuke fired back.

"Dude, you know what Uchiha? I'm fucking tired of being your partner! You screw every little goddamn thing up! Like in Mexico and in Los Angeles and now here!"

"Dude, at least I've been doing all of the fucking work while your lazy ass of a mutt just chills here in San Francisco and all."

"Oh yeah?"

"YEAH!"

While Sasuke and Kiba continue to bicker with one another while Itachi's_ Ninja Guard _program continued to be wrecked into pieces, Shikamaru seized the opportunity to make an exit unnoticed. _Great! Here's my chance to slip out of here! _The lazy deer lover began to eye out where he could possibly escape. _Well… I can't just make a total run to the front entrance... that would be too obvious… hmmm… _The Nara's dark chocolate eyes began to scan around his surroundings to seek a possible exit. _Aha! I can go through the back and find an exit from there… _Before going on through his plan, Shikamaru quietly took in a deep breath._ God, I hope this works…_With that thought completed, the lazy brunet quietly slipped out of the chair that he was in. He slowly yet silently crept away from his two captors and from the booth. As soon as the lazy brunet was in a reasonable distance from the booth, he began to pick up the pace and ran. Unfortunately his running came to an abrupt stop as the path he took came to a sudden end. He was trapped into an area to where several other vendor booths were.

"Shit!" Shikamaru cursed under his breath as he desperately looked for some sort of exit. "I can't run back. They've probably noticed that I ran away from them…" The lazy brunet's heart once again began to pound intensely while perspiration came into cue. Before giving up all hope, his dark chocolate eyes took in a door that was labeled _Back Storage Area: To Catwalk. _"Well… it's better than nothing…" Shikamaru shrugged as he proceeded to open the door with said label.

As soon as the door closed behind Shikamaru, the lazy brunet took in his surroundings. The huge area was only sparingly lit and most of the items in the room were shrouded in darkness. Only the use of shadows could only help one discern whether the item was a boiler or a furnace or boxes and such other items. In addition, several whirring and humming noises were given off in the room, creating a very industrial like environment.

"Oh… I hope this was a really wise decision I've made…" With that though completed, Shikamaru began to search in the darkness for a possible alternate exit.

* * *

"Dude! Why isn't anything working?" Sasuke slammed his fist onto the desk, as the program did not respond to the buff Uchiha's commands. 

"Fuck! Your brother is gonna have us castrated if we don't stop his program from being destroyed!" Kiba's tone of voice started to take on a more panicked tone.

"No shit Inuzuka!" The Uchiha sarcastically replied. He then shifted his body to face the supposedly still sitting Shikamaru. "Shika-kun, what the hell is going on—" Sasuke became speechless and his face became flushed as his onyx-toned eyes took in on an empty seat to where the Nara was supposed to be sitting. "HOLY FUCK! WHERE DID HE GO?"

Kiba immediately turned around in response to Sasuke's sudden panic. His charcoal-toned eyes widened like saucers as his mouth released a gasp at the shock of the absent lazy brunet. "Dude! He just… disappeared!"

"No shit, Sherlock!" Sasuke replied sarcastically.

"Where do you think he went then?" Kiba began to use his enhanced senses to seek out the missing Nara.

"I don't know… but we gotta look for him!" Sasuke sat up from the chair, deciding that it was in their best interest to have Shikamaru at hand instead of trying to save Itachi's program. "Okay mutt, you take the right side and I'll take the left. Now go!" And before anyone could know it, Sasuke disappeared off in an instant, seemingly determined to capture the Nara.

"Fucking Sasuke! I'm not a mutt… Jesus…." Kiba muttered under his breath as he began to walk off to the area where the Uchiha told him to go. While walking down the pathway, the Inuzuka was abruptly stopped as a series of vendor booths surrounded him.

"Well, Shikamaru couldn't have possibly went down this way since there's a dead end of sorts…" Kiba began to scratch his messy spiky brunet locks. "Hmph, I might as well just go back and— hmmmm, well what do we have here?" Charcoal-toned eyes took in a door that had the words _Back Storage Area: To Catwalk_. "Heh, he probably though that we wouldn't think about looking in there," Kiba relinquished a chuckle, "But if he thinks that, well then Shikamaru has a lot to learn about Kiba Inuzuka…" Relinquishing an evil grin that revealed his sharp canines, the spiky-haired brunet opened the said label door and walked into the darkness of the room.

* * *

Shikamaru froze into place as he heard the door open and shut not too far from where he was in the dimly lit storage area. His heart continuously began to beat faster and faster as his already sweaty body began to perspire even more bullets. His breathing became even more erratic with the fear of being caught by one of his captors, not wanting to know what they would possibly due to him. 

"Holy shit… one of 'em must be in the room with me…" Shikamaru very quietly said under his breath. "I gotta find a place to hide… ugh, stupid darkness…" And unfortunately the "stupid darkness" was not on the lazy brunet's side as he accidentally kicked an open aluminum can left onto the ground with unintended force. The echoing of the can colliding onto the cool concrete floor seemed deafening to Shikamaru as he tried so hard to be as silent as possible. "Shit!" The Nara hissed under his breath.

Not too far off in the distance, Kiba became very alarmed as his enhanced perceptions picked up the noise made off in the distance. He began to saunter towards the origin of the noise. "Hmm… I wonder if that could be Shikamaru…" With a grin that exposed his sharp canines, the tattoo-faced brunet made his presence known in the area. "YO! Shikamaru! Are you hiding in here? Because if you are, you know that I'm gonna find you eventually…" The Inuzuka couldn't help but to release a very strong chuckle.

Meanwhile, Shikamaru's body winced as Kiba's rough voice dominantly echoed throughout the entire room. His hands began to uncontrollably shake as an ominous emotion of fear ran throughout the lazy brunet's body. His breathing, already passing the threshold point of being heard, exponentially became even more erratic as his heart continued to pound intensely. The lazy deer lover tried his best to calm his nerves. _Come on, Shika! You gotta calm yourself down! Just… calm… yourself… down… _The more that Shikamaru tried to mentally calm himself down, the less turbulent his breathing became. _That's it Shika! Just… keep… calm… _After managing to get his breathing under, the lazy brunet started to move on again after he could hear the heavy footsteps of Kiba coming towards his direction. _Shit, I better find another place to hide… preferably in the shadows…_

Kiba, in the meantime, continued his hunt for Shikamaru. As he sauntered around the massive room, he continually cocked is head from side to side while sniffing heavily with his nose, hoping that the lazy brunet would be hiding in the most obvious places. He again heeded his call out to the Nara. "Come on out Shikamaru! Come on dude, I promise that I won't hurt you if you just surrender right now! Hell, I'll even give you… a reward… of sorts!" The spiky-haired brunet couldn't help but to chuckled at that last remark.

_Ugh, he's coming on to me! I gotta think of away to either get away from him or just eliminate him all together… come on Shika, think!_ Shikamaru mentally smacked himself for not formulating some kind of plan to get him out of the predicament that he placed himself into. The lazy brunet continued to silently move away from Kiba for an inordinate amount of time. During that time, however, Shikamaru took an unexpected step… into thin air.

"Holy sh—" The lazy brunet quickly put his hand over his mouth to try to suppress the yelp he made when he almost fell into a pit of trash bags and other discarded materials a several feet below him. Shikamaru also noticed that there was a control panel nearby with a button that said_ Activate Compactor _on it. "Hmmm… it looks to be like a giant trash compactor machinery below here…" The lazy deer lover deduced to himself. Before deciding to move on to evading Kiba, an epiphany suddenly struck the lazy brunet's mind like a bolt of lightning. "It may be ugly… but it's the only way…"

After hearing a yelp straight ahead, Kiba began to pick up the pace in his chase. _I know that for sure has to be Shikamaru's yelp in the distance there. _After completing his thoughts, the tattoo-faced brunet began to once again make his presence felt. "Shikamaru! Just come out and surrender! There's no way you can win against me! Come on, that reward offer is still on the table and—"

"Oh… really…?" Shikamaru lazily yet seductively came out from hiding behind one of the giant crates in the room. His tone of voice was rather very… low… and slow…

"Aha! I found you!" Kiba triumphantly said. "Now be a good boy and just come with me," the Inuzuka gestured the Nara to come by his side.

"But I thought that I would be getting a reward for my surrender…" Shikamaru pleadingly said with a very sultry tone. _Oh god, I can't believe I'm doing this…_

_Dude, what's with the sexiness in his voice? _Kiba began to gawk upon the lazy brunet in bewilderment, but soon changed his facial expression to that of a very seductive smile. "You know what? You're right… you should be… rewarded…" The spiky-haired brunet started to slowly saunter towards the lazy brunet.

"Oh… and I hope it's a… long… reward too…" Shikamaru alluringly replied as he too began to saunter towards Kiba.

After a few more moments of the two slowly walking towards each other, they soon became only a few centimeters apart. Shikamaru and Kiba began to look into each other's eyes very deeply. Kiba then slid his strong arms around Shikamaru's slender waist to pull him in close into his body, feeling the other boy's warmth. As soon as the two were practically pressed onto one another, two pairs of lips were crushed into one another. The two brunets began to kiss each other harder and romantically.

After a few moments of exchanging well heated kisses, Kiba began to brush his tongue along the bottom lips of Shikamaru. Without hesitation, the lazy brunet parted his mouth open to let the spiky-brunet's tongue inside. The Nara let out a hearty moan as the Inuzuka's tongue explored voraciously inside Shikamaru's wet caverns.

_Damn, Shikamaru tastes so damn good. No wonder Sasuke wants him so bad._ Kiba continued to kiss Shikamaru with much heat.

_Holy shit! Kiba is a damn good kisser… ha, at least that's one thing he does have something similar to me… OH WAIT! DAMMIT SHIKA, STICK WITH THE PLAN! _As soon as the lazy brunet finished musing, he began to shift around in place, trying to get himself and Kiba to a very… particular spot.

After shifting around a few steps while the two continued to kiss each other, Shikamaru let go of the kiss as be began to attack Kiba's neck with his mouth. After giving a few butterfly kisses here and there, the lazy brunet then bit down quite hard onto the tattoo-faced boy's neck, but not enough to draw blood. Kiba couldn't help but to gasp and then let out a low moan of pleasure. The Nara then finished his work by sucking on the spot where he bit the Inuzuka.

After finishing his work on Kiba's neck, Shikamaru ceased the kissing and then looked right into the Inuzuka's charcoal toned eyes while keeping his arms wrapped around the scruffy looking boy's neck. "Say Kiba… have you ever fallen down on your back when someone gave you the kissing of your life?"

The Inuzuka couldn't help but to blush at the remark. "Well, I guess you could say so… but why do you ask? Wanna get a lil' freaky here, huh?"

Shikamaru relinquished a small chuckle at Kiba's response, "You could say that..." Both Kiba and Shikamaru began to laugh heartily at their conversation.

However, not a moment later, Shikamaru's facial expression became that of major seriousness. "But... it's nothing like that at all!"

Kiba then became bewildered at the sudden mood change. "What? What are you— AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Kiba felt his whole body being shoved back forcefully by Shikamaru. However, the Inuzuka knew something was wrong when his body kept falling back in midair for a few seconds before finally hitting something hard on the ground. "Ugh! What the fuck?" Kiba looked around at the pile he fell into. His charcoal-toned eyes took in the sight of various garbage bags and other discarded material.

"You actually thought that we would've have something together?" Shikamaru scoffed at Kiba below. He then spat onto the pit below, wiping his lips in the process. "Dude, I can't believe that I even kissed a dude who tried to play off as me! I'm so fucking insulted!" After speaking to the boy into the pit below, Shikamaru walked up to the control panel to where the _Activate Compactor _button was located. "I don't know what you did to Neji in Hokage Software or however else you took part into ruining my life, but now it's your turn to pay the troublesome price!" Without any hesitation, Shikamaru pressed the button. The compactor began to whir as the steel sidewalls of the pit began to move towards each other very slowly.

"HOLY FUCK! I'm in a goddamn trash compactor!" Kiba began to freak out as he saw the two side walls move towards him. He began to desperately try to find an escape route out of the pit he was stuck. Unfortunately for him, there was no ladder or escape door of any kind. He was simply... trapped. Kiba even tried to escape by climbing on top of bags, but that also came to no avail as he would either fall back down or the garbage bags would just continuously move towards the center.

Shikamaru looked on from above as the steel walls came closer and closer to crushing whatever… and whoever… was still in the pit. He almost felt sorry that he was going to let someone die in a trash compactor… but he knew damn well that if he let Kiba live, his life would continue to be a living hell. Seeing that the walls were only a few feet away, the lazy brunet couldn't help but to turn around, knowing that he couldn't see someone being crushed.

After what seemed like an inordinate amount of time, Kiba's shriek violently echoed around the room when he was literally seconds away from being crushed.

"NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO—"

_**CRUSH**_

Shikamaru winced as he heard the bone crunching sounds taking place inside the trash compactor as the walls finally met side to side. After a few seconds passed, the walls once again retreated from each other until they came to a stop at the sides. Taking in a deep breath, the lazy brunet decided to turn around to see if there were any remains left in the pit.

"Oh… god…" The Nara once again turned around when he saw that only a rectangular shaped object was left behind… covered in a pool of blood.

"One down… and one more to go…" Shikamaru was determined to eliminate the other half of the troublesome duo that had been making his life a living hell.

---

* * *

_**C'est la fin du chapter 18!**_

---

* * *

**Awesome going with finishing chapter 18!**

**Post Author's Note: **Now that Kiba is gone, will Shikamaru be able to confront Sasuke and perhaps get rid of him as well? Will Shikamaru have a normal life once again and get out of this nightmare? **STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER OF "THE NET: SHIKAMARU'S NIGHTMARE"!**

_**Ja neh!**_


	19. The Last Encounter

**Author's Note #1: **Watup, watup, watup one and all! I hope that everyone is having an awesome holiday season. I sincerely apologize for the extremely late update, but my finals last week (which were BEYOND INTENSE… I'm extremely worried if I passed or not), holiday shopping (ugh, I spent half an hour just to find parking at Brea Mall this week), and a really annoying cough that I've been trying to battle (Ricola anyone?) just got the best of me unfortunately. But now… here we are with another chapter in Shikamaru's adventure. I really do hope it's written to your liking. We are definitely down to the wire as there is only one chapter remaining left. I'll do my best to bring this story to a close by Christmas Eve, but if not, then for sure by the day after Christmas.

**Author's Note #2:** With Kiba now gone, half of Shikamaru's problems have now been eliminated… but what about the other half? How will the lazy brunet take care of such? Is he even ready to deal with Sasuke once again? Read on and find out!

**Author's Note #3:** As always, _italicized_ text means thoughts and dreams and labels and so on…

**ENJOY CHPATER 19!**

---

* * *

After parting ways from Kiba, Sasuke began his little personal mission to hunt down the missing Nara. While walking about the convention floor of the Moscone Center, the raven-haired Uchiha took the time to muse through his ever so complex mind, muttering and cursing under his breath while giving off an aura of irritability from his facial expression.

_I can't believe that stupid mutt had the audacity to say that I've been fucking up every little thing in this mission. I mean, come on, what the hell has he been contributing that's so great? He gets to chill up in here while I have to do all of the goddamn fieldwork. Jesus, he should know that Shika-kun is a handful... in more ways than one… _Sasuke couldn't help but to blush at that last remark going through his mind. He also had to be sure that no traces of blood had leaked through his nose.

After absentmindedly wandering throughout the facility, Sasuke's onyx-toned eyes happened to capture a particular double door that exhibited the words _Back Storage Area: To Catwalk _on it.

_Hmmm… well knowing Shika-kun and the predicament he's in… _The Uchiha began to tilt his head slightly to the right as he began to mull over on the lazy brunet's possible whereabouts. _It's likely that he probably ran back in here in order to either hide or find an alternate exit out… hehehe, well it's not gonna work Shika-kun because I'm goin' right after ya! _With an evil smirk on his face, the raven-haired Uchiha pushed open the door to the backroom area.

When the heavy double doors slammed shut behind him, Sasuke's senses absorbed the environment that he had submerged himself into. Compared to the brightly lit convention hall, the Uchiha's onyx-toned eyes captured the dimly lit room that might as well be considered darkness. His ears took in the whirring of several machines and furnaces scattered throughout the area, echoing due to the hollowness of the room. His frame would freeze now and then whenever his perceptions picked up a suspicious sound. Each footstep onto the cold and damp concrete floor echoed, bouncing off into the surroundings.

_Jesus, it feels like I've been transported into some other dimension…_Sasuke did the best of his abilities to see through the limitedly lit room. His head cocking left and right 180 degrees, not forgetting the blind spots that would deceive the average person. He would hiss under his breath when his target wasn't found. Yup, the raven-haired Uchiha was utterly determined to find the ever so elusive Shikamaru.

After an inordinate amount of searching time had passed, Sasuke released a fairly aggravated sigh— no wait… more like an aggravated growl.

"GGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRR!" Sasuke roughly ran his smooth hands from his hair to the length of his face. "Where the hell could Shika-kun possi—"

"**NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO**—"

Sasuke immediately jumped as the violent shriek penetrated his ears… in addition to the bone crunching sound made right after. His face became even paler than normal, as he could've sworn that he recognized that voice.

_Hold on a sec… that must be… that must be… oh god… please don't tell me that was… Kiba's voice… _The raven-haired Uchiha swiftly began to move towards the origin of the scream, amid the dimness of the area. _If that happens to be that mutt's voice… then that means… Shika-kun must be there! Dude, I better hurry my ass over there!_Sasuke quickly hastened his pace even more, cursing under his breath as his buff body bumped into unseen crates and other objects.

After managing to zip across one part of the backroom area to the other without sustaining any bruises to his delicate pale skin, Sasuke happened to approach upon a vast, open pit.

"Hmm... looks like a garbage compactor pit…" After taking in a quick but cautious gaze, the Uchiha's onyx-toned eyes happened to capture something within the pit as he inspected it much closer. "Oh god… what the FUCK is that down there…" Sasuke beamed off an expression of disgust… yet with a taste of fascination… of the square shaped object that was covered in a pool of thick red liquid. "Holy shit… if that was Kiba… plus a bone crunching sound… oh shit, someone must've used this compactor to kill off that mutt…" Instead of showing any remorse to his now deceased partner, Sasuke just simply shrugged it all off. "Eh, shit happens… what can you do? He had it coming anyways. Hehehehe, now I can do shit faster without that mutt slowing me down… hehehehehehe…"

* * *

_Holy shit! Someone's coming! _Shikamaru's slender frame winced as he heard the sound of footsteps coming towards where he was. Knowing that the garbage compactor with the addition of Kiba's shriek and the bone crunching noise, the lazy brunet deduced that surely that someone must've heard all of the commotion that just occurred. _Heh, I wouldn't be surprised if it were Sasuke-teme… hmmmmm, now let's see… where to go… _Shikamaru hastily yet calmly began to search for a possible escape route, knowing that if he just stayed put, he could be the next contestant in the trash compactor game.

"Aha! The stairs!" The Nara stated under his breath as he carefully began to approach the stairwell located a few feet away. After desperately not trying to knock anything down to create attention to himself, the lazy brunet managed to safely make it to the stairs. Quickly ascending about halfway, Shikamaru noticed that Sasuke arrived at the trash compactor site where his partner was brutally killed. Too afraid that going any further up the stairs would draw attention, the lazy beta tester determined that it was safe to just chill where he was standing.

While standing in place, Shikamaru quietly observed the Uchiha in the shadows. _Hmmm… looks like Sasuke-bastard is just realizing that his equally of a bastard partner is crushed to a cube down below… _The lazy brunet lifted his right arm to wipe off his lips. _Yuck, I still can't believe that I had to go all seductive on that faker and kiss him. _

"Eh, shit happens. What can you do these days? He had it coming anyways. Hehehehe, now I can do shit faster without any mutt slowing me down… hehehehehehe…" Shikamaru heard Sasuke bark out. The lazy brunet couldn't help but to give off an expression of confusion… with a hint of amusement, while also shuddering at the intake of the Uchiha's evil chuckling.

_Heh, well we all know what Sasuke-teme's true colors really are. _The lazy brunet shook his head in discontent. _Ha, I'd hate to be Sasuke's partner in any mission he's working on… damn, what an asshole he is… _With that thought completed, Shikamaru decided to go ahead and quietly walk up the stairs. However, he failed to notice that there was another empty can on one of the steps he failed to see.

"Oh… shit…" The Nara cursed under his breath as he accidentally kicked the empty can. Since it was a flight of stairs, the can made a multitude of noises as gravity descended it down the stairs. Each clanking noise grew louder and louder, echoing within entire backroom intensely. _Fuck, what is with this place and empty cans? _

Sasuke immediately exited out of his little demonic chuckling state and turned his attention towards the sounds of an empty can crashing down the stairs. There, his onyx-toned eyes took in the one elusive subject that he's been trying to capture for quite awhile: Shikamaru Nara. The two stared at each other for quite a long moment, despite the distance they were standing from each other respectively. Dark chocolate gazed upon onyx for an inordinate amount of time. It was like as if there was some sort of magnetic field present and the two pairs of eyes were just… attracted… to each other. Each boy even had to ensue a struggle for this… interesting… moment.

_Ugh! Why do I keep staring into his onyx colored eyes? _Shikamaru's mindset was in a state of confusion. _It's like something just… keeps on… attracting me towards his eyes… I swear it's like there's something… something… beautiful… about them... _The lazy brunet couldn't help but to blush at that last comment he mused about. _Oh god, why did I say that? _

Sasuke even had to struggle with his own musings for a moment. _Holy shit, what is it that makes Shika-kun's eyes so… so… so goddamn beautiful? God, I swear I could just drown in them forever and not have a care in the world. Heh, I can't believe I'm saying this again but… just looking at his eyes just makes me wanna fuck him once again like the night we spent off the coast of Cancún._The Uchiha blushed as he also checked to see if any blood had leaked from his nasal passage.

After an inordinate amount of time had passed of the two gawking at each other, Sasuke was the first to break the long moment of silence.

"Come on, Shika-kun. I mean look at the situation you're placed in. You don't have a precise escape plan made out and you pretty much don't know what is up ahead for you up those stairs," Sasuke relished a smirk off of his face. "Cone on, if you just give up now and come with me, I swear I won't hurt you… perhaps I'll even give you something… special… tonight…"

_Damn, I guess his voice got all husky there at the end… ugh, the last thing l need is a nosebleed and those can be so troublesome, I swear._"You know what my answer is gonna be anyways Sasuke-_teme_…" Shikamaru sported his own little smirk on his face. _Ooohhh… I know he's gonna be mad pissed when I tell him this: _"Besides… your… former… partner… has already give me a... _reward_…" The lazy brunet emphasized the last word huskily.

Sasuke's expression dramatically changed from seductiveness to just plain pissed off. "You… WHAT?! Why you little fu—" The Uchiha immediately cut himself off as he began to pull out his trusty black and shiny PPK handgun with a silencer.

"OH SHIT!" Shikamaru knew that he's come close to death a few times thanks to that stupid gun that Sasuke always carried around with him. As if it were now a routine reflex, the lazy brunet immediately turned around and quickly made his way up the stairs.

"Oh no you don't!" Sasuke yelled out towards the eluding brunet as he pointed his gun towards the Nara and fired.

_**CLICK**_

"SHIT!" Sasuke cursed as he realized that he missed when he saw that Shikamaru was still going up the stairs.

"FUCK! That was so close!" Shikamaru panted out as the bullet nearly grazed his body by mere centimeters, although he did manage to feel the hot sparks generated by the bullet hitting the wall. Finally reaching the second floor landing, the lazy brunet pushed his body through the nearest door while grabbing the handle to open it.

"MOTHER FUCKER! STUPID ASS DOOR!" Shikamaru vexingly said as his shoulder met the hard steel door, assuming that it would've flown open. Seeing that there was no other door on the landing, Shikamaru hurriedly ascended the stairs once again to the third floor landing. His heavy breathing became exceedingly erratic once again, the damp and cold air not being of any assistance to assuage the pain in his lungs. His heart pounding violently and perspiration once again became a factor as fluids secreted from his body. His legs and feet becoming sore as fatigue took its toll. Shikamaru could've sworn that this whole adventure might as well have been just one giant workout for his cardio and his legs.

_Ugh, how much more running am I gonna have to do? _The Nara angrily mused while climbing up the stairs._ Jesus, I swear I need to get back into shape. I'm surprised that I have yet cramped in my legs. _Reaching the third floor landing, Shikamaru once again flew his body towards the door. As if every little thing was against him, the door was locked and he hurt his shoulder once again.

"MOTHER FUCKING SHIT!" The lazy brunet immediately went up the stairs to the fourth floor landing. Again, the door at that landing didn't go Shikamaru's way. Seemingly wanting to give up, the brunet had once more chance, as the fifth floor was the top most floor of the backroom area. Before attempting to open the door, Shikamaru felt a bit dizzy from the excess running he has done for the night. His body began to wobble a bit as he tried to find a place to land back upon.

"Shit… I didn't think… that so much… running would take… so much… outta me… how… troublesome…" The lazy brunet said with much panting while he held his sweaty temple, closing his eyes to get his vision to rid of the blurriness the dizziness had caused him. Unaware that anything was on the walls, Shikamaru retreated from said wall as he felt something on his back while he attempted to rest his back against it. He gazed upon a fire extinguisher that was held on the wall.

After managing to get his senses back together, with the addition of hearing Sasuke's footsteps slowly coming up the stairwell, Shikamaru proceeded to try his luck at opening the last door he's able to access.

_Oh please let this door be unlocked… otherwise I'll be assed out and that Sasuke-bastard will have his way with me… _Shikamaru shuddered at that last thought as he pushed on the handle. Thankfully, the door easily opened and he continued to make his evasion from the pursuing Uchiha. Shikamaru realized that he was now running on a very narrow catwalk that was five stories above the ground floor. Seeing that the path was going to split either left or right, Shikamaru attempted to ponder at which direction he should head towards.

_Ugh, my body is seemingly leaning towards the right… so I'll just go right, avoiding a troublesome conflict with my body. _Not questioning his mind, Shikamaru turned right. Luckily for him, there was an exit sign that pointed towards another door. _Yes! Total freedom coming right up! _

Running towards the door that was labeled _Stairwell #2: TO EXIT_, Shikamaru quickly grabbed the handle and attempted to open.

… Regrettably, that door too was locked…

"HOLY SHIT! YOU'VE GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!" Shikamaru desperately tried to open the door with all of his might, wanting so badly to get out of there. He used whatever strength remained in him to bust his way to freedom… disappointingly, even that wasn't working as the cold and heavy steel door refused to budge against the lazy brunet's wishes.

Shikamaru immediately ceased any further attempts when his ears captured the sounds of footsteps approaching from the stairwell that he previously came from. Not taking any chances, the lazy brunet decided to hide within the darkness of the part of the catwalk he was on.

The Nara's dark chocolate eyes took in the sauntering Uchiha. _Jeez, he's not breathing hard at all… he must've just leisurely walked all the way up here… how troublesome. _Although his face was shrouded in darkness, one could tell that the lazy brunet had an insulted expression on his face. _Goddamn that Sasuke… he really must be that confident that he'll capture me… like hell I'll let that happen. It's troublesome indeed._

Meanwhile Sasuke managed to arrive on the same catwalk that Shikamaru was on. As he slowly sauntered onto the steel, cold platform that kept them elevated five stories in the air, the Uchiha began to heed his calls out to wherever the Nara was hiding.

"Shika-kun…? Shika-kun…?" Sasuke called out calmly. Said boy slowly cocked his head left and right, despite the darkness, to see if there were any signs of life were present. "Well Shika-kun… it's just… you and me now… you know… 'tú y yo' as they would say in Spanish…"

In the darkness, Shikamaru did his ultimate best to maintain an absolute total state of silence, keeping all of his emotions within his body and not wanting to move a finger. However, his mind was rather bustling with activity as he analyzed the Uchiha's every move. _I hope he doesn't come this way or it's game over for me…_

_Jeez… we sure are awfully high up… _Sasuke took a moment to lean over the guardrail to gaze upon how high he was up in the air. He then resumed to seek out the lazy brunet. "Yeah… one little stroke of the key and uh… you've wiped out my employer…"

_Please don't come this way, please don't come this way, please— YES! _Shikamaru managed to relinquish out a smile when Sasuke managed to veer off to the left instead of the right when the catwalk path split.

"You've cancelled my contract as well..." The Uchiha couldn't help but to scoff at that remark as he continued to saunter on the narrow catwalk, unknowingly away from Shikamaru. "You've reversed everything that they've done to you… heh, you've practically received your life back. Isn't that what you wanted Shika-kun…? Shika-kun?"

_Hell yeah, I got my life back… and I intend to keep it that way from now on. _Shikamaru noticed that Sasuke was walking further and further away from him. He decided that this was his chance to make his escape back to the stairwell. The lazy brunet began to tiptoe slowly back towards the stairwell door while Sasuke continually yapped on. The whole time his heart (again) began to pound heavily sans the perspiration as the coolness of the room deterred such. The Nara did his best to be sure that his breathing couldn't be heard, although the psychological effect of the entire situation made it seem louder than it really is.

_Okay, just a lil' more… keep it slow and quiet… no need for troublesome rushing… that's it Sasuke-teme… keep walking towards over th— NOW! _Shikamaru immediately hastened his pace towards the stairwell exit. He didn't bother to look back as he knew for sure that he has created attention for Sasuke.

Meanwhile, Sasuke's buff frame immediately winced as his ears captured the sounds of heavy footsteps running on the catwalk behind. "Shika-kun? Shika-kun, is that you?" The raven-haired Uchiha turned around as his onyx-toned eyes took in the sight of a running brunet. Giving off an expression of determination, Sasuke immediately responded by running after Shikamaru.

"Stop Shika-kun! STOP!" The Uchiha heeded out, but the Nara refused to listen as he continued to run.

"Like hell I won't!" Shikamaru called back.

"Oh, that little sh—… your making a HUGE mistake if you don't stop right now!" Sasuke continued to chase after the brunet whom was not too far off in the distance. He now saw that Shikamaru had entered through the door into the stairwell. _Hmmm… looks like he's gonna go back downstairs and then try to get away from me again… well like hell I'm gonna— huh? _Sasuke immediately ceased any further movement when Shikamaru suddenly appeared in front of the doorway with his arms behind his back. _What the fuck? Why did Shika-kun come back all of a sudden? _

_Sweet! Sasuke-teme managed to stop into place… oh god I hope this works…_Shikamaru continued to maintain a firm and steady posture as he stood in front of the doorway, his dark chocolate eyes delving deep into the Uchiha's onyx-toned ones. He kept his arms behind his back… hoping that Sasuke wouldn't notice anything there.

_Well I don't know why Shika-kun would just stop here… _The raven-haired Uchiha relished off a very demonic smirk on his face._Heh, maybe he does care for me after all… _Sasuke dug within the inside pockets of his jacket and pulled out his PPK handgun. He then cocked it towards the standing brunet. "You're doing the right thing Shika-kun."

In what seemed inappropriate for the moment he was in, Shikamaru barked out in laughter as opposed to… as you say… shitting in his pants… at a situation like this. "Hahahahahahaha, oh Sasuke-teme…" The said Uchiha only gave a confused expression on his face towards the Nara. "Heh… let's just say that…" Shikamaru then gave a smirk of his own. "… I would say the same for you too…" _NOW, SHIKA! DO IT NOW!_

Sasuke stood in place with a dumfounded expression, still holding onto the gun in his hand. "What the fuck…? Now what the he—"

_**CLANK**_

"**AHHHHHHHH! FUCK!**" In a moment of surprise, Sasuke's frame immediate winced back as a sudden shear amount of pain had just arisen on his face. He dropped his gun down the catwalk onto the floor five stories below as he began to nurse the site of the pain with his hand, rendering him immobile. "**HOLY… FUUUUUCCCCKKKK**!"

_Ouch, now that's gotta hurt. _Shikamaru had just swung the object that he had kept hidden from his back onto Sasuke's pretty boy face. It happened to be the heavy-duty fire extinguisher that the lazy brunet ran into earlier when going up the stairs. The Nara then proceeded to wind up again for the kill. But before taking another swing at the now badly hurt Uchiha, the lazy brunet had a few words to say for the boy that had been causing this whole… nightmare… for Shikamaru.

"It's now come to this… Sasuke… from the moment I met you in Cancún… it's been truly one **HELL OF A NIGHTMARE FOR ME**!" Shikamaru did his best not to let any tears run down his face, but was to no avail as his emotions were truly running wild. **"YOU TOOK AWAY EVERYTHING PRECIOUS TO ME! MY HOME! MY LIFE! THOSE WHOM WERE PRECIOUS TO ME LIKE INO-CHAN AND NARUTO-KUN AND NEJI! MY INSANITY! MY DIGNITY! MY WELL BEING! MY IDENTITY!" **Shikamaru was now breathing heavily from pouring out his emotions. **"AND ON TOP OF THAT, YOU TOOK ADVANTAGE OF ME! FUCK, I STILL CAN'T BELIEVE THAT I HAD SEX WITH YOU, LET ALONE MAKING ME BE THE UKE! AND I STILL WONDER ON WHY I WAS EVER ACTUALLY ATTRACTED TO YOU! YOU FUCKING FAKER!" **The Nara was now clenching even tighter to the extinguishing hose of the fire extinguisher like a stick on fire, ready to harm evil. **"AND NOW… YOU'LL LEARN THAT THE MOMENT YOU STARTED MESSING ME, THAT IT WAS THE BIGGEST MISTAKE YOU COULD'VE EVER MADE… SO IT'S YOUR TURN TO PAY THE PRICE FOR FUCKING WITH ME!" **And with that last thought completed, Shikamaru took another huge and powerful swing at Sasuke's head.

"OH SH—"

_**CLANK**_

The hit this time was a hell of a lot more powerful than the first. The blow was so hard that Sasuke could not keep his balance firm. His body ended up toppling over the guardrail… and was now at the mercy of gravity as he began to plunge down below.

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH—**"

_**CRASH**_

Shikamaru exaggeratingly winced as he witnessed Sasuke's fate. After falling for about a good five seconds, the Uchiha's body ended up violently crashing upon the steel top of a forklift parked below, creating a very loud and harsh sound at collision, ceasing the Uchiha's screech.

The lazy brunet cautiously looked down below at the site of the Uchiha's corpse. A pool of thick, red blood began to form around the former Uchiha as his onyx-toned eyes and his mouth was still open, capturing Sasuke's last moment before crashing below.

_Holy shit… I can't believe… I can't believe that he's actually… dead… _Shikamaru continued to stare down below until he decided to head down stairs to get out of the backroom storage area and eventually out of San Francisco.

After making his way back down to the first floor of the backroom area, the lazy brunet walked by the forklift that now held the late Uchiha's body on top. The pool of blood now began to drip down from the sides like what the rainwater does at the ends of a roof. The Nara took one last look at Sasuke. "I… I… I can't believe it's over… this hell I've been through… this nightmare… is now… all over…" With that last thought completed, Shikamaru managed to release a small smile on his mouth and made his way back to the main convention hall for the exit.

"Hold… on… right… there… Shika… -kun…" Shikamaru completely froze into place when he heard a very familiar, yet weak and raspy voice come into his perceptions.

_HOLY… SHIT… IT… CAN'T… BE…. _The lazy brunet shook his head and closed his eyes as his entire body winced. When he turned around, his jaw dropped, as he couldn't believe what his dark chocolate eyes were capturing…

Sasuke was slowly starting to sit back up… as if he was coming back from the dead.

"Hehehehe… you… thought… that… you… had… me… there… huh… Shika… -kun…?" Sasuke stated very softly and weakly towards a very surprised Shikamaru.

"No… NO! IT CAN'T BE!" The Nara exclaimed. "How could you've survived that fall? I mean… I mean…" The lazy deer lover was now just lost on words.

"Haven't… you've… heard… of a… second… wind…? Or… perhaps… immortality…?" Sasuke began to smirk demonically. Even though on the outside that, despite the pool of blood and the injuries his pretty boy face suffered, the Uchiha was severely internally injured. "Now…" The raven-haired boy began to pull what looked to be like a kunai out of his jacket. "It's… time… that… you—"

_**CLANK**_

Shikamaru quickly winced and retreated back as the same heavy duty fire extinguisher that he left on the catwalk above had permanently… and surely… knocked out Sasuke on the head... for good.

The lazy brunet couldn't help but to look above to see who or what could've done this. Due to the darkness of the backroom, the lazy brunet could only deduce a figure with fairly long hair... with very… white eyes…

"Heh, I thought that he would never die…" A long pause ensued for a brief moment before the mysterious person above spoke once again. "It's been awhile Shikamaru…"

The lazy brunet widened his eyes as he heard the voice. _Oh shit… that voice… it sounds… it sounds so familiar… could it be… _Shikamaru relished off a smile as he spoke the words, "Neji… is that you?"

"You damn right it's Neji, Shikamaru!"

---

* * *

_**C'est la fin du chapitre 19! **_

**---**

* * *

**Awesome on reading Chapter 19! Just one more to go!**

**Post Author's Note: **With Sasuke now (and surely) dead, Shikamaru's nightmare has come to an end. With the addition of finding out that at least one of his friends is still alive, nothing could make Shikamaru happier than he once was before the whole incident. Now what will happen to Shikamaru now that his life is back on track? **STAY TUNED FOR THE **_**LAST**_** CHAPTER OF: **_**The Net: Shikamaru's Nightmare**_

_**Ja neh!**_


	20. The Nightmare is Finally Over

**Final Author's Note: **Watup everyone! I hope each of you had a very Merry Christmas and that you all received nice goodies. Well… I can't believe I'm saying this, but this is indeed the very **LAST** chapter of this story. I want to give thanks to all of those who've supported me until the very end and I want to thank all of you out there for reading this story. As stated in previous chapters, I will be writing two more fics and I may even resume on fic I've put on hiatus since 2004. Again, thank you all for reading and supporting me. All of you are the reason that keeps the inspiration alive within me to keep on writing… With that said, I present to you the very last chapter. I hope it's all written to your liking. Thoughts and television and telephone conversations are _italicized_.

Domo arigato to you all once again!

**Ki o tsukete… nos vemos… à tout l'heure, **

**gHINGISx**

**---**

* * *

**ENJOY THE FINAL CHAPTER!**

**---**

* * *

"Neji… I… I… I…" Shikamaru was still trying to get over the shock of hearing the voice of his manager and friend. "I thought… I thought… I thought that you were dead..." 

"Me? Dead? Hahahaha…" Neji barked out in a fit of humor as if Shikamaru said the most ridiculous thing ever. "There's no way those bastards could ever kill me, let alone even attempt to get a single scratch onto me."

The lazy brunet noticed that the Hyuuga was walking towards the door leading to the stairwell.

"Hold on a sec, Shikamaru. We'll talk more when I get downstairs." With that said, Neji hastily made his way down five stories to where he would rendezvous with Shikamaru.

After about a minute passed by, Shikamaru noted that Neji made it downstairs. Seeing that this was the first time the both of them would actually meet in person, the lazy brunet didn't know what to expect of what the Hyuuga would look like, save for the long and smooth brunet locks and the very frosty toned eyes. When the Hyuuga finally appeared visible to Shikamaru, the lazy brunet was a bit surprised to the person that he was staring at. The Nara's dark chocolate eyes captured an average built man about the same height as Shikamaru. He had tattered clothing on as if he had just came from a fight or was living on the streets. Neji's long, brown locks looked very tangled when observed more closely and he had a very exhausting facial expression as if he hadn't slept for days. Yup, basically Neji Hyuuga looked like… shit…

"Hey Shikamaru! I'm glad that you're here!" Neji gave off a smile.

_Should I just shake his hand… or hug him…? _Shikamaru began to struggle in his musings on how to react to a person he thought was dead because of the Akatsuki. "H— Hey… Ne— Neji…" The lazy brunet replied while stuttering. He began to offer his hand out towards the Hyuuga across him. _Ah, the hell with it! It wouldn't be too troublesome, considering on what happened. _Shikamaru lunged towards Neji, capturing the frosty-toned eyes boy with his arms, embracing him with all of his might. He tried his best not to cry. "I thought that you we're dead… really… I thought I was up all alone against those bastards… It really was a troublesome** nightmare **for me…"

Neji was surprisingly startled as he felt his body being pressed onto Shikamaru's. At first, his white eyes just stared at the Nara who was squeezing him with all of his power. As the hug went on, Neji decided to embrace him back as the comforting feeling of the hug's warmth took over. It was a rather nice feeling considering they were in a very dark, damp, and cold backroom.

After an inordinate amount of time passed, Neji decided to speak up. "How about we grab some coffee at Starbucks and then we'll talk more? I don't think this is the ideal place to chill in."

Shikamaru decided to relinquish the hug and replied, "Sounds great, Neji."

After giving his reply, the lazy brunet and the Hyuuga walked towards the door that led them back into the main convention hall. When they opened it, dark chocolate eyes and frosty-toned eyes were nearly blinded as the intensity of the bright lights flooded onto themselves. When their visions readjusted to the current lighting condition, the two began to saunter towards the nearest exit.

When Shikamaru saw the Hokage Software booth, he stopped in place, causing Neji to do the same. "Um, Neji, you can go on ahead and meet me by the front entrance. There's something I need to get."

At first, the Hyuuga gave the Nara a confused look, but then gave a nod. "Okay, meeting you by the front entrance it is then."

After waving off at Neji, Shikamaru headed back to the Hokage Software booth where he sent in the Akatsuki evidence and making Sasuke wreak havoc on Itachi's _Ninja Guard _Security Program. Speaking of Itachi's program, the lazy brunet came right in time to see the virus he planted starting to wreck his own personal information… under the name of Kiba Inuzuka that is. He also noticed that two technicians for the company were frantically typing at the iMac, desperately trying to get their computers to run again.

"It's not responding to anything," one of the technicians on the computer said, continuing to type in commands.

"Try this list then," the other said, holding a manual full of commands for their software.

While the two employees tried their best to remedy the situation, Shikamaru grabbed the CD of the Akatsuki evidence that he left on the desk. He also continued to stare at the screen, beaming off a satisfying smile as the screen continually pixilated, the driver's license photo of himself being scrambled apart while the pseudo information began to turn into alphanumeric characters.

_Hmmmm… the screen kinda looks like a garden… _Shikamaru chuckled at his own musing. After looking at the screen for a few more minutes, the lazy brunet turned around and began to make his way towards the exit.

_It's over… the nightmare… is truly over… _

---

* * *

After grabbing a Caramel Macchiato and White Chocolate Mocha, Shikamaru and Neji ended up enjoying their hot beverages at the vista point lookout area in Marin County by the Golden Gate Bridge, just across from the San Francisco peninsula. The two gazed upon the magnificently lit skyline of Downtown San Francisco in the distance while the San Francisco Bay reflected off the lights. The air was very chilly as the oceanic air from the Pacific continually blew in from the Golden Gate Strait. 

"Neji…" Shikamaru decided to break the silence, save for the constant oceanic wind, "What exactly has been happening with you? I remember trying to call you for help when I was being chased by some bi-polar, raven-haired rapist, but the operator said that you were no long with the company."

After taking a sip of his White Chocolate Mocha, Neji began his story. "Well, it all basically started one night when I was attempting to return to my apartment on Pine Street. While I was walking down the hallway, I noticed that this fairly buff dude with very messy and spiky brunet colored hair with reddish upside down triangles tattooed on his face was attempting to break into my apartment." The Hyuuga took in another sip before continuing on. "The surprising thing was that he opened the door with such ease, so I'm guessing he had the keys to my apartment."

"I think you're talking about Kiba," Shikamaru offered in before sipping more of his drink. "He a member of the Akatsuki cyber terrorist organization along with Sasuke Uchiha. Itachi U. a.k.a. Itachi Uchiha, is their ringleader."

"Yeah, I heard about them…" the Hyuuga replied. "They're dangerous sons of bitches as well… well anyways, yeah I heard that Kiba dude or whatever his name is said something about the 'Akatsuki' and I was like, _Shit, I better get outta here because I know that I'll get killed if one of their associates spots me._ And as I tried to leave, that stupid little white mutt of his attacked me, which explains the tattered clothing I'm wearing. Luckily, I was able to get it off of me before that dude noticed me."

"Heh, I'd expect he'd have a dog," the Nara lazily scoffed.

"Right, and then I went back down to my car, I noticed that my Audi A4 was nowhere to be found," Neji spoke rather calmly about what happened to his car.

"Same thing happened to me too with my Honda Accord when I came back from Mexico… Jesus, the Akatsuki were apparently after the both of us or rather whomever I've had contact with…" Shikamaru began to look upon the sky, having Naruto and Ino in his mind.

"Yeah, just like Ino…"

"And Naruto…"

Neji gave a rather shocked expression as he always associated that name with Shikamaru. "I'm sorry, Shikamaru…" The Hyuuga began to pat the Nara's shoulder in condolence. "I know how much he means to you…"

"It's okay, Neji…" Shikamaru stated rather softly, knowing he couldn't let the gates of emotions flood out.

"And after the finding out that my apartment had been taken over and my car was missing, I tried to go back to the office to get some kinda help, but clearance was refused to me as my ID wasn't approved and they called security on me, so I had to run and well… ever since…" Neji began to look down on the ground before finishing his remark. "… I've been living in Golden Gate Park until now… and it has been really hard for me ever since…"

Shikamaru gave a shocked expression to hear that his manager had to resort into living homelessly as everything had been taken away from him… just like all of the drama he had to face. "How did you end up in the Moscone Center?" The lazy deer lover inquired curiously.

"Well, I just happened to be in Downtown today, looking for some sort of job that would be able to let me have some kind of housing of sort… and then I just happened to see that Kiba bastard running down on Howard Street," Neji took in one large sip of his beverage before finishing it all, "And I just had to see what was he up to… It was pretty damn dangerous, but luckily I recognized your voice when you began to shout towards some dude with raven colored hair."

"Oh…" Shikamaru began to blush as the thought of someone hearing him pour out all of his emotions was rather embarrassing. "I'm glad though that it led you to find me."

"Hahaha, me too I guess…" Neji replied before turning his frosty-toned eyes back towards the twinkling skyline across the bay.

Shikamaru took in one last gulp of his drink before finishing it. A brief moment of silence ensued before Neji again broke the cycle.

"When this thing blows over, I'm just gonna pack my bags and just… travel the world. It's been my ambition to just… well… fly like a bird of sorts, I guess."

"That's pretty awesome, Neji!" Shikamaru began to think about what he'll do when all is calm once again. "I just want everything to be the same once again before this whole nightmare began... but…" The lazy beta tester began to muse. "… but I think it's time that I open up to the world… I mean, looking back… I did have a pretty secluded life from the outside world… and that's what got me into so much shit…"

Neji too smiled at the lazy brunet's future ambitions. "Omedetou on your future journey."

"The same to you too, Neji," Shikamaru happily said. The two then gave each other another long embrace of sorts; just possibly trying to keep each other warm from the extremely chilly air the Pacific was bringing them. After the two released the hug, Neji returned his gaze towards the skyline while Shikamaru gazed upon the starlit sky once again. Despite the strong and cool winds, a very warm and gentle gust happened to descend upon the lazy brunet's face as he mused in his mind:

_Naruto-kun… Ino-chan… arigato…_

---

* * *

A month or so has passed since the nightmare came to an end. Everything was pretty much back to its normal, pristine state as it was before the incident. Shikamaru's home in Venice was rightfully returned to him. Despite all of the original furniture and electronics not being recovered, the reward money the lazy brunet received from the FBI was enough for him to buy new furniture, a new MacBook Pro laptop, and a new, fully loaded black Infiniti G37 Coupe with Navigation. 

The interior of Shikamaru's home was quite different than it was before. His office was a bit smaller now since he only had one computer to work with. The desk now faced the front door in order for the lazy brunet to be able to look outside. Many of furniture were now arranged in a fashion to create a sense of open space in the room. In addition, a new plasma TV now graced upon the wall in the great room.

Despite being the same home that Shikamaru has lived in for sometime, many of the features were changed from the pre-nightmare times. The Nara had the seclusion screens in the front and now the porch was now open to the outside, complete with a swinging bench. In addition, his front yard was being re-landscaped into a beautiful garden sanctuary complete with a fountain, something that his mother would love.

Another change into Shikamaru's life was that he no longer worked for Hokage Software. Instead, he has simply chosen to be an independent programmer and systems analysis as evident by the _C++ Programming for Dummies _and_ Self-Employment for Dummies _books on his desk.

As Shikamaru sat down at his office, he read over the HUGE stack of postcards that Neji had sent him from his trip around the world. The Hyuuga had now been to places such as Japan, Taiwan, China, The Philippines, Singapore, Hong Kong, Australia, New Zealand, Dubai, Sweden, Switzerland, Denmark, Germany, Italy, Greece, France, Spain, Portugal, the United Kingdom, Ireland, Argentina, Brazil, the Bahamas, and so much more. The lazy brunet could tell that Neji was having a blast fulfilling his ambitions.

With the TV on, Shikamaru turned his attention towards it as the news began to talk about the incident involving Itachi Uchiha and his company.

_We all caught up with billionaire Itachi U. today as FBI agents escorted him from his exclusive penthouse in Manhattan. _The TV revealed a very embarrassed and distraught Itachi in handcuffs as he attempted to hide his face away from cameras. He was then put into an unmarked police vehicle and driven away. _Itachi will be arraigned tomorrow on nine counts of conspiracy, fraud, and complicity of the death of the former Secretary of Defense, Kakashi Hatake. An FBI spokeswoman stated that a Shikamaru Nara, a programmer and beta systems analysis from Los Angeles, made the astounded arrest possible via e-mail. _Shikamaru couldn't help but to blush and smile at the credit being handed to him on TV. _Meanwhile, the San Francisco Police Department is investigating two puzzling deaths at the Moscone Center during the Pan Pacific Computer Convention. A male in his early twenties, whom was crushed to death via trash compactor, has been identified via DNA blood samples as wanted criminal, Kiba Inuzuka. Another male, also in his early twenties, who died from falling several stories above, has yet to be identified. And now we turn to weather—_

"Uh, excuse me… uh… sir?" Shikamaru was mildly startled when a woman's voice penetrated his senses. It happened to be his mother whom was carrying two pots of different flowers. "I can't remember what you told me to plant…" Yoshino gave a disappointing sigh.

"You know what…" Shikamaru grabbed the remote and turned off the TV, in addition to turning off his MacBook Pro, "… how about if I go outside and help you?"

"That would be lovely!" Yoshino gave a cheerful smile towards her son.

Shikamaru returned an equally cheery smile as he got up and went outside with his mom to work on the garden.

After an inordinate amount of time passed, Shikamaru's iPhone began to ring. The numbers _(310) 555-1440 _appeared on the screen. "Hmmm… why does this number look so familiar…" The lazy brunet decided to answer it. "Uh… hello?"

"_Well, well, well. Long time no hear…_" A woman's voice could be over the phone. "_I seem to recall that a certain someone put a rain check on a night out for dinner, a movie, and drinks…_"

_Oh god, is this whom I really think this is…? _"Uh… Temari?" Shikamaru inquired hesitantly.

"_Ding, ding, ding! That's correct! Now tell 'em what he's won Johnny…_" Temari replied.

_Ugh, just when I thought life was getting better for me, I get this… how troublesome. _"Jeez, you don't have to be all sarcastic about it…" The lazy brunet stated defensively.

"_I'm just kidding around with you Shikamaru!_" Temari stated happily. "_I just heard your name on TV. Awesome job getting those crooks!_"

"Thank you very much, Temari," The Nara graciously said.

"_So how about it? Because of your heroic efforts, dinner is on me tonight. So, yeah, meet me in Beverly Hills tonight?_"

"Dinner in Beverly Hills tonight? Well…" Shikamaru began to muse hesitantly over on the offer. He initially wanted to reject the offer like he did before, but his mind made him do a double take. _It would be too troublesome to go out to dinner with Temari… but… I did promise myself that I would be more open to the world and stop secluding myself since that's what got me into shit in the first place. Hmmm… what to do, what to do… _

Before making a decision, the lazy brunet noticed that there would be no one around to look after his mom. Unaware to Shikamaru though, his mom had been listening to the entire conversation.

"You should take up on the offer," Yoshino said nonchalantly to her son. Shikamaru widened his eyes when he heard his mother giving advice.

"Uh… are you sure I should—"

"Trust me on this, Shikamaru! Now you go freshen up and go out and have fun! I'll be fine here…" Yoshino sternly, but gently said.

Shikamaru widened his dark chocolate eyes even more when his mom had just remembered his name. Realizing that it would be too troublesome if he continued to be indecisive and the fact that he was always afraid of his mother being angry with him, the lazy brunet immediately complied with his mother's request. "Yeah, sounds good to me, Temari. I'll meet you in about an hour or two."

"_Awesome! Can't wait to meet you in person! See you in an hour or two then!_"

"Okay, see you then!" Shikamaru hung up the line before giving his mom a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thanks, mom…" Shikamaru then quickly went back inside the house and began to get ready for his… date of sorts… although he refused to look at it that way.

"You're welcome…" Yoshino softly said as she continued to work on the garden.

---

* * *

Before meeting up with Temari, Shikamaru decided that he needed to go to the beach to have a personal reflection moment. He parked his Infiniti inside an empty parking lot. As soon as he got out of the car, cool sea breezes from the Pacific began to softly caress his face. The lazy brunet gazed upon the waves crashing onto the sandy shore with a beautiful sunset in the background. 

"Naruto-kun and Ino-chan…" Shikamaru softly spoke, "the nightmare is finally over… it's truly troublesome and sorrowful that you two were unable to see the Akatsuki organization fall apart, but I just wanted to let you all know that they are no more and you can rest assure knowing that they will cause no more harm to anyone else…" Wiping a tear from his eyes, Shikamaru made his way to his car. Before getting inside, he stared upon the ocean and the sunset once more, while a particular song began to play in his mind.

_Now you're gone,_

_I wonder why_

_You left me here,_

_I think about it on, and on,_

_and on, and on, and on, again._

_I know you're never coming back,_

_I hope that you can hear me,_

_I'm waiting to hear from you.._

_Until I do,_

_You're gone away,_

_I'm left alone,_

_A part of me is gone,_

_And I'm not moving on,_

_So wait for me,_

_I know the day will come.._

_I'll meet you there,_

_No matter where life takes me to,_

_I'll meet you there,_

_And even if I need you here,_

_I'll meet you there._

_I wish I could have told you,_

_The things I kept inside,_

_But now I guess its just too late._

_So many things remind me of you,_

_I hope that you can hear me,_

_I miss you,_

_This is goodbye,_

_One last time.._

_You're gone away,_

_I'm left alone,_

_A part of me is gone,_

_And I'm not moving on,_

_So wait for me,_

_I know the day will come.._

_I'll meet you there,_

_No matter where life takes me to,_

_I'll meet you there,_

_And even if I need you here,_

_I'll meet you there,_

_No matter where life takes me to,_

_I'll meet you there,_

_And even if I need you here,_

_I'll meet you there._

_I'll meet you there..._

_And where I go you'll be there with me,_

_Forever you'll be right here with me.._

_I'll meet you there,_

_No matter where life takes me to,_

_I'll meet you there,_

_And even if I need you here,_

_I'll meet you there,_

_No matter where life takes me.._

_I'll meet you there,_

_And even if I need you.._

_I'll meet you there..._

_I'll meet you there..._

_I'll meet you there…_

"Ino-chan… thank you for being my friend… I hope that we will meet again one day in the afterlife… and Naruto-kun…" The lazy brunet sniffed while wiping his tearful eyes even more. "… I will always love you forever… I hope to see you again one day where our love will blossom once again…" With that thought completed, Shikamaru stepped into his car and drove to out of the parking lot to Beverly Hills where he would meet up with Temari.

_It's over… the nightmare is all over… _

_... or is it…? _

---

* * *

**- OWARI - **

**---**

* * *

As a bonus, here is a song that will serve as a preview… of sorts… for one of the two new fics I'll be writing soon. Also you may have noticed that I've left on what would happen to Akamaru at your own interpretation, hehehe... Enjoy!

_See reflections on the water_

_more than darkness in the depths_

_see him surface in every shadow_

_on the wind I feel his breath_

_Goldeneye I found his weakness_

_Goldeneye he'll do what I please_

_Goldeneye no time for sweetness_

_but a bitter kiss will bring him to his knees_

_You'll never know how I watched you_

_from the shadows as a child_

_you'll never know how it feels to be the one_

_who's left behind_

_You'll never know the days, the nights,_

_the tears, the tears I've cried_

_but now my time has come_

_and time, time is not on your side_

_See him move through smoke and mirrors_

_feel his presence in the crowd_

_other girls they gather around him_

_if I had him I wouldn't let him out_

_Goldeneye not lace or leather_

_Golden chains take him to the spot_

_goldeneye I'll show him forever_

_it'll take forever to see_

_what I've got_

_You'll never know how I watched you_

_from the shadows as a child_

_you'll never know how it feels to be so close_

_and be denied_

_It's a gold and honey trap_

_I've got for you tonight_

_Revenge it's a kiss, this time I won't miss_

_now I've got you in my sight_

_With a Goldeneye, golden, goldeneye_

_with a goldeneye, goldeneye._

---

* * *

**Songs mentioned in this chapter:**

_Meet You There _by Simple Plan.

_Goldeneye_ by Tina Turner.


End file.
